


Forever Unfulfilled

by Thishouseisaflyingcircus



Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 95,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thishouseisaflyingcircus/pseuds/Thishouseisaflyingcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's all alone in the world, looking for people she can trust, a family. The Monkeys are looking for someone to complete their private circle. After seeing their secret world, will she want to stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She walked into the dimly-lit pub and quickly looked around as she made her way to the far end of the bar. It was still relatively early. There were a couple of regulars sitting along the bar near the entrance, and a handful of small groups scattered throughout the place.

The largest group was a table of six young women, across the room and near the small stage. They were a lively bunch and filled the air with raucous laughter, yelling, and singing to the song playing on the jukebox.

 

Darryl, the bartender, smiled when she came in and had a Crown and Coke waiting within seconds of her sliding onto her stool.

She smiled and thanked him as she removed her thin scarf, adjusted her sweater, and pulled her iPad from her hobo bag.

He asked how her hunt was going and she briefly let him know how her day went.

He was a nice guy, early 20s, muscular and tall, with tattoos peppered along his arms and lower neck. He had shaggy brown hair that occasionally fell into his eyes, a genuine smile, and was easy to talk to.

 

This was her third night in a row to visit this place. Her hotel was two blocks down, and the concierge had suggested this bar when she asked for one within walking distance.

This trip to Houston was mostly business - she was searching for a location to open a new restaurant. She currently owned one in the San Francisco Bay area and it was now time to expand.

She had not been back to Texas and the Houston area since her parents' funeral, over ten years ago, but felt it was time to reacquaint herself with her beloved state.

" _Once a Texan, always a Texan._.."

Words her father always said and they rang true. Returning was like coming home to an old friend.

 

Right out of high school, she had been accepted to a prestigious culinary academy in San Francisco and had just started the program when she received the news about her parents. It was a freak traffic accident and they were both killed instantly, her only comfort was knowing that they died together and hadn't suffered.

The funeral was small - she was an only child as were her parents, and both sets of grandparents had passed on when she was quite young. She had no siblings, no cousins, no aunts, nor uncles to console her. There was a handful of neighbors, friends, and business associates in attendance, but no one she was very close to.

Her parents were her world. They did everything together, even through her teenage years. She hated the drama of high school and counted the days until she would be free from it forever. She doubled up on classes and took summer courses in order to graduate even sooner.

 

It was with that same determination that she dove into her studies upon returning from the funeral. She took online courses through a local university in order to simultaneously graduate from the culinary school _and_ receive a BBA from the university.

She was offered a coveted two-year internship in Italy, and then returned to San Fransisco to open a restaurant of her own. It was an instant hit, and diners were known to make reservations a year in advance to ensure a seat in her establishment.

Because of her unmatchable drive and talent, she was a bit of a 'rockstar' in the foodie world. She had graced covers of culinary magazines, published several cookbooks, and occasionally contributed recipes to various printed media.

 

She had had only one serious romantic relationship in her life. She met Evan during her first year at school, and they shared the same passion for food. Evan was handsome and gifted, and she fell head-over-heels in love quickly, perhaps longing for comfort and closeness to fill the void left by her parents.

Evan's passion soon turned to competitiveness, then jealousy, and then anger as she rose above the other students and stood out as one of the best, while he maintained a steady pace of mediocrity.

She tried to be supportive and encouraging, but his rage was always targeted at her. She finally broke it off for good after a particularly bad argument where she was grabbed aggressively enough to leave marks and a heavy vase was thrown in her direction, narrowly missing her. She was leaving to Italy and didn't need, nor want, him in her life anymore.

 

At that point on, she no longer looked for romance or friendship, almost intentionally avoiding it. She was tired of trying to make friends and build relationships. It was too much work with very little reward.

People would only disappoint you, or leave you with your heart in your hands, trying desperately to get it pumping again and return it to its place.

She was not bitter, but more resigned that she was going to devote her life to her career and find happiness and peace in that.

 

But now she was ready for a change.  It was time to come home. She had been alone long enough and was looking for a fresh start.

She realized she had given Evan too much power over her life for far too long, and that she was still allowing him to continue controlling her actions, after all these years.

She was tired and lonely and wanted to feel as though she belonged somewhere and had a purpose, a family.

 

She left her restaurant in the capable hands of Gregor, her sous chef of the past five years. She had met him during her internship in Italy. He was an incoming student from Germany and she only had a few weeks left in the program.

They hit it off in their short time together, and kept in touch after she returned to San Francisco. He was the first person she thought of when opening her own restaurant, and he gladly accepted the offer to join her.

There was never anything romantic between them, although Gregor had tried unsuccessfully during their time in Italy. He reminded her of a young Daniel Craig - rough, lean, and hard. Despite this, she preferred to keep their relationship professional.

He was the closest thing to a friend she had, but she still remained distant with him over the years, not wanting to get too close or share too much.

 

She finished up her work and sent emails to the realtors who were showing her properties the next morning.

Darryl brought her another drink and had just commented that he hoped it wasn't going to be a slow Tuesday night when the door opened and a large group of men walked in.

 

She and Darryl watched them enter - each man radiated extreme confidence with their heads held high, looking over the entire room, making eye contact with everyone who looked toward them.

They were dressed casually, mostly jeans and leather.

It seemed to take them forever to enter, as if they were walking in slow motion to a bad-ass soundtrack playing in the background. They were in no hurry, yet still walked with a purpose.

These were no bearded hipster wannabes trying to be something they were not. They were the real deal - handsome, rugged men effortlessly exuding over-the-top sex appeal.

"Wow..."

She whispered as they approached the end of the bar where she was sitting.

"Holy fuck..."

Darryl muttered under his breath, recognizing them immediately.

Each guy made eye contact with the two of them as they passed by - some smiled, some nodded.

They proceeded to the two tables directly behind her and sat down, while she silently cursed their seating choice. How could she watch this interesting group if they were sitting directly behind her? Ugh!

 

She could hear the men settling, removing jackets and shuffling chairs for better seating. The loud girls at the table across the room had already started shouting and whistling at the men, who happily returned the attention.

Frustrated that she could no longer observe them, she had just looked down at her iPad when one of them came up and positioned himself directly between her and the empty stool to her left. He was close, very close.

 

She glanced over at him and they made brief eye contact as he pulled out his wallet.

He was, in a word, striking.

He had the kind of look that would make people take a second glance, perhaps even a third or more, to take him completely in.

His hair was lightly greased back on the sides, and fell messily over his forehead in the front. Black jeans, a crisp white button-up shirt, and a leather jacket completed his ensemble.

He smiled at her with sensuous lips and shining eyes. She smiled back and looked back down at her work.

 

"What can I get for you, Mr. Turner?" Darryl asked as he walked to their end of the bar.

"You know me, then, eh?"

He smiled at the bartender while she secretly melted at the sound of his deep accent.

"Of course. I'm a big fan. Would've gone to the concert tonight, but had to work..."

"Well, it's always a pleasure to meet someone who appreciates our music. What's your name, mate?"

"Darryl."

"Well, Darryl, I sense this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship between the two of us tonight, far better than any concert..."

That voice got into her head and refused to leave.

"Yes sir, Mr. Turner..."

"I've several requests of you tonight, Darryl, my friend. Firstly, you must call me Alex. We can't start this lurid little affair of ours if you continue to call me Mr. Turner. Much too formal and undeserving..."

Alex smiled at Darryl.

"Ok...Alex..." He chuckled.

"Secondly, I'd like to start a tab for myself and the blokes behind me. When they call for beer, bring them tequila shots, and when they call for tequila shots, bring them beer. And, if you're familiar with the band, you'll recognize that beautiful boy at the end of the table with the oh-so-pretty locks and brooding eyes..."

"Yes, sir...uh, Alex. You mean Nick?"

"That's the one, Darryl! Every couple of rounds send him over a fruity drink, perhaps with an umbrella or, even better, a pirate's sword if you have one, and tell him it's from a secret admirer. He's been having a rough couple of days and the boy needs cheering up..."

 

She couldn't help but chuckle at Alex's comment about his friend, but kept her eyes down, now embarrassed that he would know she was listening in on his conversation with Darryl.

Well, _he_ was the one who chose to stand right next to her to place his order, so how could she _not_ hear it?

Alex glanced down at her and chuckled, too.

"Got it, Alex..."

"Excellent, Darryl. And lastly, please give this young lady anything she wants, on me..."

His eyes hadn't left her since her chuckle and they met hers again when she looked up.

She had beautiful, big dark eyes that complimented her long, very dark brown hair. Her choppy bangs fell just below her eyebrows, and her lashes and the fringe would occasionally mingle to the point of distraction.

Alex quite liked her look - tall boots, tight blue jeans, oversized sweater, and minimal make-up. It was a refreshing change from the standard concert and club attire he was always exposed to.

 

"Oh, that's really kind, but not necessary..."

God, she would rather he read a cookbook to her all night than to pay for her drinks. His voice was sinful...

"What's your name, love?" Alex asked, still smiling and looking at her.

She was busy thinking how she could secretly record his voice. Why was she acting like this? Time to pull her head out of her smitten ass and act like herself.

"It's Jane."

"Well, Janie, I'm Alex, and you're sitting ringside to a night that we've dedicated to celebration and overall debauchery. I'm afraid my mates and I've taken over your quiet little corner here, and you won't get it back until we're dragged out in the wee hours of the morning..."

"It's really no problem. It _is_ a bar, after all..." Jane smiled.

He looked her in the eyes and put his hand on top of hers.

"I must insist..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr!](http://www.thishouseisaflyingcircus.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

The first round of drinks was delivered, so Alex politely excused himself from the bar and turned to his friends. They all reached in, each with two shot glasses, held high.

"Here's to our last show, gentlemen, and to fuckin' guitar amps that give out halfway through a song!" Alex declared and the men hooted and hollered in agreement as they threw back their first tequila shots.

"And here's to our lovely hero, Cookie, who played a mean air guitar while waiting for the fuckin' amp to be fixed!"

More roars of laughter filled the room as they gave punches and pats on the back to one of their own before throwing back their second shots.

Alex gazed at the table of men as they busied themselves with their beers and stories from earlier that night - they were all happy, smiling, and relaxed. It gave him so much pleasure to see them like this. It was nice to end the tour on a high note.

It was going to be a stellar night.

 

The bar was starting to fill up quickly with a wide assortment of people ranging from young college kids to older businessmen. Jane occupied her time between people-watching and flicking through her iPad. As more people arrived, the sound level increased noticeably, and it was harder for her to concentrate.

Alex's group was scattering around the bar with several of the guys shooting pool while others played darts. Some still sat at the table with Alex, deep in story-telling.

A few of the loud girls from across the room had joined Alex's friends in the billiards and dart play before a large group of bikers entered and joined the remaining members of the loud girl table.

Jane noticed that, occasionally, someone would approach Alex or one of his friends and ask for a signature or selfie, in which they all gladly obliged.

The alcohol was flowing and everyone in attendance seemed to be getting a nice buzz on, herself included.

 

"May I buy you a drink?"

Jane looked up to see a tall man in a well-made suit standing two stools down, looking at her and smiling. She thought it was odd that he had made the effort to come and talk to her, but chose to distance himself so far away.

She then glanced down and noticed a black leather jacket carefully placed over the back of the stool to her left, marking its territory and keeping the man at a distance.

The thought sent a shiver down her spine.

"Oh, no thank you, but it's very nice of you to offer..."

Jane smiled at him. She was flattered, as she always was when a guy approached her, but she didn't want to give him even a small hint of false hope.

"Are you sure? You seem too interesting to leave unattended..." The man persisted.

"You're right, mate, she is _far_ too interesting to leave unattended. My apologies, Janie..." Alex purred as he set his beer on the bar top and slid onto the stool that his jacket had been guarding.

The man looked disappointed, but smiled again and returned to his group of people.

 

"Really smooth with the jacket, Alex..." Jane chuckled, shaking her head.

"Ah, you noticed that, did ya? I thought it were a brilliant placement myself..." He smiled back, keeping his eyes on her.

His eyes. His voice. Jane decided to relish every syllable, like a good book or bottle of wine.

"So, Janie, tell me why you're here, all alone..."

 

Jane told Alex about scouting sites for a future restaurant, and briefly about a few of the places she had seen that day. He was intrigued that she was a chef, asking her many questions about cooking and owning a restaurant.

She found out that he and his band, Arctic Monkeys, had just finished the North American leg of their tour that night. They were staying on in Houston for several days for some scheduled interviews and a photo shoot before returning to LA.

They were also staying at Jane's hotel and its bar was closed for a private party that night, leading them to this pub.

 

Alex chided her gently for not knowing the band, but she explained that her parents were her only musical influence, so she grew up listening to old rock and roll and never ventured into new stuff.

He was secretly pleased with her answer. She wasn't giving him attention because of his fame with the band. He was just another guy to her.

She began questioning him about the band, where they met, when they got their first gig, etc. when Alex leaned in very close to her, so close that their noses were nearly touching. He grabbed a section of her long, silky hair that had fallen across her cheek, and gently twirled it around his finger, all the while looking in her eyes.

She held her breath and could feel her face flushing. She wasn't afraid of his closeness, but she _was_ afraid of the fact that she didn't want it to stop. She was enjoying this unexpected interaction, actually welcoming it. When he spoke, he whispered.

"Please, Janie, I've heard and answered those questions a million times. You deserve much more than a stock answer. How about I introduce you to me mates, instead?"

 

Before Alex even had a chance to begin introductions, Jane was enveloped from behind by two strong arms. She looked at Alex and he was grinning, so she assumed he knew the person behind her.

She was startled not only by the sudden hug, but by the wonderful warm feeling it gave her. She closed her eyes. She had forgotten what it was like to have such close contact with another person. The hug lingered far longer than it should have between strangers, but it felt so nice, so safe.

"Janie, this is Matthew J. Helders...the third...our drummer...the beast. Say hello to Jane, Matt..."

"Alex, don't forget that I'm also very agile. You _always_ forget that. Hello there, Jane. I've been admiring you since we arrived this evening and am wondering why you're wasting your time with this sad bloke..."

Jane giggled.

Matt walked over to Alex and they gave each other a long, warm embrace, with them both pressing their foreheads together as they raised their hands to cup the other's cheek.

Jane blushed at their display of affection and felt like she was intruding on a private moment. The men seemed unbothered by her presence and didn't break their embrace as they spoke.

"It was a great show tonight, weren't it, Matty?" Alex asked in a soft voice.

"Indeed, one for the record books, Al..." Matt softly patted Alex's cheek.

 

Matt gently broke their embrace and wedged himself into the tiny space between their stools. Alex told Matt that Jane was a chef in search of a restaurant and Matt, like Alex, was overly excited at the news. Apparently, they loved the topic of food.

They shared stories of how they met when they were very young boys and had become fast friends, occasionally getting into trouble in school.

"Did I mention I love this place they call _Texas_? I'm gonna buy a ranch down here and become a proper cowboy...get me some cattle...maybe a chicken..."

Matt happily rambled.

"Hey, why don't you two play darts after Steve and Jimmy finish their game? We'll have a tournament!"

Alex looked to Jane, who shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, mate, call us over when they're done..."

"Outstanding! Janie, _you_ are a keeper!"

Matt flirted and Jane smiled as he gave her another long, warm hug before heading to the dart boards.

"God, he is _something_!" Jane said in awe.

"He certainly is..." Alex agreed, smiling as he watched Matt cross the room and start distracting one of the guys at the dart board.

"I love him with all my heart and honestly don't know where I'd be without him, or any of the others, for that matter..."

 

Another round of shots, beers, and a fruity drink garnished with a pineapple stabbed by a pink pirate's sword quickly passed by, and this time, Jane joined in with the shots.

She was feeling warm and fuzzy, and happy. She couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed herself so much, maybe it was due to the alcohol, maybe it wasn't. She wasn't too concerned. The flirting was fun and the conversation was lively, and she felt safe in the knowledge that they would all be going their separate ways in a few hours. This would be a good night to test the waters before jumping into the dating pool again.

She met three more of Alex's friends when they joined Matt for the promised round of darts. Steve, James, and Angus weren't band members, but were still very important to Alex and his crew and had been with them from the very beginning. She couldn't keep track of their official titles, maybe that was also due to the alcohol, but Alex and Matt had quickly rattled off a long list of duties including manager, sound guy, techie, light man, sandwich maker, surf instructor, plumber, and bodyguard.

It was a bit confusing.

 

Alex and Jane were partners for darts, but she was more into the competition than he was. He was busy keeping an eye on his mates scattered throughout the bar, ensuring they were all doing well. When he wasn't watching them, he was watching her.

Alex was pleasantly surprised - he certainly hadn't planned on meeting someone that evening, and it was a thrill to encounter someone so normal with no ulterior motives, someone not trying to get him in the bathroom for a quickie so she could tell the world on social media and have her fifteen minutes of fame.

There was something about her, though, that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He was puzzled when she would occasionally place her hand on his arm or chest, only to quickly pull it back. She seemed timid, but also thirsty. Whatever it was, he liked the combination. She was definitely interesting.

They didn't do very well at darts and soon returned to the bar, with Alex pressing his hand at the small of her back to guide her safely through the crowd.

Jane liked the feel of it.

 

"Darryl, my man, you've far exceeded my expectations for the night..." Alex shouted over the din as Darryl approached, smiling at the recognition and wiping his hands on the white bar towel tucked in his waistband.

"How about taking a break from the Shiner Bock and tequila, and having a taste of my specialty drink, Alex?"

"Is it one of those exotic drinks you've been supplying Mal with all night?"

"No, no, just a margarita, but it's been known to lighten up even the saddest of souls..." Darryl laughed and winked at Alex.

" _JUST_ a margarita? Well, well, well, Darryl, there's no such thing as _JUST_ a margarita. You've struck me in me heart with talk of this lady of yours, _Margarita_..."

Alex turned and shouted in the general direction of his friends.

"How many margaritas, lads?"

"FOUR!" They all shouted in unison from various areas in the bar, and then broke into laughter.

Alex chuckled.

"Let's see whatcha got, Darryl. A round of margaritas!"

 

It would take Darryl a few minutes to make the large order, so Jane quickly checked her emails. The realtors had both responded and confirmed late morning appointments.

"Hey, Janie..." Alex leaned into her real close and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. He was twirling a strand of her hair again.

"Yes, Alex?" She smiled and looked up at him.

"Can we meet up again tomorrow, or sometime in the next few days?"

"Wow! A _date_? We've only known each other a couple of hours, Mr. Turner..." Jane acted shocked.

"Well, in a few more hours you'll be out of my life, and I don't think I want that..."  Alex put his hand on her shoulder and lightly caressed it before defending himself.

"Look, I don't have time to make eyes at you and exchange texts in hopes of pursuing something further. I have to act now or you'll be gone. I really like you, Jane, and would like to get to know you better. So...can we meet up again?"

"Alex, I was just teasing. I know our time's limited, and I'd like to get to know you better, too. Why don't you come with me to see the properties tomorrow, if you're free, and then maybe we can have a late lunch?"

"I'd be delighted..."

He smiled, eyes bright, as his hand moved from her shoulder, down her arm, and landed on her hand, where he gave her a gentle squeeze.

 

"So, you fancy the Flying Circus?"

A voice asked from Jane's right, making her jump slightly before looking into the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen. God, this man was handsome! He was grinning and pointing to her iPad, which displayed a scene from a Flying Circus episode.

"Oh, yeah. My father got me into Monty Python when I was a little girl. My mother even made me a Spam costume for Halloween because I was so obsessed with them..."

"I'd like to see pictures of that! They sound like cool parents..." The man chuckled.

"They were..." Jane trailed off, picturing herself and her parents watching the Flying Circus every Sunday night after the news, even though it was a school night.

Alex quickly turned to her and studied her face when he heard the word 'were,' but upon seeing she was lost in a melancholy thought, decided not to pursue it. Maybe another time.

"Janie, this is Jamie Cook, better known as Cookie...guitar god...snappy dresser...and one of the best people I know. Jamie, this is Jane, who just recently harassed me until I agreed to go out on a date..."

Jane's mouth dropped open, embarrassed, as she gently slugged Alex in the chest. He caught her hand and lowered it to his lap, not letting go.

"Oh, yeah? You two are moving awful fast, aren't you? This one's a looker, Janie, but when it comes down to it, he's all talk, no action..."

Jamie walked over to Alex and put him in a gentle headlock. Alex released Jane's hand as he raised both of his to grab onto Jamie's muscular arm. He then laid his head in the nook of Jamie's elbow and complained.

"Don't give all my secrets away, Jamie!"

They both laughed and hugged, and Jamie rested his face on the side of Alex's head. Once again, Jane blushed, feeling like she was intruding.

"Can't wait to get back to the compound, Al. We did good this leg, didn't we?" Jamie asked.

"We did exceptionally well and deserve a nice, long break. So looking forward to it, Cookie..."

 

Darryl and a waitress delivered nine margaritas, so the entire group including Jane headed to the tables. They raised their glasses in a toast, and Matt slurred.

"To Texas...I love ya!"

"Here, here!" The group agreed.

"And don't fuckin' mess with Texas!" Matt continued.

They tasted the margaritas, claimed they were like manna from the gods, and then congratulated Darryl with pats on his back and fist pumps. Alex hugged Darryl and said he might have to join them on the next tour as the traveling bartender. Everyone sat down at the tables and started sharing stories.

Jane was thoroughly enjoying watching these men and the affection they obviously had for one another. She kept glancing at Alex, who was either smiling fondly at his friends, or looking directly at her with his beautiful dark eyes.

 

The one she only knew as Nick approached their end of the table, and pulled up a chair between them. He smiled sweetly at Jane, his sad, expressive eyes taking her in as if they could see all her secrets and read her mind.

He was so beautiful, she just wanted to grab his face and hold it to her chest, stroking his hair and comforting him.

Alex outstretched his nearest arm and Nick leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder, all the time keeping his eyes on Jane. Alex brought his arm in, closing the embrace.

"How ya doing, Mal? Hmm? You were awesome tonight, ya know? You made it through. I'm proud of ya, mate." Alex rested his chin on Nick's head and closed his eyes.

Nick spoke calmly, with a soft voice.

"I know you've been sending me those drinks, Al. You're such a wanker..."

They both chuckled.

"I love ya, Mal..." Alex patted Nick's shoulder. Nick squeezed Alex's thigh, returning the sentiment.

"How long are we here for?" Nick finally broke eye contact with Jane and closed his eyes as he grimaced and swallowed deeply, as if afraid of the answer.

"Just a few more days, and then home, okay? We'll keep busy and the time will go fast, I promise..." Alex spoke in a soothing voice and Nick nodded and opened his eyes, happy with Alex's answer.

"So...who's this sweet bird, Al? She's quite fit, isn't she?"

Jane blushed.

Nick's eyes went from being woefully sad to slyly gleaming in mere seconds. His face immediately brightened with his eyes and he looked like a mischievous school boy who could easily break your heart with a flash of his smile. She couldn't help but stare at the transformation.

"Yes, yes she is..." Alex looked her right in the eyes, and licked his lips, grinning.

"This is Jane, and Janie this is Nicholas O'Malley...Nick...Mal...our bassist...our muse...our friend...and our rock..."

Nick sat up from Alex's shoulder and reached out to grab one of Jane's hands and cup it into his own.

"It's nice to meet you, Jane..."

"Same here, Nick..." Jane replied as she placed her free hand over his and leaned forward.

"Just so you know, if Alex hadn't sent you those drinks, I would've..."

Both men chuckled and smiled.

 

Another round of Shiner, shots, and fruity drink arrived, along with some of the loud girls. The table was getting progressively noisier, so Alex grabbed Jane's hand and led her back to their familiar spot at the bar.

They soon heard loud squeals and laughter from the table, and glanced over to see one of the girls straddling Matt, grinding on his lap, and taking her top off.

Matt had both arms up in the air with a Shiner Bock in each hand, trying to excuse himself from her, but she persisted.

Finally, Steve and Angus lifted her off Matt's lap, put her shirt back on, and sent her and her friends on their way back to their table.

Matt made eye contact with Alex, face red, boyishly grinning from ear to ear, slowly mouthing the words.

"I...LOVE...TEXAS!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was pleased with her decision to see Alex the following day. It would be nice to have someone with her to look at the properties and to bounce ideas off.

On top of that, she was intrigued with Alex and would really enjoy getting to know him better. She couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun. It had been years, and she felt alive again.

It would all come to an end soon, so she planned to enjoy every minute until that time came.

 

"Hey, darlin'...I still have to introduce you to my brother. As always, I saved the best for last..." Alex's voice purred in her ear and she felt his warm breath on her neck, sending goose bumps trailing down her arms.

He looked toward the group with his arm outstretched, pointing directly to the only stranger left at the table. After getting the man's attention, Alex inverted his hand so his palm was up, and flicked his fingers - the universal symbol to tell someone to approach...or to hand you their keys.

Jane watched as the man smiled broadly, stood up, and meticulously adjusted the collar of his jacket before grabbing his drink and heading their way.

She had made eye contact with him through the night, but he had stayed away and kept busy with the others.

He was sharply dressed and lean like Alex. His hair was short and shaggy, and he had the warmest smile she had ever seen.

He was stopped by two college girls asking for a selfie. He smiled graciously and posed with them before continuing on his journey to Alex.

He had such a coolness about him, she could easily watch him for days.

 

"Ahhh...my sweet, sweet Alex. The man who always expects people to come as soon as he fingers them..." He smiled as he rested his hand on Alex's shoulder and gazed affectionately into his eyes.

The two men suddenly froze, eyes wide open, as they realized the double meaning of what was just said. They looked at each other with eyebrows raised and mouths slowly opening in a silent laugh. The chuckles finally came out as they both blocked one another's weak attempts to push the other.

Oh brother, how old were these two, laughing at such juvenile humor? Jane smirked, watching the interaction between the childish men. They were so into each other and no one else seemed to exist at that moment.

"Oh, Mi! All afternoon you been thinkin' of that, have ya?"

"No, honest Al. It just came out of me like that, right then and there, I swear!"

"Fuckin' brilliant! You've knocked me nearly speechless. Bloody 'ell, that were good. Would make some excellent lyrics, ya know?"

Alex smiled and shook his head just thinking about it, then put his arm around the man's waist and turned him toward Jane.

"Miles, this is Jane, the lovely lady who's been keeping me company all night. And Janie, this is my brother, the _infamous_ Miles Kane. Truly the better half of me..."

Alex grabbed Miles' hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it gently.

"No, Alex, you're my better half, ya know it. I must say, though, that lovely is _far_ too boring a word to describe this little lady here. Tongue-tied by this one, are you, Al? Janie, it's a pleasure..."

Miles took Jane's hand, brought it to his mouth, and gave it a lingering, soft kiss. He locked his eyes to hers as he did so, and she felt her stomach turn. He was a smooth one, and knew exactly what he was doing to her.

He then slowly broke contact, leaving her wanting more.

 

"Alex, I thought you said you were an only child..." Jane tried to recover from Miles' kiss by asking a question.

"Oh, I am. If I _had_ a brother, though, it would've been him. Same here with Miles. We met early on and had so many things in common, we just always knew we should've been brothers, but fate chose a different path for us..."

Alex looked fondly at Miles, who smiled and nodded.

"There was even a time that many people thought we looked the same, too..." Alex chuckled and watched as Miles sat on the stool next to him.

"They did, that's the honest truth. But, of course, that was before you decided to look like a greaser..." Miles smiled lovingly at Alex. "You wear it so well, Al..."

Alex put his head on Miles' shoulder and rested one of his hands on his thigh. Miles patted Alex's cheek and then kissed his head, pulling it even tighter to his shoulder. 

They were so comfortable together, Jane thought. This is what she was ready for and wanted in her life.

"Thanks for joining us onstage tonight..." Alex sighed.

"Oh, Al, I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be..."

 

Matt called out to Miles to join them so he could help corroborate a story.

"I'm afraid I'm needed. It was nice meeting you, Janie..." Miles smiled at her as he released Alex's head from his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"By the way, doll, _love_ your boots...Choo's?"

"Wow, good eye, Miles. Yes, they are..."

"I make it my business to know fashion, love, but I also have a bit of a shoe fetish..."

He leaned into Jane's ear and whispered just loud enough so only she could hear.

"I've an even bigger foot fetish, and would love to see you with those boots off...maybe later, hmm?"

Miles straightened up and made eye contact with Alex, simply smirking and nodding before going to Matt's aid.

Jane was speechless, still trying to digest this man named Miles and what he had just said to her.

 

The night was winding down, and Alex felt the evening had been a great success. His boys were relaxed and quite pissed, but not so much that they couldn't walk or function properly. Perhaps comfortably numb would be the perfect description.

There was some shouting coming from the loud girls' table and Alex glanced over, noticing one of the bikers standing up and yelling at the girl who had been humping Matt earlier.

He watched as the other bikers seemed to calm the guy down, and the girl huffed off to the bathroom with one of her girlfriends, still shouting obscenities.

Alex immediately made eye contact with Steve, who had witnessed the whole thing and was now looking at Alex. Steve tapped his watch, and Alex nodded.

Time to go.

 

The guys were not new to bar fights, in fact, they had looked forward to them when they were younger, especially in Sheffield, where it was a normal part of life.

Back then, it seemed like one of the lads was always sporting bruises, cuts, or aching ribs because of a typical evening out. There was rarely a cause for alarm because fights were usually only one-on-one, skin-to-skin.

Matt had boxing experience and lived for the occasional brawl. He was a solid fighter and had a killer punch. He loved to talk to his opponents, grinning and egging them on, taunting them to give him more. He seemed to gain energy with every hit he received.

Jamie and Nick were beasts when fighting, almost animalistic. It was expected from Jamie with his tough demeanor, but there was always a surprised look on the face of someone who pushed Nick's buttons too far, thinking it would be an easy battle. They were both unforgiving once engaged, and seemed to disappear into their own little worlds as they repeatedly threw punches. They would only stop when their victim was motionless or somebody managed to pull them away.

Steve, James, and Angus held their own in fights, too, but they were also tasked with keeping their wits about them so they could rein in the band if things got too crazy. Another one of their many jobs.

Things had changed with fame, though. The boys were now bigger targets. A harmless bar fight taken too far could now land one of them in jail, not to mention what the media would do with the news. And with the amount of money their success had brought, there was always the chance of being sued not only individually, but as a group, including their record label.

Their lawyers informed them early on that fighting was no longer an extracurricular activity the High Green boys could enjoy.

This current situation with the biker may have resolved itself, but it wasn't a chance they could take. The evening was drawing to a close anyway, so it was the perfect time to start wrapping things up to leave.

 

"Janie, I think we're heading back to the hotel. I must insist we escort you..." Alex reached over and held her hand, giving it a gentle, but firm, squeeze.

"I wouldn't want it any other way..." Jane was beaming as her big eyes looked at him. She had a solid buzz on.

She looked happy, he thought, and she also seemed to have come out of her shell as the evening progressed, allowing herself not only to touch him, but to let her hand linger on the spot a little longer each time. She was loosening up.

"You are _so_ sweet, love. Will you consider coming to my room for a nightcap? The boys will join us, so you don't have to be afraid I might try something lecherous..." He winked and came in closer to her.

Jane cupped his face with both hands and pulled him in even closer.

Bold move.

He liked it.

He was _so_ looking forward to their time tomorrow.

"Alex, I can't tell you how much this night has meant to me. You and your friends have been so welcoming and kind. I really need to tell you something..."

 

At that moment, Jane felt a heavy thud on the back of her head and Alex disappeared.

She wasn't sure what was happening and couldn't hear clearly because of a buzzing noise. It seemed to take forever for her to raise her hand to the back of her head, which felt really tight, like it was being held in a vice. Everything was moving in slow motion as she turned to look for Alex.

What happened? Why did he leave? Why was he so angry? Did _he_ hit her?

She was so confused.

Alex was instantly up and standing behind Jane to protect her from the rest of the room the moment he realized a full beer bottle had been thrown in their direction, shattering on the floor at their feet.

Anger was building on his face and in his body. He saw the biker across the room shouting obscenities and pumping his fists in their general direction.

Alex looked to his boys, who were already moving, Jamie and Nick climbing over the tables to join Matt and Angus, who were already making their way to meet the bikers. Miles had carefully folded and placed his coat safely on a chair and was rolling up his sleeves, assessing which biker he was going to approach.

Alex couldn't help but grin.

He and Miles weren't big and bulky like their friends, but what they lacked in size, they made up for in speed and accuracy. They looked forward to brawls just as much as their mates did.

Alex started rolling up his sleeves.

Steve and Jimmy were immediately by his side, awaiting instructions.

"Alex! Look at Jane!" Darryl yelled from across the bar, making Alex's head jerk back in her direction.

 

Jane was still rubbing the back of her head, trying to focus.

Everything was a blur and noises were coming in slowly and muffled. There was still a buzzing, making everything worse. She was rubbing the back of her head, where the pressure was, and felt something wet on her hand.

She brought it around to her face to see it was covered entirely in blood.

She stared at her hand and chuckled, not quite sure what she was looking at.

"Oh  _fuck_...Janie...look at me..."

Alex realized the bottle had hit Jane first before falling to the ground. She had a panicked look in her eyes, so he approached her very slowly with his arms outstretched.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked Alex, bewildered. She tried to slide off her stool, but stumbled into him.

Alex caught her as her bloodied hand landed directly on his chest.

Jane stared, mesmerized by the red hand print contrasting with his crisp, white shirt.

It reminded her of something.

 _What_ was it?

It was very familiar, whatever it was.

It was a movie.

Dammit!

Why couldn't she remember?

This was _so_ important.

Who was the actor?

Think, think, think...

"Tom?" Jane questioned aloud.

Alex frowned. He was holding her by the shoulders, trying to look into her eyes, to get her to focus, but she wouldn't look at him. He kept saying soothing things in a soft, low voice trying to calm her down, but she couldn't hear him because of the buzzing.

The bar was erupting in screams and shouting with the sound of chairs being thrown, tables overturned, and glass breaking.

Darryl quickly threw Alex a clean bar towel for her head.

Why were they so concerned with her head? It was more important to remember the movie.

She stared at Alex's shirt, avoiding contact with his eyes.

He didn't understand _how_ important this was.

There was a volleyball (or was it a soccer ball?) in the movie and he was Tom's friend.

The ball was very important to Tom and looked just like Alex's shirt.

It had a name.

Tom cried when his friend left and never came back.

"Wilson..."

"Jimmy, get her out of here!" Alex growled as the chaos in the room was spreading. He was frustrated that he couldn't help Jane more, and he knew she needed medical attention. He draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"On it, Alex..."

Jimmy supported Jane and started leading her to the exit.

 

Why was James taking her _away_ from him?

He said he was going to walk her home and maybe even go to his place.

She would have really liked that.

Was he sending her away because he was jealous she was a better chef than he was?

Did _he_ hurt her?

Is that why her head hurt?

She knew she didn't want to leave.

She needed to be with the man wearing the bloody hand print.

He would help her and keep her safe.

She started struggling against Jimmy.

"No, no. Take me back! I need _him_...Tom...Tom Wilson!"

She shouted back to Alex.

"Sorry, doll, Alex's orders..." They were almost to the door.

 

Alex and Steve watched Jimmy walking away with Jane. Alex quickly finished rolling up his sleeves when he heard Jane yell for Tom Wilson again.

Alex was shaking - Jane was hurt because of them, and he was feeling his rage boil inside as he clenched his fists.

That fucker was going to pay.

"Jimmy, get her to the hotel...call Doc...keep her safe!" He shouted, his voice deep and husky.

Jimmy kept walking away, clutching the protesting Jane, waving his free arm in confirmation as they left the building.

 

"Darryl, do you know these guys?" Alex yelled over the chaos.

"Yep, they're regulars. No weapons..." Darryl responded, knowing exactly what Alex was hinting at.

"But I've got to call the cops, so you have about fifteen minutes..."

"That's all the time we'll need..." Alex growled under his breath as he and Steve hurriedly approached the melee.


	4. Chapter 4

James was having a difficult time getting Jane the two blocks to the hotel. Her legs kept giving out and she was struggling against him, still pleading to let her go so she could get back to Tom Wilson.

"Sorry, doll, but you're coming with me, one way or another..." He swept her up in his arms, bridal-style, so he could get her to the hotel more quickly.

The bloodied bar towel James had been trying to hold to her head fell in the street, but it wasn't doing much good anyway. She was still bleeding quite a bit, with the blood streaming down her back and all over Alex's jacket.

James sensed she was getting weak because she finally gave up the struggle and put her arms around his neck. Then there was silence and she felt limp and heavy in his arms. James started to gently shake her as they approached the hotel lobby.

"Jane? Janie? Hang in there, hon. We're almost there. Stay awake, Janie, come on!"

 

Alex finally felled the biker with a strong punch under his jaw and was kicking him in the stomach when Steve came up from behind and pinned both of Alex's arms to his sides.

"That's enough, Alex..." He said firmly to his friend.

Alex jerked roughly away from Steve's grip and angrily turned to look at him. He blinked quickly several times before finally recognizing Steve, then dropped to his knees and leaned into the biker's ear to hiss.

"I should fuckin' kill you, you piece of shit!"

He stood up and landed one more boot to the man's face before being steered away by Steve.

Alex looked back and saw two bikers helping their bloodied friend up and whisking him out a back door. The others had stopped fighting, as had his mates. They were helping each other out and he saw Matt shake one of the biker's hands.

Fuckin' Matt, he thought, always the diplomat.

 

The group quickly made its way outside, heading toward the hotel. Alex was still seething with clenched fists, guilt and anger clashing together in his mind. He needed to make sure Jane was okay.

Matt came running up and placed an arm around Alex's shoulder. Alex, still in fight mode, jerked reactively when he felt Matt's arm. Matt jumped back and looked into his friend's eyes, realizing he had not yet come down from his adrenaline rush. It always took Alex longer than the others.

"Easy, Al...it's over. You okay?"

"What the fuck was that, Matt? Shaking those fuckers' hands?" Alex grumbled, still shaking.

"Had no quarrel with the others, Al, just the one who threw the bottle. They were simply defending their friend, even if they knew he was wrong. Same as we'd do for each other. Apparently, we didn't have to deal with that asshole anyway because you took care of him rather nicely..." Matt squeezed Alex's neck and felt his tensed muscles soften a bit.

Miles had fallen behind the group when he stopped to light a cigarette, but quickly caught up to them and flanked Alex's other side.

"Al, you okay? Take a breath, love. It's all good...there you go..."

Miles reached down, grabbed Alex's clenched fist, and wheedled his long fingers in between Alex's, forcing him to unclench his hand, releasing the hostile energy that had pooled up there. With that release, Alex softened further and finally started coming down from his high.

Miles lifted his cigarette to Alex's mouth and Alex took a long drag, held it in for as long as he could, and then exhaled slowly. He was no longer shaking.

 

Miles looked across at Matt and Alex and chuckled.

"Don't you have a photo shoot coming up? You're going to give the makeup artists a run for their money..." Their faces had some cuts and scrapes. Matt's lip was swollen and bloody, and Alex had the makings of a serious black eye.

Miles wasn't any better off - he had a cut along his hairline that was bleeding quite a bit and the ribs on his left side hurt when he breathed too deeply. Alex looked at the blood trailing down Miles' face.

"You alright, Mi?" He asked softly.

"Never better...been awhile, ya know..." Miles grinned at Alex and squeezed his hand, Alex nodded and smiled.

Alex ran his fingers through his hair. He was finally focusing again and looked at the others. Nick looked injury-free, but was nursing his knuckles, which were bloody and swollen. Same with Jamie, who also had a cut to his lower lip. Steve and Angus sported small cuts and bruises. No one looked too hurt, so that was good.

"Just like fuckin' old times!" Jamie hooted and raised his arms in triumph. He then winced and grabbed his side as he felt a sharp pain in his ribs.

"I fuckin' _love_ Texas!" Matt yelled, and the entire group laughed.

 

As they were nearing the hotel, Alex spotted something in the road. It was the bloodied bar towel. He felt the anger rising in his throat and his fists started clenching again.

"Shit, Al!" Miles gasped at the sudden pain caused by Alex's hand clamping down tightly on his own.

Miles looked to Alex and then shifted his gaze to follow Alex's to the ground. He saw the discarded and reddened towel and looked back at Alex, whose eyes were darkening again.

"Come on, love, we're almost to the hotel and can see how Janie is..." Miles walked ahead faster, pulling Alex along.

Alex let out a deep breath and softened again.

He felt a strong headache coming on.

He always got so keyed up during a fight, and sometimes it took all he had to shut it back down.

 

Jimmy must have given a heads-up of their arrival to the hotel staff, because the night manager intercepted them before they even entered the hotel parking lot.

He took them around to the workers' entrance on the side of the building to avoid any paparazzi who might be lurking around the lobby for an Arctic Monkey money shot. Pictures of the bloodied and disheveled crew would have been worth a mint.

They went through a maze of back hallways until they reached a service elevator.

"Your doctor arrived about 30 minutes ago and is tending to the woman who is currently in your suite, Mr. Turner, per James' orders. Room service has already delivered warm towels, ice packs, coffee, and some light snacks to make you more comfortable."

Alex asked for paper and pen, which the manager quickly supplied. He jotted something down, folded the paper twice tightly, and handed it back to the manager.

"Can you have someone take this to Darryl at the pub and collect the woman's things? Tell him if there's anything he needs, to please call me directly. And hey...thanks for your help and discretion. We really appreciate it."

"Yes sir. Gentlemen, enjoy the rest of your night and please let me know if you need anything else."

The men all nodded and the manager reached in and pushed the number to their floor.

 

The elevator stopped on the eighth floor, which the band occupied all to themselves. They did this at every hotel they stayed at, when possible. Hotel management would override the elevators to prevent people from gaining access to their floor unless they had a specially coded key, and the fire exits were locked to only allow people to leave, no one could enter.

Having the entire floor allowed the guys the freedom to roam up and down the halls and into each other's rooms at all hours of the day and night without the fear of running into strangers.

The band was also known to utilize the long private hallways for skateboard, frisbee, and golf practice.

 

The guys wanted to stop in their rooms first to clean up, and then planned to meet in Alex's room.

Alex's door was propped open with the swing lock, so he was able to enter without fumbling for his keycard. He was grateful because his hands were really starting to bother him - throbbing and weak from either the punches he threw, or his own clenching.

James jumped up when he saw Alex enter.  His shirt was splattered with Jane's blood and the sight of it made Alex wince.

"You okay, Alex? Nice shiner you're going to have. Sorry I missed the fun..." James greeted him with an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

"I'm good, mate. Thanks for getting her here. How is she?" Alex looked toward the bedroom door, which was shut.

"Uh...don't really know. She passed out right as we got here. She lost a lot of blood, Alex. The manager was on us as soon as we walked in and we brought her up here. Doc arrived right after that. We managed to wake her up for a few minutes and then she threw up. Doc's been in with her since..."

James shook his head remembering the struggle he had getting Jane to the hotel.

"She was fighting me the whole way here. Man, that bird is surprisingly strong! She also kept calling for that bloke..."

"Yeah...Tom Wilson..." Alex hadn't forgotten that name, even with the night's ensuing chaos.

His head was throbbing.

 

Alex really liked Doc, their touring physician when they were in this part of the country. There was always someone in the band or crew needing medical attention, so it was nice to have a doctor on-call.

The band had a long history with Doc and he had come to their rescue on more than one occasion.

He had helped a much younger Matt and Jamie in Houston when they both fucked up their hands after an ill-advised wall punching contest with members of another touring band.

And he had helped them in Austin two years ago when they all came down with a nasty stomach bug before a festival. He managed to alleviate their symptoms enough so the show could go on.

The crowd enjoyed the performance thoroughly and thought Alex was simply being dreamier and more dramatic than usual and that they were being treated to extra-long drum and guitar solos. They never realized that Alex was dizzy and high on meds and the solos were drawn out long enough to allow a band member to go off-stage and hurl into a trash can.

Matt had a bucket at his feet during that show and got quite good at ducking his head down and vomiting - all the while keeping a beat, and smiling. The beast! He truly wasn't happy unless he was in some stage of slight discomfort.

Poor Angus had drum bucket duty that night.

 

Alex entered the room to find Doc by the bed.

Jane's head had a bandage on the back and she was propped up on several pillows, eyes closed. She had on Alex's black Triumph tshirt and the bedding was pulled up to cover her waist. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

"Hey, Doc. Good to see you again. How is she?" Alex spoke in a low voice.

Doc finished tucking a blanket over Jane's arm and walked over to Alex. Both men warmly embraced and then stood with their arms folded, watching her. They spoke in hushed tones.

"She's fine, for the moment. She has a concussion and was very disoriented. I was able to stitch up the laceration at the back of her head, and that should heal rather nicely. I've given her something to let her rest more comfortably. I cleaned her up, and apologize for using one of your shirts. I had to make do with what was available. You really don't travel with many clothes, do you?"

They both smiled at each other and Alex shook his head.

"There was so much blood..." Alex commented, rubbing his forehead.

"All head cuts produce a lot of blood, Alex, and usually look scarier than they are. Our real concern is the concussion. We may need to take her in for further evaluation depending on how she does over the next 24 hours. I plan to stay overnight in one of the spare rooms at the end of the hall, and will check in on her every couple hours or so."

Doc looked away from Jane and took Alex in, looking the disheveled young man up and down, finally focusing on his ghostly face and swollen eye.

"You aren't looking well yourself, Alex. Come now, let me have a look..." He whispered.

Like an obedient boy, Alex slowly unbuttoned his shirt, undid his belt, and opened his jeans.

 

"You have a few bruises here. Does that hurt?" Doc said in a hushed voice as his hands were inspecting Alex's ribs.

"Not too much..." Alex kept his eyes on Jane.

Doc's hands continued moving over Alex's torso, looking for signs of internal injuries.

"What about here?" Doc was inspecting Alex's hipbone, which was already a frighteningly deep purple. The biker's second punch had thrown Alex into some tables, making first contact with that hip.

"Tender, but okay..." Alex said, trying not to wince.

When Doc withdrew his hands, Alex zipped his pants back up and mindlessly hooked his belt and buttoned his shirt. He was looking over at Jane, wanting her to wake up.

He rubbed his forehead in hopes of alleviating its painful pulsing.

Doc checked Alex's eyes next by shining light into each with a scope. He frowned and then checked the bruising and swelling along his left eye. He sighed when he was done.

"Well, everything looks as good as it can, Alex. Did you get hit in the head at all? Your left eye is reacting slower to the light than I'd like it to..."

Alex rubbed his head, trying to recall the fight.

"I...uh...really don't know. It all happened so fast..." Alex was trying to separate the evening's events from the throbbing, with little luck.

"Okay, let's get some ice on your eye, and it might even help with your hip. When I come back later, I want to check your eyes again, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, Doc. Thanks for everything. The boys should be here in a few..."

"Alright, better set up a triage station in the living room..." Doc said sarcastically under his breath as he left the room, leaving Alex chuckling despite the haze that was overtaking him.

 

Alex wheeled the chair from the corner desk to the bed's side and gently eased his bruised body into the seat, grimacing as he did so.

He leaned over, moved his hand under the blanket, and found Jane's warm hand.

He covered it with his own, and mumbled.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you..."

Alex then put his head on the bed, still holding Jane's hand, and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alex was kicked in the head during the fight..." Nick announced while Doc was looking at his hands.

The men were in the living area of Alex's suite, nursing their wounds while Doc looked them over. Their injuries were fairly minor - nothing ice, rest, and painkillers coudn't fix. Only Miles needed a few stitches to close up the gash along his hairline.

Jamie chimed in that he had also seen Alex being kicked. Right after he fell into the tables and was on the floor, the biker gave him a swift kick to the back of the head.

"I kept an eye on him after that to see if he needed help, but he was fine. Got right back up, he did. Think he might've even fought better, like he had a sudden surge of energy. Our little Al went all feral on that poor guy..." Jamie was grinning while holding ice to his lip.

"That's what I was afraid of. He couldn't recall what had happened. Matt, would you get him in here so I can check him out again?"

"Sure thing, Doc." Matt jumped up and threw down the quesadilla he was eating. Fighting always made him hungry. Actually, everything always made him hungry...

 

The bedroom was dim, only illuminated by the bathroom light. Matt found Alex still in the desk chair and partially slumped over the bed. He glanced at Jane, who was sleeping soundly, before trying to gently rouse his friend.

"Alex, Al baby? Wake up..." Matt whispered.

Nothing.

"Hey, Rocky, no more beauty sleep. Come on..." He tried shaking Alex's shoulder, but got no reaction, which worried Matt. Alex was a light sleeper by nature and usually very easy to wake up, even when drunk. But now, Alex seemed a dead weight.

Matt knew he couldn't maneuver himself between the chair and bed to pick Alex up, so he did the next best thing. He grabbed the back of the chair and slowly started rolling it away from the bed. As he did so, Alex was gently pulled from the bed and he instinctively started sitting back to prevent himself from falling forward, reluctantly waking up.

Alex suddenly clutched both sides of his head with bent arms, lacing his fingers at the back of his neck and burying his head into his lap.

 

"Shiiiit! What the...fuuuuck!" Alex cried out. A sharp pain was about to split his head in two, and Alex was desperately trying to keep it in one piece.

"Jesus...Al!" Matt was immediately by his side, holding him and trying to soothe him. Alex was sobbing and rocking back and forth, holding his head, hoping the pain would subside.

Miles came running in as soon as he heard Alex's cry, and dropped to his knees in front of him, draping his arms across his back, Alex's head in his chest. Miles' body immediately started rocking with Alex's, trying to help ease the pain.

"What happened?" Miles whispered frantically, not recalling a time he had ever seen Alex so out of it and in such obvious pain. Alex rarely vocalized when he was hurt or didn't feel well, preferring to deal with it quietly and on his own, not wanting to trouble others.

"He just cried out and started clutching his head..." Matt was at a loss.

Matt could only remember one other time in his life that Alex was in such pain, and that was long ago when he was a boy and broke his arm. Even then, Alex tried to conceal his injury so those around him wouldn't fuss too much. It was only after Alex and Matt were alone that Alex broke down, revealing the severity of his injury.

Alex was really hurting now, from the sounds of his whimpering sobs to the motions of his rhythmic rocking, trying to get his body to accept the pain and start dealing with it.

"Get him to the other room..." Miles whispered as he glanced at Jane, who was still sleeping, oblivious to the drama that was unfolding next to her.

He and Matt kept their bodies close to Alex, letting him know they were still there, trying to comfort him as they wheeled Alex and the chair into the main room before shutting the bedroom door.

 

Everyone rushed to Alex, wanting to help. Doc knelt down on one side of the chair to have a better look. He knew the pain was probably a result of all the battering his head had received, but he had to be sure there was nothing more serious going on before providing any type of relief.

"Alex, it's Doc, you need to lift your head up so I can check your eyes." He tried to gently push Alex upright, but Alex was too strong and remained in his semi-fetal position, moaning and rocking.

The pain was getting sharper and more intense and Alex squeezed his arms even tighter, willing them to keep his brain in. He knew his head was going to explode.

Matt and Miles still had their hands on Alex's back, not knowing how to comfort or help him, and they were looking wildly to their mates for guidance. They all stood there, frustrated and helpless.

Alex wrenched his own hand from his head, frantically grabbed Matt's hand and pulled it back in, as though asking Matt for help keeping his skull intact. Matt started to panic at the terror and urgency he felt coming from Alex's tight grip.

"Doc, do something!" He pleaded.

"Alex, lift your head." Doc said sternly as he prepared a syringe. He couldn't administer it until he saw Alex's eye response.

"Fuuuuck! God!" Alex whimpered, wanting to die. Dying would be good right now. He wanted to die.

 

The pain was knifing through from the front of his head to the back.

"Aaaaaah! Fuuuuck!" That's it, he couldn't hold it in any longer, brain was coming out.

"Comfort him!" Doc instructed the two boys flanking Alex.

Miles dropped to Alex's side and hugged his head, Matt and Alex's arms included, and started rocking with him again to ride it out, murmuring to him.

"It's okay, Al...do what you need to...think of somewhere else...you're doing so well, babe...it'll be over soon..."

"No...no... _Mi_..." Alex gasped, head still buried, sure these were his last moments on earth. The pain was focusing and centering in one spot now, the spot that would soon open and allow his brain to escape. Alex wanted to say more, to Miles, to them all, but he no longer controlled his body, the pain did.

"Shhh...you can do this Alex...c'mon..." Miles squeezed him and held him tighter, letting Alex know he was with him and wouldn't let him go through this alone.

"C'mon Al...you've got this...fight it..." Matt took Miles' lead and whispered into Alex's head, hugging him tighter.

 

The sharp pain suddenly left, like a knife being pulled from its prey. Alex's rocking was slowing down as the dull throb that was left started lessening. Matt felt Alex's grip ease slightly.

"Alex, look up." Doc demanded.

"No! Fuuuck! Give me...just a...minute." Alex's voice was muffled and panting, still buried under Miles' protective hug.

He was truly afraid to release his arms, quite sure his skull had cracked, and his brains would spill out onto the floor.

 

After a few more minutes, Alex was able to sit up and compose himself. He was drenched in sweat and still didn't want to open his eyes for the throbbing and sensitivity to the room's lighting. Nick and Jamie quickly shut off as many lights in the room as they could.

Alex was finally able to let Doc examine him and his eye dilated properly, ruling out a concussion. The pain was just an unfortunate side effect of too many things happening at once - alcohol, exhaustion, a blow to the front of the face, and a blow to the back of the head - not a winning combination.

Doc gave him the shot and Alex was instantly feeling no pain. A grin appeared on his face out of nowhere. He sat in the chair, trying to wipe it away, angry that it was there in the first place. There was nothing to be happy about, but the damned grin kept returning.

Alex couldn't move his body, only his hand obeyed him as it wiped and wiped and wiped, he felt so relaxed now. _So_ good. _So_ happy. _So_ little in the big, big chair.

 

Jamie scrambled for his phone to take video of Alex dripping in sweat, hair all over the place, grinning like a fool, and trying to wipe the smile from his face.

This was good stuff, really good stuff. Jamie would be a fool to pass this opportunity up. They were going to tease Alex _endlessly_ about this.

Nick chuckled and shook his head, already knowing what Jamie was planning.

Alex was completely aware of what Jamie was doing, and was going to kick his ass and break that fuckin' phone as soon as he got his face back in order.

But for now, Alex kept wiping, trying to pull his happy cheeks down.

 

It was nearly 4:00 AM when Doc kicked everyone out.

Alex, still slightly grinning from the painkiller, gave Matt a hug and thanked him for his help. They held each other tightly as they spoke.

"You scared me for a while there, mate..." Matt murmured into Alex's hair.

"You're not getting rid of me _that_ easily, Matty..." Alex joked weakly.

Matt smiled as he pulled away and then threw a fake punch to Alex's gut, relieved his friend was okay.

Miles walked up and he and Alex shared a long, warm embrace.

" _Mi_..." Alex wanted to say more, but couldn't.

"No words, Al..." Miles comforted him.

With foreheads pressed together, they shared some softly spoken private words before breaking apart. Alex ghosted his fingers over Miles' stitches.

Miles offered to stay, but Alex insisted he get a good night's sleep in his own bed instead of on a couch.

They kissed and hugged again briefly before Miles made his way out with Matt.

 

Doc prepared the couch for Alex to sleep on after he refused to stay in one of the other vacant rooms on the floor. Alex wanted to be close by in case Jane woke up and needed something.

Doc wasn't happy about it, but knew there was no use arguing with Alex. _Any_ sleep would be better than none.

Doc checked in on Jane one more time before leaving. He would be back in a couple of hours to monitor them both.

"Get on that couch and get some sleep, Alex." He said firmly as he was walking out the door.

"I will. No problem. Thanks again, Doc...for everything..." Alex smiled weakly.

As soon as the door shut, Alex wheeled the chair back to Jane's bedside, eased his numb body into the seat, grabbed her warm hand, and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane awoke disoriented in the dim room, her body staying perfectly still except for her head as she turned to see where she was.

A sharp sliver of light burst through a long, thin crack of some curtains. It was achingly bright, causing her to quickly close her eyes and look away. Her head throbbed at the abrupt movement. She made a mental note to move more slowly next time.

She made out a dressing area leading to a bathroom on the other side of the room. The light was on in the bathroom, bathing the room as far as its soft weakness would allow.

She was in a hotel room.

She was in Houston.

She remembered.

 

Jane shifted in her bed, trying to get more comfortable, and then froze with fear. Something warm was gripping her right hand.

She looked down and saw the outline of a man hunched over the bed. She instinctively withdrew her hand quickly from the stranger's grasp and sat up.

The throbbing returned.   _Move more slowly,_ she scolded herself.

Her sudden movement woke the stranger, and he raised his head to look at her, grimacing as he did so.

Alex felt horrible.

Doc had been in several times during what remained of the night and early morning, so Alex hadn't really gotten any proper sleep, much to Doc's chagrin.

And he wouldn't give Alex another pain shot despite Alex's begging, it was too soon, so he was definitely feeling some discomfort again.

 

Alex slowly sat up, smiling through his grimace at Jane, who was still trying to sort things out in her mind.

"Hey..." He said softly. "You're finally awake..."

When he straightened up, she had a better view of him.

She saw a very pale young man with disheveled hair, a black eye, and a red handprint on his shirt. Was that blood?  Yes, it was. She knew that handprint, it was _so_ familiar. Memories of the evening's events were slowly starting to come back to her. She tried to sort them from the throbbing, but it was hard to do.

Images of this man, margaritas, fruity drinks, playing darts, and a girl on someone's lap played wildly in her head, not wanting to return to their understandable order. She tried to speak to the man, but found that even more difficult than organizing her thoughts.

"You okay, love?" Alex uneasily questioned her awkward silence and confused stare.

She looked into his big dark eyes and was drawn into their warmth. Everything suddenly fell into order. She gave him a warm smile, remembering it all, including those endlessly beautiful eyes protected by long, dark lashes, and that deliciously deep accent.

Alex's smile returned as Jane's face finally lit up with recognition.

"I knew you'd come for me, Wilson!" She finally blurted out, her words still not obeying her brain.

Alex's face fell.

Jane had already closed her eyes and was sleeping again, a small smile on her lips. 

 

Alex sighed.

He got up slowly and left the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. It was nearly 10:00 AM and the main room was god-awful bright, so he went to the windows and drew the curtains almost completely closed.

He was looking forward to Doc's next arrival. Alex could have another painkiller then, and that was all he wanted. His head was still aching, as was the rest of his body.

At some point in the night's chaos, Jane's belongings had been dropped off and were sitting on the side table. Alex picked up the purse and sat down on the couch. He frustratingly rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair.

It felt wrong to be going through her purse, but he convinced himself that he had to.

He pulled out her scarf. It was an expensive one, he could tell by the softness of the fabric and its tight stitching. He held it to his nose - it smelled like her, clean and fresh. Realizing he was being really creepy, Alex set the scarf on the coffee table and rummaged through her purse some more.

Out came her iPad.

Out came her iPhone.

He sat and stared at the two devices, not sure what to do next.

Alex wouldn't want a stranger looking through his things, especially his phone. If someone had access to it, they would find a treasure trove of powerful and famous people's private numbers and information. More importantly, though, they would also be getting a glimpse into his private life.

Alex let out the deep breath he was unaware he was holding.

He was not looking forward to this at all.

 

One would never find Alex without his phone, _ever_.

Most pockets of his jeans had faded and worn outlines in its familiar rectangular shape, revealing what was always held there, always within his grasp, always safely tucked away.

He had learned his lesson long ago to never let his phone out of his sight, not even for a minute. And the band wouldn't allow Alex to forget that lesson, either. They constantly questioned him, nagged him, checking that he did, in fact, have his phone on his person.

During an exceptionally drunken and crazy night in South America, during one of their first tours, Alex's phone was used to take pictures of the Monkeys and members of their opening band in some extremely compromising positions, the kind that would be very hard to explain to anyone who was not in attendance.

Granted, they had never really cared whether they were adored by the media, but these pics would have lifted their status to a new level, and not necessarily a good one. It would have taken their bad boy, don't give a fuck, rock and roll reputation and propelled it into space, leaving most people in disbelief, and maybe some in disgust.

That night had been a rare, wild, and reckless one for the young lads, where they totally let go, easing the pressure and monotony of touring, something they weren't quite accustomed to yet. It was a night they remembered with fondness, but not one they necessarily wanted to share.

And now Alex's phone was poised to expose them to the world.

Alex, forever in a dreamy and distracted state, left his phone backstage in the dressing room the day following their Descent to Hell, as they now dubbed it. When he couldn't find it with his things after the show, he innocently asked the guys for help looking for it.

"Wait a minute, whose phone was used last night?" Jamie quickly questioned, eyes darting to his bandmates.

"Shit!" They all looked at Alex, dread filling their chests, realizing the increased importance of finding the phone, and quickly.

They imagined the damning pictures being sent out onto social media, or even worse, sold by the stadium employee who had found the phone and its hidden treasure backstage, and wanted to cash in the staggering sum of money a magazine would happily offer.

"Alex, please tell me you have it locked..." Jamie was more accusing than begging.

"Of course I do, Jamie, I'm not _stupid_..." Alex was indignant at the insinuation that he didn't know how to properly protect his device.

This knowledge provided some relief as the guys started looking under furniture, in duffel bags, and through clothing.

"Wait...your password isn't still ALEX, is it?" Nick stopped and asked, horrified at the thought.

" _Noooo_..." Alex trailed off lazily, realizing then the importance of a totally random password.

"Alex?" Matt shot him a deadly look. A look that said _I know you too well, Alex_...

"...It's the only password I can remember..." Alex whispered and looked to the floor, wincing and bracing for their enraged reactions.

His three friends moaned and cursed.

"Jesus Christ, Alex, you're a hacker's wet dream..." Matt muttered, fuming, looking in between the couch's cushions for the fourth time.

They continued to frantically search while cursing Alex and his forgetfulness. The decision was made to put off telling Steve and the other band the bad news until they were certain that the phone was indeed gone. After the dressing room had been destroyed and every inch possible inspected, they gave up.

Jamie paced the floor, chewing his nails while constantly checking several social media sites, fearing their pictures would soon be trending. Matt started practicing his speech to his parents aloud, glaring at Alex every time he said sorry, ashamed, disappointed, and disgusting. He said those words a lot, over and over again. Nick chose to sit there, face buried in his hands, occasionally adding things Matt should say to his parents.

Matt, Nick, and Jamie could have killed Alex several hours later, when he came bounding into the room, waving his phone happily, wanting to share his good news. He had found it safely tucked away in the zippered pocket of his Adidas jacket on the tour bus. It all came back to him then, he had placed it there before heading to the stadium, knowing it would be safe and guarded on the bus.

Alex was all smiles over his discovery, proud of himself for finding it, and secretly hoping his friends would commend him for being smart enough to hide it on the bus, but he soon felt the weight of their stares. He kept his eyes on his beloved phone, trying to ignore them and still happy with himself, refusing to meet the death glares wrapped in silence that were being thrown his way.

From that moment on, Alex was expected to have his phone on him at all times, and he was forced to change his password from ALEX to something a little more secure. And no, Alex, 1234 and WANK are not secure passwords.

 

Alex had to do this. He had to look through Jane's phone.  This was an unusual situation that demanded this slight intrusion.

He took in a deep breath and picked up the iPad.

He turned it on, only to find a Monty Python montage on the lock screen, which then prompted him for a passcode. No luck there, then.

He picked up the iPhone.

He turned it on and was greeted with a picture of a much younger Jane with a man and a woman. Her parents, he presumed. She must have been a teenager then, and they were all smiling, arms linked, in front of a Christmas tree.

Didn't everyone have a picture like this from some point in their lives? Alex smiled, thinking of his parents back in Sheffield.

He slid the unlock bar, and was stunned when he was taken directly to the homepage, no passcode required.

 

Jane had a couple of missed call notifications, so Alex checked there first, hoping it would be someone close to her who was checking in, and he would not need to go any further.

There were only two, from the realtors she was supposed to meet that morning. Alex called both of them, apologizing and explaining Jane was sick and would have to reschedule. They were both understanding, wished her well, and said they would contact her at a later date.

That was easy, but the hard part lay ahead. Another deep breath.

 

Alex stared at Jane's phone.

He thought of Jane in the other room, alone and far away from home, away from her friends and family, in the hotel bed of a complete stranger, suffering from a concussion. Luckily, she was going to be okay, her injuries could have been a lot worse, the situation more dire.

Someone still needed to know.

Alex had to contact the one person Jane needed, the one person she kept asking for.

He knew this person must be her boyfriend, or maybe even her husband, and that's what she was just about to tell him when the bottle hit her and the fight erupted.

 

Alex let out a heavy sigh.

One hand kneaded his forehead as he rested his elbow on his knee.

Doc needed to get here quick.

The other hand went to phone, then contacts.

He immediately scrolled to W, looking for Tom Wilson.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane's eyes opened quickly.

The room was quiet and brighter than before, but the light didn't seem to bother her as much. She looked down at her side and found Alex hunched over on the bed, holding her hand, sleeping.

He was still striking despite the shape he was in. His hair was a wild mess and the skin around his eye was swollen, red, and purple. He was in his clothes from the night before. His sleep didn't seem peaceful, his brow was furrowed. Was he in pain? Worried?

She gently removed her hand from his and placed it on his hair, slowly letting the strands tangle with her fingers. He suddenly jerked awake and looked up at her.

"Oh my, Alex...you're a mess..."

He smirked, relieved she recognized him.

"Guess you'll be canceling our date now that you've seen the real me..." His voice was huskier and sexier than she remembered. His eyes were puffy, with darkness around the sockets, but they still made her stomach lurch when they looked into hers.

"No...I like what I see..."  She matched his stare.

"Is that right? I'm flattered...and a bit shocked. I'm starting to question your taste, darlin'..."

Alex smiled, knowing he was not at his best. He felt so weak and his head only stopped hurting when he was sleeping.

 

Jane sat up suddenly, realizing she had commitments to keep. The throbbing in her head was gone, replaced with a dull ache that became sharper with her quick movement.

"Oh my God! What time is it? I've got those appointments!" She tried to get out of bed, but Alex gently stopped her, forcing her long, bare legs back under the covers.

"It's nearly 5:00 in the evening, love. Don't worry, I, uh, took care of it. Hope you don't mind. I felt I should contact someone for you, and let them know what happened. I had to, uh, look through your phone. Sorry..." His eyes met hers briefly and then dropped, as if awaiting punishment.

Jane didn't know what was more adorable - Alex's big brown eyes begging for forgiveness, or the tough rockstar stammering and hoping for leniency.

"That's perfectly fine, Alex. Thanks for taking care of it..."

Alex smiled.

He didn't know what was more desirable - Jane in his tshirt, or her wickedly long legs.

 

"Uh, I also tried to call your, uh, friend, but couldn't find him in your contacts..." Alex sighed, wanting to avoid this conversation and instead focus on Jane wearing his tshirt.

His hand reached under the blankets, searching for hers, but found a warm thigh instead. Jane didn't seem to mind, so he was happy to keep it in its spot, his thumb gently rubbing back and forth.

Her thigh was _far_ better than the discussion they were about to have.

"My friend?" Jane was puzzled. Alex's hand was burning a hole through her thigh and making her insides ache. His face was resting on the bed again, on its side, looking at her.

Her hand felt its way back to his hair and she ran the strands between her fingers again. Alex's eyes slowly closed and he pushed his head against her hand, wanting more pressure, like a cat, not wanting her to stop, it made the throbbing in his head subside.

"Yeah, uh, Tom...Tom Wilson..." He said softly, eyes still closed.

"Tom Wilson? What are you talking about, Alex?"

"You kept calling for him in the bar, on the way to the hotel with James, and here in the room. I thought he must be your boyfriend, or, uh, husband..."

 _Here it comes,_ he thought. His body stiffened and braced for her answer. He couldn't look at her.

"Oh..." Jane's head started hurting as she tried to remember the night before.

She had no idea what Alex was talking about.

 

Alex let out a heavy sigh as he lifted his head, removed his hand from her thigh, and sat up. Jane's long pause confirmed his fears that she was involved with someone else and this thing of theirs could go no further.

The throbbing returned. Alex pinched the top of his nose, between his eyes. When did Doc say he could have another shot? He definitely wanted one.

As he sat up, Jane glanced at his blood-stained shirt and saw the handprint. She frowned at the sight, trying to remember why it was so familiar to her. It all flooded back then and she started smiling.

"Alex, I was talking about your shirt. It reminded me of that movie... _Cast Away!"_

 _Yes_! She finally remembered the name of the movie!

Alex looked down at his shirt, realizing what a mess he was. As Jane's words sank in, relief started to flood his body. So she wasn't spoken for? They could take this further? His whole body relaxed so quickly, he almost fell out of the chair.

"However, I _am_ deeply offended that you think I'd be trolling bars, looking to hook up with someone if I were already in a relationship! You've a lot to learn about me, Mr. Turner..." She teased.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do, darlin'..." Alex winked and tried his best to flirt, but she could see his lids getting heavier.

It was as though he had no control of his body as a wave of sleep crashed into him. He was helpless.

"Come up here and keep me warm..." She whispered, mesmerized as she watched him caught in the wave.

Alex raised his eyebrows and looked at her through his increasingly lidded eyes to confirm he had heard correctly. She smiled and patted the bed. Within seconds he was on top of the covers by her side, letting his face sink deep into the cool pillow, sleep drowning him almost immediately.

She smiled and let her hand wander to his head again, his strands greeting her fingers like old friends.

 

A little while later, Jane saw the bedroom door crack open just enough for someone to whisper.

"Alex?"

No answer.

"Al?"

The door opened a little further, and she saw Matt's head poke in. He smiled when he saw Jane was awake and pushed the door open wider to enter.

"Oh, _hell_ no!" The smile vanished and Matt groaned when he saw a fully clothed and bloodied Alex lying beside her.

"Bloody hell, Alex!" Matt went over to Alex's side of the bed.

"Divert your eyes, hon, if you're the shy type..." Matt muttered as he began taking Alex's boots off.

"There's one rule we as a band live by, and that's no dirty clothes or shoes on the bed..." Matt kept lecturing while unbuttoning Alex's shirt.

Jane giggled at the sight.

Alex was as limp as a doll and it made undressing him difficult. He mumbled incoherently a few times while Matt pulled his arms out of his shirt sleeves. Matt was surprisingly adept at his task, having done it hundreds of times over the years for his friends.

Jane stole a glance at a now topless Alex, noticing the bruises on his ribs while Matt rummaged through a dresser drawer and came back with a black tshirt. After a bit of a struggle and more mumbling from Alex, he managed to get the shirt on.

Matt undid Alex's belt and pants and started tugging on them.

"Fuckin' tight...ugh...these damned jeans!" Matt muttered and grunted.

He finally got them off and, in the process, Alex's boxer briefs slid down slightly with his jeans, revealing part of the bruise he had on his hip. Matt and Jane saw it at the same time. Jane gasped.

 

"Shit, Alex..." Matt spoke softly. He was so concerned with Alex's injury, he forgot Jane was there, and he pulled Alex's briefs down a bit more to see the extent of the bruise.

It was as large as Matt's hand and was an alarming dark purple, almost black.

"Jesus..." Matt whimpered as he gently placed his palm over the mark, feeling angry heat radiating from the blood that had collected just under the skin.

"Oh, Al..." He whispered softly.

"Like what ya see, Helders? Hmmm? Come and get it..." Alex growled softly, still in his dazed sleep, feeling his friend's familiar hand on his body.

Matt froze and quickly looked up to Jane to see if Alex's words had registered with her.

He was relieved to see she thought nothing of it and chuckled, shaking her head, writing it off as incoherent babbling.

 

With Alex in fresh clothes and sleeping, Matt came around to Jane's side of the bed and took a seat in the chair. Jane wasn't tired, so she welcomed the company.

Matt told her how he came in on Alex earlier when he was trying to find Tom Wilson in her contact list. He had a good laugh when Jane told him about his bloody shirt reminding her of the movie.

Matt taught Alex about ICE, where they found Gregor's information and called him. Gregor was relieved to hear Jane was okay and told them to let her know that the restaurant was fine and to take all the time she needed to recover.

Jane was happy to know all was well. She made a mental note to call Gregor later and check in.

 

Jane told Matt about growing up in Texas and losing her parents. He was stricken at her sad news and couldn't imagine losing his parents at such a young age.

He told her about the Monkeys before they were a band. She could sense his loyalty and love for his friends as he fondly told her of their antics. She was jealous as his eyes lit up when talking about them, wishing she had someone she felt that close to.

She told him of her travels, and he told her of his.

She learned about Breana, the love of his life.

They also talked a lot about food - her favorites to cook, and his favorites to eat.

 

Doc came in during that time and examined Jane. He was pleased with her progress and confident that she would need no further attention. She did need to take it easy the next day or so with bed rest only.

He was also happy to see Alex in an actual bed and sleeping. At this point, sleep and rest was the best medicine. His head pain would fade on its own schedule.

Doc finally left with plans to be back in the morning.

 

Miles was the next to poke his head in the room.

His face lit up when he saw Jane was awake, his gentle eyes matching his smile in their brilliance.

Once again, he was dressed sharply and carefully took off his jacket after entering the room. He looked fresh and well-rested, his stitches hardly noticeable, nearly hidden by his choppy locks.

He smiled fondly when he saw Alex and went to that side of the bed, forgetting Matt and Jane's presence.  He was focused solely on Alex, softly touching his hair and stroking his face so he wouldn't wake him.

"How is our little prince?" He finally whispered, not taking his eyes from the sleeping boy, grazing his thumb softly over his bruised eye.

He was happy to hear Alex and Jane were both doing well.

 

Matt had to get going.

He was meeting the guys down at the hotel bar for a few drinks and a quiet night. _Honest_. He grinned at Jane as he leaned in for a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"I really enjoyed our talk, Jane..." He trailed off, looking at her thoughtfully.

"I did too, Matt. Thanks for keeping me company..." She met his eyes and they held their gaze for a noticeable moment until Matt smiled at her warmly, sincerely, and nodded as though answering a question only he could hear.

"You coming to the bar, Mi?" Matt looked to Miles.

"Yeah, Matt, I'll be there later. My turn to spend time with this little lady..." Miles was eyeing Jane, appreciating the sight of her in Alex's tshirt.

Matt left with a pat on Miles' shoulder and a final wave to Jane.

Jane was a little nervous about being alone with Miles, but then realized she wasn't alone.

Alex was right by her side.

 

Miles sat down and stared at Jane, not saying a word.

Jane blushed. He finally spoke.

"Alex has always had fine taste in women, but he really outdid himself this time..."

"You're a flatterer, Miles." Jane's stomach was turning again, and she made a point to avoid looking into his deep, brown eyes.

Miles unsettled Jane.

She must be misreading his advances, especially being Miles wasn't taking any steps to hide them. Perhaps she was so rusty at interacting with the opposite sex, she no longer knew the difference between harmless and serious flirting.

She knew she was more than casually attracted to Alex, and was surprised at how badly and quickly she wanted to take it further. Their few moments of physical contact were enough to send her over the edge with desire. Was she trying to make up for lost time?

Maybe her feelings for Miles were confused because he and Alex were so close, so she naturally felt close to Miles, too.

Jane was lost in thought when she realized Miles had spoken.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said it looks like the boys are busy tomorrow, so I've been tasked with keeping you in bed..." Miles smiled, his eyes burning into hers as he slowly licked his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll have to plan something very memorable for tomorrow, yeah?" Miles' eyes were dancing, engaged by his mischievous smile, toying with her, always flirting.

"Oh...no...don't go to any trouble..." Jane's eyes darted around the room, looking anywhere but at Miles.

"Why, darlin'? Are you already _trouble_?"

He waited for her to make eye contact, which she expertly avoided, chuckling and shaking her head, refusing to play his game of double meanings. 

Miles smiled slyly, impressed that she wouldn't join in his banter. He'd just have to try harder.

He rose from the chair and went to Alex's side of the bed, his hand instinctively tangling the boy's hair before gently touching his bruised face.

"Al's normally a light sleeper...this is good for him...to be sleeping so deeply..." Miles' eyes stayed on Alex as his fingers lightly stroked the stained skin, wishing his touch alone would take the coloring and pain away.

"The guys said he was really hurting earlier...must've worn him out..." Jane responded, relieved that Miles' intense focus was now on Alex and no longer on her.

Miles nodded at her comment.

"It was scary...no way to help him, ya know...worst feeling ever, to be honest...watching him suffer..."

"Well, hopefully, he'll get a good night's sleep..." Jane glanced at Alex, peacefully sleeping, dead to the world, aware of nothing unless his body allowed it.

"Let's hope you do the same, love. You're going to need all your energy for our activities tomorrow..." Miles winked across the bed, his hand returning naturally to Alex's hair, fingers combing through it, eyes never leaving hers.

Yes, he'd just have to try harder.

 

Miles left soon after that to join the others at the bar.

Jane had a small burst of energy and decided to freshen up, sliding out of bed quietly so as not to wake Alex. Still weak and slightly unsteady on her feet, she held onto pieces of furniture or the wall for support on her way to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and instantly regretted it.

Man, she looked horrible - her skin was pale, she had smoky circles under her eyes, and her dark hair was a greasy mess. She washed her face and put her hair up in a loose bun, being careful not to bother her stitches.

Making her way to the living room, she called the main desk and asked for the items in her room to be sent to Alex's. Maybe it was too bold a move on her part. Alex hadn't invited her, after all, but Doc said she should stay in bed.

She really needed her personal items, although she had to admit that she was enjoying Alex's tshirt - it was that wonderful soft only attained after countless washings, and Alex's scent seductively permeated the threads and wouldn't let go, defiant even after all those washings.

 

Her things were quickly delivered and she quietly placed the bags in the bathroom lounging area.

The bathroom itself was huge with a large stand-alone tub by the window, overlooking Houston's downtown. It looked like a large white cereal bowl waiting to be filled. She longed for a bath, and decided she might try to sneak one in sometime soon.

Suddenly overcome with sleepiness, she slowly made her way back to Alex and carefully crawled under the bedding. He murmured something in his sleep and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her body tightly to his so they spooned into each other. She nestled her back into his comforting warmth, a content smile crossing her face.

This felt so good.

Alex's rhythmic breathing persuaded her own to follow and she was soon drifting off. They slept soundly for the next ten hours.

 

Jane woke up alone the next morning. She was alert and refreshed, feeling like she had slept for days.

Upon sitting up, a slight pounding started in the back of her head, reminding her of Doc's orders to stay in bed and take it easy. It was going to be difficult, she was restless and wanted to do something, knowing boredom would soon settle in. 

Alex entered from the main room, already showered and dressed in a sharp, form-fitting gray suit coat over a buttoned black shirt and blue jeans. His hair was slightly slicked back on the sides, and fell beautifully in an unkempt way on his forehead. He looked well-rested, the sleepless shadows under his eyes now absent.

The only thing standing out was his black eye, deep purples mixed with blues and reds, the swelling nearly gone.

 

Alex smiled when he saw Jane was awake and moved to sit by her side, fidgeting with the way his suit coat and shirt collar were behaving around his slender neck.

He was still in a bit of pain, all centered around his hip and head, but he was feeling much better, the extremely rare full night of sleep had done wonders for him. He knew he grew dependent on things quickly and was relying far too much on Doc's shots to get him through this. He had to take a page from Matt's book and relish a little discomfort once in a while. 

His eye was a mess and he dreaded walking in for the photo shoot later that afternoon.

He sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

He and Matt had an interview and acoustic set before lunch and then had to meet up with Nick and Jamie for a photo shoot in the afternoon.

Sunglasses would conceal most of the bruising that morning, it was the photo shoot he was dreading because of his eye and the nature of shoots in general. They could either go quickly or take forever, all depending on the magazine, the photographer, and their collective vision.

Alex wasn't sure when he would get back - it could be much later that night, well after Jane had gone to sleep. The prospect of possibly not seeing her again until tomorrow frustrated him.

 

"Good morning, darlin'..." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Jane was tempted to grab him behind his neck and pull him in for a proper kiss, but decided against it. It would be too forward. Her decision didn't stop the aching she was feeling under the covers, though.

" _Alex_ , come back to bed..." She whined and pouted, surprising even herself.

Alex's eyes lit up and he cocked a brow.

"Needy, aren't we? Don't tease me, love. You wanting me in your bed is now the only thing I'll be thinking about all day..."

"Good..." Jane tried squeezing her thighs together to lessen the ache down there. Didn't work.

"How are you feeling?" He stroked her face slowly.

"Like I don't want to be stuck in bed _alone_ anymore..."

 

Alex reached over to hold Jane's pouting face and stroked his thumb on her soft cheek. She looked up at him and their eyes locked hungrily, both knowing what they wanted, not afraid to let the other see.

Maybe he could cancel the meetings for today. No, not possible. They had been scheduled months ago. This would have to wait until he got back.

He leaned in and pulled her face gently towards his until his lips were very close to hers, waiting for her response, feeling her out, asking permission to continue. It took only a second for her to bring her lips to his, as she framed his jaw with her soft hands.

They kept their first kiss chaste, but not without a little slow sucking and tugging, their lips entertaining playful swipes of their tongues, which occasionally met, but never going deeper.

Jane couldn't stop a small moan from escaping deep within her throat nor keep herself from squirming beneath the covers, which delighted Alex.

She was ripe and his for the picking when he wanted.

He pulled away reluctantly.

"Don't worry, love, I've arranged for you to be taken care of quite nicely today, so enjoy..." He purred into her ear before standing up and giving her one last hungry look.

 

After Alex left with Matt, Jane freshened up in the bathroom and took the opportunity to finally get some pants on.

Thank God! Only having one thin barrier of material between her and Alex was not helping the situation. Another layer might shield things and help slow her down, she hoped.

She couldn't believe she was acting like a young schoolgirl obsessing over a crush.

She chose black leggings to appear more presentable, yet still be comfortable, and paired it with her father's old Clash concert tshirt she normally slept in.

Regretfully, she threw Alex's Triumph tee onto the growing pile of clothes that needed laundering.

She secretly wanted to stash it in her suitcase - _someone_ would be a fool to not want that in their wardrobe, being able to get lost in its softness and smell whenever the urge demanded.

Great. Now she was acting like a horny teenager _and_ a thief.

 

Jane had just returned to bed when a knock came on the door and Nick looked in, smiling, bright eyes twinkling. She motioned eagerly for him to enter.

Before she knew it, the door opened wide and Nick and Jamie were pushing in a food cart piled high with everything one could want for breakfast, including several chilling bottles of mimosa - her favorite.

"Oh my God! I love you guys!" She squealed and started leaving the bed to meet them, ignoring the slight ache in her head and sudden dizziness.

She honestly couldn't remember the last time she ate.

"No, no, no, darlin'...we're on strict orders to keep you in bed...so get back in there..." Nick gently warned, stopping her from leaving the bed entirely.

She instead gave them excited half hugs from the bed, and they returned the same with careful kisses on her head. She returned to her spot, propped up on pillows, salivating at the feast that lay in front of her. She accepted a mimosa from a grinning Jamie and savored its fruity coolness on her throat, letting out an appreciative groan.

The guys propped the cart as close as they could to the bed, then hopped up alongside Jane. They didn't have to meet Alex and Matt until later in the day, so they were casually dressed in track pants and tees.

Remembering Matt's lecture to a sleeping Alex, she ordered them to take off their shoes.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay, _MATT_!"

 

They spent the morning eating, drinking, laughing, and talking - much like the conversation she had shared with Matt the day before. Of course, she heard a lot more crazy stories about Matt this time around.

They learned of her parents and were curious as to how one deals with such a loss.

They were so easy to talk to.

She told them about Evan when they inquired about relationships, and she was secretly touched when they both bristled and grew fidgety at her mention of his abuse, anger rising in their eyes.

They told her about Katie and Kelly.

She learned that Nick had been having a tough time recently because Kelly had been in a minor car accident. She wasn't hurt badly, just bumps and bruises, but it killed Nick that he couldn't fly home to be by her side because of the tour.

They told her touring was one of the best parts of their profession, but it was also one of the hardest. They were taken from their loved ones and lived for months alone with only each other to rely on, surrounded mostly by people with greedy motives who couldn't be trusted. The band, as a whole, was very suspicious of outsiders and preferred to keep to themselves. 

Doc came in during their breakfast and examined Jane, once again pleased with her progress. He knew a good meal would help with her strength and he wasn't concerned about the mimosa consumption because she hadn't taken any painkillers recently. The champagne would actually help her relax a little, he thought.

 

After Doc left, Jamie wheeled the food cart into the hallway, keeping the bottles of mimosa with them. Nick pulled out a deck of cards from Alex's travel bag and started shuffling.

"You play poker, Janie?" He asked as he had her cut the cards. Jamie jumped back on the bed and refreshed everyone's glasses.

"Poker? Sure..." She smiled.

"Let's play something else, Nick, poker's a bit complicated and we'd be too brutal on her..." Jamie said, feeling superior in their card-playing abilities. He then felt he needed to explain.

"We play it a lot on the road, ya know, and are quite good. Matt won enough off the crew last year to buy a motorbike when we got home..."

Jane chuckled to herself, feeling a little light-headed, but good.

"Yeah, you're right, Jamie. No poker. How about a nice game of Go Fish?"

Nick asked in a tone that made her feel like a child.

 

These boys obviously didn't know that poker was a favorite game among her kitchen staff - games would go on through the night after closing until the early morning hours, sometimes only stopping because the restaurant had to open again.

Some of her regular customers were even in on the clandestine games, and a lot of money was always changing hands. Jane definitely knew her way around a poker game.

The champagne made her bold. She would show these boys.

"I'll only play poker, if it's _strip_ poker..." She said, looking at each with a smile.

Their eyes widened.

"Oh...uh...no...we couldn't..." Nick smiled as he mumbled, blushing, looking down at the cards.

"Alex would kill us if he knew we made you strip down..." Jamie sneered confidently.

"Who says _I'll_ be the one stripping?" She shot back.

Both guys' eyes narrowed, her challenge sinking in.

"Alright then, I'm up for this!" Jamie slurred, clapping his hands and sitting up on his knees, always eager for a challenge.

"Side bet she's wearing black knickers, Mal!" The two boys howled and gave each other high-fives.

"You take the blame when Alex hears about this..." Nick reminded her as he dealt the cards.

"Oh, I will..." She replied.

Less than an hour later, Nick and Jamie were sitting in their boxers only - sans socks, shirts, and pants.

Jane was still fully clothed.

 

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?"

Miles was leaning in the doorway, observing the three on the bed. They looked at each other and started giggling, motioning for Miles to enter.

"Miles! We missed you, mate. You should be playing..." Jamie jumped up and hugged him quickly before returning to the bed.

Miles approached, grinning at his friend's tipsyness.

"Mi, where've you been? Do you remember Jane? She's really, really good at poker. _Really, really good._.." Nick rambled.

Jane smiled at Miles as he looked at the two boys and shook his head.

"Tsk tsk - What have you done to me two lads, Janie?"

Miles leaned in, fingers lightly lifting her chin before giving her a lingering kiss on the lips. She froze, then giggled.

"I taught them that girls can play poker, too..."

"They'll never live this down..." Miles chuckled, eyeing them, shaking his head.

"Well, _nobody_ needs to find out, Miles..." Both Nick and Jamie pleaded.

"Oh yes, my dear sweet boys, yes they do..." Miles smirked, taking pictures of the undressed lads with his phone.

 

Miles informed Nick and Jamie they had less than an hour to shower and meet Steve downstairs before heading over to the photo shoot. The boys got dressed quickly, demanding a rematch and vowing revenge.

"This was fun, Jane...we need to do it again..." Jamie hugged Jane, rubbing her back affectionately.

"I enjoyed it, Jamie...hope makeup will cover this for the shoot..." Jane lightly touched the cut on his lip. Jamie grabbed her hand and kissed it, grinning at her and shrugging, not worried about it at all.

"We'll see you later, Janie...I really like you...please don't leave....okay?" Nick whispered as he came in for a hug.

Jane smiled and hugged Nick back, tightly, not really sure how to answer his plea.

"I like you, too, Nick...I'm not going anywhere for a few days..." Nick nodded sadly, his knowing eyes looking deeply into hers before breaking away.

Luckily, the boys weren't too pissed, and the showers and drive to the shoot would allow them more time to sober up completely.

 

The bedroom door shut as they left, silence blanketing the once noisy room.

"And then there was one..."

Miles announced softly, eyes dancing eagerly over the tipsy Jane.

"Been looking forward to this since Alex asked me to take care of you yesterday..."


	9. Chapter 9

Miles sat on the bed and placed his hand on Jane's knee, his long fingers lightly massaging, releasing electric currents that ran up the length of her leg as his digits expertly made their way higher, his eyes dancing, waiting eagerly for her reaction.

Jane gasped, her hand immediately trapping his tightly in its spot, stopping it from moving any further.

"Miles..." She uttered uneasily, her chuckle mixed with awkwardness.

He seemed unfazed by her action, the sudden halting of his advances was something he was often exposed to, and simply another little game he had to play to get what he wanted.

Miles' inviting lips curved slightly into a small smile as his eyes bore into hers before falling hungrily on her lips.

Jane's mind was reeling, torn between giving his flirting a pass or calling him out on it, letting him know it was making her slightly uncomfortable.

She decided to let it slide, not wanting to make an issue where there might not even be one. To be honest, there was a strong possibility she was overreacting, mistaking his natural personality for something more.

 

"We've got the entire afternoon and evening ahead of us...so, your wish is my command, love...what would you like to do with me?"

Miles looked at her again, smiling sweetly and waiting for a response, continuing to caress her thigh under the firm restraining pressure of her hand, holding his safely in its current position.

It seemed as though Miles was completely unaware of his effect on her.

This simple observation helped her relax a little.

She really must be reading too much into this.

Perhaps things would be easier if she flirted back, becoming an active participant against his sexual onslaught instead of its vulnerable and squirming recipient.

Jane decided to try, hoping the end result would be favorable.

 

"Wanna play strip poker?"

Glancing at Miles, she spoke up, hesitantly confident, still riding her mimosa high, hoping that his innocent flirting being countered with her own just might calm her uneasiness.

Miles' widening eyes brightened, thrilled over her unexpected invitation, what he wanted finally being dangled directly in front of him.

He searched her big, dark eyes for something known only to him.

"Will there be sex involved?"

He was curt with his question, flashing a smile and continuing his gaze, still searching her eyes while squeezing her thigh, sending a new jolt of currents to their intended destination, waiting for her answer, for a sign to move ahead, where victory would soon be his.

"Miles! _No_!"

She was caught off guard by his bluntness and tensed up again.

She really was no match against him.

He made every word, every look, every gesture effortlessly sexual, maybe without even realizing it.

"Then, I'm not interested..."

Miles sounded bored as he looked around the room for something that might entertain him. He reflected on her offer and the poker game she had played with Nick and Jamie earlier in the day.  He chuckled before speaking.

"Ya know, those Sheffield boys will jump at any opportunity to drop trou. Mind you, there's _always_ a good chance they let you win just so they could expose themselves..."

They both laughed lightly, Miles removed his hand, and the tension in the room was soon forgotten.

 

Jane and Miles spent the remainder of the afternoon talking about their childhoods, classic rock & roll, Alex, and the boys.

They shared briefly about their families, including the loss of her parents and his childhood and upbringing, which was uncannily similar to Alex's.

Jane wanted to know more, how they all became the tight group they were now.

Miles told her about first meeting them and how they appeared right when he needed them the most, saving him actually, generously taking him into their fold, and how they all became instant friends, forming a deep bond, an unbreakable brotherhood.

His eyes glowed as he talked about them.

Jane was at ease with Miles now.

Whatever the sexual tension was that she had felt since meeting him must have been all in her mind. He was so kind and genuine, especially when talking about Alex and the others.

 

Jane started rubbing her neck, feeling a slight headache coming on.

"You feeling okay?" Miles glanced up from the bed, where he was resting on his side with his head propped up on one hand.

"Yeah, just aching and my head is starting to hurt. I'd like a bath. Would that be okay, you think, with Doc? It's not exactly staying in bed..."

"Sounds lovely! Let me draw it for you. Don't try to get up on your own, okay love?" Miles jumped up and ran to the bathroom, where she heard the water turn on.

"Bubbles?" Miles called out.

"Please..."

 

Miles came back into the room and stood by the bed as Jane eased herself off, making sure she had the strength to stand on her own and wouldn't get dizzy.

She felt pretty good and was no longer weak, the huge breakfast with Nick and Jamie giving her strength.

Miles held her waist as a precaution as they made their way to the bath.

"Need help with your clothes, kitten?" Miles questioned and flashed her a devilish smile.

The old Miles was back.

" _Miles_!"

"The offer's always there, ya know..." He leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"How 'bout you enjoy your bath while I tidy up a bit. I'll order dinner, and maybe we can find something good on the telly, right? If all else fails, we could always have sex..."

Jane laughed as she watched him gather up the laundry pile. 

She felt she was finally beginning to understand Miles. He was deadly charming and a natural flirt, it controlled every part of him and everything he did. She was quite positive he couldn't turn it off to save his life.

Miles no sooner left the bathroom and shut the door, when Jane called him back.

Two could play this game.

"Yes, love?" He opened the door slightly, allowing her some privacy.

"You forgot these..."

She placed her panties on top of the laundry pile he held in his arms.

"Ah, bloody 'ell, love...you're killing me!" Miles groaned as she shut the door, chuckling.

 

Jane slid her body into the hot bath and couldn't help but let out a moan.

The heat felt good on her skin and delved deep into her bones, the water making her feel weightless as her body floated, drifting momentarily, before settling at the bottom. With every intake of air into her lungs, she felt her body begin to slowly rise, before resting again as she breathed out. It was soothing.

After a few minutes, she washed and rinsed her hair, being careful around her stitches. When she was done, she sat still in the heat, drinking it in. The room was silent except for the sound of the bubbles, hissing and popping. She shut her eyes and dozed off.

There was a soft knock at the door.

No answer.

"Jane?" Miles inquired. "May I come in?"

Jane opened her eyes, a little dazed. How long had she been asleep? Bubbles still sufficiently covered the water's surface, but the bath water now seemed only slightly warm, nearly tepid.

"Miles?"

He took her response as a yes and entered, holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.

 

Miles teased her about her long bath as he opened the wine and poured a glass for her. She gladly accepted, and took a nice, long sip. It was good wine, expensive.

Miles' eyes never left her as he took a large sip, followed quickly by another, and then another, both larger than the first. A quick flash of reluctance crossed his face before being quickly replaced with his unmatchable confidence. He took a deep breath and finally spoke in a serious tone.

"God, you're so beautiful, Jane. I've never met anyone like you. Let's leave here. Right now..."

" _Miles_..." Jane smiled, appreciating his humor.

"I'm serious, Jane. I'll give you anything you want. Just come with me now. I promise you won't regret it..." He eyed her intently as he took another deep drink, waiting for her response.

Jane giggled. He was beginning to make her nervous.

"Shut up, Miles! How much have you been drinking?"

Miles leaned down and roughly grabbed her wet hand from the water and put it to his soft lips, eyes on hers.

Her stomach flipped as she gasped in surprise.

"I've never been more serious in my life. Let's go away. Now."

He kissed her hand, a gentle, but firm kiss, before slowly trailing kisses up her arm, sucking the water from her wet skin before replacing it with a swipe of his tongue, finally stopping at her exposed shoulder, sucking and nipping.

There was no longer any doubt that he meant it, meant it all.

Jane was frantically trying to sort out the feelings that were crashing in on her, from unexpected arousal to disbelief, and then to extreme anger. He had to know her loyalty was to Alex, she never showed him otherwise, why did he insist on doing this, putting her in such awkward positions?

What he was doing was so wrong, both to her and to Alex. She had had enough.

"No... _NO_ , Miles! Don't do this!" She jerked her hand back and moved as far away from him as the tub would allow, visibly agitated, her voice rising, things finally sorted in her mind.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why would you do this? I thought Alex was your friend, your _brother_. You don't even know me! How could you do this to him, behind his back?"

Miles studied her for a moment, taking in her reaction, before sinking to the floor with his back to the tub, facing away from her with his wine glass dangling between his bent knees, nodding, a small satisfied smile turning his lips slightly upward.

"I'm doing it _for_ him..." He whispered softly.

 

"Wh...what?" Jane was shaking from anger, and fear.

Miles was still on the floor, facing away from her.

"I needed to see what kind of person you are, and what your true motives were. Simple as that..."

" _Simple as that_? And the best way is by seducing me and asking me to run off with you? How would that help Alex? That's fucked up, Miles. I thought I was going crazy and imagining everything, but you set out to do this all along, didn't you? What kind of a friend are you?"

Miles' head was bowed now, focusing on swirling his wine. He shook his head.

"You don't understand, Jane. We can't let anyone hurt Alex..."

Miles was starting to get angry that he had to defend his actions to a literal stranger.

"And why are you acting so surprised? You don't think people throw themselves at him, hell, at _all_ of us, on a daily basis? You think you're the _only_ girl he's ever met in a bar? There've been plenty, dear, who easily went off with me or one of the guys without a second thought about Alex. It's all rock  & roll to them, just so long as they get a taste of it. They don't really want Alex. They want his image and what they think they can leech from him..." He spat at her, frustrated at the entire situation.

"But, Miles, I would never hurt Alex, not intentionally..." Jane said softly, recovering from his unexpected rant.

"And you're the _first_ person to ever say that..." He shot back, sarcastically, true anger in his eyes.

"How am I supposed to prove to you that I'm not planning on hurting him..." She got out of the bath and put on a robe, not caring if Miles saw her naked, their discussion far more important.

 

"Listen, Jane, just _try_ to understand where I'm coming from. We've all been played, but Alex will always be a bigger target because he's the frontman of their band and sexy as fuck. But he gets _so_ damned emotionally invested, he sometimes can't see he's being used. That's why the guys and I intervene before he gets too attached...to prevent the heartache..."

Jane sighed and sat down on the floor beside Miles.

"I beg him to take things more slowly, but he's always chasing that dream, wanting it so badly, that perfect ending, his happily ever after. But it never comes, and he's broken. And believe me, nothing's worse than seeing the person you love most in the world crumbled in a corner, wanting to die because he thinks _he_ did something wrong..."

"I don't know what to tell you, Miles..." She sighed as she spoke.

"Just tell me you'll take it easy on him...don't hurt him if you can prevent it..." Miles whispered.

"Done."

 

They both smiled and gently knocked heads.

Jane shivered, from the cold stone floor and the conversation. They sat there silently for a few minutes, until Jane finally spoke, one question unanswered.

"If I _had_ taken you up on your offer, what would've happened?"

Miles smiled and closed his eyes, picturing the scene in his head.

"Well, we would've packed up every last trace of you, gone to the airport, bought our plane tickets, and I would've left you there with a few choice words as you boarded the plane..."

"Wow...bit brutal..."

"Ha! Me? _Brutal_? When a girl chooses Helders over Alex, he will abruptly get up and call a cab, escort her to it, and not even pay for the fare...not another word spoken to her...his look at her one of pure disgust...I've seen it...it's not pretty...would never want to be on the receiving end of that..."

"Oh, Matt..." Jane slightly smiled.

"And Jamie, well, let's just say Jamie needs to work on his people skills. He'll call the girl every disgusting name in the book as he leaves her half-dressed curbside in the middle of the night with nowhere to go...won't even call her a cab..."

They both chuckled, picturing it in their minds.

Jane shivered again.

"Didn't you promise me dinner and TV? One thing is certain, Miles - I'm going to have an easier time being around you now that I know all the flirting was done as a test..." She chuckled.

"Well, not _ALL_ the flirting..." Miles countered.

 

Jane was surprised when she entered the bedroom.

Miles had sent the laundry off with housekeeping and cleaned up the mimosa bottles and glasses. The bed was made, with the pillows stacked neatly at the top and the sheets and blankets smoothed out and folded tightly at the foot of the bed.

They both climbed onto the bed and started searching for something to watch.

There was a Breaking Bad marathon. They had both seen and loved the series, so it was too good to pass up. Room service delivered dinner, and more wine.

It didn't take long to relax and feel comfortable with each other again after realizing they both wanted the same thing for Alex.

 

Jane was sitting in her robe, propped up on the pillows while Miles was lying down on his belly with his head propped on a pillow at the foot of the bed, to be closer to the TV.

During a commercial break, he propped himself up on his elbows and reached over and grabbed her foot.

"I'm going to give you one of my famous foot massages, love..." He declared, grinning, pleased with his sudden idea.

Jane started to protest, but once he started kneading the sole of her foot with his thumb, she was at a loss for words.

"Oh... _God_...Miles! Where'd you learn to do that?"

She greedily moved her other foot closer, making it available just in case he wanted to rub it, too. He started taking turns with each foot.

"Lots of practice, darlin'. I like to be good at the things I'm passionate about..." Miles smiled, for once not looking at her, but intently watching his own strong, experienced hands connect with her baby-soft skin instead.

 

The show came back on, and Miles continued caressing her feet while they watched.

Jane was finding it difficult to pay attention to Walt and Jesse because she was too focused on Miles' skilled fingers working their magic on her feet.

To have someone touching her, caressing her, after so long was too much. Skin-to-skin contact seemed so foreign to her, so new. She wanted to feel more.

She noticed Miles was no longer watching the show, but instead looking at her feet as he touched them. His breathing gave away his desire - it was heavy and fast, his thin shoulder blades moving in time with every lusty breath.

"So perfect...so beautiful..." He throated, speaking to her feet.

Jane started getting queasy and clenched a bed sheet, not quite processing what she was seeing.

Miles leaned in and covered the top of her foot with hot breath and kisses. Jane watched, eyes wide in disbelief, laser-focused on Miles as his greedy lips connected with her skin.

He then moved his mouth to her toes and started sucking on one. Her eyes finally left Miles as she threw her head back at the sensation and bit her lip to stifle a moan. She needed to stop this.

" _No_...Miles... _no_...please...stop..."

She begged as she tried to pull her foot away, but he held it firmly in his grasp.

 

At that moment, Alex walked into the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex took several steps into the room and stopped abruptly, both hands resting on his hips as he took in what he was seeing.

No one spoke, the only sound coming from the television.

Miles scowled as his eyes slowly looked up at Alex, Jane's toe still in his mouth, mid suck. Jane sported a desperately guilty look, apologies and embarrassment written clearly across her face.

Alex studied Jane, their eyes meeting briefly, before he quickly returned his attention to Miles, still frozen in the act of devouring Jane, taking a part of her into him, his tongue swirling around, tasting her toe.

Alex's gaze lingered, before he finally spoke, his voice low and hoarse, eyes never leaving Miles.

"Miles, what the hell are you doing?"

 

Miles released Jane's toe with a sucking pop.

"Just giving Janie here a foot massage, Al. And I think she was quite liking it...that is, until _you_ showed up."

Alex walked over to Jane, giving her a kiss on the forehead, his hand softly touching her cheek.

She sat there, unable to move or speak, horrified at the position she was in and worried about Alex's reaction to the scene he walked in on.

Alex leaned in and spoke softly, no anger or jealousy in his voice, only calm words offering sage advice.

"Janie, love, you've got to watch yourself around Miles. He can't control himself when it comes to feet..." Alex's gaze returned to Miles.

"They drive him mad. Can't keep his hands off 'em."

"He speaks nothin' but the truth..." Miles conceded proudly, eyes smiling mischievously at Jane.

"Summer's like a never-ending erotic show for him, ya know, with all the bare feet and sandals..." Alex went on, shaking his head and smiling at the boy.

"Truly, my favorite season..." Miles moaned and grinned.

 

Jane, still in shock, looked at Alex and his gentle smile, and then allowed her gaze to travel back to Miles, who was hovering over her feet, finding it somewhat difficult to concentrate on their conversation as he still held her foot so very close to his face.

"Alex, come 'ere and look at them! They're quite a specimen. I was honestly defenseless when her toes started calling me name..."

Alex chuckled and made his way to the foot of the bed. He eyed Jane, who remained silent, before glancing down to where Miles' face lay.

"They _are_ quite lovely..."

Alex trailed off as he claimed the foot Miles was ignoring and started caressing it, bringing his face closer in, rubbing his cheek against the top of it, his lips nearly touching Jane's silky skin.

Miles began pointing out his favorite parts of her foot as he massaged, Alex commenting on her skin's smoothness and how her nail color complimented her skin tone.

Before Jane could summon the words to stop them, both men were kissing and sucking on her feet, discussing personal style and demonstrating techniques to achieve full arousal in the recipient, looking to her and her reactions for confirmation.

She couldn't take it anymore, feeling weakness to the point of nausea.

It all felt so good, and so wrong.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into with you boys?" She gasped, chuckling nervously, squirming her feet away from their hands and mouths.

Alex and Miles looked at each other, faces mere inches apart, and grinned.

 

Miles reluctantly pulled away, moving up the bed and distancing himself from Jane's feet, while Alex sat up and reclaimed Jane's foot, rubbing it while he told them briefly about his day.

The acoustic set and interview went well and the photo shoot was much better than expected.

When the magazine editors saw the band's bruised faces, cut lips, and bloody knuckles, they decided to go in a totally different direction, actually adding _more_ cuts and scrapes, and having the band pose in tuxedos for a bizarre 'wedding gone bad' theme. It was definitely different, Alex thought, but the entire spread would translate extremely well into black and white.

Alex stood up and stretched, wincing at the stiffness he felt in his ribs and hip, before looking over at Miles and Jane on the bed together, a vision that truly pleased him.

He let out a breath, ran his fingers through his hair, and rubbed his neck.

It had been a long day.

"I'm taking a shower..." He announced, walking toward the bathroom until one particularly loud, action-packed scene in the show distracted him.

"...on the next break..."

He hopped back on the bed, eyes glued to the screen.

 

Alex finally made it to the shower, leaving Miles and Jane alone again. Miles looked at her and smiled gently, genuinely.

"Listen, I've got to get going, love. I really enjoyed our day today. This is goodbye. I'm leaving in the morning..."

"Wait, what? Why?" Jane sat up, shocked.

"I've got work in London. Finishing up some business and the usual interviews, maybe even a video..." He explained, happy to see Jane's look of disappointment at his departure.

"Anyway, whatever happens between you and Alex, I just want you to know that it was nice getting to know you. You're a special girl, I know that now, and I know you're serious about Alex. I hope it works out for the best for you both... _whatever_ that may be."

"Miles...don't go! It won't be the same around here without you. Who'll keep me on my toes?"

They both chuckled.

"Sorry, love, rock & roll is calling. Maybe when I'm playing in San Fransisco, I'll come bum a free meal off ya..."

They both stood up and hugged tightly.

"My kitchen will always be open for you, Miles..." Jane was really going to miss him and was finding it difficult to say goodbye. Miles' departure signaled the beginning of the end, making her realize that they would all soon head off in different directions.

It made her want to cry.

She had finally found some people she actually connected with and, once again, she was going to lose them all and be left alone.

"Bye, kitten..." Miles kissed her on the lips, winked, and left.

 

Alex had just wrapped a towel around his waist and was exiting the shower when he saw Jane leaning against the vanity, still in her robe, a sly smile on her face.

"Do ya like spyin' on people while they shower, love?" He grinned as he walked over to her.

"No, just guys I pick up at bars when my husband is away..." She teased.

"Is that right?" Alex's voice was low and steady as he slowly pressed his body into hers against the counter, only two layers of terry cloth separating them from what they both wanted.

He kissed her, happily exploring her soft lips with his own, but Jane quickly opened her mouth, begging for more contact. Alex slipped his tongue into her mouth slowly, preferring instead to focus on her lips, to keep things calm, but she kept pushing him farther, wanting more than he was giving her, until their kisses became much deeper and more urgent, Jane lightly moaning with every movement of Alex's tongue.

Her noises alone were enough to drive him mad.

Her lips moved to his bare, wet chest and her hands slid slowly to his towel, the movement sending a low groan from Alex's throat.

"Let's have a look at that hip of yours and see if I can make it feel better..." She whispered.

Alex pulled away quickly, flustered.

"It's fine...no need for inspection, darlin'..."

Jane furrowed her brow and pouted at his rejection, confused, making Alex smile.

She wanted to take this fast and he was determined to go slow. She was going to have to learn patience, because there was _no_ way he was giving in.

 

"I'm going out for a few drinks tonight. The boys and I want to give Miles a proper send-off..."

"What? Oh...guess I can't come?" Jane asked as she pulled him close.

"Sorry, love, doctor's orders. You need a good night of sleep anyway, without any distractions. Doc says you can get out of bed tomorrow, so maybe we'll go do something, alright?"

Alex walked into the bedroom.

Jane followed.

He rummaged though his things and picked out some clothes for the evening - blue jeans and a black tee.

"Sounds good, I guess..." It really didn't. After having had company all day, the prospect of a night alone seemed abysmal to Jane.

Alex went back into the bathroom to get dressed.

"You've always got Breaking Bad..." He suggested, pleased with his brilliant idea, as he re-entered the room and glanced at the television while putting on his boots and belt.

Jane stalked over to him and got right up in his face, grabbing the back of his neck and bringing him into another deep and forceful kiss, leaving no room for interpretation.

Alex groaned at her sudden aggressiveness and couldn't help but pull her closer, feeling hot blood rushing to the one area of his body he was hoping to avoid at all costs.

 

"I don't want to watch television, Alex..." She whispered softly, leaning in to him while nipping at his earlobe.

His arousal was becoming quite obvious between them and Jane's hand slid down, slowly trailing over the front of his jeans as she kissed him again, feathery fingers just grazing over the tightening denim.

Alex moaned at the light contact, frustrated, letting her know he wanted her full-on, so she placed her palm firmly on him and started stroking and caressing, feeling him shudder into his next moan as she moved over him, exploring his entire size and length.

" _My, my_..." She smiled with satisfaction at the rapid and eager reaction she found there, knowing he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

She was going to get her way tonight.

"Shit, Janie, look what you've done to me..." Alex hissed.

He was frantic and had to get out of there soon, before his willpower was spent. He wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there, but that wasn't in the plan, not yet.

It was too soon.

He broke away with another frustrated moan.

 

"I've really got to get going. Don't want to keep the lads waiting..." Alex tried to distance and distract himself.

Jane was amazed that Alex wasn't caving in, knowing she was completely willing, expecting it, wanting it, practically begging for it. She was confused.

"Alex, I can _feel_ you want me, don't deny it. You aren't going to leave in _that_ condition, are you? You know...Doc mentioned a little sexual release would be good for my recovery..."

She was grasping at straws, desperate to convince him to stay. In her wildest dreams, she never thought she would be in this position, having to persuade Alex to fuck her.

She advanced on him again, arms reaching up around his neck, on tip toes, her body pressing the length of his, slightly rubbing up and down, focusing on giving him contact right where he needed a little more persuading.

Alex gave into another long kiss, complete with a moan, and tried to keep his hands in one spot, although they were screaming to roam, to pull her tightly into him.

He finally pulled back.

"Doc said no such thing, you little liar, and your recovery is nearly complete so quit trying to make me take pity on you..." He teased and grabbed a leather jacket.

"Oh, you _will_ take pity on me later tonight. I'm not letting you off the hook, Alex. I don't care how much Breaking Bad I have to watch, I'll be waiting when you get back..."

She looked at him triumphantly, eyes on fire, gleaming, like a young child getting her way after a tantrum.

She had won.

"Oh, about that, I'll be staying in Miles' room tonight..." He smirked as he left the room.

Checkmate.

" _ALEX_!"

 

Alex entered Miles' suite and was several strides into the room when he had to stop.

The door had shut, leaving him in sudden darkness except for the light seeping through the bedroom door. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lower light level.

He blinked and saw the silhouette of the thin man with long, lanky legs walking towards him from the bedroom, bottle of beer in each hand.

" _Miles_..." Alex spoke softly and smiled as Miles approached and handed him a bottle, grabbing his jacket and tossing it over a chair.

Alex took a long swig.

They stood still in the darkened room, their feet solidly planted, bodies as close as physically possible without actually touching. Nothing needed to be said as they drank their beers, enjoying each other's close presence.

After a few minutes, Alex gently hooked a finger through a side loop in Miles' jeans and pulled him in so their bodies were finally pressing together.

"How ya doing, Al? Feeling better?" Miles' breath warmed Alex's face.

"Much better, now. Missed you the past couple of days, Mi..." Alex murmured, eyes closing, giving in to Miles' familiar scent and voice.

"Same."

Miles grabbed Alex's beer and set both bottles down before slowly backing Alex up against the wall. Alex gently placed his hand on Miles' shoulder, his thin neck resting between Alex's thumb and index finger.

 

"Your beautiful face...does it hurt?" Miles cupped Alex's cheek, gently stroking the bruised skin with his thumb.

Alex swallowed, eyes still closed, shaking his head in response as it rested against the wall. Miles slowly kissed the bruising while Alex's hands wandered, soaking in Miles' warmth, finding his hips and pulling Miles' body tighter to his own.

"Tell me about her, Al..." Miles moved on to Alex's strong jaw, peppering it with gentle nips and kisses. Their lips met, softly tugging and slowly sucking, before they opened their mouths, tongues tasting each other and exploring deeper.

"Too good to be true...happening so fast..." Alex's hands roamed over Miles' waist and the small of his back before resting on his ass, squeezing and pulling it into him. He could never get himself close enough to Miles, he always wanted more, _always_.

"Take it slow. You'll know when the time is right..." Miles drew his attention to Alex's neck and the sensitive skin below his ear, searching for his weakness, covering the area with hot breath and lingering kisses.

Alex exhaled with a light moan and gripped Miles' shoulders, strong fingers clamping down, confirming to Miles that he had, once again, found the elusive, ever-roaming spot that drove Alex mad.

 

"She's stunning. I was instantly attracted to her..." Alex arched his chin upward to give Miles more access to his neck and its traveling trigger point, tasting its delicious effect as it swirled throughout his body, arousing him and heightening his sensitivity.

"Fuckin' gorgeous. I stayed away from her that first night. I was afraid to show my eagerness and possibly scare her away..." Miles' mouth moved over the newly offered skin, sucking and swiping with his tongue while one hand firmly held the back of Alex's neck and the other travelled slowly down his thigh before rising back up and under his shirt, looking for warm skin contact.

Alex groaned, willing Miles' hand to return to his thigh.

"Do you think she feels the same?" Alex's voice was getting deeper and huskier, his breathing picking up speed to match the pounding in his chest.

"I know she's serious about you..." Miles took notice of the change in Alex, and knew he had him right where he wanted him, _needed_ him. He pressed himself tightly against Alex's side, grinding slowly so the lad could feel how aroused he was.

"Fuck!...Mi...other hip..." Alex winced and chuckled at the rough contact with his bruised body.

"Shit! Sorry, love...forgot..." Miles stopped his movements and pulled away, deciding to ease up on the battered boy a bit, returning his focus to Alex's neck.

 

"God...you looked so hot sucking on her toes..." Alex recalled the scene and aggressively grabbed Miles by his shirt, spinning him so his back met the wall with a loud thud, eliciting a grunt from Miles.

Their lips found each other again and Alex slammed his good hip into Miles, letting him feel his needy cock, long overdue for a release. Miles growled in approval at Alex's urgency.

"There you go, Al...show me how bad you want it..." Miles murmured, urging him on.

"Fuck, Mi...you like that...hmm?" Alex rubbed Miles roughly through his jeans, feeling his hardness. Miles nodded his reply, groaning as he bucked his hips forward into Alex's hand. Alex's lips crashed onto Miles', eliciting more groans from them both.

Alex broke the kiss, needing air, and then refocused on Miles' neck, sucking and biting hard, _really_ hard.

"Alex...shit...easy..." Miles murmured, concentrating on Alex's mouth and the new sensations it was creating as it trailed relentlessly along his neck and collarbone, inflicting pain with sharp bites and deep sucks before leaving dull throbbing in its wake.

Alex was being rougher than usual, his lust extremely demanding.

"Tired of fuckin' takin' it easy..." Alex panted on Miles' skin before biting him again, fingers digging mercilessly into his side, hand still on Miles' cock, allowing the lad to desperately rut into it.

"Jesus...Al..." Miles uttered and felt himself twitch, again and again, knowing Alex felt it too, as his body began to beg for the pain and damage Alex was administering.

"Mmm...there you go, Mi...take the pain..." Alex throated into his neck, feeling another spasm in Miles' pants, before clamping down once again to the sound of Miles' whimpers.

 

Alex let up on his attack and started unbuttoning Miles' shirt, stopping after each button to kiss the freshly exposed and inviting skin.

"Matt told me about her parents...no one to be the voices of reason..." Alex undid another button and leaned down, greeting more skin.

Miles was becoming frustrated. Alex was suddenly talking too much, neglecting Miles' lower half and its desperate need for firmer pressure.

"The guys all seem to like her..." Alex was rambling now, like he was always prone to do.

Miles had to get him to focus again.

"If she quits beating them at poker..." Miles growled, taking over and slamming Alex back into the wall. Alex grunted and grimaced, unexpected pleasure mixing with the pain of his injured body.

"Fuck...Mi..."

"Oh we will, Alex...we will..." Miles smirked, wanted nothing more than to push Alex through the hotel wall with his hips in order to feel the friction he was craving.

Instead, he roughly flipped Alex around so he was lying on his front, up against the wall, palms braced against it. Miles rubbed himself up against Alex's ass, perfectly aligned, letting Alex feel his achingly hard cock and how badly he wanted him.

" _Jesus_..." Alex gasped.

Miles reached around and wedged his hand between the wall and Alex's crotch, palming him through his jeans, eliciting a deliciously dirty moan from the boy.

Miles smiled.

Alex was definitely back in the moment, back with him.

 

"She's not needy...like the others..." Another moan from Alex as Miles pulled him around to face him, his hands quickly finding Alex's belt.

"Doesn't need anything from us..." Miles agreed, looking down, mouth dropped open in desire, as he worked the belt, not taking his eyes off Alex's begging bulge that was demanding release.

Miles moaned at the thought of getting his hands on it.

Belt off, jeans undone. Their breathing was hot and raspy, Alex whimpering in anticipation.

"She could be...perfect...Miles..." Alex threw his head back, dying for the contact he knew Miles was about to provide.

"God...I would really, really like...that..." Miles moved his hand to Alex's face instead and started kissing him, deeply and slowly, a teasing payback for the rough play Alex had just inflicted.

"Mi... _please_...no more..." Alex choked out and groaned, frustrated, sick of all the unanswered teasing from Jane, and now, from Miles.

Miles finally lowered his hand into Alex's jeans, giving the boy the touch he was so desperate for.

Another dirty moan crawled from Alex's open mouth, making Miles' legs go weak.

 

They rested their foreheads together, both breathing heavily. Miles moved to Alex's neck, planting hard bites and sucks while his hand applied pressure and rhythm to Alex's cock.

"She wants it...so fuckin' bad...she's teasing me..." Alex could barely speak, his words coming out in lusty pants. All he could focus on was Miles' hand and mouth and the feelings they were coaxing from him.

"Jesus... _Mi_...please...I'm begging you...don't stop..." He whined, on the very edge, close to losing it.

"Al...so fuckin' hard...so beautiful..." Miles was watching Alex's face in the shadows as the boy allowed himself to fall into complete surrender. Miles would never get sick of this sight...

Alex couldn't take the build-up anymore.

He needed Miles.

Now.

Alex grabbed him and pushed him to the wall roughly, growling.

"She's fuckin' driving me insane, Mi..."

Miles closed his eyes and moaned. Life couldn't get any better than this, Alex taking over, making forceful demands.

"I know, baby...take it all out on me..."

 

Some time later, Alex and Miles joined the others downstairs at the hotel bar.

It was a rerun of the other night - same guys, same shots, same beer, just a different bar. They laughed and shared stories as they celebrated their last hours with Miles.

As the night wore on, Steve, Jimmy, and Angus had to say their goodbyes - they were responsible for getting all the band equipment packed up and on its way early in the morning.

They each gave Miles long, warm embraces before leaving, roughly tender and familiar mixed with teasing and jokes, in a manner only people who loved each other very much could do.

 

"So, are we going to talk about it?"

Matt leaned in and asked Alex directly when they were finally alone. Jamie and Nick both looked at Alex, eager to get this discussion started.

"About what?" Alex acted like he didn't know what Matt was talking about.

"Don't play stupid with us, Alex. Is this it? Are you going to dump Jane and go on your merry way, as always?"

"Guys...I don't... _we don't_...know..." Alex sighed, a bit frustrated, looking at Miles.

"I think she needs to come to the compound..." Nick said softly, eyes on Alex, pleading. Jamie nodded his head in complete agreement.

"Hell yeah, fuckin' right she does!" Matt slammed down his bottle, meeting Alex's eyes in a challenge.

 

"It's not that easy..." Alex tried to defend himself and the possibility that he might not want Jane to come back with them to California.

Miles sat back in his chair to listen quietly, patting Alex on the back, showing support.

"Why isn't it _that_ fuckin' easy, Al? She's pretty much perfect..." Jamie leaned in and spoke in a hushed voice.

"She has no family or huge circle of friends. We could be _that_ for her, Alex. She could become a part of _us_..." Matt was trying to keep his voice down, but he was getting heated over the fact that they even needed to have this discussion. Jane was exactly what Alex needed and Matt didn't know why he was being so resistant to it.

Alex was quiet, choosing the right words in his head before letting them leave his lips.

He sighed.

"What if it doesn't work out? What if she freaks out...and runs? And what if she not only leaves, but _talks_? Think of what that could do to all of us!" Alex blurted out, eyes stricken, as he started to panic at the thought of how badly things could go.

Miles rubbed his back.

 

The guys looked at Alex and shook their heads at his fears.

"There's no guarantee, Al, there never is. But you've got to at _least_ take a chance..." Matt pleaded.

"She's different, Alex. Can't you see that? Her history makes her that way. She's looking for people she can trust and we can be that. _We_ can be her family..." Nick put his hand over Alex's to calm him.

Alex smiled weakly at him and sighed.

"And don't even compare her to the others. Jane is so much more...mature. She isn't going to play those childish games...she doesn't seem self-centered...or selfish..." Jamie was trying his best to win Alex over.

"It's a win-win situation...for you...for her...and for us..." Matt stated, looking at them all.

"What are your thoughts, Miles?"

 

Miles patted Alex on the back again and leaned forward, elbows resting on the table.

Alex was running his fingers nervously through his hair, hating the pressure of having to make a decision that affected everyone.

"Alex knows how I feel about Jane. I think she's bloody perfect. He just needs to take it slowly and get her used to being at the house. Ya know, she may not even agree to go. And if she says no, Alex will be dealing with that rejection..." Miles looked at Alex, who gave him a grateful smile.

"With that said, I support Al, like I know you all will, in whatever decision he makes..."

 

Matt looked at Jamie and Nick, who met his eyes.

This was it, his last chance to persuade Alex.

"Listen, Al. We know you've been hurt before, it sucks getting close to someone and then realizing she's not a good fit, or has other motives. Jane seems like a one in a million chance of getting it right. This is _your_ shot at finally being happy, like we are, and completing our circle. It's a gamble, sure, but aren't all things worth having?"

Matt looked Alex dead in the eye, pausing before speaking again.

"And...if _we're_ all willing to take the gamble on her, shouldn't _you_ be, too?


	11. Chapter 11

Alex quietly entered the room and changed into sleeping pants and a tshirt before sliding into bed next to Jane.

It was nearly 4:00 in the morning and he knew she wouldn't wake. She _was_ still recovering from a concussion, after all, no matter how good she thought she felt.

It was strange to climb into bed with someone he had only known for a couple of days.

It felt good, though, familiar, like he had known her much longer.

As he lay there, listening to her steady breathing, he thought back on the evening.

 

After the bar closed, they headed upstairs to Matt's suite for more drinks and some friendly FIFA competition.

No more was mentioned about Jane.

His mates had let him know how they felt and it was now in his hands to make the decision.

Alex trusted their opinions, actually welcomed them, knowing they had only his best interests at heart. They had each chosen well and brought three amazing women into the group. Katie, Kelly, and Breana were family now, an undeniable part of them, tightly linked and bound, leaving no room to doubt that his friends had excellent judgement.

The time for goodbyes finally came and each man hugged Miles long and hard, some ruffling his hair, others slugging him in the arm, all knowing they wouldn't see him again for awhile, all wanting their last moments together to linger as long as possible.

Their love for one another was evident in the way they touched and teased.

Alex chuckled fondly at the scene.

 

They had come a long way, he and these men.

Their history was one that they shared, forever told together, and could never be changed. Each knew everything about the others - their passions, their fears, and their secrets.

It had always been this way, for as long as Alex could remember, from the time they were just young lads riding bikes and kicking the football around, to when they were adolescent boys eagerly pulling birds and starting a band, to the confident and successful men they were now.

He couldn't imagine his future without them, each playing a vital role in shaping who he used to be, who he was now, and who he would eventually become.

Nothing would ever come between them, they loved each other too much to let it happen, and they would always be close, closer than anyone could imagine.

That's the way it was, and always would be.

The group laughed loudly, pulling Alex out of his bittersweet reverie.

He smiled as the guys playfully teased Miles one last time.

 

Miles and Alex walked back to Miles' suite in silence, Miles tossing his key card on the table and removing his jacket as Alex did the same before both retreated to the bedroom.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Miles slowly removed his shoes and started unbuttoning his shirt cuffs, keeping an eye on Alex as the boy kicked off his shoes and began to pace, worriedly chewing his lower lip and running his hands through his hair, trying to sort things in his head.

"Hey... _hey_...it's going to be ok..." Miles spoke softly, nearly whispering, as he gazed at Alex.

Alex looked up at Miles and all doubt and worry left his face. He sighed and nodded, agreeing with Miles' assuring words. He was overthinking this, as always, placing way too much importance on it.

It either happened or it didn't.

And all the worry in the world wouldn't change that.

"Yeah...I know..." Alex trailed off.

Sure, having Jane in his life would be a dream come true for him, for _them_ , but it wouldn't be the death of him if it didn't work out. In the end, he and Miles would always have each other, and that was honestly all they would ever really want, and need.

Alex knew some people searched their entire lives looking for the love he and Miles shared, some never finding it, never even coming close to it - pure love.

They were fortunate to have found it when they did, so early on in their lives, when they were still very young and unsure of what _it_ actually was. Together they nurtured that love, fed it, and allowed it to take off and grow naturally, its long branches providing them with comfort and protection, its roots so entwined in their hearts and bodies, they could no longer survive without the other.

"Then come over here and kiss me like you mean it...like it's our last..." Miles' eyes begged Alex to come closer.

A gentle smile crossed Alex's lips as his eyes fell into the other lads', swimming around in their dark, welcoming waters, washing away all thoughts and worries, now content with just being there, in the moment, with _his_ Miles.

 

Alex walked across the room and positioned himself between Miles' legs, leaning down and kissing him while undoing Miles' shirt buttons. Miles finished opening his cuffs and let his hands wander, tracing delicate patterns on Alex's lower back and deepening the kiss, wanting to imbed the feeling into his memory.

Alex's tongue was softer this time, calmly soothing, as it lovingly swept over Miles' lips and played with his tongue, his strong hand gripping the back of Miles' head and pulling it in with every thrust and swipe, allowing his tongue to dive deeper.

Alex pushed the shirt from Miles' shoulders, making it fall slightly and pool around his elbows, where Miles finished the work of freeing his arms.

Miles watched Alex's toned body flex as Alex lifted his own shirt off as well, bringing the back up over his head first, before releasing his arms and letting the tee fall to the floor at his feet.

Alex's eyes widened in surprise when he looked down at Miles and saw the angry bruising along his lower neck, collarbone, and chest.

 

" _Jesus_ , Mi...guess I went a little mad earlier...do they hurt?"

Alex touched the dark marks lightly, before leaning down to kiss them softly. Miles flinched slightly, expecting more of the same from earlier in the evening, moaning when he felt Alex's soothing lips and tongue instead.

"Not as much as the ones you have, and mine are attached to a _far_ more pleasant memory..."

Miles murmured as his hands roamed to the fading bruises on Alex's ribs before gently moving to the dark bruise on his hip, peaking out from his jeans.

He leaned into Alex, gripping his slender waist and pulling him closer, kissing the partially hidden bruise, swiping it with his tongue, while Alex tugged on his hair and pulled Miles' face closer, wanting to feel every gasp of hot breath on his body.

"Really sorry...they're quite obvious...didn't mean to hurt you like that, love...was frustrated and losing my mind earlier..."

"Hush you, stop it, that's why high collars are always in fashion. _And_...I quite enjoyed it...you taking the lead and putting me in my place for a change...ya know, you don't do it often enough...you need to...it was spectacular..."

Miles grinned slightly and watched as Alex's face quickly flushed pink and the boy looked away, trying to conceal a proud smile.

 

"Well, guess you'll have something to remember me by for awhile..." Alex sighed, beginning to undo his own belt before Miles intervened and softly shooed his hands away, wanting the pleasure of removing the boy's pants himself.

"How could I ever forget you...and that lovely mouth of yours...hmm?"

Miles unzipped Alex's jeans and tugged them gently off his hips, over his ass, and down his thighs, Alex finishing by kicking them off with his feet.

"I'm surprised the guys didn't notice them and say something crude..."

Alex chuckled as he stood before Miles in boxer briefs only, his lean body wedged between Miles' legs as Miles sat there, looking up at him, strong hands gripping and rubbing the backs of Alex's thighs, feeling the taut muscles there.

"Oh, _they_ did, and gave me a few side smirks and winks, but they were too focused on the issue at hand to tease us about it. Think they had other priorities tonight..."

Alex nodded, understanding, not wanting to bring the topic of Jane up any further.

Miles lowered his hands to the backs of Alex's knees, another trigger spot on the boy, his fingers lightly grazing the sensitive skin, releasing a shivering moan from Alex's mouth as he went weak and melted onto Miles.

Miles pulled Alex with him as he gently fell backward onto the bed, propping himself up on his elbows, enjoying the weight and warmth Alex's body was suddenly providing. Alex pushed himself up and into a sitting position, straddling Miles, fingers lightly glancing over his chest, before coming to a rest on his tight torso.

 

"Don't want you to leave, Mi...I need you _with_ me...more than ever..."

Alex sighed again, looking down at his fingers as they played with the thin line of faint hairs that led from Miles' navel and disappeared under the waistband of his pants, brushing them softly, this way and that.

In one fluid motion, Alex slid off Miles' lap and kneeled before him on the floor, leaning in and gripping Miles' hips as he started grooming the hairs with his tongue.

Miles hissed as he took in a breath, his mouth falling open as his eyes fastened on Alex, soaking up the image of the boy's tongue methodically lapping up the hairs with long, even strokes. Alex was humming, purring, as he worked on the task at hand, and mouth.

"You know I'll never leave you for long...it's impossible...you're my life, Al..." He moaned, craning his neck to see every gorgeous lap of the boy's sweet tongue.

Miles was feeling that familiar swirl invade his body as he looked at Alex, seeing and feeling his hands and mouth lovingly touch him, desire rising quickly from deep inside.

"And you're mine, Mi... _forever_...no matter what..."

Alex lifted his head, smirking, feeling Miles stiffening against him, an action that brought on a stirring in himself.

He gave one final sweep of his tongue to the fine hairs before tending to Miles' belt and pants, pulling them down to his knees, where they fell to his ankles, allowing Miles to easily free his feet of them.

 

"You're _so_ eager, love..."

Alex whispered as he climbed onto Miles, straddling him again and sitting upright. He hummed lightly, feeling Miles' cock through their briefs as he positioned himself over it and slowly started undulating his hips, feeling Miles' hardness strengthening and growing underneath him, pushing upward into the snug space between them.

Alex's hand moved to touch his own clothed cock, rubbing it in time to his hip's wave-like motions until it was achingly hard, his gaze never leaving Miles as he gently rocked on him.

"And _you're_ not? You can't even keep your greedy hands off yourself..."

Miles smirked and watched as Alex fondled himself, his hands instinctively resting on Alex's thighs, riding the rhythmic waves of pressure the boy was creating by his movements, grinding slow and steady.

Miles' own hips couldn't ignore the call and moved in time with Alex, going against his waves and lifting, producing a pleasant agitation between the two.

Miles gasped and Alex moaned at the new sensation, eyeing each other hungrily, eagerly anticipating their next moves.

 

" _Greedy_   _hands_? Shall I stop then, love?" Alex halted all motion from his hips and released his stiff cock, looking at Miles, teasing.

" _Jesus_...no...keep going...I could watch you all night, babe..." Miles whispered before moaning when Alex's hand grabbed his cock again and the riding resumed.

Their movements eventually grew faster and needier, with Alex no longer straddling Miles, but now lying on top of him, their cocks trapped together, rubbing between the fabric of their briefs.

The boys were panting and moaning and kissing, long and slow kisses, both wanting to draw things out as much as possible, it becoming more difficult with every thrust and grunt, every whimper and whine.

They always tried to prolong their last time to the point of it being painful, neither wanting the closeness and feeling to end. Alex was usually the one able to hold out the longest, having stronger willpower and self-control, making Miles beg for release.

"I hate...goodbyes..." Alex whined as he sucked on Miles' neck and reached down, fingers sliding into Miles' briefs, moaning at the feeling of taking Miles' throbbing cock in his hand, giving him a firm squeeze and tug, completely ready to give in to desire.

Alex's hand quickly fell into a greedy rhythm around Miles' cock, both boys moaning, getting lost in the pull.

"Alex... _God_... _let me_... _now_..." Miles moaned and shuddered with pleasure, feeling himself finally in Alex's hand, skin on skin.

He realized his mistake as soon as he uttered it.

Miles' words yanked Alex from his passionate haze, and he pulled his hand away quickly at the sound and shaking of Miles' plea, realizing that if it escalated further, it would all soon be over and Miles would be gone.

Alex tried to move away, to stop the grinding, to stop the kissing, to stop the urgency, in order to prolong the inevitable.

 

"No _...Mi...please..._ not yet _..._ " Alex whimpered, starting to lift himself off of Miles. He didn't want this to end, wouldn't let it end, not yet. Please, not yet.

Miles couldn't take the buildup anymore, he was too hungry for the boy, both their cocks rock hard and dripping, his body unable and unwilling to wait any longer.

He trapped Alex with his arm across his back, preventing him from moving away, and immediately swapped positions, rolling him onto his back and wedging his leg over Alex's thigh, keeping him in place.

" _Mi...no_..." Alex begged.

Miles' hand quickly traveled down into Alex's briefs while moaning and begging in his ear, trying to persuade him by touch.

" _Please_...Al...let me... _now_... _please_..."

He leaned in and kissed Alex, forcefully pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth, hand gripping and pulling Alex's cock, thumb playing with its leaking head as he ground himself painfully into Alex's thigh.

Alex grunted and moaned as he tried to resist, but Miles was relentless with his kissing, his tugging, his grinding, his sucking, his stroking, all coming at him so fast.

Alex was finding it difficult to think straight as he tried to focus on too many sensations pulsing in too many areas of his body at the same time.

He felt his mind shutting down and letting go, finally succumbing to the pleasure, his body falling limp and relaxing while his hands reached the back of Miles' head and pulled Miles roughly to him, fingers coiling in his hair, tongues meeting desperately.

"Let me show you that _goodbye_ can be just as good as _hello_..."

Miles whispered in his ear, firm hand playing Alex's cock, Alex writhing with his touch, whimpering and groaning with desire, his body no longer struggling away from Miles, but surging toward him, wanting every last piece of him.

" _Mi_... _please_...make it last forever..."

 

They lay in bed, tangled in the crisp white sheets, tracing patterns on each other's skin. Neither wanted to break the silence, knowing it would signal the time for them to separate.

Both internally noted the other being clingier than usual, but chose not to mention it, fearing the topic would make things harder than they already were.

These farewells were always tough on them, but this time seemed different, even more difficult, maybe because of the situation with Jane, maybe something else.

Whatever it was, they both felt the need to stay together as long as possible.

Finally, the time came.

Miles was leaving in a few hours, and he needed to shower and pack before heading to the airport. He always liked to stay up the night before a long flight, keeping busy, so he would sleep the entire way home.

He wasn't sure when he would be stateside again, it all depended on work, which was always unpredictable, but he promised to return as soon as he possibly could.

 

They walked to the door together, embracing tightly, taking in the other's warmth and smells one last time, hoping to absorb enough to last them until they were reunited.

"Remember, no matter what happens with this, I love you, Al... _always_..." Miles whispered, trying to keep his composure and voice steady, furtively wiping away the water that was pooling in the corners of his eyes.

"I love you, too, Mi... _always_..." Alex nodded and choked out, keeping his head buried alongside Miles' cheek, hiding his tears, knowing he would lose it completely if he looked Miles in the eyes.

After several more lingering hugs and kisses, they parted, and Alex quietly made his way down the hall to his room.

 

And now the decision was his.

Alex rolled to his left, flipped his pillow for the cooler side, and thought about Jane.

The guys were right, she seemed perfect, in every way. They obviously had good judgement when it came to women, all trying to convince him that she might finally be the one.

Even Miles.

Alex smiled sadly, his stomach lurching, painfully missing him already.

He loved Miles with all his heart, had for many years now. They had a monogamous relationship from the moment it began long ago, never seeking out nor wanting other men, but allowing themselves to be with women when the urge arose.

It was never considered cheating and jealousy never came to the surface.

They were young and had needs and wants, women readily providing what they couldn't themselves. They had found a perfect balance that worked well for them, and they used it to their advantage, especially when separated for long periods of time because of work and tours.

He and Miles were confident in the love they shared, understanding the strength of it, far stronger than the pull of any outsider.

Jane was an unexpected surprise.

She immediately fit in so well, connecting instantly, and they were all pleasantly surprised with how comfortably she fell into their mix, holding her own against the entire lot of them, which could sometimes be overwhelming.

She was interested in Alex, that much was clear, and the thought that she might be receptive to having a relationship with him that might eventually include Miles in some way was incredible.

They had always wanted someone to be open with, but had never tried for fear of the repercussions, and to be honest, the right woman had never appeared.

Until now.

 

Jane woke early that morning to find Alex sleeping by her side on his stomach, stretched out with his head half under a pillow.

_So he did come back last night, the little shit!_

She looked at the half of his face she could see. He looked tired, worried, even in his sleep. Deciding to let him have more rest, she slid out of bed quietly and went into the living room, hoping to take care of some business.

She sat on the couch and turned the television on to catch up on the news. There was a cooking segment on the morning show, reminding her that she had a deadline looming to submit an article for a magazine. She programmed an alert on her phone and then grabbed a blanket from the closet and curled up on the couch.

She wrote an email to Gregor, letting him know that her recovery was going well, not to worry, and that she would be in touch soon.

She tossed her phone on the table and let her mind wander to Alex.

How did this happen?

No sooner had she decided to open up and look for friendship and love, and there was Alex with all his charm and charisma.

She instantly felt an attraction to him, and not just on a shallow level. He felt like an old friend with whom she could trust, one who would always protect her and never hurt her.

And he came with the most incredible group of people she had ever met. They, too, immediately made her feel safe and loved.

Was this real?

And if it were, did she want to say goodbye to him, to _them_ , so soon?

 

Jane was pondering the question when something on the television caught her eye, forcing her to sit up.

It was breaking news, the screen showing a reporter standing in front of the international terminal of Houston's busy airport.

"...to repeat again, United Airlines flight #1287 enroute from Houston Intercontinental to London Heathrow has gone missing. Initial reports say radio control lost contact with the plane at approximately..."

Jane couldn't hear any more, a buzzing started to fill her head and the sounds from the television were muffled, just like the night she was hit with the bottle.

She did hear one voice very clearly, though.

It was Alex's.

"That's Miles' plane..."

 

Alex was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, holding the side of the doorframe to keep from crumbling to his knees, the color visibly draining from his face.

"No... _NO_...Alex...it can't be..." Jane jumped up and rushed to him. Alex stood there, motionless, unaware that Jane was even speaking to him, instead staring at the television screen.

"Was it going _to_ London, _from_ here?" Alex finally stumbled into the room, closer to the television, his voice getting more desperate as he tried to get the information he needed.

"Uh...uh...yes, I think that's what it said..."

"When did it depart?"

"They...they didn't say..."

"Fuck!" Alex ran to his phone, dialing Miles' number.

Straight to message.

"Shit, Miles... _shit_...answer... _please_!" Alex pleaded, trying it again and again, his hands visibly shaking, barely holding the phone steady enough to use.

Jane paced, switching channels, trying to find the best coverage of the situation.

" _No_... _no_... _no_..." Alex chanted, letting the useless phone fall to the table and collapsing on the couch, holding his head down in his hands and starting to involuntarily rock. 

_This must be a nightmare,_ he thought.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up! Why can't I wake up?_

Jane felt a great dread envelope her as memories of the phone call about her parents flooded her mind. She remembered it as if it were yesterday. Remembered how everything became a blur after that call.

And now it was happening to Alex.

"Alex, stay with me, _please_... _Alex_..." She sat next to him and put an arm across his back, trying to comfort him while he rocked, keeping her eyes fixed on the television screen, hoping for a miracle.

 

The door flew open with Matt, Nick, and Jamie rushing in.

Jane quickly stood up and moved away, giving them room with Alex. They would know what Alex needed far better than she.

" _Alex_!"

Matt rushed to Alex's side, immediately throwing a protective arm across his back, while Nick and Jamie stood, watching the television, hands to their faces, covering their mouths in disbelief. 

"Miles' plane..." Alex's voice caught in his throat as he felt the need to explain, pointing to the television screen.

"Shhh...we know, Al..." Matt comforted, eyes tearing up, watching the footage of helicopters scanning a calm sea.

Alex lifted his head and looked at Matt through blurry eyes, a spark of hope trying to light within him.

_If anyone could make this go away, Matt could_. 

Alex grabbed Matt's shirt into two tight fists, eyes desperately pleading with him to help, to wake him up, to make everything better, like he always did.

"Matt... _please_..."

" _Al_...I can't...I'm so sorry..." Matt knew exactly what Alex was asking from him and he sat there, heartbroken and helpless, pulling Alex's head to his chest.

" _Miles_..." Alex started sobbing in his arms, his voice muffled against Matt's chest.

"We're here, Alex. We've got you..." Matt managed to choke out between sobs, eyes welling up and spilling over.

 

Jamie phoned the airline in hopes of getting more information.

"Are we sure that's his plane?" He called out frantically while on hold, watching the news and chewing on a fingernail.

"I...I don't know. Miles always makes his own reservations..." Alex sputtered out.

Nick immediately called Steve to see if he had Miles' flight information.

Alex's phone started to ring.

Matt grabbed it from the table, answering and listening for a moment. He let out a deep breath.

"It's a friend of Pauline's, his mum's too upset to talk but wanted to check with you, she saw the news and knew Miles was heading home today..."

Alex couldn't speak, tears running down his face, shaking his head. Matt stood up and spoke quietly to the person before hanging up. He sat back down, grabbing Alex again.

"Told them we'd let 'em know if we hear anything..."

"Fuckin' bloody hold!" Jamie curled his free arm over his head, trying to hide the tears streaming down his face.

He finally gave up and crashed down on Alex's other side, putting his arm around both Matt and Alex, burying his head against Alex's back.

" _No_... _no_... _no_..." Alex started muttering, rocking under their embrace.

 

Jane felt as though she were floating high above and not a part of the scene playing out in front of her. She was simply a spectator.

Her internal voice was screaming for this to be a bad, bad dream. _Not Miles, please. This can't be happening, not to them. Please, not Miles..._

Nick, eyes red and puffy with tears streaming down his cheeks, dropped to his knees in front of Alex and cupped his hands on Alex's face, lifting it, forcing Alex to make eye contact with him.

"I love him, Mal..." Alex sobbed, before burying his head.

"He knows, Al...we _all_ love him...he _knows_ that..." Nick choked the last words out, trying to soothe Alex while Jamie and Matt wrapped their free arms around Nick, bringing them all into a tightly huddled circle.

Jane remembered curling into a ball after getting the news of her parents and now watched the four of them, cocooned into themselves, comforting each other like no one else could.

 

Alex's words echoed through the room. No one doubted the truth he spoke.

_"I won't live without him_..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Alex... _help_!"

Alex looked up from the table he was clearing to see Jamie and Nick rushing into the pub supporting someone, head slumped down, bloodied body barely supporting itself.

Oh Jesus... _Matt_!

Setting the tray filled with empty mugs down with a crash, Alex immediately rushed over to meet them, concern and fear rising in his stomach over his injured friend.

He was halfway across the room when he was distracted by another person running noisily into the building.

It was Matt.

Alex quickly looked back at the stranger his friends were holding and realized he looked nothing like Matt, it was simply Alex's first instinct to assume the three of them were together.

This boy was much thinner and had straight, slightly shaggy hair, a sharp contrast to Matt's stockier build and curly mess.

"Alex! Grab some towels...and ice!" Matt yelled as they firmly steered the hurt boy to a booth, despite his struggling against them whenever he was able to find his footing.

Alex ran behind the bar and quickly soaked some towels in the sink before scooping a large pitcher full of ice and hurrying to the table. The boy was now sitting, sandwiched between Nick and Jamie, hands covering his nose and face as if trying to hold the blood in.

He respectfully declined any attempts made by Jamie or Nick to wipe his bloody face or apply ice by forcefully pushing their hands away, deflecting each attempt by instinct, before they came too close to his body.

His shirt was splattered with the blood that was running from both his nose and several cuts on his face.

"I'm okay...no need for that... _really_...I'm okay...just need a minute... _really_..." He was getting agitated with their persistence, the wet towels constantly coming at him from two different directions, requiring him to remain vigilant when all he wanted was a moment to clear his head.

"You've got a couple of cuts, mate. They need cleaning..." Matt insisted.

"I've got it... _really_...I'm okay...can do it myself...thanks...just need a bathroom..." The boy swiped the towel from Nick, holding it to his nose, hoping to slow down not only the flow of the blood, but also the relentless assault of bar towels to his face.

Jamie slid out of the booth, allowing the boy to leave. Matt led him to the pub's washroom, one arm protectively behind the stranger, not touching him, but there if the boy needed sudden support.

 

"What happened?" Alex asked as he slid into the booth opposite Nick and Jamie, eyes watching Matt guide the boy away.

"We saw this one fighting another in an alley several blocks down. He was holding his own, actually had the upper hand, until two other blokes decided to team up on him..." Nick recalled.

"That's when we stepped in. Poor bloke had no chance when one of 'em grabbed him from behind and the other two attacked. They got off a few heavy licks to his head before we ran up, then they dropped him and ran..." Jamie sneered, shaking his head in disgust.

"Matt chased 'em, itching for a fight, but gave up when he realized they had too much of a lead...fuckin' dirty fighters..." Nick spat as he eyed Matt and the boy making their way back from the washroom.

Alex had a better chance to check out the young man now that Jamie and Nick weren't hovering over him. He looked much better now that he was cleaned up, with only a towel to his nose, a puffy bruise, a few small cuts on his cheek, and a soiled and bloody shirt to show for his recent altercation.

The lad was lean and lanky with big, dark eyes. He had a relaxed demeanor and walked with a smooth, easy gait, deceptively leading an observer to think he was walking through a fabulous garden party, drink in hand, instead of having just emerged from a bathroom after having been jumped by thugs in an alley.

"Hey everyone, this is Miles..."

 

Miles nodded quickly and gave a forced smile, suspicious of this sudden outpouring of kindness from strangers, especially being they were young, male strangers.

He flinched when Matt placed his hand on his shoulder and steered him back to the booth to sit down, scowling when he realized he wasn't going to be allowed to leave.

_Fuck_.

The thought of making a run for it flashed quickly through Miles' mind, but he knew he was already physically drained from the fight and was sorely outnumbered, he wouldn't be able to make it very far before they cornered him.

He would have to wait for a better opportunity.

"The two that brought you here are Jamie and Nick. This here is Alex..."

Miles greeted them all with another quick nod.

"Right, thanks for the help...see you around..." Miles started to exit the booth, but Matt stepped directly in his way, blocking him completely.

A heavy dread filled Miles' chest.

_Fuck_.

He knew these blokes were up to no good, and it looked like it was going to be at his expense.

"Why don't you hang out with us a bit, have something to eat?" Matt said firmly.

It wasn't a question, more of an order.

Matt eyed the boy, assessing his injuries, not wanting him to run off so quickly, especially if he were hurt. He also looked like he could use a decent meal.

Miles tried to leave the booth again, but Nick grabbed him around the shoulder and pulled him back down as Jamie slid in, blocking Miles completely, keeping him from exiting.

Miles grimaced at the pain he felt in his ribs as he crashed back onto the seat, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold his own against just one of them, much less all four.

_Fuck_.

He wasn't going to be able to get out of this easily. At least they were still in a public place, so they couldn't play their sick little game and hurt him too badly...yet.

The group quietly studied Miles for a moment.

He wouldn't make eye contact with them, preferring instead to stare at the table, towel still pressed firmly to his nose.

 

Matt interrupted the silence with information he had received earlier that afternoon about an upcoming gig.

The guys were soon deep in their conversation and ignoring Miles, giving him time to furtively assess his situation without them noticing, looking for objects on the table that could be used as weapons, if needed.

Realizing he had nothing useful in his immediate grasp, Miles let out a deep breath and listened in on their conversation. What he heard made him relax slightly and let his guard down a bit.

They were musicians, like himself.

Miles had never met fellow musicians who randomly grabbed and beat up people, they were usually too focused on their craft to be hooligans as well.

He still wasn't sure why they were insisting he stay. He tried to slightly nudge his way into Jamie, hopefully encouraging him to instinctively vacate his seat, setting Miles free.

"Well...like I said before...thanks for the help..." They all looked at Miles, surprised. They had been so engrossed in band talk that they had nearly forgotten he was there.

"Mate, you're not going anywhere until you get some food in you..." Nick smiled, dismissing Miles' weak attempt to leave.

"I really need to get on my way...don't want to ruin your plans..."

"No plans, mate, just to meet Alex after work for a bite to eat and then off to practice..." Jamie studied the boy while sneering, enjoying it when people squirmed.

"I really should be going...uh...have things to do...ya know..."

Alex looked at Miles with a small smile. He clearly understood the inner struggle Miles was feeling, not wanting anyone to fuss over him, or to put anyone out for his sake.

Alex knew the feeling well.

Had known it all his life.

"Come on, Miles, we need someone to listen to a song we just wrote and give us their honest opinion..." Alex knew the lad wouldn't say no if he felt he were actually being useful in some way.

Miles looked up into Alex's eyes and saw nothing but kindness. Alex matched his gaze as they studied one another, both dropping their eyes quickly once realizing they had held their stares a fraction too long.

"Uh...sure...least I could do after you guys helped me out..."

The others all looked at Alex, grinning at his success.

 

They grabbed some food on the way to Matt and Alex's flat, Nick treating everyone, despite Miles' protests.

He had no money and felt awkward allowing a stranger to pay for him. Nick shoved the food at Miles and the smell soon overwhelmed him so much that he forgot his principles and quickly devoured it. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten a proper warm meal.

The guys noticed, smirking, but politely kept their comments to themselves, not wanting to impede the progress they had made with the boy.

Miles loosened up a little after the food settled in his belly.

He still questioned the group's motives, it was a habit that was hard to break, but he found himself relaxing even more as the evening progressed.

The guys were curious about him and asked many questions. Not familiar with so much genuine attention, Miles was quiet at first, giving only short answers. Eventually, though, he felt more comfortable and offered up additional information about himself.

Feeling like he and his band had exhausted every opportunity in Liverpool, Miles decided to leave, looking for a change and wanting to make a go of it in Sheffield, which offered great opportunities for budding musicians. His band was entertaining the idea of joining him if he found anything promising.

Miles found work in a little record store and secretly slept there five nights a week after he closed shop. Trying to find a safe place to sleep the other two nights was always a challenge. His recent spot in a park had been compromised, so he was searching for a warm, secluded alley when the three thugs approached him.

When asked about the fight and what caused it, Miles looked thoughtfully off in the distance for a moment, as if wanting to know the answer himself, before dropping his eyes to the ground and mumbling.

"Dunno, guess I look different...or somethin' like that..."

 

Alex hitched in his breath, making a noise, and his friends quickly looked at him, Jamie's comforting hand running up the length of Alex's back before resting across his shoulders. They had all been through this before, and Miles' statement brought back bad memories.

For a period of time, it seemed like Alex couldn't go anywhere alone without encountering blokes who wanted to hurt him. They would call him faggot and sissy, singling him out because of his thinness, soft features, and extreme shyness.

Poor Alex tried his best to bulk up, even eating four slices of bread with every sandwich, but nothing worked. He was destined to be slender and thus the target of many brawny twats who felt the need to dominate over others they perceived as weaklings.

It troubled Matt, Nick, and Jamie to see constant cuts and bruises on Alex's face and body, but it troubled them even more knowing the unseen damage that was being inflicted in Alex's head.

Alex never explained the injuries, not wanting to have anyone concerned with his problems, trying his best to erase from his memory the nasty comments, lewd contact, and violent punches and kicks.

He always smiled, eyes averted, and said everything was okay and it was nothing, just a clumsy accident, but he became increasingly wary of strangers, especially male strangers.

One particularly bad beating left Alex bedridden and, after that, he became even more withdrawn, jumping at simple everyday noises.

Alex no longer resembled the happy lad they grew up with.

The guys decided to put an end to it, once and for all. They ensured Alex was never alone again, rearranging their own schedules so that one of them was always there to meet him after work to walk home, joining him on quick trips to the corner store, and simply hovering around him in general.

They always came up with little reasons for showing up, never directly coming out and saying it was to protect him, but Alex knew what they were doing.

It didn't make him angry or embarrassed.

It made him love them even more.

Eventually, with the violence well in the past, the happy Alex they knew and loved returned.

Miles was experiencing the same thing now, but he chose to meet the hate head on, violence to violence.

He had quickly learned how to handle things on his own, getting tougher and smarter with every fight, jaded beyond his years.

He hated that Matt, Nick, and Jamie came to his rescue that night. He would have easily taken care of that guy by himself if the other two thugs hadn't ambushed him.

 

They walked back to the small flat that Matt and Alex shared.

The band had just recently started making decent money playing very small venues, but not enough yet to quit their day jobs. Matt and Alex's first display of independence was to move out of their parents' homes.

The flat was modest, but they were proud of it. It was big enough to hold their instruments and a few pieces of comfortable furniture, provided by Matt and Alex's parents.

Miles' eyes gleamed as he saw the guitars gently leaning on their stands, begging to be held.

Alex disappeared into his room and returned, throwing a clean tshirt to Miles. Miles grinned at the boy and thanked him. Alex smiled back, averting his eyes and shrugging as if the gesture were nothing.

Miles quickly took him in. Alex seemed timid and had a thin build like Miles, with big, dark puppy eyes and choppy hair. He had a kind, innocent smile that brightened his entire face, especially those gentle eyes. Miles knew he could trust him, just from his eyes alone.

 

The rest of the evening was spent fooling around on their instruments and practicing songs, Miles even joining in with one of Alex's guitars, playing a couple of his own songs. They told stories about recent gigs and shared some laughs over similar experiences.

It was getting late and Miles stood up to leave when Jamie and Nick announced their departure.

"You're not going anywhere, Kane..." Matt said sternly as he thrust a blanket into Miles' midsection.

Alex came running from his bedroom and threw a pillow on the couch, all smiles. Miles couldn't help but grin at Alex's awkward enthusiasm.

Miles lay on the couch that night, the dark flat silent except for occasional night sounds, still not believing his luck. He felt like he suddenly had four guardian angels to help steer him in the right direction, keeping him from harm.

It was going to be all right.

 

Wrapped in his comforter for warmth, Alex sat on the coffee table in front of the couch, mere feet away from Miles' body, watching him sleep. It was dark, but he could still make out Miles' face from the light that gently shone in from the streetlight outside.

" _Jesus_ , Al, what are you doing? You're going to frighten that poor lad..." Matt hissed as he passed from his bedroom to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"I like him, Matt. I like him a lot...can he stay?" Alex spoke softly as he jumped up and followed Matt, grabbing a drink for himself.

"He's not a fuckin' stray dog, Alex. And, anyway, they do have a rule here about pets..." Matt smiled at Alex, then sighed, nodding.

"I like him, too. Seems like a nice guy, has just had a few bad hands thrown his way..."

"So...can he stay?" Alex pleaded.

"Think that's up to him...I'm okay with it, until he gets on his feet, alright?"

"Yeah...alright...thanks, Matt..." Alex gave Matt an affectionate hug and they chuckled.

"Just quit watching him while he sleeps. It gives _me_ the creeps seeing you do it and _I_ know you, imagine what he'll think if he catches you sitting there..."

" _Okay_... _okay_..." Alex was used to Matt's nagging.

"You pick up after him...and if he chews on my shoes or pees on the floor, he's outta here..." They both chuckled as they headed down the hallway to their bedrooms.

"Try to get some sleep, Alex..."

"Love you, Matt..."

"Love you, too, Al..."

 

Miles had heard everything.

He wasn't sleeping when Alex first came from his room to sit on the table, but Miles kept his eyes closed, feigning slumber and tensing up, not exactly sure what was going on, but ready if need be.

Instead, all Miles felt was the boy's warm presence while he silently watched him.

Nothing more.

It didn't creep Miles out, it actually made him finally relax completely, knowing one of his guardian angels was watching over him, protecting him without moving, soothing him without touch.

The silence was interrupted with movement and whispering when Matt made his way to the kitchen and he and Alex had their little talk.

Thirty minutes after they disappeared into their rooms, that tiny angel appeared once again to sit on the coffee table, wrapped in his comforter, keeping a curious and protective eye over his new charge.

Miles then fell into a deep sleep, the kind he hadn't had in a long, long time...

 

Miles woke the following morning, not sure where he was. It was warm and dry, so his day was already off to a good start.

He opened his eyes and gasped, staring directly into the sleeping face of Alex, who was in a fetal position on the coffee table, head lying on the flat, hard surface.

Miles didn't move, didn't want to wake the boy who was dozing with a small smile on his face.

He took a moment to enjoy the sight. Alex was beautiful while he slept, no worries or shyness apparent, only contentment and innocence, like a child.

"Oh, _Jesus_! Sorry about him..." Matt came out of the bathroom and saw Alex on the coffee table. Miles looked at Matt and smiled at him, remembering his generosity from the night before.

"No problem...can't be very comfortable, can it?" Miles looked back at the sleeping boy, quickly memorizing his features before the moment was lost.

"Don't know how it could be. Alex is a horrible sleeper, barely gets in a few hours a night. Sleep will overcome him at the oddest times and he can't fight it. We've found him sleeping in corners during parties, booths in restaurants...even once on a carnival ride...he just instantly succumbs to the urge..."

Matt leaned over and picked Alex up, comforter and all, cradling him as he took him to his bedroom.

"By the way, Miles, you're staying here for as long as you need and we won't take no for an answer...so let's eat breakfast and then go get your things from the record shop..." Matt was on a mission that morning.

Miles sat there, dazed, knowing his life had just taken a turn for the better.

 

Alex and Miles were nearly inseparable from that moment on.

Miles became close with everyone, but he and Alex had a deeper, unspoken connection that no one could explain, but everyone noticed.

Now considered part of their inner circle, Miles fell into a comfortable routine with his new friends, all working at their various jobs during the day, practicing their music and playing occasional gigs at night.

He met their families, the band's mothers doting on him as if he were orphaned and now one of their own, Miles relishing the role, sucking up the attention.

The five of them made a long weekend trip to Liverpool, meeting Miles' mother, touring the city, and joining in on a gig with his bandmates.

Things seemed to get better and better every month.

Miles' band finally relocated to Sheffield and was doing really well, and the Monkeys were suddenly in greater demand, nearly on the cusp of making it big.

 

Alex was inexplicably drawn to Miles.

During his sleepless nights, he always felt the urge to check on Miles, making sure he was okay, that he was still there, sleeping on the couch.

He loved watching him while he slept, studying his strong but gentle features without fear of being caught.

Miles started feeling guilty finding Alex passed out on the coffee table in the mornings, so he started making room for him at the end of the couch, where Alex would eventually fall asleep, sitting up, head resting on a soft cushion, wrapped in his comforter.

Still not extremely comfortable, but better than the hard table.

One night, the two were up late playing their guitars in Alex's room and fell asleep on his bed.

They never went back to the couch, or coffee table, again.

 

Matt, Jamie, and Nick were happy with the addition of Miles to their group, each trying to claim it was he who found Miles and brought him back from the alley that night.

They were amazed at Alex's transformation. Gone was the reluctant, shy, and awkward boy they grew up with, replaced by a confident young man, able to look people in the eye and no longer afraid to voice his opinions.

Miles had changed before their eyes, too. He became less distrusting of strangers and learned to turn on his charm, something he had buried long ago so as not to draw unwanted attention to himself. Now he lived for the attention, basking in it.

When it came to Alex and Miles, it was as though each were the missing half of the other, and together they were one complete person.

Alex and Miles had no sense of personal space or shyness when it came to one another, whether it be touching, hugging, faces pressing into the other, heads resting on shoulders, or interlocking arms when they walked. It seemed that the closer they were physically to each other, the happier they were.

The guys didn't even blink an eye when the two started sharing a bed, it seemed like a natural progression.

It wasn't strange to have one finish the other's sentences. They laughed at things others saw no humor in, saw the beauty in ugliness, the irony in the mundane, the sadness in celebration, the happiness in pain, all this transferring into scribbled notes, and eventually, into lyrics. They connected musically, composing songs at a prolific rate.

They understood each other.

 

There were many wild, drunken nights where the lads would bring girls back to their place, Miles and Matt with their outgoing personalities and charm always getting the most action, but dreamy and poetic Alex with his sweet, romantic side not doing too poorly, either.

Rarely was there a time where all three pulled, so the odd man out always took the couch for the night. It worked out well for everyone involved.

One particular night, Miles was entertaining a very pretty young girl and Alex was on the couch, trying to sleep.

He dozed off for a bit before opening his eyes to find Miles sitting on the coffee table, studying him. Miles was a bit more pissed than usual, but still held a sober and serious look on his face.

" _Alex_..." Miles cooed softly and smiled when Alex's eyes opened.

"Miles..." Alex whispered, convinced he was dreaming.

Miles' eyes were black with desire.

The look made Alex's stomach swirl.

"I wish it were you in there instead of her..."

Miles leaned over, slowly taking Alex's surprised face in his hands before kissing him softly on the forehead, thumbs caressing his jaw, lips lingering, not wanting to leave.

He then quickly pulled away and left to the bedroom, leaving Alex no chance of sleeping the rest of the night.

Nothing was ever mentioned.

Alex wasn't even sure if Miles remembered it.

One thing was certain, though...the seed had been planted.

 

With Miles' late-night confession simmering deep in his mind, Alex soon found himself watching Miles differently.

He admired Miles' long lanky legs when he entered a room, his thin neck when he threw his head back to laugh, his devilish eyes when he was turning on all his charm.

He would steal glances at Miles' distracting fingers as they tapped a familiar tune on his thigh or caressed and stroked the strings of his guitar.

He would get lost in Miles' big, brown expressive eyes, making his face vacillate between looking tough and impenetrable one minute, sweet and opening the next.

He often wondered what it would be like to be one of the birds Miles pulled, to have Miles' face nuzzled into his neck, mouth nipping and sucking, hot breath cultivating goosebumps across his skin.

He wanted Miles' passionate longing directed toward him instead of some girl.

He wanted Miles to whisper in his ear, telling Alex how good he felt, how much he turned him on, how badly he wanted him, _needed_ him.

He wanted to taste Miles' kisses.

He wanted to steal Miles' warmth and smell his skin.

He wanted to feel Miles' strong hands on his body.

He wanted Miles hard for him.

Alex quickly shooed the persistent thoughts away, attributing them to the fact that he hadn't been with a girl in some time and was just extremely horny.

Alex wasn't like _that_ , he didn't like blokes.

 

Alex's increasingly long looks didn't go unnoticed by Miles.

He did remember his late-night encounter with Alex and blamed it on his drunken state, deciding it was best to pretend like it never happened.

Alex never mentioned it, never acted any differently, so maybe the boy was in one of his sleep-induced hazes and wasn't even aware it had happened.

From that moment on, Miles tried his best to keep Alex out of his mind, with very little success.

Alex was all Miles thought about when they weren't together, consuming every spare minute.

He imagined trailing his tongue down Alex's back, biting his lovely shoulders, pinning him against the wall and covering his neck with rough kisses, feeling Alex's hot breath panting on his face while palming the growing bulge in his pants, hearing the boy moan for more.

Miles wanted to hear Alex moan _with_ him, moan _for_ him, moan _because_ of him.

When they were together, it was even worse.

Miles started noticing the way Alex's shirts hung off his shoulder blades, the way Alex's veins pumped in his arms when he was playing guitar, the way Alex shut his eyes and swayed his head, completely losing himself in the song he was singing.

Their eyes continually met.

They no longer gave each other friendly glances, they were now hungry stares, looking the other up and down, wreaking silent havoc on the other in a continual, never-ending game of foreplay, both boys being completely aware of it.

They knew what the other was thinking and wanting, both too afraid to admit it, too afraid to act upon it.

Alex seemed receptive to it, almost begging Miles to do something, to make the first move.

Miles had no intention of letting things go in that direction with Alex.

He wasn't one of _those_ types, he wasn't like _that_.

He had fought too many people too many times in his life to prove it.

 

Miles fed his denial by partying hard and distancing himself from Alex.

He rarely went home, choosing to crash on a bandmate's couch most nights instead of facing the challenge of sharing a bed with Alex, lying dangerously close to him.

Miles became increasingly angrier with himself for his weakness, but more so with Alex for putting him in this position and making him feel the way he did.

There were suddenly a lot more girls, _a lot more_ , as if Miles wanted to prove something to himself and the world.

He was drinking and drugging, looking for anything to help get his mind off of Alex and his beautiful eyes and innocent lips.

Miles avoided Matt, Jamie, and Nick like the plague, ashamed that he had put their generous and coveted friendship in jeopardy over his repulsive thoughts.

 

One evening found them all at the same club, Alex eager to reconnect once he saw Miles there, Miles distancing himself all night, keeping busy with a shady group of people he had recently started partying with.

At some point in the night, Miles went to the washroom to clear his head from the drugs, from the drinks, and from Alex.

He splashed water on his face, jolting when he looked up into the mirror to see the reflection of Alex standing behind him, eyes wide, apologetic, pleading, suffering.

"What do you want, Alex?" Miles sounded gruff, as though he were angry and being bothered, bothered by the reminder of his lewd thoughts toward the boy.

"Miles... _please_...what did I do? I'm sorry if I..."

Before Alex could finish, Miles crashed him into the tiled wall, pinning Alex's body with his own, his hands flat against its cold surface on both sides of Alex's face.

Alex grunted and whimpered at the suddenness of it all, tense and afraid to move, everything he wanted mixed with everything he feared.

They stood there in the silence of the room, music mutedly thumping through thick cemented walls, hyper-aware of their bodies pressed into each other, their thighs, their bellies, their chests, their faces poised at the curves of their necks, feeling the hot breath coming from the other's mouth, glancing off their ears.

Alex's tenseness soon left and he withered, becoming pliant, tilting and lifting his head slightly, offering his neck, giving Miles the go-ahead to move forward, to act on their feelings, to have him.

" _Miles_..." He whispered, begging.

"Just...stay...away...from...me..." Miles growled between gritted teeth, disgusted with his desire, angry at how badly he wanted to stay there, feeling Alex, breathing Alex, consuming Alex, angry at how his cock was stirring in his pants.

Miles abruptly pushed himself away from the wall, away from Alex and temptation, and stormed out of the room.

Alex slumped to the floor.

Jamie found him a few minutes later, still on the floor against the wall, broken, staring at nothing.

He squatted before the boy, resting his hands on Alex's knees, rubbing them gently, shaking his head slowly at Alex's confused state, not knowing how to make things better for the boy.

"C'mon, Al, let's get you home..." He finally said with a sigh, helping him to his feet, leading him out of the club, Alex glancing toward Miles as they left, Miles' back purposely turned towards them, arm flung around a bird.

 

Alex suffered.

He missed Miles terribly and wasn't sure what had brought on the scene in the club's bathroom, not sure what he had done to drive Miles completely away and out of his life.

He pined for simple contact with his friend, the talks, the laughs, the unspoken communication they shared, a huge void where Miles used to be now following him everywhere, reminding Alex of Miles' absence, reminding him of what he had lost.

The few hours of sleep his body usually demanded were wasted. He spent many days at home, curled up, not sleeping, not thinking.

He wouldn't eat.

He seemed to walk around in a fog.

The only time he could focus was when the band was practicing or playing gigs, where he found escape in the music, but the guys were worried that his body wouldn't hold out much longer.

Matt finally got in touch with Miles and Miles reluctantly agreed to meet with him.

 

"Oh, fuckin' hell..."

Miles muttered under his breath when he saw the four of them sitting in the booth. He was under the impression that he was just meeting up with Matt, one being easier to face than all four.

It was too late to turn around as they saw him when he entered.

Jamie stood up, patting Miles' shoulder and motioning for him to slide in, next to Nick. Memories of their first meeting worked their way into Miles' head.

Miles sat down and instantly looked across at Alex, who was sitting across from him.

Miles' stomach dropped.

_Shit_ , Alex looked awful.

Miles hadn't seen him in weeks. Alex was paler than normal and his eyes were sunken in with dark circles painted underneath his heavy lids. And, even though Miles couldn't believe it possible, it looked like Alex had lost weight, a lot of weight.

Despite this, Alex's eyes were opened wide, smiling at Miles, happy to finally see him again.

"Hey Miles..."

" _Jesus_ , Al, you okay?"

"I'm fine...better now...you look good..."

The others at the table smirked at Alex's comment.

Miles looked horrible, even worse than the day they first met him, bloodied and homeless.

He had also lost weight, fooling his appetite with booze and drugs. He was pale and gaunt from the endless partying, the dark skin surrounding his eyes revealing his lack of sleep.

 

Alex's excitement about seeing Miles couldn't suppress the familiar haze that was invading the boy, demanding his time, demanding much-needed slumber.

Alex smiled again with those sweet, pained eyes as he rested his head gently on Matt's shoulder. Matt, knowing what was coming, shifted his body so Alex's head rested on the soft muscle of his chest, something he had done for Alex countless times before.

Alex frustratingly fought the pressure, wanting to keep his eyes on Miles, to stay in this rare moment with him, not knowing when he would see him again, but he couldn't summon the strength to fight it off.

The urge was too strong, and he was too weak.

He whimpered as his heavy eyes slowly shut.

Miles wanted to reach over and wrench Matt from his seat, taking Alex in his arms, soothing him while he slept. He wanted to bury his head in his hair and tell Alex what he meant to him, how he couldn't go one minute without thinking of him, how he no longer wanted to stay away from him.

But he couldn't.

 

"What's going on, Miles?" Matt demanded, staring at him, eyes unusually piercing.

"Um, nothing...been real busy...with the band...and stuff..." Miles looked around nervously, trying to avoid the real question Matt was asking.

"Bullshit...what's happened between you and Alex?" Matt wasn't going to let this go, this problem was going to be resolved that night.

"Let me out, Jamie..." Miles tried to stand and push his way out, not liking the tone of Matt's voice.

"Ehh...nope..." Jamie sneered.

"I'm serious, let me the fuck out!"

"Not until we talk about this..." Jamie returned, staring at Matt, smirking, unfazed by Miles' anger.

"Really? We're going to do this here, _with everyone_? I'd rather talk to Al privately..." Miles was infuriated, feeling like an intervention was being directed at him.

"Then why haven't you?" Matt shot back.

 

"Look at him, Miles...you're killing him..." Nick accused, softly.

Miles didn't have to look at Alex, he had barely taken his eyes off him since sitting down. He looked so fuckin' skinny, so vulnerable, so helpless.

Miles was overcome with guilt, needing to explain to his friends, and to himself.

"You guys just don't get it... _I love him_..." Miles whispered the last words.

"We all do, Miles...that's why we need to get this figured out...he can't go on like this..." Nick replied, looking at the others, all nodding in agreement.

"No...I mean I really _love_ him...like a fuckin' girl..." Miles blurted out.

It felt good to hear himself finally say what he had been thinking for so long.

"And? Tell us something we _don't_ know..." Jamie snorted. Miles and Alex were kidding themselves if they thought they were hiding their obvious feelings for one another, especially from those who knew them best.

 

Miles was furious.

They didn't realize the seriousness of what he had just confessed.

"Jamie...let me the fuck out... _NOW_..." He tried to stand, but the table blocked him.

"Settle down, Miles..." Matt commanded.

"I can't do this..." Miles' voice was rising and sounding desperate, as he lost control of his emotions while they fought for dominance in his body.

"Why?" Nick tried putting his hand on top of Miles' as a sign of support, but Miles flicked it angrily away.

Miles looked at Alex, frustration was winning the battle and was going to soon burst out of his chest.

How did this happen?

How did he fall in love with Alex?

How could he have allowed himself to do it?

"I just can't!"

 

"Mi...talk to us, mate...we want to help..." Matt tried a calmer approach, honestly wanting to get to the root of the problem.

Miles slumped in the booth and looked again at Alex before fixing his eyes on the table.

He had allowed frustration and self-loathing to build in his chest, and now it ached and screamed to be released.

Miles let it all out, shouting angrily.

"Then they would've been justified in what they fuckin' did... _OKAY_?"

"Who? Justified about what?" Matt was confused, startled at Miles' sudden outburst.

"Every single bastard who ever beat me up...ever hurt me...they always accused me of liking guys...and now I do...and that's why they hurt me...they were right all along..." Miles fought back a sob.

"What the fuck, Mi?" Nick spoke softly at Miles' truly messed-up way of thinking.

"Those bastards have nothing to do with you...or Alex...they're scum, Mi..." Jamie put his hand on Miles' shoulder to comfort him, but Miles shrugged it off angrily.

"I just can't fuckin' do this...I'll never let 'em have the satisfaction of being right...let me out, Cookie!"

Matt frustratingly rubbed a hand through his hair and nodded, before looking down at Alex, still sleeping on his chest. Jamie stood up, releasing Miles.

Miles looked at Alex one last time before he hurried away, but not before muttering in a half sob.

"Get the boy to fuckin' eat something for Christ's sake..."

 

Several weeks passed since the meeting. The Monkeys were gone for most of it, playing many shows back-to-back in neighboring towns.

The guys kept Alex busy and watched over him closely, trying to get him to eat and sleep.

When in Sheffield, Alex started wandering into Matt's bed nightly, always after checking the couch in hopes of finding Miles there. Matt held the boy and rocked him, comforting him in silence.

Miles tried to continue partying, but could no longer muster the enthusiasm for it. It had never helped quell his thoughts of Alex anyway.

He knew it was all a shallow attempt to hide his true feelings.

All he wanted was Alex, and nothing more.

Everything was right when Miles was with Alex.

Miles still couldn't find the courage to see the boy - the taunting faces, the hateful words, and the strong fists of his abusers invaded his thoughts and dreams, hurting him, laughing at who he was.

 

Wrapped in his comforter for warmth, Alex trudged into the dark living room, heading straight to the couch out of habit.

The streetlight, as always, gently shone into the room.

Alex stopped, dead in his tracks, and blinked his eyes to focus before looking again at the form on the couch. He dropped down heavily on the coffee table, mere feet from the sleeping Miles.

" _You came home._.." Alex whispered. His shaking hand gently met Miles' cheek, wanting to touch, to feel, to make sure he was really there.

Miles' jumped at Alex's touch, his eyes instantly resting on the boy's face, partially hidden in the shadows, partially revealed in the soft light glowing through the window.

" _Alex_..."

"Please don't leave..." Alex couldn't raise his weak voice above a whisper.

"I'm never going to leave you again... _okay_?" Miles sat up slowly, moving closer to Alex, his hands resting on Alex's knees, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Okay..." Alex nodded as his eyes watered and relief set in, a small smile starting to form on his face, trusting Miles' words.

" _Alex_..." There was so much more Miles needed to say.

"I was so afraid, Mi...afraid I wouldn't see you again...that you hated me...I couldn't live...didn't want to...please don't leave me again..." Alex was pleading weakly.

"I love you, Al...you're the only thing that matters to me...I didn't realize it...I'm so sorry I hurt you...I'll never leave again..." Miles choked on his words as they came tumbling out.

Alex's thumb stroked Miles' face, feeling his warmth mixed with his tears.

"I love you, Mi...you're mine... _always_... _I won't live without you_..."

Their embrace was fast and fierce, almost painful, as they clung to each other, sobbing, happy to be in each other's arms, revelations pounding in the air, neither wanting to move from that moment in time.

Alex slowly pulled away and looked at Miles.

It was really him, he wasn't dreaming.

Miles came back.

Back to him.

Alex found Miles' hand and led him to their bed, where they both fell into a sound sleep, finally where they belonged, entangled in each other's arms...


	13. Chapter 13

" _I won't live without him_..."

Alex's words echoed through the room. No one doubted the truth he spoke.

 

The news reports kept running the same information over and over again, the screen showing live footage of the Coast Guard circling the area where the plane had disappeared from radars.

"This just in...we have breaking news..."

The boys looked up from their huddle to watch the screen through blurry eyes, its never-ending loop of helicopters hovering over the calm sea.

"It has now been confirmed, flight 1287 enroute to London's Heathrow has disappeared over the Atlantic, this is no longer considered a search and rescue mission, but a search and recovery as no survivors are expected..."

The room fell silent as the last statement settled in.

"No...he was just here...with _me_..." Alex whispered.

"Al...we've got you...we'll get through this... _together_..." Nick choked out, still rubbing Alex's knees.

"No, Mal...I can't do this...not without him..." Alex shook his head slowly, resigned.

No one moved or spoke, eyes red and swollen, gulping for air, wiping tears, not wanting to leave the safety and comfort of each other, not wanting to leave Alex when he needed them most.

 

The sound of Alex's phone ringing tore through the thick silence of the room, jerking the group out of their catatonic state, forcing them into action and awareness.

Matt reached for it with a sob and a heavy sigh, dreading that it might be Miles' mother again, not wanting to have to update her on the latest news.

He looked at the phone and froze when he saw the number and identifying word above it.

"It's... _Miles_..."

He croaked, not believing what he was seeing or what he was hearing himself say, holding the phone as though he were afraid of it and its message, afraid he might clutch the device too roughly and break it, losing the name and number on the screen forever.

Nick and Jamie broke the embrace and quickly stood up, pacing and waiting, not wanting to get their hopes up, still not wanting to believe the worst.

The ringing continued.

Alex snatched the phone from Matt's open palm, sobbing at the sight of the name and number as he slid it open, answering the call.

" _Miles_?"

His voice came out in a questioning whisper, a confusing combination of despair, relief, and doubt, as if not trusting the caller ID.

 

"Alex, finally! Why so many calls, love? Miss me that much already, do ya?" Miles said cheerily into the phone.

Alex's entire body shuddered and lurched forward at the sound of Miles' voice as he nodded quickly, unable to speak, tears running down his face, chuckling through his sobbing, a smile trying to form on his quivering lips.

The guys watched Alex intently, knowing that it must be Miles from Alex's reaction alone.

Jamie pulled Nick in and they hugged tightly, not letting go, as Matt ran his hand through his hair repeatedly while rapidly rubbing Alex's back.

All three were trying to compose themselves, wiping their eyes and sniffling.

"Uh... _hello_?...you there, Al? I can't hear you. Must be a bad connection. Listen, my flight was diverted to Chicago. Something about a missing plane. I'll be stuck here for a few hours, and then should be on me way."

Still no words from Alex, who sat with the phone crushed to his ear, taking in Miles' voice, tears running down his cheeks, nodding, smiling.

"Still can't hear you, love. I'm going to head to the lounge and see if I get better reception there. They better have some quality whiskey. God! Hanging out in an airport lounge for who knows how long, drinking by meself. Kill me now, ya know what I mean?"

Alex dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom, making it to the toilet in time to throw up.

 

A blanket of relief covered the room as Matt picked up Alex's phone, filling Miles in on what had happened between sobs of happiness, and lots of cursing.

Miles called them all a bunch of sentimental saps and weeping wankers, and Matt choked out a laugh before cursing him out some more, vowing to kick his ass the next time they were together.

Nick grabbed the phone from Matt and spoke to Miles, rubbing his eyes, laughing, telling him to take a fuckin' boat the next time he traveled, it would be safer.

Miles reminded him about the Titanic.

 

Matt went to check on Alex, who was just returning from the bathroom, still looking a little shaky, his normal coloring taking its sweet time returning to his face.

"You alright, Al?" He murmured softly, taking the boy into his arms.

"Yeah, Matt...fuckin' hell...thought I lost him..." Alex whispered, breaking the embrace slowly, looking directly at Matt, who returned his gaze, nodding, understanding completely.

Matt cupped Alex's cheek, his thumb stroking the skin comfortingly.

"We all did...should've known Miles wouldn't leave us like that...he'll go out much flashier, yeah? Like sacrificing himself into a volcano in his craziest suit in order to save the world...something like that..."

Matt, grinning from ear to ear, put his arm around Alex, giving him a kiss on the head while scruffing his hair. They both laughed weakly as Matt squeezed him tightly in the hug.

"I love you so much, Al..."

"Love you, too, Matty..."

 

Jamie had the phone and was yelling at Miles to use his fuckin' manager to make his fuckin' reservations the next fuckin' time, or he would personally kick his fuckin' ass.

Jamie ended the colorful conversation, telling Miles he fuckin' loved him before handing the phone to Alex, giving him a quick hug, lifting Alex off the floor.

"Love you, Al...fuckin' pissed at Miles right now...but love you..." He jokingly whispered in the embrace before kissing Alex on the ear.

Alex chuckled weakly and went out on the balcony to sit down and talk to Miles, afraid his rubbery legs would not support him any longer.

 

Once realizing everything was okay and her absence wouldn't be noticed, Jane excused herself to the bedroom, needing to be alone.

She glanced back at the group before shutting the door, seeing three young men, hugging and comforting each other after dodging a horrific tragedy, now getting a bit cocky and defiant in the face of that near tragedy, celebrating, knowing they were all safe.

She saw Alex's silhouette through the sheer balcony curtains, sitting on a chair, head in his hand, his voice low as he spoke into the phone.

Miles was safe, they were all going to be fine.

She smiled.

 

Jane went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

She undressed slowly, letting her clothes lay where they fell around her feet as she stepped into the hot water and rising steam, gratefully letting the heat meet her body.

Miles was alive.

The words provided such a feeling of calm. In just a few days, she had grown fond of him, and felt they had the beginning of a great friendship. She became emotional just thinking about the possibility of losing him.

The water's heat was loosening up her tense body.

She thought about Alex and the guys and what they had just experienced and how they pulled each other through. They were connected so physically and emotionally, knowing exactly what the others needed for comfort. They were more affectionate than casual friends, connected even more tightly than actual brothers, possibly because they grew up together and their lives and careers were so entwined.

Alex and Miles were close, she already knew that, but it was now evident that they shared something even more personal than Jane had originally thought. She was quite convinced that, if something had happened to Miles, Alex would have died soon after from despair.

Surprisingly, the thought of their close relationship didn't upset her.

She was intrigued by it.

Maybe even a little envious.

Her tense muscles finally released their vicious hold on her body, and she felt herself completely relax, nearly going limp.

Her mind wandered back to them fearing the worst about Miles. She thought of the day she learned about her parents' accident. She had to learn to live without them, and she was so grateful that these men wouldn't have to mourn Miles and do the same.

Jane's shaking legs would no longer hold her up, and she sank slowly to the shower floor, back to the wall, knees bent up tightly to her chin, head buried into her knees.

The hot water hit her gently, trying its best to comfort her, as she started to cry.

 

Alex softly knocked on the bathroom door and opened it slightly, so his voice could be heard.

"Jane? May I come in?"

He heard nothing except the sound of the water. He walked in, concerned.

"Janie?"

He saw her slumped body on the floor of the shower, head buried in her hands, crying.

Alex said nothing as he slowly entered the shower and sat down next to her, still in his pajamas.

He rested his head against the wall and took in a deep breath, holding it in for as long as possible before releasing it shakily, letting relief fully invade where fear had just ravaged, tears beginning to run silently down his cheeks before being washed away by the hot, soothing water.

 

Thoughts of Miles flashed rapidly through Alex's mind as his body began to loosen its tight grip on his emotions with every shaking breath and every new drop of water, from both the shower and from his eyes.

Thoughts of their first kiss, long ago, wanting so badly for it to be perfect, overly-planned and awkward to the point where they giggled so much that nothing was accomplished, both deciding at that moment to not push it, and instead to sit back and let their feelings dictate their next course of action, where, when, and what.

Thoughts of their second first kiss, happening just days later, after an early evening out with the boys at the pub, alcohol loosening them up, inhibitions down, allowing their true feelings and desires to take over. Previous giggling was replaced with moaning, and the slow kiss escalated quickly, soon turning passionate, both boys needy, ready, and curious, their first kiss ending with them falling asleep snugly in the other's arms after hours of delicious whispering, touching, tonguing, and grinding.

Thoughts of their first proper date, eating a light lunch on the patio of a small cafe, drinking good wine and making up elaborate stories about the people who passed by. After lunch, buying day-old baguettes at the bakery and feeding the ducks at the pond, Alex's flock enjoying his methodical placement of perfectly sized pieces, allowing each duck to happily get one. Miles' flock quickly staging a mutiny against him, acting like crazed geese as they chased him around the pond, nipping at his ankles, angry at his tearing of disproportionate pieces and his willy-nilly way of tossing them. Alex shaking his head while sitting comfortably on the park bench, smiling and cooing at his well-behaved, feathered babies.

Thoughts of their late-night whispered discussions, spooned into each other, confessing their fears, sharing their hopes, vowing their love. No one knew Alex as well as Miles, and Miles as well as Alex. They knew the highest and lowest points of their lives, both understanding and sharing the pain involved with every nasty word and illicit touch aimed at them during their lowest points, something they had never revealed to anyone else.

Thoughts of lazy mornings where they would lie in bed, taking turns tapping rhythms onto each other's naked bodies, trying to guess the song.

Thoughts of nights they would watch a favorite movie on mute, eating Chinese food straight from the containers, replacing the film's dialogue with their own version, feeling it was far more interesting and added more to the storyline, stomach muscles and cheeks sore from laughing so hard, often to the point of tears.

Thoughts of the confidence that swelled within Alex with just one look from Miles. Alex could do anything knowing he had Miles to come home to, supporting him, always in his corner, loving him no matter what. Miles would lead him to his limits, encouraging him to push past them, celebrating when he did.

Eyes still shut and head leaning back against the wall, Alex grimaced at the thought of what he might have lost, and how he never would have been able to go on without Miles.

Alex let out a deep, shaky sigh, relief and happiness settling into his bones, getting comfortable.

Miles was alive, it was all good.

 

Alex wasn't sure how long he sat quietly in the shower with Jane, letting the water do its job of rushing over his face, diluting the pain and fear he had felt earlier, rinsing it completely from his body.

Jane's sobbing was nearing its end when he finally rested his hand on the back of her buried head.

"You okay?" He asked gently, his fingers started to caress her head, carefully avoiding her stitches.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry..." Her voice was muffled from her hidden face, still shaky from crying.

"Nothing to be sorry about, love. Feeling better now?"

She nodded again and lifted her head to look at Alex.

"It was all just too much at once. Thinking Miles was gone, and the grief you would have. It reminded me..." The words caught in her throat, preventing her from continuing.

"...of your parents." Alex gently finished her sentence.

She nodded and another weak sob escaped her, no matter how hard she tried to keep it in.

Alex continued stroking her hair.

"Matt told me. I was so sorry to hear what happened to you. So sorry it was all brought back this morning..."

"Oh, Alex, you shouldn't be apologizing. You couldn't control this. You almost lost Miles, you shouldn't have to be dealing with me..."

"But I _want_ to deal with you, Jane..."

They were quiet for several minutes, both pondering his statement and getting lost in their own thoughts.

 

The time in the shower had been cathartic for both of them, successfully rinsing their pain, worries, and sadness away, and leaving them to enjoy the soothing sound of the water as it continued to spray them.

Alex took a deep breath and finally stood up, his pajama bottoms hanging dangerously low on his hips, weighted down from being soaking wet, his bruised hip nearly completely exposed in all its dark glory.

"Time to get out, love. Enough of this sadness. If I remember correctly, I promised you a day of fun to reward you for being such a good girl and staying in bed."

Alex shut off the water and extended his arm, waiting for her to take it.

She looked up at Alex and smiled.

His white tee was practically transparent now that it was wet, and she couldn't even allow herself to think about his pajama bottoms and how they were revealing his perfectly toned hips.

Suddenly aware of her own nakedness, she smirked to herself.

It was payback time.

"Make sure you get a good look at what you left alone last night, Alex, all sad and horny..."

She took his hand and stood up defiantly, facing Alex, giving him a perfect view of her long legs, tight torso, and wet breasts before turning slowly so he could see her firm ass as she boldly made her way out of the shower and put her robe on, sneaking a quick glance his way, wondering if her brazen display had brought about its desired effect.

" _Fuuuuck_..."

Alex was left almost speechless.

He reached over and turned the shower back on, dialing it to cold.

Jane smirked.

_Yes, yes it did..._

 

Thunderstorms were in Houston's forecast, so they decided an indoor activity was best, and headed to the Galleria to have a look around.

They spent the afternoon strolling the shops, laughing, and getting to know more about each other.

Alex oohed and aahed at the yo-yo's in a toy store, unable to contain his excitement over their vast selection, taking far much longer deciding which ones to buy than a normal person would, discussing wrist technique and snap with the nerdy clerk and fellow yo-yo enthusiast.

He ended up getting several types in different colors because, as he explained, they helped keep him and the boys focused when working on new material.

Jane thought it sounded like a weak excuse to avoid work...

 

They went into a jewelry store and Alex bought a watch he had had his eye on for months while Jane tried on a tennis bracelet.

"Stunning..." Alex whispered when he saw the juxtaposition of the strand of diamonds encircling her thin wrist with her white tee, scarf, blue jeans, and boots. She made casual look so sophisticated.

"It is, isn't it?" Jane fingered the bracelet.

"I meant you, babe. You're fuckin' stunning..." He leaned in to kiss her head as she took it off and handed it back to the jeweler, thanking him.

"I'm getting it for you..." Alex announced.

"No Alex, really. You know I could buy it for myself if I truly wanted it. I don't wear much jewelry, doesn't work well in the kitchen, you know, gets in the way and will be covered in sauce or raw meat."

They both chuckled.

"But...I _will_ be happy to wear your beautiful new watch for the rest of the day..."

Alex grinned, taking the heavy watch out of the box, and putting it on her wrist.

He couldn't believe it, but that large watch wrapped around her delicate wrist was even sexier than the tennis bracelet, and Alex couldn't help but feel as though he had just put a collar on Jane and claimed her as his own.

 

Next stop was a clothing store. Jane picked up an oversized cashmere sweater, perfect for cool San Francisco nights while Alex pondered over the leather jackets.

"Um...don't you already have a couple of these?" Jane joked, as she poked the leather jacket he was wearing.

Silly Jane, had no clue about the relationship between a rockstar and his leather.

"Yeah, but this one has a zipper right _here_ , and it's not _as_ black..."

" _Not as black_? What does that even mean?" Jane asked, they all looked black to her.

Alex was lost in thought as he eyed the piece, hand glossing over the jacket, fingers absorbing the softness, wondering how long it would stay in his possession before Miles lifted it, making it his own, being photographed leaving nightclubs wearing it, leaving fans to speculate whether it was the same jacket Alex wore just two weeks prior.

The image made him shake his head.

 _Fuckin' Miles_.

He did it on purpose half the time, loving the attention, the mystery, the guessing it inspired.

The jacket would look damn fine on him, too.

Alex smiled.

"Oh, darlin', you have _so_ much to learn..." Alex snorted and ended up buying the jacket, giving it less than two months of survival in his wardrobe before Miles pounced on it.

 

They stopped for a light lunch at a restaurant, settling in at a corner table on the patio so they could watch the ice skaters and shoppers passing by.

They ordered some appetizers and Alex quizzed her on how the food was made and whether she could name all the ingredients used.

She took a bite of mushroom and some sauce ran down her chin, causing them both to giggle, Alex wiping it away and returning his hand to her chin, lifting it up for a soft kiss.

"I'm so happy I met you, Jane..." He whispered and kissed her again.

"Alex, I feel dumb saying this, but I really feel like I've known you forever..."

They smiled at each other and chuckled.

Alex thought about what he was feeling at that moment, how great his life was with the band and Miles, how happy he was being with Jane, how the future was a question he was looking forward to answering.

Decision made.

He took her hands in his and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Come home with me..."

 

"Wh..what? To the hotel? To Sheffield? Little soon to be meeting your parents, isn't it?" Jane joked, wiping her mouth with a cloth napkin.

"No, darlin, to LA, to our house there..." His eyes never left her.

She met his stare.

"Oh...Alex...I really want to continue seeing you, but to live together? That's moving _way_ too fast..."

"No...no...consider it an extended vacation. You're still recuperating, ya know. You can stay as long as you like, or until we, uh, figure out this thing of ours..." Alex's eyes pleaded with her, hopeful.

"We haven't even _slept_ together..." Jane blushed as she spoke her thoughts aloud.

She was thinking over all the angles of taking Alex up on his offer. She did want to spend more time with him, but living together seemed like it could backfire quickly.

"That's not an issue. You'll have your own room and the house is laid out so you'll have lots of privacy...if you want..."

"Oh...so no pressure, then?"

Alex laughed.

" _Really_? After your behavior the last few days, you're worried about _me_ pressuring _you_ into having sex? That's rich, darlin'...fuckin' rich..."

 

Jane playfully punched him and Alex trailed off on that thought, tensing up as he noticed three young girls excitedly approaching from the mall walkway, knowing what was about to happen.

The girls walked up to their table and asked Alex for his autograph and pic.

They asked him about his bruised eye, and he jokingly told them he had been trying out new dance moves.

They giggled.

Jane loved watching Alex interact with the girls. He was charming and aloof and even made them retake the photo when they realized one of them had her eyes closed.

The girls squealed and thanked him before heading off, but not before drawing the attention of the diners and passersby around them, wondering who Alex was and why the girls wanted a picture with him, some already taking pictures of him on their phones, just in case.

"Um...we'd better get going..." Alex quickly motioned for the check.

 

They walked purposefully through the rest of the mall, no longer leisurely, no longer stopping at any stores that piqued their interest.

Jane noticed Alex was distracted, closely watching every person as they walked by. He kept a protective arm to her back and they were now walking briskly instead of strolling.

Two more groups of people approached him for pictures, which he happily did, thanking them for listening to the band, but quickly moving on.

They slipped into an old record store for a quick break, happy to see no other customers inside.

Alex's eyes lit up as he eyed the sea of vinyl that lay out ahead of him, momentarily forgetting the possibility of fans spotting him.

"You're the Arctic dude! Arctic Monkeys! I was at your show!" The store clerk came walking up and shook Alex's hand, waving goofily to Jane.

"Name's Adrian. Bitchin' set the other night, man!"

Alex quietly observed his fan, amused, and then smiled warmly.

"Can ya do me a favor, Adrian? Seems we've been spotted and we just want to look around your shop for a bit, in private, before the masses arrive..."

Jane smirked at Alex and his ego, _masses_ , really?

"Not a problem, man. Take all the time you want..." Adrian walked over to the store's entrance, flipped the open sign to closed, and locked the doors.

 

Jane sat on the store's high counter as Alex expertly rifled through the vinyl, as if he had done it a million times before.

He would occasionally pull one out and show it to Jane, who would respond by calling out the band and album name. He was impressed with her knowledge of classic rock, her parents had taught her well.

He finally found a Van Morrison LP he was lacking in his collection and asked Adrian to play it.

"Jackie Wilson Said!" Jane shouted as she heard the familiar tune and started singing along.

Alex smiled slowly as he approached her at the counter, fixing himself between her legs. She looked down at him and smiled back, holding his face in her hands.

"Ya know, you never answered me..." He said slyly as his hands ran up the outer length of her thighs.

"Yes, Alex, I'd love to come spend some more time with you..."

 

Alex put his head down, resting on her thighs, smiling, relieved at her answer. Jane, giggling, moved her hands to his ears, tugging at them while his face remained buried in her lap.

There was a sudden banging at the door, making Jane's head jerk toward the noise, jaw dropping open, astonished at the sea of faces at the windows, peering in, pounding on the glass, the flashes from their phones annoyingly relentless.

Alex was right - _masses_.

A little frightened, she looked down at Alex, but he was no longer there, already springing into action, talking to Adrian, who was relaying information on the phone.

" _Is this because of you_?" She whispered aloud, to no one, not expecting an answer.

Of course she knew it was, she was in shock, not realizing the sheer size of the band's fanbase. She herself had fans who would come up when they recognized her, but they always respected her privacy and left her alone soon after meeting her.

This was totally different.

Jane couldn't have known that when a Monkey-spotting was released on social media, crowds would arrive shortly thereafter. And these fans weren't always calm, many were frenzied, which was scary considering the amount of people involved.

 

Alex calmly returned to Jane's side and helped her down from the counter, immediately turning her away from the invasive cameras.

He had already called the hotel to send a car and Adrian had called security to take them out the back of the store and through the mall's private, secured hallways.

It was in the best interest of everyone involved to get Alex out of there as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Adrian, mate, I won't forget your help today..."

Alex shook his hand as three huge security guards arrived to assist them out of the building.

The men were friendly, but professional, as they explained to Alex the route they would take to get him to his car, Alex nodding, appreciatively, he and the band having gone through situations like this for as long as he could remember.

The pounding on the store's windows became louder and more impatient as the guards flanked them and led them out, Alex's arm moving across Jane's back, needing her near, his warm hand resting on her shoulder blade, gently guiding her, wanting to shield and protect her, from the fans, from his demanding and crazy life.


	14. Chapter 14

As they walked into the hotel's lobby, Alex's phone rang.

He answered quickly and then saw to it that Jane was in the elevator, promising her that he would be up shortly, wanting her to go on ahead while he took the call.

He watched as the elevator doors shut, ensuring Jane was safely on her way, before speaking again.

"How was the flight, love?"

"Slept like a baby the entire way..." Miles purred, lying on his bed, eyes on the ceiling.

"Good to hear...how's your mum? Did she get the package I sent her? Send her my love. My mum says they're going on holiday together next month..."

Miles cut him off, impatient for news.

"Alex...c'mon...enough of this small talk...I _know_ you've asked her..."

"She said yes..." Alex grinned.

Miles sat up, genuinely excited, eager to help with advice.

"Great news! Now don't rush things...you've got to take this slowly if it's going to work...ease her into life at the compound...let her get comfortable..."

 

"I know, _I know..._ she's so fuckin' demanding, though...just like you...you know I can't say no for very long...I'm _so_ weak when it comes to that, Mi..."

Alex walked over to an empty sitting area in the corner of the lobby, slowly easing his body down into a leather club chair, happy for the privacy it offered, allowing him to talk openly with Miles about the situation, with no fear of someone overhearing.

" _Really_ , Alex? Are you kidding? You're one of the strongest people I know, _especially_ when it comes to sex, love. You underestimate yourself, truly. Think about how often you have me begging for it...nearly every time we have to say goodbye..."

Miles trailed off at the thought as he lay back down, licking his lips at the image he had just placed in his own head.

Alex smiled.

Miles was right.

Putting off sex was something Alex was very good at, preferring to fool around instead with excruciatingly slow toying, exploring, and testing until he brought Miles to the brink, forcing him to plead for it before giving in and finally letting himself be consumed and lost in the pure pleasure of it all, even more intense because of the gradual build-up.

Taking things slowly with Jane should be easy.

_Should be_.

"Maybe you're right...I dunno...this is different...it's not like saying goodbye to you...I _know_ what I'll be missing with you...this is wanting the unknown...she's uncharted territory, Mi...an enigma to solve...like unwrapping a present to see what's inside...or lighting a candle and waiting for the scent...she's a closed book I want to open...she's a..."

" _Jesus_ , Alex, stop waxing poetic...this isn't a fuckin' song...this is real... _concentrate_...you've got to do this...for yourself...maybe even for us..."

Miles warned sternly, still playing with his own thoughts of Alex in power while Miles cowered before him on his knees, feeling himself twitch at the thought, at the memories.

"Maybe I should talk to her...lay some ground rules...yeah?" Alex was flipping ideas around in his head, trying to come up with anything that might help him remain strong and in control.

Miles moaned as he shifted his body on the bed.

 

"Miles?"

"Yeah...uh...that might be good, Alex...real good...maybe she'll give you some space if you talk to her...uh...let you take it slow..."

Miles moaned again, nearly lost in a full-blown daydream, imagining himself at Alex's feet, doing as he was told, anything to placate Alex, aching to come.

"Um...are you okay, Mi? I'll talk to her...today...get it all out in the open...yeah?"

Alex was hopeful about talking to Jane, but found himself becoming more distracted by the throaty moans Miles was making.

"Yes...uh...sounds good...but you still need to be prepared, Alex...you're not an easy one to stay away from...keep her from lingering on your neck too long...and...whatever you do...don't let her get her hands on that sweet cock of yours or it's...uh...all over..."

Miles chuckled, dead serious in the advice he was giving, exhaling deeply, trying to brush away the image of Alex's cock, unsuccessfully, moaning again.

"Easy, Miles..." Alex smiled, now recognizing the need in Miles' voice as it lowered, becoming sexier, in a state of want, Alex's cock recognizing it too, stirring slightly at the sound of Miles' lust.

Alex knew what Miles said was true, he _was_ putty in the hands of anyone who got a firm hold of him down there, resulting in Alex immediately relenting, giving in, letting the holder have all the power.

 

"I wish I were there right now, Alex, with you in me hands...I wouldn't stop until you were crying me name...like a needy little slut..."

Miles' hand wandered down his shirt, fingering each button on the way, until he reached his pants, where he touched his hardening cock through the fabric, groaning loudly, causing Alex to look around the lobby quickly, as though someone might have heard.

He furtively looked down at himself, to see if his stiffening cock was noticeable.

" _Fuckin' hell,_ Miles, hush you. What are you doing to me? You give me this speech on remaining strong and then put these thoughts in my head. _Jesus_! You're setting me up for disaster. She will sense my vulnerability and swoop down and take advantage...she's fuckin' aggressive..."

"Alright, _alright_ , just miss you so much already..." Miles took a deep breath, reluctantly removing his hand, rubbing his face instead, steadying himself.

 

Alex sighed, smiling.

He and Miles were polar opposites when it came to their separations.

Alex was needy and petulant while Miles remained sensible and strong _before_ parting, the tables turning once they were apart, with Alex becoming the capable and firm one while Miles became clingy and craving.

The contrast worked out well.

One was always the voice of reason and strength, allowing the other to whine and feel sorry for himself.

One was always sure to keep them both from collapsing into two mewling babies, wanting to quit their careers to avoid the pain and frustration those careers wrought on them with touring.

 

"I miss you, too, Mi. It's getting late there. Any plans?"

Alex changed the subject in order to calm himself, to gather his thoughts, to calm Miles, to push the lewd thoughts out of his mind.

This wasn't the time, nor the place.

"I'm meeting the guys at the pub near the studio. Probably head to a club from there. Might call it an early night, still on Houston time, ya know. Or I might look for a sweet bird to get me mind off of you...or _maybe_...a little, dark-haired one to remind me of you..."

"Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do..." Alex grinned, knowing Miles was settling down.

"At this point, love, you better _not_ be doing a whole lot of anything, ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do..."

 

Miles was back on steady ground, no longer caught up in his fantasy, now focused, ready to leave Alex with some parting wisdom.

"So, you've got your game plan then, take things slowly and protect your weak spots..."

He felt like he was a boxing manager in the corner of the ring, massaging his boxer's shoulders, toweling his sweaty face, advising him on how to gain an advantage over his opponent in the next round.

"And Alex....for _God's_ sake, keep those boys away from her, they'll only corrupt her, especially Nick with his fuckin' bedroom eyes and innocent facade. And keep the girls away, too, they can be just as bad sometimes. You seriously need to take this slowly...this is going to be brilliant...for all of us...if it works out..."

"It will, won't it? And they all know she's off-limits...for now...I'll do my best...I'll make you proud of me...have fun tonight...I love you, Mi... _always_..."

"I'm always proud of you, Al...getting a raincheck on this phone call, yeah?...love you too... _always_...be good..."

 

Matt had called earlier in the day, while Alex and Jane were shopping, wanting to know if Jane would be okay if the group went back to the pub after dinner for their last night in Houston.

The guys were concerned she might not be comfortable returning there with everything that had happened, but Jane was fine with it, touched that they would even consider her feelings before making plans.

To be honest, she couldn't really remember any of the bad things from that night, only the good ones, and in her mind, the good memories far outweighed any of the bad.

She was done with bad memories, _all_ _of them,_ and looking forward to creating only good ones from that moment on.

 

There were still several hours before dinner, so Alex busied himself with packing his things while Jane called to change her flight reservations.

She shook her head while waiting to talk to an airline representative, not believing she was actually doing this.

Had she officially lost her mind?

_No_...she told herself as she watched Alex take his Triumph tshirt out of the dry cleaner's bag and off the hanger, meticulously and lovingly folding it before placing it neatly in his suitcase... _definitely not._

Maybe she _was_ being spontaneous, an action that was foreign to her, her entire life and career to this point being one carefully planned and adhered to.

There was some comfort knowing no commitment between her and Alex existed, if things didn't work out, she could easily head back to San Francisco, hopefully remaining friends, enjoying their memories of Houston.

Gregor had the restaurant under control, so she really had no excuse not to try this out, something that was completely different than anything she had ever done before. She looked forward to it, experiencing these new feelings and forming close relationships.

It was time to start living her life again, and this time, on her terms.

She was eager and determined to go on this crazy ride and enjoy every minute of it while it lasted.

 

Jane was able to switch her flights, so the first hurdle was jumped.

Next was packing, which didn't take very long. She hadn't brought a lot of clothes with her being this was a quick trip to see some possible real estate, so she finished up fairly quickly.

Alex came up behind her as she was making the final adjustments in her suitcase, his long arms roping around her waist, pulling her in closer, tighter.

"Almost done?" He murmured into her neck, sending chills down her spine.

She wanted to turn around and engage him in a deep kiss, but he held her firmly in place, not allowing it, knowing her intentions, swaying with her instead, kissing her neck.

She finally gave up and relaxed, enjoying the moment.

"We need to talk..." Alex said softly, finally allowing her to turn in his arms.

She brought her lips to his in a slow, soft kiss. They tugged and sucked and Jane ran her tongue along Alex's lower lip, letting him know she expected more as her hands began to roam his body.

He groaned, breaking the kiss, confusing her, as he gently steered her back a few steps until she was by the bed, where he made her sit in front of him.

 

" _God_ , Jane, you drive me absolutely crazy! But if this is going to work, we need to slow down, yeah? I want this to mean something. This isn't just a one-night stand or weekend fling. I've never asked anyone to stay at the compound. I _need_ you to understand that I'm serious about you and I want to see where this goes..."

Jane was floored.

The big-time rockstar wants to take it _slow_? Shouldn't he be used to banging everything thrown his way, wherever and whenever it was thrown?

Then she remembered Miles telling her about Alex getting physically and emotionally attached too soon, which usually ended up with him being hurt. It dawned on her that Alex was doing his best to follow Miles' advice to slow things down because he was genuinely interested in her and wanted things to develop further.

She smiled.

It was a nice feeling, to know his intentions, but she still ached for him.

Bad.

"Okay, Alex, I get it. I appreciate you telling me everything up front before I embarrass myself by constantly trying to seduce you. I'm as excited about this as much as you are..."

She looked up at him with her big, dark eyes, sparkling, smiling.

Alex gazed at her, satisfied, feeling as though his plan just might work, they were on the same page about taking it slow, she was in this with him and wouldn't tempt him with her thirsty kisses, her hungry hands, or her needy moans.

She was so beautiful.

He wanted her so bad.

But it would have to wait.

"So, let me get this straight..." She started playing with the button on his jeans.

"...what exactly is... _off-limits_?"

 

Alex quickly moved her hands away from his jeans, flustered.

This wasn't taking it slow by his definition.

"Definitely _that_...I think...I don't know!"

He shook his head, frustrated, trying to form the words to explain clearly, to make her understand.

"Can we just slow down a bit and take time to enjoy things? I'm not sure what's off-limits, but I imagine anything that makes us want to... _go further_..."

He had his hands in Jane's hair now, caressing it, wanting nothing more than for her to undo his jeans.

"Well, that pretty much eliminates _everything_ , doesn't it?" She stood and started kissing his neck, her hot breath bringing out his goosebumps.

Miles' voice resonated in his head.

_Keep her from lingering on your neck too long_...

Alex rested his hands on her shoulders, prepared to stop things if she found his weak spot, prepared to keep himself from wanting to... _go further._

 

Jane brought her mouth to his again and kissed it softly. He gave in and kissed her back, their tongues greeting each other like long lost friends.

Alex reluctantly pulled back.

"Ah...bloody hell...we've got to figure this out... _please_..."

"Okay, let's do this, Alex. I'll try to be good. Let's go slowly and see where we end up..." Jane smiled, already wondering how quickly she could get him to drop this whole charade.

"Thanks..." He smiled sweetly at her, letting his guard down a bit.

"This is going to be _so_ hard..." She complained as her hands roamed around his waist while she threw her attention to his neck again.

Alex groaned.

She seemed to be very fond of his neck, something that didn't bode well for his willpower in this plan, requiring him to constantly have his defenses up.

"Darlin', you have no idea what _hard_ is..."

 

They joined the guys downstairs for dinner.

His bandmates' eyes met Alex's gaze as they approached the table, hoping for a sign of what had been decided about his future with Jane.

Alex purposefully avoided making eye contact with them.

He wanted to make them wait a bit, it would serve them right for teaming up on him the night before, pressuring him about Jane.

Sometimes, Alex could act like a ten-year-old.

The food was delicious and in abundance, and the conversation was animated, as always.

Nick, Jamie, and Jimmy reenacted an encounter with a crazed fan from earlier in the day while Angus showed off his new tattoo of a longhorn, Matt admiring the artwork, jealous. He had put off getting one because he couldn't decide whether to get a longhorn or the Lone Star flag to show his love of all things Texas. It would have to wait until their next visit.

Alex asked Steve to send a box of Monkey stuff to Adrian at the Galleria record shop. Steve put a reminder to do so on his phone, at the same time reminding everyone of the flight time in the morning.

The guys looked to Alex, hoping for a sign about their return to California and whether it included Jane, but he simply glared at them, shaking his head.

_Not yet, boys._..Alex smirked to himself.

They needed to suffer a bit more.

Nick sat back in his chair, huffing in frustration, while both Matt and Jamie looked down, shaking their heads, disgusted, fearing the worst, that this was their last evening with Jane.

Alex was enjoying this.

 

As the dinner was winding down, with desserts nearly finished and glasses almost empty, the hotel chef came out to nervously introduce himself to Jane, letting her know how much he admired her work. They discussed culinary things in a calm manner, truly listening to the other's experiences and advice.

He sheepishly asked if she would take a picture with him. Nick happily grabbed the chef's phone and snapped several shots of the two of them.

The chef shook her hand profusely, thanking her again and again, apologizing to the entire table for interrupting, before retreating to the kitchen.

The guys in the group sat back and observed the entire exchange, smiling.

It was nice to see another side of fandom.

The chef didn't know a single thing about their band, but was flustered to approach Jane, a legend in his eyes.

He wasn't crazed, either, but calm, wanting to actually discuss their shared trade, a far cry from their screaming fans, many of whom begged to have their babies, pushing and fighting to get closer to them, to touch them, to rip a part of them off for themselves.

They enjoyed this interaction between Jane and the chef, the boys exchanging glances and smiles with each other the entire time.

"Guess we have our own little superstar here!" Jamie grinned at Jane after the chef left.

"Better get a bodyguard with fans like that..." Nick teased, eyes twinkling.

"I just want to know why he didn't throw his bra at you, with his phone number written on it!" Matt laughed loudest at his own joke.

Jane blushed.

After this afternoon, she knew the amount of fans the band was exposed to on a daily basis, so one fan must have seemed ridiculous to them.

"Hey, hey, lads. Is that any way to treat your new roommate?"

 

There was a split second of quiet before Alex's words sank in.

"About fuckin' time!"

Matt growled and glared at Alex as he came around the table to Jane, picking her up in a tight hug and handing her right over to Nick, never letting her feet touch the floor.

The rest of the table voiced their approval as they stood and started roughing Alex up, celebrating the news, Alex all grins.

"I'm so glad you're coming with us...the girls are going to love you, just like we do..." Nick spoke in her ear.

"I can't wait to meet them..." Jane giggled in Nick's arms.

He set her down in time for some warm embraces from the others finishing off with Jamie lifting her under her armpits, high into the air.

"This is going to be great! You'll fit right in, Janie!"

Once the short celebration was over, they were all left standing there, smiling, looking awkwardly at each other.

"Right...let's go get pissed!" Matt declared.

 

Jane was on top of the world as they walked to the pub, her arms linked with Alex's, leeching the warmth she felt coming from his body.

The guys' reaction to the news was unexpected. They were so genuine in their happiness. She was looking forward to getting to know them all better.

The guys babbled the entire way there about Jane meeting the girls, and all the things they wanted to do once they were back at the compound.

Matt called Breanna, talking briefly before handing the phone to Jane, where she got to speak to all three women. What could have been an awkward moment was far from it, the girls were excited to meet her, their first words to each other were warm, inviting, and friendly.

They demanded to speak to Alex next.

Jane glanced up at Alex, who was already looking at her, smiling. He gave her a firm squeeze as he spoke to the girls, grinning, laughing, nodding, blushing, and agreeing with whatever they were saying to him.

She knew at that moment that she had made the right call.

 

The pub was busy that night.

The guys all panned the room as they entered, looking for any signs of trouble.

There were none.

Darryl saw them enter and came around the bar to hug Jane, asking about her head and stitches. She and Alex thanked him for his help that night. Alex got Darryl's phone number, vowing to call him before their next tour to see if he wanted to be their traveling bartender.

The guys took up residence at the same two tables as before and a round of drinks was ordered.

What a difference a few days make. The night was lovely, and they were all catching a nice buzz.

Jane found herself leaning into Alex, head nestled in his neck while his arm wrapped around her, his fingers lightly playing on her shoulder, keeping her close by his side.

She gazed at the guys. They were so enthusiastic in their storytelling, she could watch them for days.

Jane felt playful, wanting to test Alex.

She rested her hand on his thigh and slowly moved it up his leg, feeling his entire body stiffen slightly as he let out a deep sigh.

The alcohol made her forget their earlier agreement to take it slow, or at least _that_ was going to be her excuse.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"I'm so wet for you right now, Alex..."

 

Alex nearly spit out the beer he was swigging.

He lurched forward in his seat, forcing her to sit up.

"Fuck, darlin'...don't do this to me...I'm dying over this, too, ya know..." His whispered voice was raspier than usual and his eyes were dark, looking anywhere but at her.

"Just wanted to make sure you're serious about this..." She replied, coyly, squeezing his thigh.

Alex mumbled a few things to himself under his breath, removed her hand from his thigh, and abruptly left to join Matt at the billiards table.

Jane kept her eyes on him, concerned, not sure if he was angry or aroused, afraid she may have pushed things too far.

After a few minutes, he looked her way and smiled, shaking his head, chiding her wordlessly. Matt smiled at her, too, nodding his head, giving her an enthusiastic thumbs up.

_Oh my God!_

Did Alex tell Matt what she had said?

 

The group decided to wrap things up early that night in order to get a decent night's sleep before traveling the next morning.

Jane excused herself to use the restroom, working her way through the maze of people milling about, most enjoying the loud music as it pumped into the room, some dancing, some talking, yelling to be heard over the thunderous beat.

When mixed with alcohol, it was all very dizzying.

She finally managed her way through the crowd and found the dim hallway that led to the bathrooms, soon realizing she must have made a wrong turn, now finding herself at a dark dead-end.

A deep voice came from behind her, over her left shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"

 

Alex spun Jane around and backed her roughly to the wall.

His breath was heavy on her neck and she could smell the heady combination of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Did you forget about our talk earlier?" He growled into the sweet spot under her ear, his voice deeper and sexier than she would have thought possible.

Her legs weakened.

"Alex, I was just having some fun..."

Her hands wrapped around the back of his head and neck as she smiled at him, planning to soften and subdue him with kisses.

Alex snatched her hands away, wedging them behind her back, against the wall, securing them both with one hand, his long capable fingers clamped firmly around her thin wrists.

She gasped at the thrill, and the aching, it provoked.

"Was that _fun_ , love? Getting me all worked up? You like being a cock tease?"

Her eyes widened at his crude choice of words before their eyes met, Jane soon losing herself in his as they bore into hers, wading cautiously into his black pools.

She nodded slightly, answering him, keeping her eyes in his, waiting for his response.

Their lips crashed together, almost painfully.

Alex's hand roamed up and down her side, wanting to feel everything at once, finally finding its way under her blouse. It rose to her breast, where he cupped it and squeezed, playfully fingering her hardened nipple with his thumb through the satin.

"Alex... _oh God._.." She spit out, happy at finally feeling his touch on her body, happy her playfulness from earlier was paying off.

She knew he was no match for her and her desire to get what she wanted, even with all his vowing to take it slow.

 

With her body still firmly against the wall, Alex's hand left her breast and inched down to her jeans.

"So, so beautiful, darlin'. I want to see how wet you are, okay?"

She nodded and moaned in anticipation.

His hand deftly undid her jeans and pulled the zipper down slowly as he gently peppered her neck with kisses, soft and wet.

Jane was panting now, waiting for his touch. This is what she had been wanting so badly. She wanted to pull him closer into her and tried to wriggle her hands free from his grip, but couldn't.

He was in control, and she loved it.

Alex moved himself so she could feel his hardness pressing into her. She moaned at the roughness, the strength and firmness she felt as it jammed into her side. He slowly started grinding as his hand slipped into her panty, playing on the skin, not going any further.

" _Please_...Alex...just... _please_..." Jane gasped, feeling she was about to erupt from the aching she felt down below.

Alex's hand went farther down, his long fingers exploring, rubbing, playing with her wetness, glancing lightly over her clit.

They both groaned at the feeling and he hoarsely whispered.

"Ah, so wet and ripe, love. _All_ for me, you say? That's a good girl..."

One finger toyed at her entrance, flicking back and forth, teasing. He gave her a long deep kiss as she thrust desperately to try to meet it, begging for it to enter, pining for the contact.

Alex suddenly pulled his hand away and released Jane from the wall.

 

He smiled boyishly and gave her a sweet kiss, patting her gently on the cheek.

"Two can play this game, darlin'. If you insist on teasing me, I'll tease you right back..."

He started zipping up her jeans.

"Wh... _what_?"

Jane was trying to understand what had just happened. Her legs were like cooked pasta, rubbery, weak.

"Don't start something you can't finish, love. I'll bite back harder and leave you wanting more than you could ever imagine..."

Alex smiled as he started straightening her up, adjusting her shirt so it sat correctly on her shoulders.

Alex's words finally settled in and Jane stood there, replaying the situation for a moment, her playful teasing, his strong retaliation. She was speechless and aggravated to have had the tables turned on her.

She finally found the words.

 

"So...so this is how it's going to be? We're going to drive each other crazy until we either fuck or kill ourselves?" She spit out, irritated.

Alex smirked, quite pleased with himself and his victory, knowing Miles would be impressed.

"Apparently so..."

A huge smile broke out on his face, he really couldn't contain himself over this.

He chuckled, looking down, shaking his head, so pleased.

"You have no idea what you just unleashed, Turner!"

Jane glared at him, the flush playing on her cheeks, half from arousal, half from anger, both from Alex.

He had no idea how determined and competitive she could be.

_Well_ , she thought to herself, _he's going to find out_.

Alex, still grinning, turned Jane from the darkened hallway, pointing her toward the main room, toward the guys, toward California, toward the future.

"Oh, darlin', I'm quite looking forward to it..."

Game on.


	15. Chapter 15

The flight the next morning went smoothly, with no problems, no delays, and no worries.

The speed at which they made it through security and on to their flight had Jane unsettled. She was hoping for a slower pace to the day, allowing her more time to digest what she was actually doing.

The guys were extremely excited to get home, a palpable energy was radiating off their bodies as they came closer to their destination, closer to their loved ones.

Jane tried to concentrate on the complicated quilt of green, yellow, and brown fields moving under white, whispy clouds far below. She was starting to feel nervous and slightly nauseous, constantly struggling to quiet the inner voice that was peppering her with nagging questions.

_What had she just gotten herself into?_

_What if she didn't get along with the other women?_

_Would that be enough to make her leave, or was Alex alone enough to make her stay?_

She quickly reached up, opening the air vent and adjusting it to blow fresh air fully on her.

"You alright, darlin?" Alex looked up from his notebook, stopping his hand mid-sentence.

"Yeah...just tired...I think...maybe a little nervous..."

"Nothin' to be nervous about, love...they're the best people I know..." Alex gave her a soft smile and reached over to grab her hand, squeezing it softly.

She nodded, smiling back, and closed her eyes, rubbing them deeply, hoping to clear her head.

She realized how crazy the entire situation really was.

It wasn't as if she were moving in with just Alex, she was moving in with the others, as well. It was hard enough to get to know one person, but _six_ others?

_What was she thinking?_

_Was it too late to back out?_

The thought stayed with her as she dozed, head resting on Alex's shoulder.

Steve, James, and Angus said their goodbyes and went their separate ways upon arriving in LA, leaving the five of them to drive to the compound.

They were quickly on their way once they went through baggage claim. It was about a two-hour drive, so they stopped for a quick bite to eat at a favorite diner before leaving the city.

Jane's nerves made her appetite vanish, while it seemed the guys' hunger only grew.

 

The compound was anything _but_ a compound.

The word itself conjured up a concrete, prison-like structure surrounded by chainlink fence, topped by spiraling barbed wire.

The compound, in reality, was a huge modern-style home sitting atop the largest of a series of rolling hills. It was a sanctuary, very secluded, with tall trees providing shade and privacy.

"You know, _compound_ doesn't do this place justice..." Jane told them as she caught glimpses of it between the sloping hills and trees as they made their way to the estate on the long, winding road.

_"MATT!"_

They all looked at a defensive Matt, who explained his naming of the house.

"I had just finished a six-hour binge of the first two Godfather movies, and quite liked the idea of having a place that would be a fortress, providing protection and keeping us together, like in the movies. It was the family against the world, kinda like us, so I started calling it the compound, and it stuck..."

"Still think The Love Shack would've been better..." Jamie muttered, glancing at Alex and Nick, smiling slyly.

 

The three girls were waiting outside.

_Of course, they were all beautiful, just had to be_ , Jane thought as she began to get really nervous, her stomach doing flips.

One, with her dark hair in a cute pixie cut was jumping up and down and clapping, while the other two were standing together, one noticeably taller than the other, holding each other's hands, wiggling, unable to contain their growing excitement.

Matt pulled into the wide circular driveway and parked in front of the stone steps leading to the massive front doors.

"Home, sweet, home, gentlemen...and lady!" Matt winked at Jane.

Alex grabbed Jane's hand and pressed it gently down on her lap, motioning for her to wait in the car with him.

" _This_ is the best part of touring..." He whispered as he affectionately watched his friends, a fond smile creeping up to match his eyes.

 

Nick was the first out of the car, immediately scooping the taller girl into his arms, enjoying a deep kiss, all very gently, happy to finally be able to see for himself that Kelly was truly okay after the accident.

Jamie and Katie quickly became one as their bodies pressed tightly together in a hug and kiss, Jamie towering over her petite frame, their bodies puzzling together perfectly.

Matt no sooner got out of the car and was pounced upon by Breana, who was very springy, like a little monkey. She jumped completely up into his arms, attaching to him, kissing him passionately and pulling roughly on his hair, his strong hands squeezing her ass, her long, thin legs locked possessively behind his back.

Jane squeezed Alex's hand as he watched with a faint smile on his face, eyes glowing.

She wondered how many times they had come home to this same scene, Alex watching with no one to greet him.

 

Any reservations Jane had about not being welcomed by the girls were quickly gone once they were done greeting their men.

They came to the car and pulled Alex out, each giving him a warm hug and loving kiss on the lips before they shoved him off with the others. The girls whisked Jane away to the house, leaving the guys standing there alone, forgotten, with their luggage.

"Why, _yes_ , dear, I would love some help with me bags..." Jamie muttered sarcastically, to no one.

" _Gee_...I missed you, too..." Nick laughed, shaking his head.

"Honeymoon is over, gents!" Matt grunted as he hoisted a bag onto his shoulder.

"Guess the numbers are even now...we need to get Miles here, and soon, to tilt them back in our favor..." Matt smiled warmly at Alex, who was nodding and grinning.

"I'll call him tonight..."

They all laughed as they walked into the house.

 

The girls were all giggly and so welcoming that Jane instantly felt at home.

They had tons of questions, but realized they were overwhelming her, so backed off, deciding to give her a tour of the house instead.

The house was magnificent.

The main living area was a huge open space which included a professional kitchen, wood floors, high ceilings, and tall windows that revealed a breathtaking view that seemed to go on forever, one of rolling hills and trees, with a faraway glimpse of the big, blue ocean.

The house itself was the shape of a horseshoe with a pool being the focal point in the middle, sunken lower than the house to prevent it from spoiling the view.

There was one wing off each side of the main room, both leading to four master suites, a smaller living room, and kitchenette.

They showed her to her room, which was the first master bedroom in the right wing.

It was tastefully done in dark browns and pristine whites. The bed looked like a cloud with a fitted white comforter and countless, puffy pillows. There was a luxurious fur throw lazily thrown across the foot of the bed. The furniture was rich, rustic dark wood.

The other rooms in her wing belonged to Alex, Miles, and Matt and Breanna. The other side housed Nick and Kelly, and Jamie and Katie, with two extra rooms for guests.

"Like what you see?" Alex came up behind her as the girls were about to take her out to the pool.

"Alex, it's so beautiful. How do you manage to pull yourself away on tours? I would never want to leave if I lived here..."

"Let's hope that's true..."

He kissed her on the neck.

 

The first night at the house was a quiet one.

The girls had prepared dinner and they all sat poolside, eating, laughing, and sharing stories.

The reunited couples retired early to their bedrooms, eager for alone time, leaving Alex and Jane hanging out in the smaller living room in their wing, watching tv.

Jane, now realizing how serious Alex was about taking their relationship slowly, was content to lie on the sectional with her head in his lap while he played with her hair.

She thought about how welcomed she felt, and how she immediately clicked with the girls. She had never had girlfriends, but imagined this is what it must be like to have them.

"You've got a really nice group of friends, Alex..."

"They're family..."

They were quiet for a moment, Alex stroking her hair.

"I'm so happy you agreed to come, Janie..."

"I'm glad you invited me..."

 

The first weeks home were spent getting acquainted, and reacquainted, with each other.

No work was allowed, not even a mention of it.

They filled their days lazing by the pool, binge-watching TV, or riding motorbikes through the endless roads on the property's vast acreage.

They spent their evenings eating, drinking, and playing games, lots and lots of games.

The entire group was quite competitive and had marathon Monopoly and Scrabble tournaments that lasted for days, random tables throughout the house saved ongoing games atop, allowing pieces to remain in place, mid-game.

Jane quickly slipped into their routine and had not been this happy in years.

Everyone noticed Alex was happy too, at ease, not getting stressed out like he usually did before feeling the pressure of writing new material.

It was all good.

 

After the initial homecoming, the guys had to get serious about music.

They would spend all their time in the studio, which was a converted cabana that overlooked the pool. The girls would only see them surface if the cabana fridge was empty. Other than that, it was mostly work, work, work with the guys being very tired by the end of the day.

During this time, Jane really bonded with the girls, sharing stories and laughs.

Jane and Alex had fallen into a comfortable routine, as well. They had heavy make-out sessions that drove them both mad, with Alex always reluctantly breaking away once things got too heated.

Jane was impressed with his ability to stop things, especially being she was trying her hardest to get him to take the next step in their intimacy.

They would often share the other's bed for the entire night, simply enjoying the closeness it offered and nothing more.

The only thing marring their complete happiness was the pent-up sexual frustration they were both feeling, the thought of going further constantly on their minds.

 

Alex's phone vibrated late one night as he sat in the dim light of the bedside lamp, propped up against pillows next to a sleeping Jane, jotting down random phrases that had been playing through his head.

It was Miles.

"Still being a good lad?"

"It's getting hard...she's wearing me down..." Alex whispered, smiling, happy to hear Miles' voice.

"Mmm...I so love it when you're weak...and _hard_...what are you wearing, Alex?" Miles cooed, before asking in a husky, demanding voice.

" _Miles_..." Alex chided and glanced at Jane, who was dead to the world, a sly smile crossing his face at Miles' suggestive question.

He felt a familiar stirring in his cock, needy from lack of activity, recognizing Miles' voice and responding to it.

"You're in boxer briefs and a tshirt, yeah?"

"It's not the time nor place, Mi...but you wouldn't be wrong on that guess..." Alex grinned, slightly flirting.

"Mmm, so fuckin' hot...I can picture your tight thighs being hugged by those briefs..." Miles moaned, capturing Alex's attention at the all too familiar sound.

"Miles, what...what are you doing?" Alex's throat started to dry out at the sound of another moan from Miles, making his sudden need to swallow more difficult.

 

"Oh, I think you know what I'm doing, Alex. I woke up horny this morning...missing my sweet Al. It's raincheck time, love." Miles groaned before continuing.

"By the way, babe, remember that old blue denim shirt of yours, the one with the intricate little white patterns that you love so dearly?"

Another moan, causing Alex to shift to his side, unsettled at Miles' grunts of arousal. His cock lay on his thigh under his briefs, quietly fattening at the sounds Miles was making, an eager pup wiggling, waiting to be petted.

Now totally distracted with those noises and knowing he wouldn't get anything more written, Alex quickly closed his notebook, pencil trapped inside, and set it on the table before shutting off the lamp, focusing on the question posed.

"Of course, one of my favorite shirts...why?"

"It's not hidden deep in your closet anymore, Alex...in fact, it's the only thing I have on right now...and it isn't so much _on_ me as it's draped _over_ me..."

A low chuckle and another groan met Alex's straining ears.

 

Alex sat up abruptly, no longer distracted, totally focused on what Miles had just revealed.

This was serious.

Miles had one of his favorite shirts, and more importantly, Miles wasn't wearing any clothes.

Alex licked his lips and rubbed his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, easily picturing Miles, naked, with Alex's beloved shirt playing tent to Miles' pole.

"Ah, fuckin' hell, Miles! I can't believe you found it! I thought it were hidden well!" He hissed lightly, mindful of Jane, a scowl crossing his face.

"Mmm....it smells so fuckin' good, Alex...I made sure to spray some of your cologne on it before lifting it..." Miles moaned, burying his head in the soft, well-worn fabric, inhaling and exhaling loud enough for Alex to hear.

" _Jesus_ , Mi..." Alex whispered, feeling his cock pulse harder at the thought of Miles smelling his shirt, and getting off on it.

 

"You need to catch up with me, Alex...go to my room... _now_..." Miles barked, before trailing off into another lusty, dirty moan.

" _Mi_..." Alex put up a weak fight.

"You want this, Alex...don't deny it... _GO_..." Miles ordered impatiently.

Without a word, Alex fell into his role and obediently left the bed, careful not to wake Jane, before heading down the long, curving hallway to Miles' room, all the time listening to Miles and his noises while he described how hard his cock was for Alex, how he wished it were Alex's hand on it instead of his, and what he would do to Alex if they were together.

"Go to my bathroom, Alex..."

" _Miles_..." Alex again tried to put off Miles and his demands, knowing he was going to do whatever Miles wanted him to, only offering up some resistance for the sake of appearances, not wanting to come across as too needy, after all.

"Do it...and take off that fuckin' shirt..."

Alex obeyed, moving into the bathroom, eyes glancing over Miles' familiar toiletries before discarding his shirt, hand immediately roaming down his torso until resting on his cock, rubbing it through his briefs, bringing it to full arousal within seconds.

"Shit...I miss you, Mi..." Alex whimpered, letting his hand and cock take over his senses.

"Go in the shower and grab some of me body wash, Alex. Rub it on yourself..."

" _Mi_..." Alex protested, again.

" _Do it_ , Alex, I'm so hard for you...I'm drippin'...don't think I can hold it much longer. I want you to fuckin' smell me like I smell you, _NOW_."

Miles let out a groan, thinking of Alex in his bathroom, cock out, rubbing it.

 

Alex did as he was told, walking into the shower, hearing Miles moan when he heard the snap of the plastic bottle as it was opened.

Squirting a generous amount onto his chest, Alex gasped at its initial coldness, then immediately conjured an image of Miles from the clean, fresh scent emanating off his increasingly warm body.

He let the bottle drop and his free hand began rubbing the gel slowly into his skin.

"Now take off those fuckin' briefs...hurry...let them fall to the floor..." Miles commanded, Alex immediately complying.

"Are you doing exactly what you're told, Alexander?"

"Yes..."

"Are you hard for me?"

"Yes..."

"Say it!"

" _Mi_..." Alex whined.

"Fuckin' say it...I want to _hear_ it..."

"I'm hard for you, Mi..." Alex whispered.

"Good boy...now you stroke that fuckin' cock like I would...and don't you dare be gentle with it, Alex...grip it like I would...you hear me?"

Alex, now naked, moved closer to the shower wall, resting his forehead against its smooth surface, closing his eyes and following orders, hand moving from his wet chest to his cock, breathing in Miles as if he were there, next to him.

 

" _Mmm_...you always smell so good, Mi..." Alex purred, giving in, picturing Miles and his eyes, his mouth, his skin, his touch, his scent, feeling the effect that Miles had wanted to achieve.

"C'mon, Al...let go, baby...c'mon...c'mon..." Miles whispered.

" _Mi_..." Alex whimpered, hand clamped around his cock, slicked up with both arousal and body wash, his stroking steady, strong, and deliberate, thumb glancing over the head, just as Miles would have done.

"Yes, Alex, there you go, love...you're my fuckin' good boy...doesn't that feel good?" Miles encouraged through the phone, knowing what Alex was doing by the sounds of Alex's heavy breathing and light moans.

" _Fuck_...Mi...want you here...on me...so bad..." Alex throated.

" _Jesus_...yes...me too...can't wait to get back there...get me hands...and mouth...on you...'round that sweet cock of yours..."

Miles gasped out.

Alex moaned, picking up speed, picturing Miles giving him head, knowing he wasn't lasting long with Miles' demands and his pent-up frustration concerning Jane.

"Can ya feel it, Alex? Me mouth on you...tongue tasting you...flickin' on your cock...taking you all in... _deep_..."

" _Shit_...I'm...I'm close...Mi..." Alex gasped out.

 

"Good boy, I'm there too. Shall we do this together, love? Hmm?" Alex nodded, moaning his answer as Miles did the same.

The phone was silent, only moans and grunts to be heard from the two of them as they worked themselves into a frenzy, Miles soon gasping his demand.

"Come, Alex... _NOW_...give it to me...all of it...be my good boy..."

With that, Alex yelped, nearly losing his phone, not caring, mouth dropping open, letting himself go, blinded momentarily with random white patterns, oddly resembling those on his beloved shirt, his body riding out its spasms, violently jerking his helpless body in uncontrollable convulsions, as he milked himself clean against the shower wall.

Miles' grunts could be heard through the phone as he came, cursing lovingly all the way through.

" _Fuckin' hell_ , Mi..."

"Jesus Christ, that were good...next time we should try Skype...stay strong, Alex...don't give in to her just yet..."

"I want my fuckin' shirt back, Miles..." Alex growled, panting and grinning, head resting against the shower wall as he watched his load slowly slide down the tiles.

"We'll see, love...doubt it, though...it's me favorite wanky hanky now..."

 

For several nights, Jane had slept in her room because Alex was busy writing and she had a looming deadline for a magazine article. It was easier, and less distracting, for them both to work alone.

She had noticed that every night, right at 2:30, Alex would make his way to the kitchenette. She could hear his bedroom door click and his bare feet padding down the hallway, only to hear them come back moments later, with the door clicking again.

She decided to make a move.

They had waited long enough.

She was ending this game.

Tonight.

At 2:20, she pulled off her tee, leaving her only in her panties and bra. She quickly made her way to the kitchen and waited, using the time to make sure her hair was in order and her boy shorts were pulled up a little too high so her ass was hanging out just enough.

She heard the familiar click of Alex's bedroom door, so she quickly opened the refrigerator, the light illuminating her tight body in the dark.

 

She heard a gasp and turned her head to see Alex standing there, in the shadows, mouth dropped open. She kept the door open, so she was still visible in the light.

"Oh, hey...you startled me...what are you doing up?" She asked innocently.

She had him in her clutches, she knew it.

"Uh...I was...umm...water..." Alex stammered, not taking his eyes off her taut ass. He wouldn't move forward, wanting to keep his distance, and his sanity.

She was setting him up, Alex knew it.

_Oh Jesus,_ was she setting him up.

Was he ready to give in and end this?

At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to let her win.

"Oh, I was thirsty, too. Let me get you one..." Jane slowly bent over, reaching for the bottles on the bottom shelf of the fridge.

She couldn't help but smile as she heard several curse words muttered under Alex's breath. She grabbed two bottles and walked toward Alex, handing him one.

"Couldn't sleep, hmmm, Alex? Anything else you want?"

 

Alex had her up on the kitchen counter in seconds, water bottles falling from their hands, landing heavily on the floor, forgotten.

The aggressive movement itself already had Jane moaning, wanting him so badly.

She buried her hands in his hair as he buried his face in her chest, covering her with hot, wet kisses. His hands stroked her ass and pulled her closer to the counter's edge.

"Fuckin' gorgeous..." Alex growled as he pulled her bra strap down to reveal her breast, nipple hard and waiting for him. He attached himself to it, licking, sucking, biting gently.

" _Alex_..." Jane threw her head back, yanking on his hair for more, happy to smother him in her chest if it meant he would continue.

His hand moved to her hip and then to her thigh, rubbing it with strong pressure to let her know how badly he wanted her.

He released her breast and brought her into a slow kiss, as his hands slowly parted her thighs. He pulled aside her panty and his fingers gently explored, spreading her wetness so that everywhere he touched was slippery and sensitive.

"So, so wet, love..." Alex purred.

Jane moaned into his mouth, desperately wanting him to go further.

_Please_ , Alex, this time, _please_.

 

Alex moaned and pulled away, he wasn't going to let her have this.

Jane whined, unbelieving.

She could feel his hard-on through his pajama bottoms as he pressed into her leg against the counter.

She wasn't going to let this go.

She started moving her shin back and forth across his cock, giving him the friction he needed to be coaxed into continuing, into seeing this through completely.

Alex moaned and tried to push himself away, but Jane held him close with her other leg which was wrapped tightly around the back of his ass.

He didn't put up much of a fight, he wanted...no... _needed_ , the contact.

Alex quickly assessed the situation, trying his best to block out his cock's screaming for more pressure.

Perhaps a few more ruts and then he would pull away, still calling the shots and staying in control.

_Yes_ , that sounded like a solid plan.

Just a few more ruts, he could manage that.

_God_ , it felt so good.

Just a few more.

Then he would stop.

After just a few more.

Jane leaned into Alex for a kiss, her tongue searching his mouth while her hand crept down his body.

She noticed he was trying to regain the advantage by breaking off the kiss, so she plunged her hand into his pajamas, grabbing his cock roughly, finally holding him firmly in her grasp.

_Fuck!_

He heard Miles whisper in the back of his mind... _whatever you do...don't let her get her hands on that sweet cock of yours...or it's all over..._

_Fuck!_

Jane gave him a firm squeeze.

_Ah...fuck._

 

Alex froze, shuddered, and then wilted.

With Jane's hand on him, he was ready to give her control, his body slumped and released its stance, the fight in him gone.

_Fuck it all._

He no longer cared, no longer wanted to take it slow, only wanted her to keep her hand on his cock and do whatever she wanted with him.

_Yes_ , _fuck it all._

He kissed her deeply as she began slowly stroking, her soft thumb gently spreading his early moistness over the head of his cock, delighted that he was leaning into her now and no longer pushing away.

" _Alex_ , it's time..." she whispered, relishing the moment, smiling at her victory.

Alex nodded, whimpering noises admitting his weakness, finally allowing himself the pleasure of thrusting against her leg and hand, producing a deep, satisfied moan from him at the sensation.

He was done, she had him where she wanted him.

He knew she had won.

There was no helping him now.

 

At that moment, the refrigerator door opened to illuminate Matt, yawning and scratching his head, looking for a drink.

Alex and Jane froze, turning only their heads to watch him, cock still in hand, stilled for a moment.

Matt appeared oblivious to them on the counter, only a few feet away, hidden by the darkness.

He grabbed a beer and a bottle of wine from the fridge and some pop-tarts from the cupboard before heading out of the kitchen, but not before muttering.

"Fuckin' hell, you two, take it to a room already...and disinfect that bloody counter..."

Alex smirked and seized the opportunity to pull himself away from Jane's distracted clutches.

Gotta love Matt, saving the day.

Game still on...


	16. Chapter 16

The days passed slowly, with the guys holing themselves up in the studio from the time they woke until the time they slept, excited and exhausted, their energy and attention focused entirely on music.

The women had a difficult time adjusting to this new schedule after weeks of constant interaction and activity, now dealing with lonely days and tired, distracted men.

They decided to drive into LA one day, leaving the guys to their work. The trip would serve not only as a diversion and time-killer, Jane also desperately needed to expand her wardrobe, able to live only so long off of her suitcase's meager offerings and what she had borrowed from Alex and the girls.

During the afternoon, Jane managed to contact a former classmate who owned a swank new restaurant downtown, and they were treated to a delicious lunch.

The day was a success and the women enjoyed their time together, taking full advantage of another opportunity to grow closer and learn more about each other.

However, most days weren't as exciting and the girls often found themselves curled up on the sectional in one of the living rooms, caught up in reality and home improvement shows, bored to tears.

 

One particular morning found them lounging by the pool. No one spoke as they lay there, soaking in the early sun and letting it leave their bodies in the form of sweat.

Breana finally broke the silence.

"Jane, do you think we're weird because we prefer to stay to ourselves here at the house?"

Jane considered the question, gathering everything she knew, before answering.

"No...not really. I actually see the need for it. In Houston, Alex and I were mobbed at the mall by fans. It's scary how quickly they can gather and how demanding they can get..."

"You're not kidding, one time at a festival, Breana was split from our group by a fast-moving crowd and was roughed up quite a bit, with cuts and bruises..." Kelly looked to Breana, both exchanging soft smiles.

"Matt was livid, like a crazed animal, trying to get to her. Both Nick and Jamie had to hold him back from beating _everyone's_ ass...Alex and Steve went after her and Alex distracted the crowd while Steve grabbed her and ran. Alex was roughed up too by the time he made it back..." Katie furrowed her brow at the memory.

Breana shook her head.

"It was scary at first, but nothing I couldn't handle, I actually enjoyed laying into a few of them..." She smiled, fondly remembering it, caressing her fist.

Jane grinned, Breana and Matt were a perfect match.

 

"And it's not just what happens at the concerts, either. One time, two young girls managed to climb up to the second floor balcony of Nick and Jamie's hotel room. Jamie was passed out and they _actually_ climbed into bed with him and started taking selfies."

Kelly sat up and pulled her hair down from a messy bun as she continued talking.

"Luckily, Nick came in and found them. He, Matt, and Alex got those girls out of there real fast...after deleting the pics..."

"Yeah, the fans can get crazy like that and not realize what they're actually doing. Jamie was in his twenties and those girls were barely in their teens. He could've been arrested..."

Katie shook her head as she put her foot into the cool pool water.

 

"So, are you wary of all fans?" Jane was curious.

"The guys were wary of them long before us. Katie and I met them around the same time, when they were young and new to fame and all. They'd just come off one of their first real tours, and it was bad. They were actually questioning whether they even wanted to continue with their music at all..."

Kelly flipped over to lie on her side.

"Why was it so bad?" Jane sat up, very interested.

"Well, a one-night stand was trying to pin a pregnancy on Jamie. It ended up she wasn't even pregnant, but it scared them all, not just Jamie. They realized they couldn't bang every girl that offered herself up. They were so young then, and overwhelmed with all the sudden attention and perks of being rockstars. Kinda like kids in a candy store..."

Kelly looked at Katie, who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Another girl went to the media saying Nick had hit her. _Nick!_ "

They all chuckled, thinking of sweet, gentle Nick.

"Turned out he didn't even know her, she confessed they'd never met. She just wanted fifteen minutes of fame and made it all up..."

"And near the end of that tour, something was slipped into their drinks at an after-party. Luckily, Matt wasn't drinking that night because he was on meds and he noticed the guys were acting _really_ off. Alex was _actually_ being the life of the party..." Breana joked.

Again, laughs at the young, socially shy Alex craving _any_ kind of attention, much less the center of it.

"My God! What happened?" Jane was shocked.

"Matt called Steve and they got the guys back to the hotel. They had wicked hangovers the next day and couldn't remember anything after arriving at the party. Anyway, that's about when they closed themselves off, only trusting certain people. It took them quite a while to let the two of us in. There's just too many people out there eager to use them...and hurt them..."

Katie reached into the pool and splashed some cool water on her thighs.

 

"When did you know that you were trusted, you know, finally part of the group?" Jane questioned, fascinated by the stories of their past, learning even more about Alex, and them all.

Katie and Kelly looked at each other, sad smiles on their faces, and then looked to Breana, who nodded, agreeing it was okay to share.

They told her about joining the guys on a short tour through Australia, the two girls sharing a separate hotel room because Nick and Jamie still weren't sure about committing totally to cohabiting. The four of them stayed back at their hotel while Alex, Matt, and Steve went to a club after the show.

Alex became separated from Matt and Steve after dancing with a girl and found himself surrounded by three guys who were angry that he had danced with her, commenting on his beautiful hair and sweet face, asking if he wanted to have some _real_ fun, all the while forcing him back to another part of the crowded building.

Alex tried to push them off and head back to the main area, but one of the guys punched him, knocking him senseless, and they dragged him into a room.

Matt and Steve were frantically searching for Alex when he never reappeared, finally finding the girl he had danced with who pointed them in the general direction she had last seen him.

Muffled, distressed sounds from behind a door met the two as they rushed down the backroom corridor. They burst into the room to find Alex slammed over a desk, struggling wildly against the three men, one perched on the desk, pinning Alex's arm with his knee and trying to cover his thrashing mouth to stifle his protests, another restraining his other flailing arm, and the third clumsily trying to pull Alex's jeans down.

Rage took over as Matt and Steve laid into the men, tearing into them with deliberate, brutal punches, leaving three bloody heaps behind before supporting a withdrawn Alex and quickly heading back to the hotel.

 

Alex wasn't physically harmed other than the initial punch and some scrapes and bruises from being held down, but mentally he was shaken up pretty badly, shocked that something could escalate so quickly and at how helpless he had felt, unable to defend himself against the three.

It stirred up bad memories he thought were buried deep in his past.

Alex wouldn't talk, wouldn't make eye contact, wouldn't even acknowledge he knew Matt and Steve during the taxi ride, preferring to stare out the window at nothing, trying to block his mind from the events of that evening and the ones from long ago that now stubbornly sat in his head, not willing to be pushed away, making him feel like that young, helpless boy again.

Alex was still in that unresponsive state when they returned to their hotel room, where Matt worriedly put him in bed while Steve filled Nick and Jamie in on what had happened. 

Memories of Alex's painful past troubled their thoughts, too, and they wanted to rush to be by his side, but Matt thought it would be too much, too soon, and it was probably best to let Alex sleep it off.

 

Several hours later, Matt woke Jamie and Nick when he called them, begging for help.

Alex wasn't sleeping, but was thrashing and moaning in a fitful haze instead, fighting off his invisible tormentors, and either struggling against or cowering away from Matt when he tried to comfort him.

Matt's strong touch and deep voice were too masculine, too threatening, too frightening, and Alex was finding it impossible to separate his trusted friend from his attackers.

Matt was at a loss, he had always been able to comfort Alex through anything, but not this time.

Nick, Jamie, Katie, and Kelly rushed to the room to find Alex lying curled in a fetal position, rocking and whimpering. Without even asking, the two girls immediately slipped into the bed on both sides of Alex, spooning him into a sandwich.

Alex desperately grabbed hold of Katie, the smaller spoon, and buried his face in her hair, while Kelly pressed herself tightly to his back and stroked his hair and cheek, murmuring softly in his ear that he was okay, that he was safe with them.

Alex's mind started to rest, finding the motherly comfort he was needing, the non-threatening sounds, the soothing feminine voices, the softness, the gentle touches, the clean smells he craved, the safety and trust he needed, his body finally stilling as he fell asleep.

 

"It was strange looking up from that bed and seeing Nick, Jamie, and Matt standing there staring back at us, feeling completely helpless and heartbroken, understanding that we were helping Alex in a way _they_ couldn't..." Kelly remembered.

"I think that's when they realized they could completely trust us...that they could let us in completely...they were our only priority...the _whole_ crazy lot of them..." Katie added, grinning.

"We all slept in that room that night...us with Al...Nick and Jamie on the other bed...and Matt in a chair, slumped over our bed...and we've been with them ever since..." Kelly smiled.

 

"Did it take Alex long to recover?" Jane asked quietly.

"He stayed in bed, staring off into space and not responding to anyone, until Miles arrived. Matt had called him as soon as it happened and Miles left his tour and took the next flight out. He was at the hotel by dinner the next evening..." Kelly flipped to her belly, arms stretched out in front of her.

"Alex was shocked to hear his voice...started whimpering in disbelief...his first word was 'Miles'...first person he looked in the eyes...Miles brought him out of it...got him to focus again...he was exactly what Alex needed..." Katie looked to Kelly, who nodded in agreement.

Breana sighed, also agreeing, and smiled slightly.

"Those two have such a strong bond...it's hard to explain...all Alex needed was Miles to let him know he was alright and it was going to be okay...he believed it when Miles said it...because Miles was the only one who knew what it was like..."

Jane nodded, understanding, remembering the day they thought Miles was on that plane, and how lost Alex became in those moments, thinking Miles was gone forever.

"They spent that night together...Miles never left his side...he coaxed him out...comforted him...and Alex was fine after that...pretty much back to normal...ready for the next concert a few days later...the only thing to show for it was a black eye..." Kelly added.

"Miles was his remedy...his cure...he helped him dig the hole again and bury the bad..."

 

"Makes you wonder why anyone would go into the business..." Jane questioned, now knowing why this group was so tight and protective of each other.

"Don't get us wrong, the guys enjoy meeting the majority of their fans because they're awesome and simply want a pic, autograph, or to talk to them briefly." Kelly spoke up.

"And don't forget, the fans they love the most are the ones who write and read fanfiction, the boys' _favorite_ source of erotic literature..." Katie chimed in, grinning.

"Yes!" The girls all agreed and laughed.

"What's fanfiction?" Jane was puzzled.

"Well, that's another story...for another day...when we have _lots_ to drink...and _lots_ of time!" Breana smirked.

They were quiet for a while.

Jane admired them for dealing with the negative side of fame in such a positive way. She understood why they preferred to be by themselves and why it would be difficult to trust strangers, remembering Miles testing her to see if she were sincere in her motives concerning Alex.

It all made sense.

By staying so close, they ensured that they would always be there, protecting each other and their privacy, with their best interests the top priority.

 

"We haven't really talked about it, but how are you and Alex doing?" Breana broke the silence again.

"Uh...pretty good...I guess..."

"Jesus! You're with a rock and roll fantasy, and you _guess_ it's _pretty good!_ " Katie teased.

"Well...uh...we haven't really done... _it_...yet..." Jane hesitated even though she felt comfortable with the girls, not sure how much she should share about their intimacy.

All three girls sat up, wide-eyed.

" _What?!_ "

"I can't believe you guys haven't had sex!" Katie squealed.

"And he's such a good kisser and great with his hands, how have you held off this long?" Kelly immediately realized her mistake, wincing as the other two girls shot her quick looks.

"Uh, sorry, one of his old girlfriends, uh, bragged about his talents..." She recovered quickly.

Jane eyed her curiously before continuing.

"Believe me, _I_ haven't been the one holding off..."

"Oh my God!" Breana was stunned, but smiling.

"Our sweet Alex is falling _really_ hard for you!"

 

The girls lay there quietly after the last revelation.

Kelly shifted herself to allow sun on her back and Katie played with the tiny pool of sweat that had formed in the hollow of her stomach. Jane, on her belly, stared at the still water, while Breana kept fidgeting, finally whining.

"I'm so fuckin' bored!"

The girls chuckled.

Breana stood up and looked at them, hands defiantly on her slim hips, a twinkle in her eye.

"We're going to get those guys out of that studio if it's the last thing we do. Are you up for it?"

The women nodded, curious as to what she had planned.

"Everyone in the pool..."

They eased into the cool water and moved to the shallow end.

"Ok, we're teaming up. Kelly, you do everything I do. Katie, you do everything Jane does. Let's go..."

They followed Breana to the deep end and climbed out directly in front of the full-length, mirrored windows that lined the entire front of the studio.

The guys were going to have a front-row seat for Breana's little show.

 

They walked to a patio table near the windows, wiping excess water off their skin, while Breana picked up a tube of sunblock, squeezing some into Kelly's hand before doing the same for herself.

She muttered under her breath.

"The studio is soundproof, so they can't hear us. Jane, I'm going to rub lotion on you, if you don't feel comfortable with that, just let me know and I'll improvise..."

Jane nodded, wide-eyed and excited about their mischievousness.

Kelly and Katie giggled.

"There's nothing these pathetic boys like more than seeing girls touching girls, so let's show them what they're missing, ladies..."

Breana turned Jane around to face the pool and then dropped to her knees, applying lotion to the backs of Jane's thighs, slowly moving up to her bikini bottoms, which she hitched up so high that Jane's ass was nearly completely exposed.

Breana gently rubbed the lotion in, massaging her ass at the same time. Kelly repeated the same on Katie, stifling giggles the entire time.

"You okay?" Breana asked Jane.

"Absolutely. Whatever it takes to get them out of there..." Jane smiled. Breana's touch was not bothering her at all, it felt kind of nice, if she were being completely honest with herself.

"I like that attitude. Okay, moving to your top now..." Breana stood up, turning Jane around, facing the windows.

"We can't have you getting a burn on your chest now, can we?" Breana was focusing, Kelly was copying.

"No, no we can't..." Jane chuckled.

 

Breana put lotion in her hand again, swiped her two hands together, and started rubbing it onto Jane's neck and shoulders before moving down to her bikini top.

After a little more caressing, Breana let her hand slip completely into Jane's top, applying the lotion on her breasts.

Jane gasped as her eyes widened, and Breana paused, hand still cupping breast, looking directly at her, making sure Jane was still okay with what was happening.

Jane was a little confused over the aching she suddenly felt, but nodded slowly to Breana to continue, smiling softly. Breana returned the smile, fire in her eyes.

"That's a good girl. Now do me..."

Breana turned around and Jane kneeled down, putting lotion on her exposed ass and rubbing it in, nice and slowly. Then she stood up and Breana turned to face her, the other girls still doing the same.

In a split second, Breana had her top off and flung it on the nearby table.

They all giggled at her brash move.

"Oh my God, Bre!" Katie laughed.

Jane stood there with lotion in her hands, hesitating, not sure whether it was appropriate to proceed or not.

Breana sneered and grabbed Jane by the wrist, pulling her reluctant hand until it met her breast, then gently guiding Jane's hand in a circular motion, willing it to put lotion to skin.

"Breana...you've...you've got great breasts...they're so...perky..." Jane trailed off, lightheaded, afraid she had gone too far with the compliment.

"Oh my God! I was going to say the same thing to you!" Breana gushed.

 

In the studio, Matt was working out a new drum sequence with the help of the others. Alex's face was bowed with eyes closed, arms resting loosely on his guitar, listening to Matt's drum fill, while Nick and Jamie both fiddled with their instruments, also listening.

All three heads were bobbing to Matt's thunderous beat.

" _What...the...fuck?_ "

They all looked to Matt when he stopped mid-beat, their eyes snapping in the direction of his gaze to see Breana and Kelly rubbing lotion on Jane and Katie's asses and breasts, mere feet away from them.

One could have heard a pin drop in that studio.

The four men watched, mesmerized, as the girls switched spots.

"Well...now... _that's_ something ya don't get to see every day..." Jamie snickered, admiring the view.

"They...uh...seem to be getting along with Jane _really_ well...she's fitting right in..." Nick kept his eyes on the scene, a small smile forming on his face.

"Yes...yes...indeed..." Alex wanted to say more, but couldn't find the words, his brain preferring instead to focus on Jane, on her knees before Breana.

Matt cursed under his breath when Breana's bikini top came off.

" _Nice!_ " The other three commented at the same time.

The final straw was Breana coaxing an unsure Jane to rub her breasts. The guys collectively moaned when Jane's timid hand finally met Breana's firm breast and started rubbing the lotion in, guided by Breana's strong and encouraging grip.

"I'm out!" Matt threw his sticks in the air and headed for the door.

Alex and the others laughed, close on his heels.

 

Jane was still lotioning up Breana's breasts when Breana spoke softly.

"I give them less than ten seconds to get their asses out here..."

At that moment, the studio door flew open with Matt appearing first.

"Day off!" He announced happily.

Breana screeched and started jumping up and down, clapping her hands wildly. She stopped for a moment, grasping both of Jane's shoulders, eyes slowly looking her over, moving from her chest to her lips before finally meeting her eyes.

"Let's do this again sometime, sweetie..."

She quickly hugged and kissed Jane square on the lips before jumping into Matt's arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

Matt carried Breana the few steps to the pool and jumped in, fully clothed, taking her with him to her squealing delight.  
Katie and Kelly screamed and giggled, arms waving wildly, following Nick and Jamie into the house as they went to change into swimming trunks.

"Hey...bring me mine...the new ones with the pirates all over 'em!" Matt called after them from the pool, while Breana climbed onto his shoulders, glowing in her victory.

Alex walked up to Jane, smirking the entire way, leaning in for a kiss before asking.

"Whose idea was that to tease us, yours or Bre's?"

 

With a day off declared, Jane decided to whip up some burgers to grill. She padded barefoot into the kitchen and began pulling ingredients from the fridge while Alex went to his room to change into swim trunks.

Outside, over the music playing, there was shouting, squealing, and laughing.

Jane smiled, picturing who was doing what to whom to evoke those sounds.

She truly loved them all.

Warm hands slid around her from behind, stopping to rest over her exposed midriff.

"That was quite a performance you put on out there..." Alex murmured hot against her neck.

The warmth of his bare chest against her back mixed with the cool air of the kitchen, scattering goose bumps across her body.

Jane had to remind herself to keep breathing.

"Did you _like_ that little show, Alex? I'm beginning to think I _might_ get more action around here from Breana..." Jane teased, wondering how much truth was in her statement.

"Oh, Janie...this game is over...I want you...you're mine...tonight..."

Alex sauntered away to join the others, but not before glancing back once before leaving, a sly, hungry smile on his boyish face, delighted to see the state he had left Jane in, her mouth agape, hands mid-prep, eyes in shock, searching his for the truth.

 

The group spent the rest of the day poolside, where they ate and drank, swam and sunned, and laughed and sang.

When the sun passed over and the night air cooled, wood was thrown in the fire pit and chairs were pulled up close as darkness settled around them and the stars appeared.

Jane's eyes locked on Alex's as often as possible, eagerly thinking about his promise for that night, her body tingling at the idea of it.

Tonight, they would finally come together, as one. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she wanted something so badly. Alex consumed her in a way she never thought possible, every thought, every action.

Alex met her glances and stared back, smiling lovingly, anticipating their time together later that night. He needed to have her completely, needed to show her what she meant to him.

The music mellowed as did the group, lounging in each other's arms, the fire near flameless, the charred wood smoking and softly sizzling, the pool water still and glass-like.

Soon, everyone said their goodnights and went off in their own directions.

 

Alex went to Jane's room that night.

There was no urgency this time, no trying to seduce one another, no games being played, no teasing, no secret planning.

They took it all very slowly, relishing every minute of finally getting to fully know every inch of the other, memorizing each other's bodies with their fingers, their lips, their tongues.

It was soft and gentle, both knowing its significance, a true game changer, the moment when they committed fully to each other.

Afterwards, tears silently rolled down Jane's cheeks and fell onto Alex's chest as she lay in his arms.

He felt the wetness and shifted to see her better, looking down at her for a moment, concerned, only to grin when he saw her smiling back at him.

He softly kissed her tears away and drew her tighter into his warm arms.

"You've brought me back into the world, Alex. I never thought I could feel this way again..."

"You deserve to feel like this _every_ day, _always_. You mean so much to me, Janie. I love you..."

"I love you too, Alex..."

 

The next morning, Jane woke up alone.

Her hand lazily stroked the space where Alex had slept during the night, the blankets now pushed messily back, the flat sheet cool to the touch.

Alex's singing softly wafted from the bathroom, the smooth deepness of his voice melding with the natural acoustics of the shower, carrying the melody beautifully into the room.

She smiled, staring at the empty spot, reliving the night before, thinking about how everything finally came together, how they fell perfectly into place.

After a few minutes, Jane reached her limbs out into a nice, deep stretch, each muscle relaxing as the slow spasm passed through, a satisfied yawn finishing it off.

She jumped, startled, when she felt a sudden movement on her arm, her eyes solving the mystery, spotting a familiar string of brilliant diamonds playfully rolling along her wrist.


	17. Chapter 17

The following weeks went by in a blissful haze. Jane wouldn't have believed it possible, but she and Alex seemed to have grown even closer, and the fondness she felt for the others swelled.

The guys still worked in the studio daily, but had agreed on quitting earlier so they could spend their evenings relaxing. The new arrangement benefitted everyone, the women getting to see their men for longer periods, and the band having some downtime to get their minds off of work.

The girls drove into the city again for more shopping, but this time the trip had a purpose - formal wear. 

A gala was coming up that the band would be attending. Together with some old friends from Sheffield, they had recently established a global children's charity and this event was their first official fundraiser, their first opportunity to spread the word about the new charity.  

This new endeavor was extremely important to the guys, involving a cause they held close to their hearts, and Jane was honored to be included in such a personal night for them.

 

Early on the morning of the gala, Jane stood alone in the kitchen, preparing a big, hearty breakfast, wanting everyone to get a good start for the busy day ahead.

The plan was to drive into LA, arriving in time for scheduled interviews concerning the band's involvement with the charity. Normally, the guys didn't look forward to press events, but any positive media linking the band and the charity was welcomed, bringing in even more attention and money to the worthy cause.

They would stay overnight at the hotel where the gala was being held, and would head back home the next day. Katie and Kelly wouldn't be attending, they had a prior commitment with Kelly's family and had flown out the day before.

Jane had just finished putting an egg, cheese, and hash brown casserole in the oven and was now busy preparing a large batch of french toast.

 

A smile broke out on Jane's face as she felt familiar strong arms reach around her waist and pull her into a tight hug, sighing happily as long fingers began caressing her and warm lips touched her neck.

" _God!_ You're insatiable!" She lay her head back on his shoulder, humming and smiling.

"Glad my reputation precedes me, kitten..."

Jane froze for a second and then quickly turned around.

" _Miles!_ "

Before she could react, Miles grabbed the back of her neck and pressed his lips to hers in a slow greeting.

They pulled apart and gave each other a long, warm hug, neither willing to let go for entirely different reasons. Jane's memory returned to the day they thought he was gone, and she didn't want to release her grip on him, happy he was truly there.

Miles, on the other hand, was guilty of simply being himself, enjoying the feeling of Jane's warmth and the smell of her soft, clean skin, not wanting to leave that scent so soon.

"When did you get here?" She finally broke away and turned back to the stove, tending to her french toast.

"Late last night..." Miles opened the oven a bit to see what was baking.

"Does Alex know?" She gently pushed him away, shutting the oven's door.

"Yes..." Miles smiled.

 

Alex was pacing outside on the steps when the car service dropped Miles off. 

The driver had no sooner pulled Miles' bags out of the trunk when Alex crammed several generous bills into his hand, thanking him while hurriedly pushing him back behind the wheel and sending him on his way with a firm double pat on the car's top.

Miles stood there, watching his love in his eagerness to get rid of the man, his grin matching Alex's when he finally turned his dark eyes to feast on Miles, the car quickly dipping out of sight, away from them, and making its way down the long, winding road.

They had barely gathered Miles' bags and entered the house before Alex had him cornered in a tight, confining embrace. Hungry mouths and fervently roaming hands began reuniting with the things they had missed so desperately, each showing the other how incredibly loved and wanted he was.

The luggage was soon forgotten in the dimly-lit foyer as they clumsily made their way to Miles' room, kissing and groping, moaning and panting, with Alex dropping to his knees before even reaching their destination.

" _Jesus_ , Al...I'll never get sick of this...our reunions...being together again..." Miles whispered as he rested his head against the darkened hallway, eyes closed in complete happiness, hands playing and tugging on Alex's hair.

He then looked down and watched as Alex released Miles' aching cock from its fabric restraint, hissing as Alex's tongue toyed with him, frustrated that this was the _one_ thing Alex decided to take slowly since his arrival.

"The _only_ benefit of being apart..." Alex agreed, grinning up at him, devilish eyes gleaming in the dark before completely devouring Miles.

They spent the rest of the night and early morning making up for lost time, dozing only briefly.

Lack of sleep was expected with these reunions, both boys riding such a huge wave of adrenaline and excitement over being together again that sleep was simply a necessary evil, taken in small doses over the next few days.

 

"...he was waiting at the front door when I arrived. He's still in my room, sleeping..." Miles grabbed a coffee cup.

"He didn't even mention you were coming!" Jane complained.

"I wasn't sure when I was going to make it in...what with work, weather, and connecting flights..."

"So, you're coming tonight?"

Jane was excited at the thought. She had spoken to Miles several times when she stumbled upon Alex with him on the phone, but nothing could match being with Miles in person. He had such an energy about him, an infectious energy. The gala was sure to be much more fun with Miles in attendance.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, love. If it's important to them, it's important to me. It's a _very_ big night..." Miles sipped his coffee.

" _God!_ It's so good to see you, Miles. I really missed you..." Jane came in for another hug.

Miles wouldn't let her break the embrace, and busied himself by burying his face in her hair, smelling it and purring.

"You don't know how happy I was to hear things worked out between you and Alex. He's truly beaming..."

"It's been great, Miles, better than I ever expected. Everyone has been so welcoming, and Alex, well, you know, he's _Alex_..."

They both smiled at each other, nodding, in complete agreement.

"I hate to do this to you on your first day back, but can you do me a favor and go wake up that _beaming_ boy and tell him breakfast is ready? Sorry I'm putting the task on you, but I know you have much more experience dealing with Morning Alex than I do..."

Jane and Miles laughed at Alex's unpredictable sleep patterns. At times, when he finally did manage to fall into a deep sleep, he would be quite a bear to wake up, while other times he would sleep so lightly that waking him was child's play. It was always hit-or-miss which Alex would be encountered.

"It may take a little work, but I'll get him out here..." Miles grinned at Jane and she smiled back appreciatively, watching as he grabbed his coffee and headed back to his room.

"Thanks, Miles..."

"Don't mention it, love. My pleasure..."

 

Miles crawled onto his bed, moving slowly over Alex, who was facedown, still dead to the world, with a pillow thrown over his head, shielding his eyes from any potentially offensive light that might try to work its way in.

Miles lifted the pillow gently, tossing it to the side, and then placed a kiss on Alex's ear.

No response, not even a budge.

Miles grinned, knowing how exhausted Alex was, and repeated the kiss, this time sucking the lobe into his mouth, tongue toying with it, teeth gently nipping.

"Ground Control to Major Tom..." He whispered hot into Alex's ear, feeling the boy begin to stir beneath him.

" _Mi_...you really here?" Alex's voice was groggy, but happy.

"You think everything from last night was in your imagination, love?"

Miles lowered his body to trap Alex into the mattress, his weight holding the boy firmly in place as his tongue began playing with Alex's ear again, his warm hand softly caressing Alex's bare ass under the blankets, before hungrily sliding around between Alex's body and the bed, easily finding his cock, which was more awake and eager than Alex at that point.

Alex groaned into his pillow, pushing himself hard into Miles' hand.

"Well, at least _something_ knows the difference between dreaming and real life..." Miles breathed into the back of Alex's neck and gripped his cock, giving it a few solid strokes, Alex responding by spreading his legs and lifting slightly to give Miles' hand more room to move.

Miles moaned at the needy gesture.

"Just thought it was too fuckin' good to be true...so happy you're home, Mi..."

 

Miles smiled softly and continued stroking Alex, who lifted with every tug, hips off mattress, squirming under Miles' touch. He took in a deep breath, watching Alex move to his touch, knowing he couldn't ever resist the boy with his tight, naked ass grinding up against him in perfect rhythm with the pull.

"That's it...so, so beautiful...there you go, love..."

Alex was eating up the soft words of praise and encouragement Miles was muttering under his breath with every lift and grind Alex performed, knowing exactly what he was doing to Miles, feeling his hardening cock pushing aggressively into Alex's ass cheek.

"Enough, Mi...want you..." Alex murmured, trying to maneuver himself around to face the boy, who still had him trapped mostly facedown.

They both lay still for a moment, pondering their next move.

"Jane's making breakfast and the others are probably starting to gather..." Miles murmured weakly, trying to convince them both, wanting nothing more than to stay and roughly fuck Alex deep into the mattress, teaching the boy once again to be careful of things he started.

"They'll understand if we're a little late..." Alex sneered into the pillow, sensing Miles was considering his offer, feeling he would soon get his way.

"Maybe the others, but not Jane...anyway, I want some of that breakfast casserole before the guys lay waste to it...so get a move on...there's time for this later..." Miles' sensibility took over and he leapt up, slapping Alex's ass as he did so.

"No..." Alex pouted into his pillow like a petulant child, not moving, eyes closed, refusing to look at Miles, angry he had been denied.

"C'mon, Al, I'm hungry and it smells so good. You've been enjoying Janie and her skills this entire time, now I want a taste of what she has to offer..."

Miles smirked, knowing his words would get a reaction out of Alex.

 

Alex huffed into his pillow before flipping over to his back, hand running under the blankets to touch himself, to give himself a little relief after Miles worked him up and left him wanting.

"Did you come back for _me_ , or for _Jane_ , Mi? I must admit I'm feeling a little insecure at the moment...need some reassurance..." Alex teased.

Both men eyed each other, sly smirks on their faces.

Miles broke the stare and lowered his eyes, watching the blankets move as Alex continued to stroke his cock.

Miles suppressed the urge to touch himself in response, marveling at how he ached for this beautiful boy sprawled out in front of him, after all these years, could still never get enough, could never say no. Alex was in his blood, giving him life.

But someone had to be the voice of reason.

Why did it _always_ fall on him?

No, not this time.

Alex let out a moan as he stroked.

 _Well_ , maybe a quick compromise.

"Get your pretty little ass in that shower right now, Alexander, and I'll assure you to no fuckin' end who I came for, who I _always_ come for, you needy little baby..." Miles growled fondly, like a parent who lives only to indulge their child.

Alex grinned wildly and jumped out of the bed, grabbing Miles by the wrist and pulling him into the bathroom with a triumphant giggle.

 

Thirty minutes later, Alex and Miles appeared in the kitchen, freshly showered and smiling, to cheers and exclamations from the others, all rising from the table, pushing Alex aside to greet Miles.

Alex walked over to Jane, pinning her into the counter from behind as she plated the last two slices of casserole she was saving for them.

"Smells great, love...almost as good as you do..." Alex spoke into her neck as he kissed it.

Jane smiled, watching Nick grab Miles into a tight hug, shaking him like a rag doll.

"Why didn't you tell me Miles was coming? I would have stayed up with you last night to greet him..."

Jane chuckled as Jamie and Matt started teasing Miles about the patterned shirt he was wearing and Breana jumped on his back, whispering in his ear. Miles caressed her legs softly, nodding at what she was saying, and looked over to Jane and Alex, grinning and winking at them both, before sprinting off with Breana for a quick piggyback ride, her wild screaming heard as the two disappeared down a hallway.

"Thought you'd like the surprise..."

"I did. It's so nice to have you all back together again, like when we met. The place seems so different now that he's here...seems complete..."

Alex smiled as Miles returned with Breana still clinging to his back, depositing her on the nearest chair.

"Yes, things are _quite_ different when Mi is around..."

Miles came up behind Alex and Jane, wrapping his long arms around the both of them, squeezing tightly to the sounds of their giggles.

"Now let me have a taste of what I've been dying for..." He growled.

 

They finished up breakfast and headed to LA on schedule, arriving at the hotel in the early afternoon. The guys quickly changed before leaving for the various press meetings.

The gala didn't start until later that evening, so Miles stayed back in the hotel room with Jane and Breana, wanting to catch up. He lay flat on the bed while Breana sat on his bum, rubbing his back and shoulders, filling him in on everything with the girls.

Miles kept groaning, cursing the long flight and his aching body. Breana eventually stood on his back, arms reaching out to maintain her balance, working out his aches with a forceful heel.

Jane smiled.

Breana looked like she was surfing, and Miles was her longboard.

And Jane was quite sure, from the grunts and moans she heard, that Miles was in heaven with Breana's feet on his back, so very, very close to him.

 

The guys returned with plenty of time to freshen up and relax before the gala started while Jane and Breana readied themselves in the bedroom.

Jane wanted to wear her long hair up, and Breana agreed, helping her secure it and pulling loose a few dark tendrils to play on her shoulders and frame her face.

They had both chosen sleeveless dresses for the event, Jane's was black and Breana's was a deep royal blood, which she paired with a little black bolero jacket.

They prudently kept their jewelry to a minimum, with Jane wearing only her diamond stud earrings and the tennis bracelet Alex had given her, which had not left her wrist since she first discovered it. She and Breana looked classy, not too showy, perfect for the event.

The men wore tailored suits, but given their status, were allowed to be a little more rock & roll, accessorizing with flashy shoes, rings, and ties. Overall, the entire grouped looked really sharp, ready to take on the world, bringing support and awareness to their worthy cause.

 

Knowing they would be the main targets of the people who wanted to discuss the charity and its work, Alex and Matt went into the ballroom first, helping deflect attention from the others so they could enter and make their way to their table more easily.

Jaime and Nick led the way into the large room, with the girls following closely behind. Miles brought up the rear, keeping his eyes on them. The room was very crowded with fairly loud music playing.

Jane glanced over at Alex and Matt, who were already surrounded by potential donors. Alex looked right at her while he was carrying on a conversation with some people.

He winked and smiled.

Breana leaned in and started pointing out the music bigwigs in attendance. There were also famous business people and celebrities that Jane was already familiar with, because of their fame alone, all looking to donate.

 

One woman, who hosted a long-running, popular daytime talk show, called out to Jane as she approached, making the entire group stop in its progress to their table.

"Jane! How _are_ you, darling? You need to come back on the show..."

Jane and the woman gave each other quick hugs and air kisses before Jane introduced everyone. Nick and Jamie smiled warmly, recognizing the famous woman, and engaged eagerly in the conversation when the topic turned to the charity, their passion about it clearly evident.

Miles shamelessly flirted with the woman, which she absolutely adored, causing her to vow to make the biggest donation of the night, just to impress him. He gave her a wink and said he would expect nothing less from her.

She and Jane spoke briefly about her last appearance, with Jane promising to return soon.

The woman was called away, but not before Miles softly cupped her face with one hand, drawing her ear to his lips and whispering sweetly, his eyes twinkling with mischief. She squealed with laughter and patted his cheek before walking away, commenting on sexy British men.

"Well, _that_ went well..." Miles smiled, adjusting his collar, still watching her walk away, throwing her another cheeky grin and hand gesture when the woman glanced back, mid-departure.

She squealed again.

Nick and Jamie led them over to the bar, where they ordered drinks. Along one wall was a huge buffet offering a great variety of foods for their dinner course. It was all very well-done, and Jane was sure the night was going to be successful for everyone involved, especially the charity.

"Jane?"

She heard a vaguely familiar voice as a hand grabbed her upper arm and turned her around.

 

The entire group froze to see who had infiltrated their circle and was grabbing one of their own.

" _Evan?_ " Jane gasped, not believing her eyes as she looked at the man with boyishly good looks who had once been such an important part of her life.

That was long, long ago.

A lifetime, it seemed.

Nick and Jamie protectively took steps toward Jane when they heard his name, remembering her stories about him. They didn't look happy.

Nick reached for Jane's arm to steer her away from Evan, but she quickly caught his hand with her own, giving it a firm squeeze, and then dropping it to hold by her side.

Wanting to avoid drama at all costs on this special night, she immediately looked at them and slightly shook her head, silently pleading, silently telling them it was okay.

Jamie and Nick exchanged glances with each other, looking frustrated, and gave her some space, but only a little.

 

" _Wow!_ You look great, as usual. Uh...what brings you here?" Evan nervously eyed the two large guys who weren't coming across as very friendly, Jamie taking a step closer toward Evan, making sure he was aware of how close, and how quickly, Jamie could reach him, if needed.

"I'm good friends with the charity's founders. And you, what are you doing here?" Jane tried to sound calm for the sake of everyone involved.

Inside she wanted to flee.

Memories of Evan and his hostility came back as though they had happened just yesterday.

Wanting to hide her shaking from Nick, she released his hand, to the smirk of Evan, who took it as a rejection of another man because of his presence, because she was more interested in Evan.

Nick seethed, reading Evan's misguided interpretation of Jane's action, as his eyes shifted to Jamie before settling again on Evan.

Jane's stomach turned.

Of all the days for this to happen...

 

"I'm doing the, uh, catering..." Evan paused, realizing how pathetic it must look compared to Jane and her success in the culinary world.

Miles moved up behind Jane and Breana, face peeking out between theirs, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, making it very clear he was with them. He never spoke, never smiled, his eyes making contact with Jamie and Nick before resting on Evan.

Breana stood there, politely, lips pressed in a thin line, eyes glazed over and looking away, not wanting to engage Evan in any way, knowing exactly who he was.

Jane had told the girls, Nick, and Jamie about Evan and his abuse. She had mentioned him as a former boyfriend to Alex, Matt, and Miles, but had never mentioned the violence.

Quite frankly, she wanted to forget all about it.

"Well, that's great Evan, _really_. The display and food look fantastic. I'm afraid we must be going now before things get started..." Jane took a step toward Nick and Jamie, signaling it was time for them to continue.

"Yeah, yeah. Great seeing you. I'll give you a call, okay? Maybe we can catch up...you look fantastic...just like I remember you..." Evan slowly eyed Jane up and down, arrogantly choosing to ignore the unfriendly stares he instantly received from the men in the group.

Nick and Jamie abruptly turned and headed toward their table while Miles gently herded the girls to follow them, brushing briskly by Evan, forcing him to take a step back.

 

They settled quickly at their reserved table near the stage, Jane choosing to keep her eyes fixed on the delicate flowers vining their way around the candles in the centerpiece, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone, especially Nick and Jamie.

No one spoke.

Breana scooted over a seat and grabbed her hand under the table, squeezing it gently. After a few moments, Jane found the courage to meet her eyes and tried to smile, her face only allowing a grimace to escape.

"Uh, are we going to talk about _that_?" Miles inquired, watching Breana move back to her seat, sensing the awkwardness of the situation that had just taken place, not quite understanding why the group was still so tense.

Jamie lurched forward, fuming, and was just about to blurt out something, when Jane saw Alex and Matt quickly approaching, just as the lights began to dim.

" _Please_ , Jamie, not now. _Please_!"

Jamie looked her in the eyes, the frustrated look on his face revealing both his concern for her and his anger that he and Nick had been silenced. He then shook his head before shifting his eyes to Nick and Miles, who both shrugged and nodded.

Nick leaned into Jamie, whispering in his ear that Miles didn't know the entire story about Evan, Jamie glancing over to Jane, then to Miles, nodding in agreement that this was not the best time to discuss it.

They both looked at Jane, not happy, but nodding.

They would wait until later.

Jane sighed in relief.

Alex and Matt sat down, very pleased with how the evening was progressing. Alex squeezed her thigh and leaned closer to her ear.

"You look beautiful tonight, love. So glad you're here. Means _so_ much to me..."

He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him, trying to forget that Evan was in the same room.

 

Jane tuned out the introductions. She couldn't focus and was feeling a little nauseated, trying her best to hold it together for the sake of the night.

She had to.

This was _too_ important.

Wanting to pull herself together before the boys went up for their speech, she leaned in and whispered to Alex that she would be right back.

He grabbed her hand and studied her face in the dim candlelight, wanting to make sure she was alright.

She gave his hand a squeeze and flashed her best smile, assuring him she would be back in time for their speech and advising him to hold on tightly to the microphone at all costs. He grinned and relaxed, knowing she must be okay if she were teasing him.

Everyone else at the table was turned to the stage, listening to the speaker.

Alex was the only one to watch her as she slipped away into the dark.

 

Jane left the ballroom and found the nearest restroom, moving straight to the row of sinks, her shaking hands lightly splashing her face with water.

The cool liquid helped calm her and bring her into the present, washing away some of the pain of her past, helping her to focus on what was happening now, with Alex, the band, and the charity.

She inhaled deeply, holding the air in her lungs until it hurt before releasing in a long, slow exhale. She was feeling much better, and a lot less shaky. All she needed was to walk around, take some more deep breaths, and gather her thoughts.

She wasn't sure why she was overreacting about seeing Evan. She certainly wasn't going to let him ruin this evening like he had ruined so many other things in her life.

Not this time, not ever again.

She gave herself a quick once-over, and then headed out of the bathroom to join the others.

As she made her way down the corridor leading to the ballroom, she once again felt someone's hand on her upper arm, this time the grip was much stronger and much angrier.


	18. Chapter 18

"Who the fuck do you think you are, bitch?" Evan spit the words as he dragged Jane into a utility closet and slammed the door shut.

Jane, taken totally off guard, whimpered as her hands clutched at Evan's, trying desperately to pry his vice-like grip from her arm.

"Think you're too good to even talk to me now?" His face nearly smashed into hers, his unsteady breath coming out in huffs as his fingers dug even deeper into her arm, causing her to feel lightheaded from the pain.

The many years that had separated them, years spent rebuilding her confidence and strength, were seemingly gone, dissolved in an instant.

"Evan! Please... _stop!_ " Jane attempted to compose herself, trying desperately to remember how to talk Evan out of an anger fit.

Hearing her plea, Evan loosened his grip slightly and looked lovingly at her, wanting so badly to reconnect with her, but only saw the image of her successful career looking back at him, laughing and judging.

Oh, how he wanted to hurt that image, to make it suffer, to take it down a notch and wipe that fucking smile from its face.

He would show her, put her back in her place where she belonged, where they could have been so good.

Evan grabbed Jane by the neck and shoved her violently against a row of lockers, nearly lifting her feet off the ground from the force and angle he was pinning her against the cold metal.

"Evan... _please!_ " Jane cried out in pain and fear, her hands now uselessly clutching at his fingers as they bore into her neck.

His bitter voice was hopeful, but shaky, and he felt nothing but inferior to her, the well-known chef who was leagues above the average caterer.

"Don't you miss me? Miss _us_ , even a _little_?"

 

Miles glanced back in the darkness of the ballroom, noting Jane's empty chair.

He looked at Alex, brows furrowing, questioning her absence, and Alex hitched a finger toward the exit, mouthing the word _bathroom_ in response.

Miles nodded and grinned, quickly moving into the vacant space to share a brief moment with Alex before the band was called to the stage.

Alex smiled warmly as Miles drew closer, ducking his head and shifting his ear to meet Miles' mouth.

"Al, I'm so proud of you, proud of you all. This is an incredible thing you're doing...it's finally happening...it'll be your legacy..." Miles whispered into Alex's ear, strong fingers caressing Alex's knee under the table.

"Tell me that again when you're writing a generous donation check..." Alex whispered back, teasing and grinning, returning the affection by squeezing Miles' hand, his thumb gently gliding back and forth over Miles' knuckles.

"How much of a donation will it take to get you out of your clothes in gratitude?" Miles' breath lingered on Alex's lobe, his hand creeping up to the limit of Alex's thigh.

" _Hmm_...how about for every check you write, another article of my clothing comes off?" Alex whispered back slowly, eyes shining, chuckling.

" _Jesus_ , where's me fuckin' checkbook?" Miles frantically patted his breast pockets in a mock attempt to locate it.

"Save it for when we get home, big spender..." Alex toyed as he chuckled into his ear, quickly brushing his lips over Miles' sensitive skin below it.

Miles sighed contently.

"I'm so happy for you...I love you _so_ much, Al..." Their eyes met, and his hand gripped Alex's thigh firmly before resting in its spot again.

"Love you, too, Mi... _always_..." Alex held the stare for a moment before he looked down and blushed, squeezing Miles' hand again.

 

"What we had was so good...we could have that again, baby...I _know_ you want it..."

Evan slammed his body against Jane and rested his face into her neck as his hand started inching its way up her thigh, rough skin invading soft, pulling her dress hem with it as it rose higher.

Jane's eyes were wild with fear, but she kept her focus, feeling panic trying to fight its way into her head.

Her mind hurled her back in time, to the memories of the small apartment they shared, Evan's favorite stomping ground of her ego, where he belittled her achievements, her skills, her self.

She remembered Evan slipping into a haze and needing to repeatedly hear that he was not only causing her pain, but that she was also very sorry for making him angry.

"Evan...I'm sorry... _please_...let go of me...so we can talk...you're hurting me... _please_ forgive me..." His tight grip on her throat had her gasping for air, seeing stars.

Evan loosened his grip slowly as he realized what he was doing, and finally let her go, looking down dejectedly at the floor.

Jane stumbled forward, from his sudden release and lack of oxygen, her hands rushing to her neck, hoping to help the air reach her lungs more quickly.

"Uh...you okay? _Dammit!_ You got me excited, seeing you after so long. You look great. We really should make plans to see each other soon..." Evan was now completely in the present, the fog had lifted. He was no longer angry, and talked as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn't just assaulted her.

"I've...I've got to get back..." Jane saw her chance and rushed out of the closet, still gulping for air, her shaking hands trying to straighten her dress and hair as she fled.

"Jane...wait... _come on, baby_...let's talk...it's been so long...we need to catch up...I'll call you..."

 

"Where's Jane?" Nick interrupted the quiet exchange between Alex and Miles as he looked around, anxiously.

"Ran to the bathroom...she'll be back soon..." Alex responded, smiling.

Jamie and Breana exchanged quick glances with Nick before surveying the dark room.

"How long has she been gone?" Jamie tensed up as he asked.

"I dunno...not long...don't worry...she'll be back in time..." Alex grinned at his mates, touched over their concern for Jane and amazed at how easily she had fit into their tight, little group, and how quickly they had treated her like one of their own.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce four men who were instrumental in this charity's success, the ones who not only helped get it off the ground, but who have also been with us every step of the way. Please join me in welcoming our dear friends - Alex, Matt, Jamie, and Nick..."

The ballroom broke out in thunderous applause, the audience rising to their feet to show their support.

"It's time, mates...let's do this...let's make it _finally_ happen..." Alex began to stand, slowly buttoning his suit jacket and straightening his sleeves, as the other three men did the same.

 

Jane quickly made it through the audience, now on their feet, and slid back into her seat just as the men were rising and preparing to make their way to the stage.

A look of relief crossed Nick and Jamie's faces when they saw her, and Alex grinned as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Changed your hair, love? Still looks great..." He spoke in her ear.

"It...it wouldn't stay up...and I needed to get back...to you..." Jane blurted out.

"Everything okay? You look a bit flustered..."

"Just excited for you, hurry up and _go_...don't keep them waiting..." Jane sent up a silent prayer that she was convincing enough.

Miles leaned into Jane, roping a protective arm around her and squeezing as he looked up at Alex with a cheeky grin. Jane bit back a cry as Miles' body pressed tightly against her aching arm.

"Don't worry, Alex, I'm sure I can easily keep Janie content until you return..."

Alex looked down at Miles, returning the sly grin, loving the sight of the two of them together, so close and affectionate, touching.

He wanted this so bad.

"I can't imagine her being in better hands than yours, Mi..."

Miles understood and agreed, nodding, giving Alex another big grin.

Alex and the boys made their way to the podium amid the growing applause.

 

Jane sat with her eyes on the stage, zoning out until everything became unfocused, Alex and the guys simply blurry figures emitting muffled sounds.

Several minutes passed before she heard a glass land hard on the table.

"What is _that_? What happened to you?"

She heard Miles's voice, asking something angrily, his voice barely above a whisper.

She broke her trance and looked at him, his normal flirty and smiling face now fiercely scowling in anger, eyes darkening.

"Answer me, Jane! How did _that_ happen? Did someone do that to you?" He hissed.

Jane was confused.

"Do _what_ , Miles?"

Breana gasped when she saw Jane's upper arm and the nearly perfect handprint of a bruise rising to the surface of her pale skin.

There was no mistaking it was caused by a hand, each individual finger was standing out, declaring it.

Jane's hand instinctively shot up to cover the bruise, trying to hide it, wanting to make it disappear, wincing at its painful tenderness.

 

"Oh Jesus! Was it _that_ guy? _Evan_?" Breana scooted over several chairs and swiftly took off her jacket and draped it over Jane's shoulders to conceal the bruising.

Breana and Miles started scanning the room.

"There's the motherfucker, Miles, by the double doors on the side wall..."

Miles removed his jacket and started rolling up his sleeves, his black eyes zeroing in on Evan's location.

Jane sat, dazed, until Miles' intentions became clear when he began to stand up.

"Oh my God...no... _NO!_ You can't do this! Please... _please_...sit down..." She whispered frantically as she tried to pull Miles back into his seat, not wanting to cause a scene.

Luckily, the room had gone completely dark, a slideshow on stage the only illumination.

 

"That guy...your old boyfriend...he fuckin' did _this_ to you...just now?"

Miles crashed down, but kept his eyes on Evan as best he could in the darkened room. His body was tense and shaking, Jane could feel it.

"It's okay...it's over...he just has these weird black-outs...I'm okay... _really_..." Jane tried to reassure them both.

"Don't fuckin' defend him!" Breana hissed, ready to tear Evan apart herself.

"Miles, look at me... _look at me!_ I don't want to ruin this for them. It's _too_ important. What happened is nothing compared to the bigger picture... _please_!"

Jane's voice was rising in panic and several people at nearby tables glanced over briefly before returning their attention to the stage.

Miles looked Jane in the eyes and softened when he saw the desperation and tears forming in them, immediately chastising himself for his wild reaction. Jane had been hurt. She didn't need to be answering his demanding questions and worrying about what he was going to do.

She needed comforting.

She needed Alex.

 

Miles let his eyes wander over Jane.

An unfamiliar ache tore through his heart and his mind was overcome with a possessiveness he rarely felt. He pushed down a strong urge to take Jane into his arms and hold her, as Alex would, shielding her from harm.

" _Shh_... _shh_...it's okay..."

He brought his hand to her cheek, cupping it gently, his thumb caressing the skin, trying to calm her down.

The loving touch was too much for Jane and she responded by slamming her face to his chest, clutching at his shirt, needing to feel secure.

Breana gently placed her hand on Jane's back, rubbing it lightly.

"Miles...please... _please_...don't...do anything..." Jane was nearly sobbing, her fear spilling out, fear from ruining the evening and fear from the encounter with Evan.

Miles' arms wrapped around Jane tightly as he whispered in her ear.

"Janie...it's okay... _relax_...I've got you now..." Miles and Breana exchanged worried looks, before he looked across the room again, searching for Evan.

Miles gently pushed Jane back to look at her, to make sure she was okay. She took a few deep breaths, looked up, and gave him a weak smile, nodding that she was fine, knowing he would keep her safe.

Miles sighed and smiled as his eyes wandered her face and his thumb wiped a small tear moving down her cheek, his hand brushing her long hair back over her shoulder.

He froze when his eyes rested on the rising bruises that circled her neck.

The smile left Miles' face.

 

"Oh, mother of fuck...did he _choke_ you? Did...did he do anything else? Tell me, Jane!"

A ferocity Miles never felt before overtook him and he moved to stand, while Jane tried to hold him down with all her might, all her weight, her fingers frantically clutching at his clothes.

"Please, I beg you, _please_ , not now. He didn't do anything else, I promise. I'll tell Alex after the night is over. Please, you guys, _please_!"

Jane begged, trying to keep her voice low and their movement to a minimum, keeping anyone sitting around them from knowing there was something wrong.

"This is wrong, dammit, this isn't how we do things. We don't keep things from each other..." Miles shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck in obvious frustration, wanting to cross the room to where Evan was and hurt him, swiftly and fiercely.

"Miles... _please_..." Jane pleaded.

 

"Jane's right, Miles. This needs to wait..." Breana whispered, trying to help even though all she wanted was to tell Matt and let him handle it.

Breana knew there was logic behind Jane's reasoning. She was there several years ago when talk of forming the charity started and she knew the effort made to ensure its success. Any negative incident now would ruin the evening and hurt everything they had worked so hard to achieve.

Jane smiled weakly, thanking Breana with her eyes, before looking back to Miles, who wouldn't speak, still fuming, never taking his eyes from the area Evan occupied.

"I can't do this. If you were my girlfriend, I'd want to know, _NOW_..." He hissed.

"I'll tell him, Miles...as soon as this is over... _please!_ "

"I can't betray Alex..." Miles growled through gritted teeth.

"I'll leave...go back to our suite...you two can pretend you didn't know it happened..." Jane was desperate, and she regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth.

 

Miles froze, studying her in disbelief.

"You _just_ don't get it, do you, Jane? We don't pretend with each other, none of us. The minute we start pretending and lying and keeping things from each other is the moment this all crumbles. The trust will be gone..." Miles muttered under his breath, his voice rising, getting angrier.

Miles didn't want to mar this moment for the band, but Alex needed to know, and it was Miles who needed to tell him.

Now.

The crowd started applauding and cheering loudly and the three of them looked up to the stage.

The band was smiling and laughing as a group of children, the first recipients of the charity's work, ran onto the stage towards them.

Nick and Alex swept two very young kids up into their arms, Jamie tickling the little girl Alex held and Matt tousling the hair of Nick's boy, while the remaining children tightened around them into one big, group hug.

The audience approved wildly through more shouts and applause.

The guys looked so proud, so happy.

Miles sighed.

" _Dammit!_ If you're going, you better go now before I change me fuckin' mind..."

 

Miles had agreed, reluctantly, to tell Alex that Jane didn't feel well.

Breana accompanied her back to the hotel suite, neither speaking the entire way to the room. The normally happy and chatty Breana was angry and agitated, not at Jane, but at the overall situation.

Breana left to her suite to change, but only after making sure the door to Jane's room was securely locked.

After switching into sleep clothes, Jane inspected the dark red and blue bruises along her neck, her fingers lightly tracing them, causing her to wince at their tenderness, and at the memory of what caused them.

She sighed.

There was no way to hide them, Alex was going to know soon enough anyway, but maybe she could take steps to lessen their brutal appearance, and hopefully quell some of his anger.

She grabbed ice out of the fridge, wrapped it in a damp hand towel, and applied it to her neck.

Her phone whistled, alerting her to a text. It was Alex.

\--- U ok? ---  
\--- Fine. Don't worry. Have fun ---  
\--- Coming now ---  
\--- No. Please. About to sleep ---  
\--- K. Hour more. Mi not looking well either ---  
\--- K. Love u ---  
\--- Love u more ---

Miles wasn't looking well...

 _Miles_...

Jane felt guilty having put him in this awkward position of keeping something from Alex.

Just as she moved the ice to the other side of her neck, Breana returned and they sat silently together on the bed, staring at the television, waiting for all hell to break loose.

 

Less than two hours later, they heard the suite door open. Breana gave a quick glance to Jane and smiled weakly.

" _Well_ , here goes nothing..."

"Breana, thank you...for everything...I'm so sorry this happened..."

"It wasn't your fault, Jane, no need to be sorry. I'm just glad you're okay..."

She sighed and slipped silently into the other room.

Jane heard muffled speaking and possibly laughing, no voices were becoming elevated and angry, so that was a good sign...she hoped.

 

The main room of the suite erupted in noise as the men entered, still riding a solid high over the evening and its sure success.

Miles slumped into a corner chair while the others busied themselves taking off their suit coats and loosening their ties, excitedly talking about the night's events.

Alex was occupied on the phone with a donor, the woman who Miles had flirted with earlier. He finally finished the call and set his phone down slowly, speaking softly.

"One million..."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Alex as a grin slowly appeared on his face.

"She just donated one million dollars, and sends her regards to Miles..." The woman had indeed followed through on her promise.

Alex, beaming, looked at Miles, who nodded and gave him a weak smile, causing Alex to frown, before he was distracted as the others broke out in laughter, cheers, and hugs.

Alex glanced at Miles again, concerned that he wasn't acting like himself and concluding he must be coming down with something, just like Jane.

Breana entered from the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She and Miles made brief eye contact.

Matt had grabbed a bottle of tequila and was passing out shots to everyone. Miles weakly accepted, as did Breana.

"To a very successful evening, gentlemen. Well done! And to Kane. We knew your flirting would pay off eventually!" Matt toasted and the room broke out in laughter.

They all drank.

 

Miles stood up and spoke.

" _Alex_..."

Alex turned and smiled when he heard Miles say his name, hoping he might be feeling better, his eyes fondly locking with Miles' own.

"Something happened this evening..." Miles continued.

"What's that, love?" Alex's smile began to fade when he saw the serious look on Miles' face and heard his grave tone. He took several steps towards Miles, wanting to comfort him upon seeing the pained look in his eyes.

"Jane ran into someone she used to know...an old boyfriend..."

Nick and Jamie suddenly set their empty shot glasses down, stiffening up.

"...and he cornered her in a back area and...he...he hurt her..."

Alex stopped and looked at Miles, his smile gone and brow furrowed, not quite understanding what Miles was saying.

The others all spoke at once.

" _What_? Hurt her? _How_? Where is she?" Matt had no idea what was happening.  
"That motherfucker!" Jamie uttered, beginning to pace.  
"Where is he, Miles?" Nick demanded, ready to head out the door.

"Janie's okay..." Miles chose to ignore the others and focused directly on Alex, whose eyes hadn't left Miles.

Alex stood there, still digesting Miles' words.

Realization finally set in and he glared at Miles, slowly shook his head, and quickly brushed past Breana into the bedroom.

 

The door opened, and Jane watched Alex enter, his body lit only by the flickering glow of the television, dim enough to partially mask her bruising, dim enough to hopefully subdue his anger.

Alex sat next to her on the bed, speaking softly, as if he were talking to an injured animal.

" _Hey_. You okay? What happened?"

She filled him in about Evan's past abuse and what had happened that evening, begging him not to be angry, explaining they had only kept it from him for the charity's sake.

She couldn't see, but Alex's fists began to clench and his eyes darkened.

"Did he...hurt you?" Alex's voice was gentle, soothing.

Jane relaxed.

It was going to be alright. Alex understood her concern about disrupting the gala and he was going to handle this with a level head and clear thinking.

"He grabbed my arm and neck, nothing more..."

 

" _Nothing more._.." Alex repeated her words softly as his hand moved toward her neck, where her hair concealed the bruising.

His hand stopped before touching her and he smiled gently, asking sweetly.

"May I?"

She nodded.

Alex brushed her hair aside and saw the dark marks. Not a single emotion passed over his face, but she noticed his jawline, that perfectly-sculpted jawline, bulge out with the force of his teeth clenching.

"May I see your arm?"

Again with the gentle voice, barely above a whisper.

Jane slowly rolled up her sleeve, the finger marks standing out in harsh contrast to her light skin. Even the low lighting from the television couldn't hide how deep the bruising was.

Alex smiled sweetly at Jane as he pulled the blankets over her and tucked her in. His face was composed save for his blown-out black eyes and bulging cheeks.

"There now, love. Get some sleep, okay? We'll talk more in the morning..."

He kissed her forehead and left the room.

 

All eyes fixed on Alex as he re-entered the room.

He looked directly at Miles before briefly glancing at Breana, and then zeroed in on Miles again, his eyes blazing coal black.

"How long?" His question was straight to the point, his voice harsh and cold, no emotion apparent.

" _Alex_ , we were..." Miles tried to soften him, so they could discuss what happened.

"I asked you something..." Alex cut him off.

" _Alex_..." Miles tried to explain again.

"How long, Miles? Answer me! How _fuckin_ ' long did you know about this without telling me?"

Miles's eyes dropped to the floor and he paused before whispering.

"Right after you guys went to the stage..."

Alex forced out a high-pitched laugh, exasperated, in disbelief.

"For three fuckin' hours, Miles! _Unfuckinbelievable_! You didn't think I'd want to know?" Alex was spitting his words, allowing his anger to take over, his body visibly shaking.

 

Alarmed by Alex's stance and the tone of his voice, Matt sprang to Alex's side, wanting to not only lessen his rage, but also to keep it from being directly aimed at Miles.

"Alex... _hey_...how's Jane?"

"She's great, Matt, if you overlook the bruises on her arm and her neck. _HER FUCKING NECK, MILES!_ "

Alex picked up a shot glass from the table and hurled it at the wall where it connected with a picture, the sound of impact louder than anyone expected, the picture frame's glass shattering and falling to the floor.

"FUCK!" He shouted out in aggravation.

Miles stared at the floor.

The room was quiet.

No one had ever seen Alex this angry before.

 

Jane came to the bedroom door after hearing Alex yelling and glass breaking.

He needed to know the truth.

She took a deep breath, opened the door, and stepped into the room.

Everyone looked at her as she entered and Breana immediately positioned her tiny self against the front door, knowing what was about to happen.

Nick made a choking noise and Jamie cursed under his breath when they saw the bruising on her neck and the dark fingers peeking out from her rolled up sleeve.

Matt studied Jane, trying to understand everything, from Miles' explanation of what had happened to Alex's rage. Once it all made sense, Matt angrily looked at Miles in disbelief and disgust. That same look of disgust Miles had said he never wanted to be on the receiving end of.

" _What_? Oh...fuck no! He's a dead man..." Matt made his way to leave, followed closely behind by Jamie and Nick, all hellbent on revenge.

Breana braced herself against the door, preparing to be pushed aside.

"Please, don't do this!" Jane shouted, making the guys stop in their progress and turn to her.

"This is all my fault. Please don't blame Miles or Breana."

 

The guys stared at the floor, unable to bring themselves to look at Jane and her bruises, a reminder that they hadn't been there to protect her.

"Janie, love, you need some sleep..." Alex approached her, talking in his sweet voice again.

Why did the others get Yelling Alex while she got Sweet Alex?

It was her fault.

Hers.

"No, Alex, I _don't_. They were helping me. I didn't want anything to hurt you or the charity!" Her voice started to rise, on the verge of shouting.

Alex tried to put his arms around her, but she angrily pushed him off.

" _Goddamnit_ , Alex, listen to me! Miles and Breana did what I needed them to do. Believe me, they didn't want to, they wanted to come to you as soon as it happened...but I begged...I _pleaded_...and I convinced them that it was for the best...we weren't going to keep it from you forever, just until the gala was over..."

 

Her eyes rested on Miles, who looked up slowly when she paused, his watery eyes filled with hurt and remorse, no longer the beautiful, smiling eyes she recognized...and loved.

She choked out a sob, knowing she had caused his pain, everyone's pain.

"Can't you see? They helped me when I needed it, and I'd do the same for each one of you...I love you all _that_ much...you're the closest thing I've had to a family in so long..."

The room was silent.

" _Fuck this_..." Alex stormed past everyone and left the room.


	19. Chapter 19

A thick silence was suffocating the room.

"Someone should follow him..." Breana finally spoke up, and Nick and Jamie were out of the room in seconds, just needing to hear the words spoken to spur them forward and after Alex.

Matt exhaled loudly and ran an agitated hand through his hair. He glanced angrily at Miles and then shot a disappointed look at Breana, shaking his head, upset that she had a hand in the betrayal.

"We need to talk about this... _alone_..." He spoke sternly.

"I know, I know..." Breana walked by Matt and hugged Jane tightly, whispering in her ear that keeping the attack secret was the right thing to do, even if it broke a trust.

Matt neared and the girls broke apart, Breana giving them a moment alone while she made her way to Miles, who was relying on the wall to support him in the corner of the room.

 

"I hope you feel better...sorry this happened..." Matt took Jane gently into a hug, and she nodded, relaxing into his strong, protective arms.

"You should have told us right when it happened, Janie, so we could've been there for you..."

"Miles and Bre _were_ here for me, Matt..." Jane gently reminded him, feeling like a broken record that continued to run over the same groove, round and round.

"We feel bad that we weren't there to prevent it...and should've been...instead of enjoying ourselves..."

Jane pushed off Matt's chest so she could look him in the eyes.

"You guys couldn't have kept it from happening. Just...please don't be mad...at Breana...or any of us...the night was too important..."

She looked over at Miles, whose head was still down, defeated, his eyes concentrating on the carpet while Breana caressed his cheek and spoke to him in low tones.

Matt pulled Jane's face back towards his own and one hand ran slowly down her neck, stopping at her bruising.

Eyes flickering dark and lip curling into an angry snarl, he shook his head in frustration, taking in a deep breath and letting out a shaky sigh before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I dunno...maybe it _was_ for the best...I would've killed the guy right there in the ballroom...if Alex didn't get to him first..."

 

They broke their embrace and Matt made his way over to Miles, whose face slowly rose to watch Matt approach.

The two men studied each other for a moment, with Miles dropping his eyes first, ashamed. He tried to speak, to explain, to apologize, but the words caught in his throat.

"Matt..."

Matt lunged forward and hugged Miles fiercely, silencing him, already knowing his words without needing to hear them.

Miles grabbed onto Matt as though he were drowning and Matt were a life preserver, again trying to say something, but instead choking out a sob into Matt's neck. Matt pulled Miles closer, holding him tightly and stroking his hair, soothing him.

The room was quiet.

" _Alex_..." Miles muttered, finally managing another word.

"He'll come around, Mi...he'll understand...he just needs some time..." Matt murmured into Miles' cheek, still clutching the back of Miles' head, trying his best to comfort his friend.

Miles nodded into Matt's neck.

The embrace finally ended, and Matt and Breana left.

 

Miles looked at Jane and smiled weakly.

She hardly recognized him.

Gone was the flirtatious lady-killer, replaced with a sad-eyed and broken young man.

He looked so tired.

"Miles...I'm sorry I did this to you..."

"I never should've agreed, Jane. It's my fault. Alex thought he could trust me...with you...and I let him down..."

" _Miles_..." Jane needed to apologize again, to thank him, but Miles didn't want to hear any more.

"It's been a long day. You need some sleep. At least let me accomplish _one_ thing in your best interest, okay?" He sounded exhausted.

" _Miles_..." She wanted desperately to make him feel better, to take them back in time to mere hours ago when they were all so happy and excited about the evening ahead.

Miles cut her off abruptly, wanting the sympathy and discussion to end.

"Stop...Jane...just... _please_...stop. I made a bad choice and will have to deal with the fallout. Now, let's get you to bed..."

 

As they were walking toward the bedroom, Jamie and Nick burst in.

"We couldn't find him...looked all over...even out by the cabanas...and pool..." Jamie blurted out, winded from running around the large hotel.

"And...he's not...answering...his phone..." Nick, also out of breath, was checking his mobile one more time to be sure.

"We asked around...hard to miss him in his suit...but nobody's seen him..." Jamie continued.

Nick shook his head in frustration as his call was forwarded to Alex's voicemail, again.

They stood there, not exactly sure what their next course of action should be, or where they should even begin.

Alex could still be somewhere on the property, purposely avoiding them, or even worse, he could have gone out into the city looking for release through alcohol, or revenge.

The only comfort Jane had, and the _one_ thing she knew for certain, was that Alex only knew Evan's first name, making it impossible to hunt him down.

 

Alex tore out of the suite and, at the last minute, redirected his route to the fire stairwell instead of the elevator. He knew it was only a matter of seconds before someone followed him, and he wanted nothing more than to be left alone to sort things out.

He was furious with Miles and Breana.

Jane, too.

Miles never should have kept what happened to Jane from him. Same with Breana. They should have come to him immediately with the truth instead of lying about her not feeling well. If the situation were reversed, he knew they would feel the same way.

And Jane...she shouldn't have coerced Miles and Breana into lying about something so important.

What was she thinking?

He felt guilty that he was the one who had brought Jane into their tight group, and she had somehow managed to talk two of them into betraying the others.

This had never happened before.

They had never been this angry with one another.

None of them.

 

Alex mulled over the evening's events as he quickly made his way down the many flights of stairs and headed straight to the front desk in the lobby.

Still reeling from the scene upstairs, he demanded to speak to the night manager, the curtness in his voice alarming the receptionist and pushing her into swift action.

The manager immediately appeared and recognized Alex, and from the look on Alex's face, the man started to worry that he was there to complain, unhappy with the service the hotel had provided for the gala.

When he realized his anger was evident, Alex summoned his strength, took a deep breath, and did his best to push it aside. He smiled charmingly and shook the man's hand, telling him how impressed he was with the handling of the charity event that evening.

The manager sighed in relief, thrilled that Alex was pleased and had come to tell him personally.

Alex asked for the name of the florist and caterer for future reference, and the manager was more than happy to supply him with their business cards.

Alex shuffled the two cards so that the caterer was on top, his eyes studying the company's information before casually asking if the businesses were close-by. The man assured him, nearly bragging, that they always used companies located near the hotel, to help build a sense of community within the neighborhood.

Alex looked down at the card again, a smile slowly creeping onto his face as he tucked it away into his pocket.

He then thanked the manager before quickly leaving the lobby. 

 

Matt and Breana returned to the suite once Nick had texted that Alex was still unaccounted for.

Jane's guilt was overwhelming as she silently watched the group come up with a plan to find Alex, discussing his habits and tendencies, the places he would gravitate towards when needing to be alone, the things he might be prone to do.

They mentioned Alex's current state of mind, acknowledging that his anger this time was worrisome and not simply a case of overreacting or being dramatic. Everyone in the room had felt his rage, and knew he truly felt betrayed, by those he loved and thought he could trust.

They knew him so well.

The more time that passed, the uneasier Jane felt about how the night was eventually going to end.

The decision was made to split up in order to cover more area, more quickly. Breana and Jane would stay in the room in the event that Alex returned.

Miles' phone vibrated.

It was a text from Alex.

\--- In the bar ---  
\--- Come alone ---

"It's Alex. He's downstairs. Will you guys stay with Jane?" Miles blurted out as he rushed to the door.

He didn't wait for an answer.

He grabbed his suit jacket and quickly made his way to the elevator.

 

For the first time in their history, Miles was nervous about meeting with Alex, and that upset him, but he knew it would have to happen eventually if they were going to get over this.

As far as Miles was concerned, the sooner it happened, the better.

He replayed Alex's anger repeatedly in his mind, hating the look of it, hating the taste of it, hating the fact that he was the one who made Alex feel that way, toward him.

But he could only apologize so many times.

He knew he had made the wrong choice. He actually knew it when he made it.

This place they were suddenly thrust in was unfamiliar, unsettling, and unwelcome.

 _Sure_ , they had arguments, but had always solved their differences quickly, the give-and-take of their relationship was what made it so strong, each willing to bend to make the other happy. 

Anger and rage toward each other were strangers.

Miles sighed.

They needed to talk this out, understand each other, and get back to where they were, where they belonged.

 

Miles walked into the bar, which was partially filled with groups, some small, some a little larger, here and there. He saw Alex in the corner booth, staring at his drink.

Miles quickly crossed the room and slid onto the seat.

Alex didn't look up.

" _Alex_..."

"I don't want to hear it, Miles..." Alex continued staring at his drink.

Miles ignored him.

"I'm sorry...I fucked up. Don't be mad at the girls, they were doing what they thought was best..."

"And _you_ , Miles? _Hmmm_? What about you? Why did you think it was okay to wait to tell me that some motherfucker laid his filthy hands on my girlfriend?" Alex hissed, barely raising his voice above a whisper.

He still couldn't look Miles in the eyes, preferring to talk to his drink instead as his long fingers spread the condensation up and down over the smooth glass.

 

" _Al_..."

"He had his fuckin' hands around her _neck_ , Miles...her tiny neck..."

"Alex...I wanted to kill him...I wanted him to _die_...but you were up there with those kids and...I dunno...I decided it could wait..it was over...the damage was already done...I made the wrong choice...I should've told you right when it happened...I'm so sorry..."

Miles stated his case in a low voice, secretly begging Alex to lift his eyes and look at him. They had always connected through their eyes, able to read the other's mind and communicate their thoughts without a word, all with one simple look.

Miles could get through to Alex if he would only look in Miles' eyes. _Look at me, Al. Look at me_.

"... _the damage was already done_..." Alex repeated, eyes downward.

" _Alex_..." Miles pleaded, but then remained silent.

Alex was zoning out, like he frequently did when deep in thought.

It was best not to interrupt.

A waitress came up and Miles ordered another drink for Alex and two for himself, in order to catch up. She brought them back and Miles quickly downed the first one.

Alex was still in thought, now playing with the drops of water that had dripped off his glass and onto the table, totally unaware of the interaction Miles had just had with the waitress.

 

Inside, Alex's mind was spinning, trying to process his feelings of anger and guilt.

He knew Miles did what he thought was in the best interest of everyone, and would never have kept something from Alex if he knew there were still a threat of more harm to Jane.

Jane was important to Alex, and therefore, by default, she was important to Miles as well. He had no doubt that if he couldn't be there to help and protect Jane, Miles would be.

And Alex trusted Miles with all his heart.

He knew where Miles' loyalty lay.

He understood why Miles did what he did, understood it all too well. He had done the same thing once, to Miles, _for Miles_ , and had never told him.

The guilt came rushing in, refusing to leave.

He shook his head, wanting to shake away the memory that had haunted him for so long.

 

Alex let out a long, overdue sigh.

"I'm sorry, Miles. I'm just angry...and frustrated...and took it out on you. I'm so sorry..." Alex still stared at his drink.

Miles breathed a grateful sigh of relief as he reached over to grab Alex's hand tightly.

Alex responded equally into the grasp.

"Alex...I should've told you everything...right when I knew..." 

Miles was worried, though, _his_ Alex wasn't completely back, the boy was still refusing to look at him, making Miles think there was more going on in his head.

"Remember that time, right before we released the first Puppets' single, when you were sick and I had to do that very first interview by meself?" Alex spoke softly as he stared at his glass, eyes sad, worried.

"Sure...I were sick as a dog..." Miles smiled, not sure why Alex was bringing this up, now. _Look at me, Al._

"Remember when I came back that day angry as hell and didn't talk the rest of the weekend?"

"Yeah...you hate interviews...I figured you were mad because you had to go on your own..."

For the first time, Alex glanced up at Miles, stopping at his lips before dropping back to his glass, afraid to meet his eyes.

"I ended that interview right after it started..."

" _What_? Why, Al?" Miles still wasn't sure why Alex felt the need to talk about something that had happened years ago when they had more pressing issues to discuss.

"Because that fuckin' reporter commented that you were simply the shadow in the Shadow Puppets...only there because of my light...destined to follow behind me...that you wouldn't exist without me..."

Miles flinched at the words as though Alex had just backhanded him, his hand loosening his grip on Alex's as he bowed his head down, nodding, not surprised, familiar with the same old story, just a different author.

Why was Alex bringing this up now? To _hurt_ him? To pay him back for what happened tonight?

 

"And he was going to fuckin' print that...he thought he was being so clever...I went off on him so fuckin' hard, Mi...tellin' him you were a bigger part of the Puppets than I were...how there wouldn't even be a Puppets if it hadn't been for you...and we nearly came to fuckin' blows...but the photographer pulled me away..."

Alex paused and quietly studied his drink.

"Why didn't you just tell me, Alex? I would've been okay..." Miles spoke, doubting there was truth in his own words. Back then, he was less confident and hearing, or reading, those comments would have devastated him.  _Look at m_ _e, please._

"Because I didn't want to see pain and doubt in your eyes...didn't want to ruin our excitement over the album and tour..." Alex squeezed Miles' hand.

"Always wondered why that magazine never published the article..." Miles nodded, a sad smile on his face.  _C'mon Al, one look is all we need._

 _"Told_ him to fuck off and die...he said we were doomed to fail and the album was going to be an embarrassment...a huge disaster..."

"Guess we had the last laugh, didn't we?" Miles smiled softly, still not sure why Alex was confessing this now.

 

"To this day, every time I pass a magazine rack in an airport or bookshop, I see that fuckin' magazine and remember that I've kept that from you...for so long...and I was wrong...only thing I've ever kept from you, Mi...all I wanted was to protect you..."

Alex shook his head slowly, eyes glassy, focused on the melting ice in his drink.

Miles sat back, now realizing the point Alex was trying to make.

"Alex, this is _totally_ different, I wasn't in danger, nobody hurt me physically like Jane was hurt...I should've immediately pulled you aside tonight and told you..."

Miles realized the humor in that he was now arguing _against_ Alex forgiving him.

"But it isn't that different, is it, Mi? You were protecting me tonight, handling the problem yourself so that I could accomplish what I needed to do, just like I did with you. I protected you because I needed you confident and excited for the tour to be a success, not doubting your importance to the Puppets, or to me..."

"I should've told you, Al..." _Look at me, Alex. Please, just once._

"You know damn well that I would've told the guys, and then we would've reacted like we always do - instantly, physically, and without much thought to the consequences..."

"It's our way...it's in our blood..." Miles grinned and moved his head sideways and low to the table, nearly resting on it, trying to get into Alex's line of sight, to get Alex to take his eyes off his drink and look at him.

"You were right, Mi, it would have ruined the evening and hurt the charity...you were protecting me, just like I was protecting you back then...I'm sorry I never told you what happened..."

"Al...it's okay..." Miles' grip firmed up again. _Let me see those eyes, please._

 

There was a long, quiet pause as both men reflected on what was just shared.

Alex was trying to work through his emotions. He wasn't angry at Miles anymore, never should have been, but he was still mad at the situation.

How could he have been there, in that ballroom, happy and enjoying himself, while Jane was being assaulted in the same building, at the same time?

He just couldn't wrap his brain around it.

Alex sighed, watching his and Miles' fingers twisting and turning together.

"I wasn't there for her, Mi..." He whispered.

"She's okay, Al..." Miles tried to assure the boy, gripping his fingers tightly, stopping their movement. _One look, Al, just one look._

"I know...I just hate that I couldn't prevent it from happening...didn't even _know_ it was happening..."

"We all feel that way, Alex...there's nothing we can do about it now... _it's over.._."

Miles squeezed Alex's hand for emphasis, wanting to reassure him that everything was in the past, that they could move on from this.

 

" _Is it_?"

Like shot from a rifle, Alex's head snapped up and his eyes tore into Miles. The speed with which Alex moved made Miles recoil with a gasp, his reflex toward Alex's unexpected movement knocking him back against the booth.

Alex's eyes were attached to his, and Miles now found it difficult to concentrate, to do anything, finally getting what he wanted. He lost himself in those dark pools, dangerously inviting him in for a swim.

Alex withdrew his hand and reached for his pocket, producing a piece of paper.

He tossed it on the table.

Their eyes continued speaking to one another, the anger was gone and the trust was back, apologies were given and forgiveness was granted, all was forgotten.

Miles was nearly purring, content and basking in that beautiful gaze, knowing nothing was better than being the focus of Alex's attention, love, and desire.

But Alex's eyes were waiting, needing more from him, now dancing in their darkness and eager for Miles to see, to know what he wanted.

He finally glanced down and picked up the card, reading it over several times. He looked up at Alex, whose eyes now refused to leave him, and smiled.

He spoke as he threw it back onto the table.

"What are we waiting for?"

 

Jamie and Nick stayed with Jane in the suite after Miles rushed out to meet with Alex. Matt and Breana had returned to their room after demanding immediate updates on the situation unfolding downstairs.

They were all on the couch, both boys on the ends with Jane lying on her side, head in Nick's lap and feet in Jamie's. Nick absentmindedly played with her hair while Jamie rubbed her feet and legs.

"We're sorry this happened to you, Jane..." Nick spoke first.

"We should've told the guys as soon as we knew Evan was there...before anything could happen." Jamie added.

"How could you have known what was going to happen? It's my fault..." Jane sighed.

"Don't ever think what that fucker did to you was your fault..." Jamie hissed.

"No, no, I meant I shouldn't have asked Miles to keep it from you, and from Alex..."

"Miles knows better. You don't keep something like that from the people it directly affects..."

They were all quiet.

"Ya know, you're a part of us now, whether you like it or not..." Jamie squeezed her calf.

"We'll never let another bad thing happen to you..." Nick promised, and she believed him.

"Unless it's losing at strip poker..." Jamie grinned, and they all chuckled.

"Kelly and Katie are the luckiest girls I know..." Jane smiled.

"Yes, they are..." Both men agreed at the same time, chuckling at their show of confidence, knowing damn well that they would never be caught saying those same words in front of Kelly and Katie.

Jamie and Nick's phones went off simultaneously.

They read the group text from Miles and then looked at each other, frowning and confused.

\--- With Al ---  
\--- Met some sweet birds ---  
\--- Be back later ---

"Is it from Miles? Is it about Alex?" Jane sat up, anxious.

"Uh, no...just business..."

 

Miles and Alex downed their drinks quickly and stood up, taking their suitcoats and ties off and placing them neatly on the seat of the booth.

Miles went to the bartender and passed him some cash, asking him to hold their booth and watch their things. He motioned randomly to a group of young women who were just leaving and told him that two of the young ladies had just made them an offer they couldn't refuse, and that they would be right back, winking and grinning.

The bartender smiled, understanding, and told them to enjoy themselves.

The two quickly ducked through the building to the parking garage, avoiding the valet service.

Miles reached for Alex's hand as they approached their SUV and Alex glanced over at Miles, fondly searching his eyes, a small smile working its way to his face. Miles smiled back and squeezed his hand.

Before Alex could open the door, Miles gently pinned him to the side of the vehicle.

"So, are we good?" Miles nudged his nose against Alex's cheek, breathing in his warmth and scent.

"Never better, love..." Alex grinned, gripping Miles by the back of his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss, preferring actions to words.

 

A half hour later, two men parked several blocks down from a catering business, deliberately walking the rest of the way, staying in the shadows. They approached quietly, observing two vehicles in the parking lot and a light on in the building.

They found a secluded spot under a large tree, the shadows hiding them in darkness.

They smoked, and waited.

After a few moments, the men began silently removing their rings and placing them deep in their pockets. They untucked their dress shirts, masking their slender builds. They removed their necklaces. One messed up his hair and rolled his shirt sleeves down to cover his tattoo. The other rolled his sleeves up.

There would be no talking, no voices heard, no accents to be remembered.

The building's lights finally went out and three people, two men and one woman, emerged into the dark night.

They stood talking for a few minutes before one of the guys and the girl drove off, leaving the one man alone. He beeped his car's lock as he walked toward it.

The men threw their cigarettes to the ground, and silently approached.

 

The next morning, everyone met at a small diner Miles had discovered a block from the hotel. He was up early and had decided to explore the surrounding area for breakfast options.

Once entering the diner and falling in love with its old-school charm, he texted the others, inviting them to join him before they headed home.

The group arrived at different times, not too far apart, with Matt and Breana being the last to arrive, hanging on each other, smiling, looking like they hadn't slept at all.

The diner wasn't very busy, it was the type of place that had more regulars than strangers and focused on the quality of their food instead of updating their decor.

A television mounted on the wall was providing sports scores, the coffee was hot, and the old waitress was sweet and flirtatious.

Everyone was eager to get home and put yesterday's events behind them. Jane had picked up a thin scarf at the hotel gift shop and was wearing it around her neck, concealing the bruises.

No more was to be said about it.

The group plowed into piles of pancakes, hills of hash browns, biscuits of gravy, and mountains of eggs. The waitress kept their coffees full and flirted away, to the delight of everyone.

Everyone was happy.

 

The television program ran the latest gas prices before switching to local news, reporting on a brutal beating that had occurred the night before.

The guys at the table casually glanced up at the screen, but Jane and Breana were too busy snapchatting Kelly and Katie to notice.

The victim had been severely beaten outside his business, but was expected to fully recover.

The police had little to go by in the investigation, the victim provided only a weak description of his assailants and there were no leads, no witnesses, no video surveillance.

The police suspected it was a random robbery, the victim's wallet was found discarded in a nearby lot with several hundred dollars missing.

The girls continued giggling, making faces, and taking silly pics of themselves.

The guys all exchanged calm glances with Alex and Miles.

No reactions crossed any of their faces.

But they knew.

Matt grunted and sat back in his chair, disappointed he hadn't been included.

Nick and Jamie smiled and shook their heads, smirking, finally understanding the strange text from Miles the night before.

"Met some sweet birds...did ya?"

 

As they were leaving, Miles placed several hundred dollars on the table as a tip for the lovely old waitress.


	20. Chapter 20

The gala was a huge success and donations continued pouring in.

The guys were extremely pleased that the charity was now gaining wide-spread recognition, which only helped to further its important cause.

Jane's bruises faded and eventually disappeared along with the memories of the incident, and things quickly fell back into their normal routine with the band working daily in the studio and the girls keeping busy mostly around the house until they all gathered in the evenings.

Never one to fall into a dull and predictable pattern, Miles was all over the place, quite content to move between the groups as his mood struck him.

On some days, he and Alex would drive into LA for business.

On others, he would join the guys in the studio to write, compose, and play.

And on still others, Miles would relax with the ladies, where they doted on him and he was allowed to give foot massages and flirt to his heart's content.

 

Several weeks after the event, Jane began receiving texts from Evan, always at odd times, usually late at night.

He was delusional, living in a fantasy world, thinking they were still on friendly terms.

She never responded to the messages, not even to tell him to stop when they started coming in more frequently.

She hoped he would eventually get the hint, give up, and stop sending them.

\--- Hey can't stop thinking about you ---  
\--- You looked so good the other night ---  
\--- Let's get together sometime ---  
\--- Still crave potato chips late at night? ---  
\--- Hey baby ---  
\--- I miss you ---  
\--- Where are you? ---  
\--- Still think you're better than me? ---  
\--- I need to see you ---  
\--- We need to talk ---  
\--- I'm done with you ---  
\--- Call me ---  
\--- Do you really think you can fucking avoid me? ---  
\--- Call me I'm serious ---  
\--- Fuck you bitch ---

The texts became increasingly erratic and borderline aggressive, so Jane finally blocked Evan's number permanently, wondering why she hadn't done so long ago.

She never told anyone about them.

She knew it was wrong, but she was not willing to bring any more drama to the group, never wanting a repeat of the night of the gala, where her past nearly ruined her future.

She was secure in knowing that Evan was only able to locate her through her restaurant in San Francisco. He had no idea she was currently living in the hills outside LA.

Jane simply wanted everything about Evan to disappear, forever, and the best way to do that was to act as though he never existed and was never a part of her past.

She was ready to close that dark chapter in her life and was looking forward to the next chapter, with Alex and the others.

 

Things returned to normal, and Jane couldn't be happier.

She was slightly worried, though, about Alex.

There had been a change in him after the gala, something Jane couldn't quite put her finger on, but he seemed... _different_.

She catalogued a list of his symptoms in her head and went over them frequently.

He was distant and often retreated to his room instead of staying the night with her.

He randomly disappeared, sometimes saying he needed to be alone, other times simply vanishing, only to surface later with a vague answer as to where he had been.

He was quite distracted with his phone, jumping when it vibrated and constantly glancing at it, occasionally typing into it.

His thirst seemed unquenchable, and he would easily empty several bottles of water at a time.

He was also excessively tired and prone to napping hard in unusual spots, at odd times. He napped so often on floaties in the pool that Matt and Nick created a game to see how far across the water they could launch him and the weighted floatie, Jamie leading the competition by a foot and a half. He would occasionally doze off mid-meal at the table or mid-conversation with her.

Jane initially thought Alex was still angry about the events that occurred the night of the gala, and that maybe his feelings for her had changed, but other than those symptoms, she saw no difference.

The love and laughter they shared was still there along with the marathon lovemaking, the snuggling, and the tenderness.

Her deep fear was that Alex had a health issue, an underlying condition that had perhaps developed into something more serious.

Jane was unsure how to approach him about her concerns or how to even bring the subject up, but she felt very strongly that she needed to say something.

Alex _needed_ to see a doctor.

 

She brought her concerns privately to the others. 

They smiled sympathetically and assured her that Alex's behavior was typical for him, especially when he was focusing on new material.

What Jane _didn't_ know was that Miles had engaged Alex in a contest to see if Alex could keep up sexually with the demands of having two lovers in his life.

Alex, never one to turn down a challenge, was a willing participant, eager to keep both Jane and Miles happy.

The rules were simple, for three weeks Miles could request his immediate attention at any time of the day or night, and Alex would have to drop everything and comply.

Alex either had to perform or admit defeat, which he wasn't about to do.

The competitiveness between the two ran strong.

The others knew about the challenge, and found it entertaining to no end.

They enjoyed watching Alex being pulled this way and that in sweet torture and would sometimes give Miles suggestions for locations and positions, other times they would run as interference and keep Jane occupied while Miles pounded into Alex somewhere in the house, while still others they would keep Miles busy to give Alex a much needed break.

Everyone was eager to see the outcome and side wagers were made.

They were _all_ invested heavily in this.

 

Miles would get Alex hard by texting him nasty thoughts from wherever he was - across the house, the other side of the room, across the pool, and even as close as the other end of the couch - followed with instructions on when and where Alex was to meet him to carry out those actions.

Their business trips to LA were actually days spent on blankets under the trees with a picnic lunch and dinner at a favorite spot deep on the property, fucking, writing, dozing, and fucking some more, until the stars came out.

Miles would summon him after Alex and Jane had just made love, keeping him busy for the remainder of the night and well into the early light of dawn.

Miles would also appear out of nowhere, startling Alex, before pulling him away quickly and discreetly, demanding to have Alex on the leather seats in the car, against the tile in the bathrooms, on his knees in the food pantry, face down on the couch in the studio, and bent over the washing machine in the laundry room, twice.

Alex was determined to prove Miles wrong, and defiantly goaded him on, matching Miles' filthy talk word for word, his desire kiss for kiss, his stamina thrust for thrust, giving it as good as he was getting it, wanting desperately to show how easily he could juggle the both of them, confirming to Miles that it was possible for everyone involved to be satisfied.

It was, quite possibly, the best sex they had ever had.

 

But God Almighty, Miles was fuckin' killing him.

Alex didn't want to admit the toll it was taking on his body, but it had come to the point where he couldn't ignore it any longer.

He was nearly sexually depleted despite doing his best to match the rate at which fluids were leaving his body with the amount of fluids he was putting back into it, hopefully replenishing his dwindling supply.

He was exhausted from lack of solid sleep, only catching small periods where he could find them, usually wedged somewhere between Jane's demanding bed and Miles' voracious appetite.

He was mentally drained from having to keep his stories straight with Jane, at times finding himself in such a haze that he would simply mumble something incoherent instead of trying to remember what his excuse had been before meeting up with Miles.

He couldn't go on like this, his body was going to shut down well before his ego wanted to.

Something had to give.

 

The three of them found themselves alone one evening, curled up on the sectional after dinner, drinking wine and staring at the television.

The others had gone into the city earlier that morning to attend a friend's art exhibition and were due back later that night.

Miles had given Alex a rare respite from his demands that day, so Alex was surprisingly alert, flicking through the endless channels, hoping to find something interesting.

Annoyed with the meager choices and unwilling to watch another documentary on the evils of fast food, he finally gave up and tossed the remote on the ottoman with a deep groan.

"Let's play a game..." Miles suggested, wanting to help ease Alex's frustration.

"No more Scrabble, Mi...I'm tired of your cheating..." Alex moaned, rubbing his face.

"You _can_ add S to another word, Al, it's _not_ cheating..." Miles defended himself.

"It's lazy, then...you make us do all the hard work..." Their eyes met and they grinned at each other.

"You guys still haven't played strip poker with me..." Jane teased and squeezed Alex's thigh, her head lying in his lap.

"Oh, no, darlin'...we've heard, and seen, that you have mad skills at poker..." Alex grinned down at her, thinking about the pictures of Nick and Jamie in their briefs on the hotel bed.

His hand, no longer busy with the remote, stroked her hair.

"Spoons!"

Miles eyes lit up, delighted with his own suggestion.

Alex's head immediately shot up and he met Miles' smiling eyes and shook his head, mouthing only three words.

 _No...not yet_.

Jane was completely unaware of the silent exchange.

 

"Spoons? Does it involve food?"

At this point, Jane was bored and up for anything competitive, even if it meant a let's-eat-disgusting-food challenge.

"No, darlin'...it involves cards, spoons, whiskey, a timer, and snogging...lots and lots of snogging..." 

Miles couldn't suppress his grin, looking at Alex and shrugging, he was simply putting it out there to see her reaction.

She could always say no.

Alex looked down and shook his head slowly.

" _Snogging_? Like making out? Is it like Spin the Bottle?"

Jane sat up, her interest level rising.

"It's a card game...first person to get three matching cards grabs a spoon...the others grab the rest of the spoons...and the remaining two have to do a shot and then go into the other room and snog...simple..."

An infectious smile now rode Miles' face, spurred on by her interest.

"Okay...how do you win?"

It was all about winning to Jane.

"Well...if you come, you're definitely out, darlin'...as you can imagine, the game gets quite... _interesting_..."

Miles looked at Alex and giggled to himself while squirming in his seat, unable to contain his excitement.

 

"What? You...you take it... _that_ far? Who plays this? _Both_ of you? _Together_?"

She couldn't believe it.

Miles had to be joking.

She looked to Alex and then to Miles and then back to Alex, who was looking at his wine, swirling it slowly.

"Sure...we've been playing for as long as I can remember. With or without girls. Doesn't matter. It started one drunken night in a hotel room far, far away. It's the best and safest way to blow off...uh... _steam_...especially while on tour...keeps lonely eyes focused on what's important, away from the crazies, ya know what I mean?"

Miles was happily rambling on, his hands moving wildly, trying to help his words.

Jane thought about it.

This was a joke.

She looked at Alex again.

He remained silent, still not bringing his eyes from his drink, in sharp contrast to Miles' exuberance.

Jane slowly smiled, part of her still thinking it was nothing but a joke, another part of her realizing that they might be introducing her to something of theirs that was very, very private and extremely personal.

 

"So, shall we give it a try?"

Miles didn't force it, just simply placed the idea out there.

Jane's eyes remained on Alex, watching him think it through, a pained look suddenly appearing on his face as though he were chewing on a wad of tin foil.

This wasn't a good idea.

In fact, he concluded, it was a horrible idea. 

What was Miles thinking?

He needed to stop this.

"I don't think we..."

" _Oooh_ , I'm so into this. Let's play. You guys better be prepared to do a lot snogging...with each other!" Jane blurted out and laughed at her own joke. 

She had reviewed the options quickly in her head - whiskey, competition, and making out with Alex versus watching television.

It was a no-brainer.

Even if it were a joke, it was better than television.

Alex hesitated and was about to say something again, but it was too late.

Miles and Jane jumped up and ran giggling into the kitchen to grab the spoon, shot glasses, and whiskey.

Alex sighed and pushed away his worries as he lifted his weary body off the sectional and went to the game drawer, finding a deck of cards and timer.

 

"First off, all participants take two shots..."

Miles filled the glasses while Alex shuffled. They had moved themselves from the living room to the large dining table. All three quickly downed their double shots.

Alex dealt out five cards each, and the game began.

A few minutes later, Miles had three eights, was clutching the spoon and pouring shots for Alex and Jane.

Alex led Jane to the bedroom adjoining the living room while Miles set the timer.

"Remember, lovelies, no skin-on-skin where it counts..." Miles cheerfully reminded them of the only rule there was behind closed doors.

 

Once inside, Alex gently pinned Jane against the closed door and attached himself to her neck, hands gently pushing her hips into the hard wood.

His breath was warm and his kisses were wet, immediately sending goosebumps down her arms. Jane lifted her chin in approval, her heart starting to beat faster.

"This is...possibly...the best game... _ever_..." She murmured, reaching under Alex's shirt and pulling him close.

"Are you sure you're up for this? The game can get quite... _involved_...and... _intense_..."

Alex slid his hand under her shirt, dipped into her bra and started caressing her breast, his thumb flicking her nipple.

"Oh...I'm up for it...it should be fun...and I plan...to win..."

Jane's breathing was already heavy and her hand instinctively started sliding down Alex's torso and into his pants but Alex stopped her.

"No, no, darlin', no skin-on-skin down there..." He smirked, knowing how badly she wanted it already.

She _really_ needed to learn patience.

There was no way she was going to last very long around him and Miles.

 

"What? Really? That's a _real_ rule? And you follow it?"

Jane was already aching.

"Absolutely...and you will, too...or you're out of the game..."

Alex gave her a long, deep kiss and let his hand roam on the outside of her jeans, where he gently rubbed between her legs.

Jane moaned as she felt him both in her mouth and through the denim. She tried to trap his hand by squeezing her thighs tightly and slammed her hand on top of his, pushing it harder against herself for more pressure, grinding against it.

Alex grinned, she was _so_ needy.

This game wasn't going to last very long at all if she kept this up.

"Alex... _God_!"

"There you go, darlin'...feels good, doesn't it? _Hmm_? No need to get in deep..." Alex whispered in her ear, smiling as she squirmed and moaned.

"Times up!" Miles yelled from the other room.

 

Alex and Jane retuned to the table, Alex looking calm and collected with a smirk on his face, Jane looking a bit flustered.

The boys exchanged knowing glances, both smiling.

They were veterans of this game and it would take a lot to get them uncomfortably aroused...Jane had no idea what she was in for.

Miles had put on an old R.E.M. vinyl and had already shuffled the cards while he was waiting on them.

He started dealing.

"So...you got the hang of this now, Janie?" He asked, noticing her reddened cheeks.

"No problem, Kane...I plan to win..." Jane was already trying to devise a strategy in her head.

"Janie, darlin', it's your first time...we really know what we're doing here..." Alex reminded her gently, smiling.

"Well, whatever...I'm still going to come out on top..."

Alex and Miles shared a private glance over her choice of words.

 

Alex laughed as he grabbed the spoon and threw down three jacks. He poured up shots for Miles and Jane, who quickly downed them.

Jane giggled, trying to hide the fact that she was nervous.

She foolishly thought it would always be her and Alex in the bedroom doing the groping and kissing.

This was insane.

This really had to be a big joke they were playing on her.

She waited for them to start laughing.

"Come on, love...let me show you how this game is played..."

Miles grabbed her hand and led her away, but not before she hesitated and looked back at Alex, who was standing and leaning against the table, arms crossed, watching them leave.

Was Alex honestly going to let her and Miles make out in the room next door?

"Take it easy on her, Mi..." Alex smiled and winked at her before setting the timer.

Guess so.

Miles eagerly pulled her along.

 

Before the door even clicked shut, Miles had his hands on Jane's face, his long fingers grasping the back of her head and cheek, pulling her into a slow kiss.

He slowly sucked on her upper lip before moving to the lower, holding on to it much longer.

Jane felt the familiar swirl starting inside her again. Her legs were weakening and she was afraid they would no longer hold her up.

"Been wanting to do this for so long..."

Miles murmured as his tongue tugged on her lower lip, and Jane opened up for him, unable to stifle her moan as Miles explored her mouth, both gently and firmly. One hand cupped the back of her neck, pulling her in for an even deeper kiss, while the other roamed her body.

Miles wasted no time, and she was soon lightheaded from the onslaught of sensations.

Jane started whimpering, needing air, so Miles moved to her neck, focusing on the area closest to her ear. He nipped her lobe with his teeth before whispering in her ear.

"So beautiful, kitten...I want to hear you purr...just for me..."

His hand found her ass and he roughly pulled it toward him as he kissed gently on her neck, before firmly sucking a mark into her skin.

Jane gasped before moaning.

"Mmm... _that's right_...good girl..."

Jane broke the embrace and looked up at Miles, his lips swollen and hair tousled. His gorgeous eyes were smiling at her, his mouth open, panting, ready for more.

She thought of all the previous flirting they had shared, the chaste kisses, the hugs, the toe-sucking.

" _Miles_..."

She managed to get out his name as he pushed her to the wall, caging her between his arms.

This time, though, Jane was the one roughly pulling his face to hers before crashing their lips together.

It was Miles' turn to moan.

"Times up!"

 

Alex wouldn't look at Jane when she and Miles came out of the bedroom, instead choosing to focus directly on Miles.

Miles met his stare, unfazed, and smirked.

"I think I've ruined her, Al. She only has eyes for me now..."

"I seriously doubt that, mate..." Alex responded, eyes narrow and darkening.

They started playing again.

Miles threw down three twos and grabbed the spoon. Down went more shots.

"Go see for yourself..." Miles challenged.

Jane suddenly felt like a pawn in some sort of bizarre one-upmanship between the two men.

Alex smirked and grabbed Jane's hand, pulling her roughly back into the bedroom. She stood there after the door closed, watching Alex run his fingers through his hair, seemingly agitated.

 _God_ , was he sexy...

"Alex?"

Alex rammed her against the door and buried his face into her shoulder, inhaling deeply before heading straight to her neck.

"Did you like that? _Hmm_? Did you like Miles kissing on you? His hands _all_ over you? I can _smell_ him in your clothes..."

He growled, covering her neck with little bites.

" _Alex_..."

"Answer me...did you like it?" His voice was deepening to a dangerous level.

"Ye...yes..."

Alex's body stiffened as he moaned.

 

"You naughty, naughty girl..." His deepness turned to a raspy whisper.

His lips met the same spot Miles had just kissed, right near her ear.

Jane moaned.

"I can _see_ his markon you, right here..."

He bit down and sucked hard on the spot before following through with a swipe of his hot tongue.

Jane hissed at the unexpected pain and determined tongue, and began squirming against him.

Alex crashed his mouth onto hers and she kissed back, forcefully, completely turned on and feeling heady from the whiskey shots.

"I can _taste_ him in your mouth..."

Alex's hand then slid around to her ass, knowing Miles' favorite spots.

"I can _feel_ you're still warm from his touch..."

He squeezed her ass hard and brought his body tightly into hers, his cock pressing aggressively into her.

Jane nearly sank to the floor.

She couldn't possibly focus on all the sensations she was feeling and stand at the same time. Alex had her pinned to the door, and she was quite certain that was the only reason she was still upright.

"I'm so hot for you right now, darlin', just thinking of him all over you..."

"Time!"

 

The three sat there at the table, eyeing each other.

The whiskey was doing its job nicely.

Their senses were both numbed and heightened, each wanting to both win and lose, the conversation sporadic and the banter gone as they hungrily eyed each other, sexually aroused and wanting, secretly hoping to be spoonless on the next hand.

Cards were dealt again, and this time Jane threw down three aces and triumphantly grabbed the spoon.

" _Ha_! Have at it, boys! Enjoy! Don't do anything _I_ wouldn't do..."

She poured the shots and the guys swallowed them quickly before glancing over at her, their eyes meeting hers as she waited patiently for them to _finally_ admit this game was all a silly joke.

The two of them making out with her was _one_ thing, the two of them making out with each other was _another_ thing entirely.

Any minute now, the joke would be revealed.

And then they would all laugh.

And then they would watch television.

Any second now.

Still waiting.

The men set their shot glasses on the table and began to saunter off to the bedroom.

" _Wait_! So, you're really going to do this? You're _really_ going in there and snogging? This isn't just some childish joke you're pulling on me?"

Alex and Miles looked at each other and chuckled.

"Darlin', would you like to come and watch?"

 

"Uh...no...that's not how the game works, right?" Jane was flustered and confused, still not sure if she was being played.

She stood there, watching them enter the room and shut the door.

She shook her head.

They were probably in there, covering their mouths and stifling their laughter because she actually believed they were snogging.

Haha.

 _Whatever_.

They were so childish.

She started the timer and did her best to brush off her doubts and get serious.

If this game _were_ real and they were actually in there and indeed making out, she needed to be prepared and come up with a strategy to win.

As she saw it, the guys were coming on strong and being the aggressors, which gave them an unfair advantage over her by keeping her busy deflecting their advances.

Not any more, she had to turn that around.

She would now initiate the contact. They needed to be the ones on the receiving end, fighting for control, the ones begging for mercy when the time limit was up.

 _Time to bring out her A game_...

Jane wasn't sure now if she wanted this game to be real, or just a silly prank.

Well, either way, she was prepared.

She smiled, quite pleased with her plan, and started shuffling the cards while keeping an eye on the timer.

 

Alex and Miles stepped into the bedroom and stood silently until the door latched shut.

"Well, Mi, how was she?" Alex approached Miles and pulled him close at the waist.

"Very receptive...no hesitation whatsoever...fuckin' delicious..." Alex hummed at his words and Miles nosed in for a kiss, which Alex readily provided.

Strong hands moved up to splay the other's head, both holding themselves firmly in place, wanting to stay close and let the kiss go deeper.

Alex's hands soon dropped low, grabbing Miles's hips and pulling them tighter into his, so Miles could feel his hard cock and give him the pressure he needed.

Miles reacted with forceful grinding, causing Alex to groan.

" _Shit_...yeah...Mi..." Alex pushed himself harder into Miles, wanting more.

"Is that for _me_...or _her_?" Miles grunted, teasing.

"Both...just thinking of you two going at it...makes me so fuckin' hard..."

Alex hissed and Miles moaned not only at the image of him and Jane together, but also of Alex being aroused because of it.

Miles quickly stored that tidbit of information into the back of his mind, realizing he could use it to his advantage later in the game.

"I so love it when you're needy..." Miles gasped.

"What about you? I feel your need right here..." Alex palmed Miles and felt the building strength of his cock through his pants.

Miles grunted his approval at the touch, and kissed Alex passionately before whispering.

"How far do we take this tonight?"

"I dunno...let's see how it goes...how she does with it... _all of it_..." Alex smiled and Miles brought him in for another long kiss, wanting to taste his boy again.

"Times up!"


	21. Chapter 21

Jane watched Alex and Miles as they returned from the bedroom, arm in arm and smiling, their eyes cast down, fixed upon the ground, sharing a private moment.

She knew it!

They weren't really making out in the other room. This was all simply an elaborate joke at her expense.

Hold on.

Wait a minute.

She eyed the two of them, first taking in their flushed faces, mussed hair, and swollen lips before finally allowing herself a discreet glance downward.

And there lay all the proof she needed.

There was no way of hiding it, and no attempts were being made to conceal it.

The boys were both clearly aroused.

Their cocks were practically leading them into the room.

Jane inhaled sharply at the sight and looked the men over again, trying to picture what they had been doing behind the closed door.

Had they just done the same things to each other that they had both been previously doing to her?

She found herself oddly turned on, but quickly pushed the image of them roughly kissing, groping, and touching out of her head.

No matter how hot it was.

 

The whiskey was getting to Jane, steadily insinuating its way into her system, shot by shot, until it controlled her ability to think, speak, and act.

She shook her head and blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to regain some clarity.

There was now physical confirmation that this game was real, so it was time for her to concentrate. She had to stay focused in order to gain the upper hand and win.

"So...uh...did you boys have fun? Both still in the game, I assume..." Again, her eyes slid south to their jeans for a quick look.

"Both still in...ready to play..." Alex said slowly as they neared the table, his eyes falling hungrily on her.

"You weren't in there plotting against me, were you? That shouldn't be allowed..." Jane felt she was now at a slight disadvantage, the game pitted the boys against the girl.

"No, no, darlin'...nothing like that..." Alex murmured reassuringly, grinning slyly.

"Well, I hope whatever plans you made, they're good ones...because you're going to need them..." She was finally focusing again, shuffling the cards, and getting her head back into the game.

"We only agreed on one thing while in there..." Miles walked slowly around the table to where Jane was sitting, his mischievous eyes locked on Alex.

"And what was that?" She asked, interested.

Miles drifted smoothly up behind her, his eyes now blazing at Alex as he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you, kitten, and your boyfriend is going to watch..."

 

There are only a few times in a person's life where something hits their core so hard they know it will be remembered forever - the time, the place, the sound, the smell, the feel of it all imbedded tightly into memory.

Jane knew this was one of those moments.

Her body responded instantly, despite her brain's futile attempts to spew logic, denial, and disgust at what Miles had just said. A surging heat moved deep within her and her face flushed dark as her eyes desperately zeroed in on Alex. 

For what?

She didn't know.

For him to deny it?

For him to reassure her that Miles was kidding?

For him to keep her from doing something regrettable?

For him to confirm that he had, in fact, agreed with Miles?

She didn't know.

The room was quiet.

Alex chuckled as he looked from Jane's shocked eyes to Miles' lustful ones, only able to imagine what Miles had whispered to her.

Whatever it was, it had had quite an impact based on the look on her face alone.

"Mi, save it for the game..." He warned gently.

 

The uneasy silence of the room was broken when Matt walked in, followed closely behind by Breana, who squealed when she realized what was going on.

"Spoons! Hell yes! Count us in!"

She and Matt eagerly grabbed two more shot glasses and two more spoons.

"It's about fuckin' time!" Matt chided the group, eyeing Jane and smiling.

" _Matt_..." Alex gasped, stepping back, shocked at their sudden appearance, his mind racing.

 _No...no...no_...this couldn't be happening...it was _too_ much... _too_ soon...they had to ease Jane into this...get her comfortable...before... _all this_...

From across the table, Miles could see the panic beginning to rise in Alex.

It showed faintly in his eyes, how they had widened and were darting around quickly, processing everything that was happening, and also in the slight twitching of his fingers, aching to grab hold of something he could control.

He knew Alex feared Jane's reaction to the game once she realized what it truly encompassed.

"I'll let the others..." Matt reached for his mobile and started thumbing it.

" _No_...Matt..." Miles cut him off, causing Matt to look up at Miles and then at Alex, whose eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"Alrighty, then..." He quickly shut off his phone and tucked it back into his jeans.

Breana sat down at the head of the table, opposite Jane, and Matt took up the next nearest chair. They immediately threw down double shots for joining the game.

 

" _Wait_...I thought this was just something between the two of you..."

Jane commented slowly, confused, looking up at Alex and then Miles, feeling like she had first been punched with Miles' revelation and now blind-sided with this new twist in the game.

This night went from having some harmless, teenage fun between the three of them to a serious game with five participants.

They weren't kids experimenting, they were grown adults.

 _This_ wasn't normal.

She had too many questions.

Did Jamie and Nick also play? Katie and Kelly?

It was too much for her to process in the state she was in.

"No...we all play...the other side of the house has been hosting..." Miles approached Alex, his hand sliding up Alex's back and resting on his shoulder, Alex slightly leaning into it, needing Miles' touch to calm his fears.

"Nick's on a roll right now...has won the last two games...that boy has some impressive skills..." Breana shook her head and looked at the three men, who responded with nods and grins.

Miles turned his head away from the others and whispered to Alex while Jane's attention was drawn to Breana.

" _Al_...we've _got_ this...it's going to be okay...Jane will be fine with it... _relax_..."

Matt smiled and winked at Alex, reassuring him silently.

Alex nodded slightly, they knew his concerns, he was putting everything in their hands.

 

" _What?_ I had no idea..." Jane squirmed, uncomfortable with the new situation and nursing a slight twinge of pain over feeling duped.

The hurt feelings were fleeting, though, as she soon found herself wondering if she needed to change her strategy, and also what it would be like to make out with both Matt and Breana.

And Nick and Jamie.

And Kelly and Katie.

She immediately blushed, embarrassed.

The alcohol was not only making it hard to think clearly, it was also horning her up.

She looked at Alex, who was still standing with Miles, but was watching her. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, apologetically.

"It's not something we overly advertise..." Miles chuckled.

 

"How...how does something like _this_...even...get started?" Jane really needed to make sense of it all even though her brain was fighting it.

"One night on tour...really early on...back when Miles' band were opening for us...we were drinking in a hotel room and having a discussion..." Matt, always the storyteller, was happy to oblige.

"No girls?"

"No...just the five of us...before the girls...anyway, we were having a discussion about loyalty...and Alex wanted to prove a point to Miles...and he did so by going over and sitting on Jamie's lap...the bloody tart..." Matt grinned.

" _Me_ or Jamie?" Alex's voice was soft.

"I think we _all_ know the answer to that..." Matt rolled his eyes, still grinning.

"And he made his bloody point, alright..." Miles nodded as he playfully nudged Alex, who was smiling slightly at the memory.

"What on earth was his point? How did one thing lead to another?"

"Alex wanted to prove that there wasn't a thing we wouldn't do for each other...no limits...including... _um_...stress release...and comfort...especially when surrounded by strangers in another part of the world...and Jamie helped him prove it..." Matt continued.

"Nick is the one who suggested making a game out of it..." Miles added.

"And spoons was born..." Matt lifted his hands in a sweeping motion over the shot glasses, cards, and whiskey on the table.

"And the girls?" Jane glanced at Breana, who was sitting back, enjoying the history lesson.

"We take no chances...they weren't included until we knew we could completely trust them..." Miles' eyes fondly met Breana's.

"And let me tell you...there was _much_ rejoicing when the girls finally joined the game!" Matt grinned and the others chuckled.

 

"Nobody gets jealous?"

Jane eyed Alex again.

The others exchanged looks with one another, furrowing their brows as though the question were ridiculous, and shook their heads.

"We know the rules and follow them...it actually works quite well...takes temptation away...especially while on tour...allows us to challenge each other...and experiment...but still be faithful...and no worries about bringing home one-night stands...or psychos...or pesky STDs!" Matt laughed.

"It's not natural...this would backfire on most people...if word got out about this...it could ruin you..." Jane was still unbelieving, and uneasy.

"Most people wouldn't want to believe it...it's _too_ fantastical... _too_ taboo to believe..." Miles squeezed the back of Alex's neck.

"And, anyway, we wouldn't let anyone in unless we trusted them... _completely_..." Breana smiled at her, silently welcoming her to the inner group.

"We're loyal to each other...fiercely so...just like a wolf pack...and we ultimately know who we are... _uh_...mated with...but that still doesn't change the affection we share for one another...so...why not let the pups have their fun and play?" Matt, pleased with his analogy, grinned proudly.

"And now you know the secret behind Matt's extensive collection of tacky wolf tshirts..." Breana joked as she leaned across the table and kissed an eager Matt.

Matt broke the kiss and posed one last question.

"Who'd you rather be intimate with, Jane, _total_ strangers or the people you love and trust most in this world?"

There was no arguing with that.

 

"You sure you're still okay with this? We can stop any time and call it a night..." Alex whispered as he sat down next to Jane and leaned in close, still worried about what lay ahead.

She nodded and smiled, feeling the effects of the whiskey as it tried to occupy her brain.

She could do this.

She quickly glanced at everyone in the room.

Matt, Breana, Miles, and Alex.

These were all people she had grown to love and trust.

She could do this.

Miles walked by, his hand naturally touching Alex's cheek as he passed. Alex paused and looked up at Miles, a boyish smile appearing and eyes twinkling as he looked Miles over before returning his gaze to Jane.

Jane smiled again.

He was so gorgeous, sitting there with his big, concerned eyes peeking out from those beautiful, long lashes.

Could his lips be any more perfect?

She thought not.

The whiskey may have gotten to her, and may be clouding her judgement and actions, and may even be bending the needle on her moral compass, but she was certain of _one_ thing, and that was what she wanted right then, at that moment.

Alex _and_ the win.

She planned to follow through with her new strategy to be the aggressor, to _whomever_ her opponent was.

"I'm okay, Alex...I think I've got this..." She grinned at him, still a little shaky.

Alex stared at Jane for a moment, trying to read her true feelings through her eyes, trying to decide if he should be the one to stop this and not leave it up to her.

He sighed.

Now that they were here, they may as well go further.

Better to know now rather than later.

 

Poor Matt had no idea that a triple threat was coming straight for him that night in the form of Breana, Alex, and Jane.

He was already in a bad way.

Breana had started messing around with him in the backseat of the car on the ride in from LA, whispering all the dirty things she wanted to do once they got home, her hands and mouth demonstrating on him, giving him a small sampling of what lay ahead.

He was already weak with desire when they walked in and found the group playing spoons.

To play the game in his current state was going to push him over the edge, quickly.

He knew it and wasn't too happy about it.

Matt usually had a much stronger game.

 

Matt and Alex lost the first round.

They smiled and immediately started eyeing each other up from across the table. They knew the other extremely well after years of playing, and knew the exact things to do to the other to gain an advantage.

There were countless nights where Alex and Matt were the last two people standing, their stubbornness unbelievably strong when mixed with their desire to win.

Alex looked at Jane and smiled.  Her eyes were still wide, still trying to absorb everything, but she managed to smile back as he squeezed her hand.

" _Uh_...am I supposed to say something...like... _good luck?_ " She offered.

"None needed, darlin'..." Alex smirked as he stood up and grabbed his shot.

Matt came up and gently hugged Alex from behind, causing his whiskey to slosh and spill slightly.

Matt teased him, breathing warmly in Alex's ear as he pressed into his backside.

"Ready for your agile beast, Al? You know you can't get enough of me. I'm your favorite. _Always_ have been, _always_ will be. You're only happy when I'm behind you, even on stage. Isn't that right? Has the whiskey done its job and weakened you to my charms?"

Matt grinned and watched as Miles' eyes narrowed, knowing full well the fire he was stoking there.

"Why don't we go find out who the weak one is?" Alex countered, smirking.

They downed their shots and headed to the room, but not before Matt glanced back at Miles and sneered as he patted Alex on the ass.

 

Once in the room, Alex wasted no time and pushed Matt to the wall.

Matt allowed it.

" _Christ_ , why do you tease Miles like that?" Alex murmured and shook his head in disbelief as his body held Matt firmly in place.

"You know I love to push his buttons...it's so easy...he's certifiably mad for you, Alex...always has been...besides, it weakens him for the game...I get to tell him what I did to his sweet boy when it's our turn in here...and how much you loved it...he goes crazy..."

Matt lifted a hand and stroked Alex's cheek with his thumb.

"Are you worried about Jane?"

Alex closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, enjoying it for a moment.

"A bit, yeah...just don't want to risk losing her...because of this..."

"It's going to be fine, Al. She's a great girl..." Matt's gaze fell to Alex's lips.

Alex looked at Matt, knowing he could use Jane in order to gain an advantage.

"Jane's gorgeous, yeah? Do you like what you see, Matt?"

Alex moved in, very close, their faces nearly touching, the other's breath settling on their cheeks.

" _Hmmm_... _yeah_...she's fuckin' beautiful, Al..."

 

Matt looked into Alex's eyes, trying to read him. He used different techniques for different moods, thanks to years of experience and tips readily provided by Miles, and the others.

Knowing this, Alex closed his eyes and forced himself in for a rough kiss, nearly more teeth than tongue, a kiss they were both very familiar with, one they couldn't ever get from a woman.

They both moaned lightly at the feeling.

Matt's hand found the back of Alex's head and gripped it tightly as he kissed him back.

At this point, Matt felt pretty confident that he and Alex were still on a level playing field despite Breana and her seduction in the car.

Until...

"She's wet for you, Matthew..." Alex purred.

Matt froze and his entire body stiffened at the words, and then he groaned at the strong image Alex had just placed in his head.

Alex grinned... _weak, pathetic Matt_.

"I felt her through her panties...she was so wet...and said it was all for you..."

Alex whispered in Matt's ear before moving to his neck, biting and sucking it hard, gripping Matt's face so he couldn't pull away from the wonderful pain.

Matt made a frustrated noise and Alex smirked as his torture continued to roam over Matt's neck.

 

Matt was trying to picture puppies, cute little puppies tumbling and frolicking in the grass. Anything to get his mind off of what Alex had just said.

Alex lowered his hand to Matt's cock, completely hard now, knowing that the boy was already half-hard when he had arrived at the house that night.

Alex silently thanked Breana.

"Look at you...hard just thinking about it..."

This was going to be so easy.

"She said she only wants to come for you...she wants to scream your name... _Matthew_..."

Another moan from Matt, barely escaping his throat because it had dried and tightened so much.

" _Fuckin' hell_...Alex...you're playing dirty..."

Matt squirmed and desperately tried to fill his head with other thoughts.

His favorite jelly belly flavors.

Jalapeño...coconut...tangerine... _wet panties_.

Didn't work.

Saying the alphabet backwards.

Z...Y...X... _Wet panties_.

Didn't work.

Dammit!

He tried banging the back of his head hard against the wall to clear his thoughts.

Nothing worked.

The images were already too ingrained.

" _Dirty_ you say? That's nothing compared to the filthy things she wants to do to you..." Alex roughly kissed Matt again, his hand still firmly on him, stroking.

Matt was losing it, they both knew it.

He was so close.

Alex moaned at the thought and pressed himself snugly into Matt's thigh and nestled his face into Matt's strong neck, aroused over his friend's weak state before pulling back to watch Matt with gleaming eyes and a smirk, still rubbing him hard.

Victory was nearly his.

"She wants your cock so bad...she's so fuckin' ready for it, Matt..." He whispered.

" _Jesus...Al_..." Matt whined.

"Time!"

"Dammit!" Alex muttered as Matt quickly pushed him off and broke away, Alex knowing he had been very, very close to eliminating his strongest opponent.

 

The next loss was handed to Breana and Jane.

They did their shots and Breana abruptly leapt onto the table, her lithe body stalking its way towards Jane, gracefully avoiding cards, spoons, and shot glasses.

Jane sat, staring wide-eyed, as Breana approached.

Breana knew her audience and deliciously toyed with them, completely aware that the guys were watching, their eyes and mouths open wide, speechless, as she made her way across the table.

"I've been thinking about doing this ever since we rubbed sun lotion all over ourselves..." Breana purred as she neared Jane.

She was instantly on Jane's lap, straddling her on the chair. She held Jane's jaw gently in her hands and brought her in for a nice, slow kiss.

Jane was at a loss, didn't know what to do, she had never kissed a woman before. She was a little embarrassed at how much she liked Breana's soft lips and strong, little tongue.

It was all so different from kissing a man...a nice different.

Breana's face was silky and smooth, and she smelled so clean and fresh.

Jane instinctively put her hands on Breana's hips and started caressing them lightly.

Breana moaned, a little too loudly and a little too dramatically, and then let her hand wander over Jane's neck, slowly inching toward her breast.

Jane gasped at the movement, still timid.

Breana opened her eyes and smiled, giving her a sly wink.

 

The women could hear the guys' breathing in the deafening silence as it got heavier and raspier, mixed in with a few soft sighs and stifled moans while they fidgeted in their seats.

Breana definitely knew what she was doing.

Miles snapped out of his trance and spoke up, his voice unusually shaky.

" _Bloody hell_...quit teasing, you little sluts...you should be in the other room...we know damn well what you're trying to do..."

You couldn't pull one over on Miles, he knew Breana's strategy and wasn't going to let her weaken him or his lads with a blatant display of girl affection.

Miles abruptly left his chair and crossed the room to pick out a new album, trying to take his mind off of the girls and their kissing.

"Oh... _sorry_...really...I forgot..." Breana smiled demurely and slowly rose off of Jane's lap.

Before leading Jane away, Breana glanced back at Matt and Alex, noting the two men had been successfully cast under her spell, their eyes now blown dark and both suddenly finding it extremely difficult to get enough air into their demanding lungs.

 

"You taste so good, sweetie..."

Breana leaned in for another kiss once the door was closed. Jane had to admit to herself that she was looking forward to returning the kiss, so delicate and soft.

Breana broke away reluctantly and was all business.

"Listen, we don't have a lot of time...the guys are good... _really good_...the only way we have a chance against them is to play up the girl-on-girl, their greatest weakness...plus, you're new meat...so _that_ alone will make Matt and Miles weaker than usual..."

Jane was impressed with Breana, she was definitely focused on winning.

"What if we are the last two standing?"

Breana giggled.

"Let's worry about that when, and if, it happens. It's not as easy as you think. Just make sure to comment on things about us kissing and touching...it'll drive them crazy...and, between you and me, Matt is ready to pop...he was just in here with Alex, who is very, very good...plus I really had him going in the car...my _poor_ little beast...he won't be able to clear his head of dirty thoughts..."

Breana smiled, her eyes sparkling at the thought of Matt losing it.

Jane laughed at Breana's affectionate betrayal of Matt, proving her ruthlessness when it came to competing.

Jane liked it...a lot.

"You've really got this all figured out..." Jane chuckled.

 

Breana softly played on Jane's neck with her delicate fingers, gazing at the dark marks already left behind by Alex and Miles.

Their eyes met and Breana came in slowly, also wanting to mark her.

Jane gasped at the feeling, the kiss was small in size, but sharp in pain. She stifled a moan and tried not to squirm, her hands grabbing Breana's shoulders.

Breana broke away, admiring her work, and continued with her advice.

"We need _all_ the help we can get...you should purposely miss grabbing the spoons if possible...and hope Matt misses, too..."

Breana let her fingers feather over the three marks now on Jane's neck, mesmerized for a moment, then snapped back into focus.

"Let me see what else I can tell you...don't let Miles get you near the bed...he's deadly on them...Matt loves to be sucked off...so use that to your advantage...and Alex...well, you know what he's capable of already...watch out for his filthy talk in later rounds...if you last that long...he has an obscene way with words..."

 

Breana looked at Jane with shining eyes before giving her another deep, sweet kiss. Jane's hands moved slowly to Breana's sides.

"Don't you ever get jealous? Of Matt with the other girls, _and_ the guys? You know, this really isn't normal..."

"It's a game, Jane, and we know it. But it also gives us some variety, some fun. At the end of the day, we know who we belong with. It's made us all stronger...more committed."

Breana thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders.

"And being _normal?_ They don't aspire to be normal. _This_ is their normal. They love each other...always have, always will. They've been through good and bad. They only care about the ones they love and trust and will do anything for them..."

"It's a lot to take in..." Jane confessed.

"I know, but it works for us... _you'll see_...maybe it can work for you, too..." Breana stroked Jane's cheek before continuing.

"I can't wait to get you back in here, now that the talking is out of the way..."

They both chuckled at the thought.

" _Hey_ , have you ever won this game?" Jane was curious.

"Never. None of us girls have. You'd _think_ it would be harder for the guys to get us to that point, but there's something about them... _all of them_...they make us so goddamned weak... _you'll see_..."

Breana trailed off with a faint smile.

"Time, ladies!"

 

The next loss was handed to Alex and Miles, both suspiciously slow on the spoon grab and fast on conceding their loss before quickly downing their shots and heading to the room.

Before the door had even completely closed, Miles was forcefully steering Alex to Jane's bed.

"No... _Mi_...not there..." Alex tried to turn around in Miles' arms and redirect him.

" _C'mon, Al_...want you on the fuckin' bed..." Miles demanded and then roughly pushed Alex face first onto the mattress before quickly crawling onto the boy and straddling his backside.

Miles leaned down close, his hands pinning Alex's arms, lips touching the back of Alex's ear.

"How was _Matt?_ Not as good as me...I'm sure..." Miles huffed and Alex couldn't help grinning into the bedding as he squirmed under Miles.

 

Miles always got overly possessive during spoons, a fact that they both enjoyed immensely.

Their loyalty to one another was never in question, and seeing the other with a woman never brought about the jealousy that surfaced when Miles saw Alex being intimate with another man.

There were never bad feelings felt toward Alex, or even Matt or Nick or Jamie, whom Miles loved and trusted without question.

It was all in fun, and everyone knew it.

The game simply added an interesting dimension to their relationship.

It safely brought out emotions they would not experience otherwise, a welcome friction, confirming the love they shared and affirming their unbreakable bond.

They embraced what it provided.

Alex loved the possessiveness it unleashed in Miles, and Miles loved the way Alex preened under Miles' urgent need to display ownership of him.

It was a win-win situation.

Post-spoon sex was always exciting and memorable, tense and rough, with gruff murmurs of _'mine'_ growled repeatedly as Miles reclaimed and marked Alex's body.

 

" _Mi_...you're so cocky..." Alex chuckled, trying to wiggle out from under him.

"I'll show you cocky, love..." Miles hissed as he held Alex down, not allowing him any movement as he ground his hard cock up against Alex's ass cheek.

Alex moaned into the mattress.

"Do you think of me when fucking Jane on this bed?" Miles grunted and thrust, again and again.

" _Mmmhmm...fuck yeah_...all the time...want you both... _together_...so bad..." Alex buried his face and enjoyed the grind, smelling Jane on the comforter and feeling Miles on his ass.

" _My_ freaky boy..." Miles proudly growled.

"All yours, Mi...anything you want..."

Alex grinned again into the mattress as Miles continued to rub himself into Alex through way too many layers of clothing.

 

Alex's offer went straight to Miles' cock and he felt himself quickly losing control.

" _Fuck_...your ass feels so tight and needy tonight, Alex...it _wants_ me..." Miles murmured as he kissed Alex's ear, hand squeezing Alex's ass through his jeans.

" _Hey_...what did you say to Jane earlier? What got her so worked up?" Alex turned his head to the side so Miles could hear him clearly.

"Told her you were going to watch me...while I fucked her..." Miles chuckled as he thrust himself hard into the soft denim, eliciting another moan from Alex.

" _Jesus, Mi_...we need to slow this down with Jane...don't want to freak her out... _oh fuck...that's good_...you're so hard...feels like you're ready to go out of the game, love..."

Alex jerked himself into the bed for friction.

"Getting close...the thought of the three of us... _bloody hell_...what are we doing?" Miles maneuvered himself completely onto Alex. Alex moaned at the shift in weight and position.

 

"We're slowing this down, Mi, that's what we're doing. Didn't expect Matt and Bre home so soon. This could all backfire so easily..."

Alex tried to use the comforter to unsuccessfully pull himself out from under Miles.

"No, Al...trust me...did you _see_ her reaction when I whispered in her ear? It was fuckin' beautiful...she's open to it, love...she's _all in_..."

Miles slicked his tongue across the back of Alex's neck, covering it in demanding kisses and bites.

"I dunno...let's just see how she does...if she can go all the way...and take Matt out...he's weak tonight...then we will move forward... _maybe_..."

Alex finally quit his struggle and stilled his body, accepting that he was trapped under Miles, and also trapped in the current situation with Jane.

Miles pushed hard again into Alex's ass, his cock finally lining up perfectly and rutting right into Alex's crack to the tune of their grunting and panting.

" _Right there, Mi_... _fuck yeah...all yours_..." Alex keened into the comforter.

Miles moaned as the boy moved in waves beneath him.

"Better yet, Al...let's just tell them all to go the fuck to bed so I can have you right here and now..."

Miles bit down firmly on the meat of Alex's shoulder, not letting go, reminding Alex who he belonged to.

Alex moaned and squirmed, rutted and whined.

"Time, you wankers!"


	22. Chapter 22

Spoons continued and the next loss went to Matt and Jane, as partially planned.

Rubbing his hands over his face, Matt tried to steel himself for the task ahead and clear his mind of the lewd thoughts and images that had rooted themselves there.

Breana clapped her hands and beamed at Jane, nodding her approval of the pairing, and then looked at Alex, who was grinning wildly, knowing what was about to happen.

Matt glared at the two of them.

He knew they assumed he was a goner.

Miles stood and tried to come up with some words of wisdom or encouragement as he sauntered over to Matt, but couldn't find any.

He sadly shook his head instead and gently caressed Matt's tense shoulders, knowing his friend was being led to slaughter.

 

Not wanting to waste any time, Jane had the weakened Matt against the wall within seconds. She knew she had to push him to the point of no return quickly to be effective, so she went for it, aggressively.

Matt chuckled at her attempt, but allowed it, enjoying her enthusiasm.

They shared a deep kiss.

Matt took it slowly, wanting to enjoy his first encounter with Jane. His strong hands held her hips firmly as he continued to let her pin him to the wall.

Jane groaned, wanting to savor Matt and their kissing a bit longer, but she had to be swift.

Her hand quickly slid down to his pants, stopping to rest firmly on his bulge. She was pleasantly surprised to find him already rock hard.

" _Holy shit_ , Jane..."

Matt gasped at her sudden move, caught off guard by her forwardness.

"My, my, Matt. Is this _all_ for me? I would've thought about this sweet cock while I was making out with Bre...her tongue was all over me...got me so...so wet..."

She whispered hot in his ear, while her hand moved steadily over the denim.

 

Jane's teasing was well-aimed and Matt frantically tried to push the tempting image of Breana and Jane kissing out of his mind, picturing instead a bowl of cereal, his motorcycle, how rubber bands were made, _anything_...but it wasn't working.

And if the image of the two women going at it weren't destructive enough, Alex's words kept playing through his head on repeat.

 _She's wet for you, Matthew.._.

"Bloody hell, no more talking..." Matt hissed.

Jane squeezed his cock tightly in defiance to his command.

She was in charge, not him.

His surprised response was a feral growl, turning her on immediately. She liked having complete power over Matt, someone so brutally solid and strong, now simply putty in her hand.

Matt tried to reach down and touch her, to shift positions and turn the table on her, but she roughly slapped him away, sensing his vulnerability and moving in for the kill.

She undid his pants and pulled them down just enough to expose his boxer briefs, and started working him to the sound of his own cursing and moans.

And then to close the deal, she dropped to her knees.

 

The submissive move made Matt groan and squeeze his eyes shut.  He knew it was in his best interest to avoid the image, but the urge to see it was too strong, and he soon found himself looking down on Jane as she knelt before him.

"God...I've been thinking about this since you moved in..." He murmured.

His breath hitched and his hips tilted towards her, shaking and weak as he tried desperately to keep himself from bucking into her face. He buried his hands in her hair and grasped the back of her head, still not sure why.

Did he want to stop her, or encourage her? 

Jane slowly dragged her cheek back and forth across the outline of his cock, still trapped behind briefs, her mouth getting dangerously close to the head with each sweep.

She paused and looked up at him with dark eyes half-closed in arousal and want.

" _Jesus_...so strong and hard, Matthew..."

She abruptly moved in and pressed her mouth firmly to the fabric covering Matt's cock, trapping part of it lengthwise and biting down gently, gripping it in her teeth, sizing up his thickness before making her way to the head. Her mouth covered the fabric there, letting her warm breath invade the material and her wet tongue lap the fabric, heating up the entire area while she gripped him through his briefs, stroking her thumb along his length.

Matt moaned at the sensation and then moaned again as she clamped her mouth completely over the head of his cock, fabric and all.

 

Matt's knees nearly buckled.

He reached down and gently pressed her face harder into him, desperately hating what he knew was about to happen...and loving it, too.

Jane smirked as she opened her mouth wider, taking more of him in, sucking him through the now-damp fabric, feeling his cock straining, burning for release.

Matt groaned and grimaced as he tried to swallow.

" _Jesus fuckin' Christ_..." He glanced down again at the sight before him.

That was it, he was out.

It was too much, too hard to deny himself the pleasure that had been building inside him for far too long.

He no longer had enough blood in his brain to even give a fuck, it had surged elsewhere in his body, so he relinquished all control to his cock.

" _Jane_..."

Matt warned and pulled her face away, but she stayed near, watching him thrust the air through the spasms of his release, helping him ride it out, softly kissing his belly while keeping a firm grip on him, milking him out with every twitch and shudder.

 

" _Shit_..." Matt huffed when he finally found his voice.

He looked down at the mess as though surprised it were there, not wanting to believe Jane had been able to take him out of the game so quickly.

A rookie just took out a veteran.

"Sorry, Matt...you know...if it makes you feel any better...you'll always be my first..."

Matt chuckled and Jane smiled, triumphantly.

She stood up and they met with a long, deep kiss, both chuckling and out of breath. He cupped her face with one hand, gazed at her affectionately, and shook his head.

" _Jesus_...the others really don't know what they're in for..."

He kissed her again and ran to the bathroom to clean himself up, dreading the fact that he was going to have to face the others and deal with their guaranteed jeers.

He smiled.

_It was fuckin' well worth it, though..._

"Time!"

 

Shouts and laughter erupted in the room when Jane walked out alone, smiling sheepishly.

They knew Matt was wiping up what was left of his pride in the bathroom.

Alex and Breana gave each other exuberant high-fives over Matt's elimination and then Alex looked at Miles, who was smiling back at him, nodding at his unspoken words.

_Bloody hell...she did it..._

They now knew Jane had no qualms about the game, would willingly lead any one of them to the edge and push them off.

The question still remained whether she could separate this game from true intimacy, so the hardest hurdle was still ahead, but this first victory could only be seen as a good sign for things to come, for the three of them.

Matt eventually came in, red-faced and grinning at the cheers and jibes.

"Like I said a long time ago, Al, you've got yourself a keeper!" He grinned widely as he fell back in his seat, Breana reaching over to affectionately scruff his hair.

 

Miles and Jane shared the next loss.

Jane was still riding the high of taking out her first opponent and she planned to implement the same aggressive stance with Miles.

He wouldn't know what hit him.

Miles leaned over and whispered something to Alex, who nodded in agreement, placing a smile on Miles' face that remained there when he put his arm around Jane and led her to the room.

Before she even had time to react, Miles physically picked her up and had her pinned on the bed, his body hovering above hers as his eyes raked over her, slowly admiring her lips, then her neck, and resting on her breasts before trailing farther down, where he had to lift his lower half to get a better view.

Jane's pulse quickened and her chest heaved at the slow and methodical pace he set, feeling his eyes as they devoured her, her body being felt up though never actually being touched.

"You're fuckin' gorgeous. _..I want_..." Miles huffed as his body rested on hers again.

" _Miles_..."

Jane squirmed, feeling uncomfortable, now understanding Breana's warning about Miles and beds. Having him lying on top of her was too intimate, it felt too real, too close to the real thing.

She couldn't even recall what her strategy was, her thoughts busy rushing elsewhere, to where their bodies touched.

Miles came in for a kiss, a slow one with no urgency. Jane lifted her head slightly to meet his lips before the pressure of his kiss pushed her back down into the bedding.

" _Uh_...the bed...we should stop...and get off..." This no longer felt like a game. She broke the kiss and tried to shift Miles' weight so she could get out from under him and off the bed.

Miles hummed into her neck, murmuring his approval.

" _Mmm_...no stopping, love...but I'll be more than happy to help you get off..."

 

Miles' thigh parted her legs even wider to allow himself to settle in between them, and she could feel his cock as it nudged and nestled into the groove between her thigh and pelvis.

He moved in for another kiss.

Her gasp shifted into a moan when Miles shifted again, lining himself up perfectly with her, and started moving, slow and steady, his cock head pushing gently into her, barred from completely entering by only thin layers of fabric.

" _Miles_...we should...stop..."

Jane's body abandoned her brain and she watched, unbelieving and detached, as her legs instinctively wrapped around Miles in welcome, gripping and pulling him in, giving him all access.

Miles moaned.

" _Christ_...look at you...what you're doing..."

He hissed and buried his face into Jane's neck and moaned again, momentarily lost in the pleasure and feel of her total willingness.

" _Miles_..."

Jane whispered in either a sigh or a plea, both emotions twisting into each other, and she lifted her body slightly to meet his cock on its thrust, grinding herself into it.

" _Bloody hell_ , Jane...don't deny it...you _want_ this..." He growled as he fucked gently into her, as far as their clothing would allow.

They were quiet for a moment, only their heavy breathing heard over the soft give of the crisp linen as Miles continued his wave of pressing into her.

Jane then struggled beneath him, shaking her dizzy head, feeling panic and dread rising within her, hoping if she put enough distance between her and Miles, her feelings would calm and she could get her head back in the game.

"This is wrong..." Jane gasped.

 

Miles knew Jane needed the final push to make a decision about what she was feeling, but he wasn't sure if it were the right time, if it were too much for her.

He kissed her again, pulling out moans from deep inside her, and she kissed him back, her brain still squirming with denial, her body still responding with pleasure.

"It's not wrong if it's the truth, Jane. Answer me. Do you want me? Outside this game? Methinks you do..."

Miles whispered teasingly in her ear as his cock pushed against her, again and again with a steady pace that proved impossible for her senses to ignore.

His words immobilized her and Jane instantly stilled, not responding, causing Miles to lift his head and look into her eyes, wide with lust, and fear.

Realization set in.

"Oh... _my fuck_...you do...don't you?" Miles gasped and felt an instant flood of blood to his heart, to his cock, both responding to her reaction.

" _Miles_..." Jane whimpered and silently cursed the alcohol for diminishing her inhibitions and clouding her brain.

She didn't know.

She just knew that she loved and wanted Alex, and at that moment, she loved and wanted Miles, too.

She loved and wanted them both.

 

What the hell was she doing?

Her eyes teared up, she was confused and angry with herself, feeling as though she had just betrayed Alex.

 _Alex_.

The best thing to come into her life in such a long time, and she had somehow managed to ruin it all by developing feelings for his best friend.

What the hell was she doing?

She was a horrible person.

A small sob caught in her throat.

" _Janie_..."

Miles immediately stopped moving and pulled back, smiling and stroking her cheek, about to tell her that it was okay and that there was nothing to be worried about, that she hadn't done anything wrong, that she hadn't betrayed Alex, that this was actually welcomed news.

"Time!"

"This is just a stupid game, Miles...nothing more..." She denied angrily and pushed him off, bolting away.

"Jane... _wait_!"

She was already out the door, rushing into the other room.

 

Jane headed directly to Alex and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, darlin', still in the game...I hope..."

Alex enjoyed the sudden warmth and attention, and squeezed her thigh before he tilted his face up for a kiss, which Jane readily provided.

He moaned lightly, tasting Miles there, on her lips.

"Of course, it will take a lot more than _Miles Kane_ to ruin me..."

Jane pulled away from the kiss and her eyes followed Miles as he entered the room, his eyes quickly falling on them. Miles had wanted to pull Alex aside and talk to him privately once he sensed Jane's confusion and remorse, but Jane was blocking him from doing so by her position on Alex's lap.

Jane knew she needed to keep the two men apart.

She didn't want Miles telling Alex that she had been pushed too far emotionally, was weak and confused, and shouldn't be playing the game.

She convinced herself that the game and the alcohol were simply fooling her into thinking she had underlying feelings for Miles when she obviously didn't.

And the more she thought about it, the more she told herself that this was all probably part of Miles' strategy to successfully eliminate her.

Nothing more.

"Alex...can I talk to..." Miles started.

"C'mon, Miles, your turn to deal. You're not stalling because you're scared, are you?" Jane cut him off, smiling defiantly, challenging him.

Miles looked at her for a moment, studying her eyes and body language, and his worries eased. She seemed better now that she was out of the bedroom, out from under him, and closer to Alex.

"Not scared of anything, love... _especially_ this game..." Miles bragged as he sat down and picked up the deck of cards, a cocky grin forming.

" _Uh_...what about ducks?" Alex grinned.

"And mediocre clothing?" Matt piped in.

" _Avoiding_ something is not the same as _fearing_ it..." Miles dismissed them both while he dealt the next hand.

 

It was getting late, but the game continued on.

No longer a participant, Matt kept busy pouring shots, shuffling cards, and telling stories.

Several turns went by with no one being eliminated, but the time in the bedroom and the alcohol was making them all much, much weaker.

They were all poised on the brink of being eliminated.

Miles and Breana were spoonless on the next hand, so they took their shots and raced into the room.

 

Alex wandered into the kitchen while they waited for the results of Breana and Miles' pairing, looking for a snack, something to absorb the whiskey that was stewing in his belly.

Jane watched him go and had a quick thought about following him in there and fooling around, wondering if it was against the rules of the game.

She glanced over at Matt, who was distracted looking for a new album to play, so she decided to go for it.

She wanted Alex near, needed his touch to reassure her that he was the one, _the only one_ , she had deep feelings for.

" _Heeey_..."

She cooed sweetly as she entered the kitchen. Alex turned to greet her, leaning against the counter, popping a butter wafer in his mouth.

"Well hello, darlin'...fancy meeting you here..."

Alex looked her up and down, and smiled, knowing what was on her mind simply by the look on her face.

For being such a good poker player, she had a horrible poker face.

Her eyes were glazed as she approached and she was unaware that she was biting her lip, not once taking her eyes off of him.

_Oh yeah, she wanted him._

_Bad._

He smirked and popped another wafer in his mouth.

 

Jane pressed herself into Alex and he let her, enjoying what he knew was about to take place. Of course, he wanted her, too, but not until the game was over.

 _He_ could wait.

Alex sighed and shook his head sadly.

He was surrounded by so many sexually inferior weaklings.

He smirked at his own grandiose thought of himself.

Jane ran her hand up and down the front of Alex's thigh, which made him chuckle as he concentrated on fishing another wafer from its sleeve.

She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment before moving her lips to his neck, where she slowly started kissing and sucking, rather sloppily.

"I want you so bad right now, Alex..." She murmured into his neck.

"Is that right?"

He raised an eyebrow at the thought, enjoying Jane's feeble methods of seduction.

This was too easy.

 

Alex set the sleeve of crackers down on the counter and pulled Jane tightly to him, eliciting a happy yelp from her. Their lips met in a passionate kiss with Alex grabbing her ass and pulling her up and into his hips.

Jane smiled, enjoying the attention and feeling Alex's hardness rising, her confidence swelling along with his cock.

She felt a new wave of strength surge within her.

She knew Alex was the one that she loved and wanted, it was never Miles, it was so clear to her, especially now that she was by his side, why had she been so confused earlier?

She knew why.

The damned whiskey.

The damned game.

The game.

She needed to get herself back in the game, to win.

If she got Alex in the room next, she could easily get him off like she had with Matt, she just needed to begin her seduction now.

Jane broke the kiss while unbuttoning Alex's shirt, leaving a trail of kisses along his collarbone and across his chest as she did so. She was humming happily, getting what she wanted.

 

Alex moaned when Jane reached his nipple and started playing with it, tugging and sucking on it sweetly.

 _Jesus_...it felt so good.

He'd let her have her fun for awhile.

Especially when her fun was making him feel so good.

Jane began to move farther down his torso, but he stopped her by grabbing her hair gently with both hands, wanting her to stay on his nipple longer.

She lapped on it eagerly, only wanting to please him, making him moan at the thought.

Yes.

This was definitely a good thing.

Alex sensed movement in the kitchen and opened his eyes to see Matt standing directly behind Jane, watching them.

Beautiful Matt, his constant voice of reason.

They exchanged knowing smiles and Alex nodded.

 

"Jane, Jane, Jane...what are you doing to my mate here?"

Matt gently grabbed her from behind, pulling her into him and off of Alex.

" _Matt_?"

Jane quickly reached to grab hold of Alex, but Matt had pulled her just out of arm's reach of him.

" _Shhhh_...Alex is hungry, love...let me keep you warm until he's done..."

Matt moved her long hair from her neck and started sucking tiny kisses on her nape, one hand holding her firmly against him, the other finding its way to her breast where it started caressing.

She moaned at Matt's warmth and looked at Alex, who had picked up the wafers again and was eating one slowly, still leaning against the counter, watching them with black eyes, taking in shallow breaths.

"Janie, my dear, did you come in here to seduce me in order to gain an advantage in this game?" Alex asked sweetly in between bites, eyes riveted on them.

" _Uh_... _no_...Alex...of course not..."

 

Jane was finding it hard to concentrate as Matt's breath persisted on her neck and his hand plunged down to the front of her jeans. She rested her head back onto his strong shoulder, and then arched her back and shifted her legs so he had more access to the area.

Matt and Alex both groaned at her body's welcoming movement.

Jane and Alex broke their eye contact only once, when she followed Alex's free hand as it roamed across his nipple, tweaking it lazily before slowly moving down his body, finally stopping when it reached the outline of his cock.

He began to slowly rub it through his jeans.

"I could watch this all night, love...you look so beautiful getting off..." Alex whispered, taking another bite of cracker, his other hand still pleasuring himself.

Jane felt Matt's hardness returning, pushing into her backside as he continued roaming over her neck with his mouth and stroking her heat with his hand.

She moaned.

In the other room, the timer went off...

 

Miles and Breana appeared around the corner of the kitchen, getting quite an eyeful.

Alex was munching on crackers and rubbing himself off while watching Matt spooning Jane upright, kissing on her neck with his hand buried in her crotch.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

" _Hey_! What are you trying to do to the last girl standing? Are you cheating, Matthew? Trying to gain an unfair advantage over poor Jane...to help Alex?"

Breana accused, looking at Matt and then at Alex.

Matt stopped groping Jane and looked at Breana, scowling at being called a cheater.

" _She_ started it first, Bre..."

Matt whined and looked to Alex, cracker half in his mouth, hand still full on his cock.

They both nodded vigorously in agreement, like two little boys tattling on a classmate to deflect trouble from themselves.

"What are you guys? _Eight_?" Breana started punching on Matt's arm until he released his grip on Jane.

Jane nearly fell to the floor from the lack of contact and support.

 

" _Last girl standing?_ "

Jane questioned Breana while straightening her clothes and hair, trying to calm her racing heartbeat and breath, trying to ignore the unanswered aching that pulsated through her body.

The throbbing was getting louder and more urgent.

She honestly didn't know if she could last much longer.

" _Ahh, yes_...I'm out...I fell prey to Mr. Kane's infamous charm...and hands...and mouth..." Breana giggled and smiled at Miles, who answered with a courtly bow.

"Always at your service, m'lady..." He grinned as he hugged Breana.

Jane's eyes met Miles and she smiled, before quickly dropping her gaze.

Miles smirked and moved towards Alex, his full length pressing tightly into him, their faces close. Alex fed him a cracker, his eyes watching intently as it disappeared into Miles' mouth, while Matt reached into their space and gave Miles a high-five over his victory.

"The bed?" Jane asked Breana as she came in for a hug.

"You know it! Good luck, sweetie...until next time..." Breana kissed Jane's cheek softly and then looked at Matt, shaking her head.

"C'mon, my sexy beast, let's go take care of _this_..." Breana grabbed Matt's crotch, he flinched and groaned.

"Hop on, monkey...you guys, it's been fun...I demand a rematch!"

Matt eyed both Alex and Jane, always the competitor.

Breana hopped onto his back and started whispering in his ear as they left to their room, laughing all the way.

"And then there were three..."

Miles whispered.

 

Alex pushed Jane's hair to the side, pressing himself up against her back and burying his face into her neck, laying a few lingering kisses there, while murmuring.

"Tired, darlin'? Shall we call it a night?"

He caressed her shoulders and she closed her eyes and whimpered, the sweet and demanding ache swirling within her again, demanding release.

Alex's hands wrapped around her, and they slowly swayed together as he pressed his hardness into her ass, slowly grinding.

She moaned deeply, trying to keep her senses, but ready to let go of them, too.

"Let's go to bed..." He whispered, soft and low.

"But...the game...there was no winner..." She murmured.

Jane heard a smirk and opened her eyes to see Miles standing in front of her, very close. His body pressed into her as his hands reached out and cupped her face, his thumbs gently circling her soft cheeks.

She stood frozen for a moment, taking it in, Alex warming her back, Miles warming her front.

She felt safe.

She felt protected.

She felt loved.

Alex hummed and kissed into her neck, lost in her heat and scent.

She held Miles' gaze and tilted her mouth slightly to take one of his thumbs into it. She began lightly sucking and teasing it with her tongue, watching Miles' eyes widen and flicker as he smiled.

"Oh, kitten, I think we're _all_ winners tonight..."


	23. Chapter 23

Alex and Miles exchanged dark, longing looks over Jane's head before Alex took Jane's hand and slowly started to lead her away from the kitchen.

"Goodnight, Mi..."

Alex spoke softly as he moved in the direction of his bedroom with Jane in tow.

He didn't want to pressure her into anything more, especially if she weren't ready for it. The night's playing of spoons was a big enough step in itself.

Alex's heart raced with hope when Jane suddenly stopped walking and pulled on his arm, making him slow down.

She took a brief second to steady herself and clear her own thoughts, as muddled as they were, her head still spinning steadily from the whiskey and her senses on heightened alert from all the physical contact of the evening.

Jane wasn't sure why she was stopping Alex.

She only knew that she didn't want the night to end so abruptly, leaving Miles behind. He was, after all, the one who put everything into motion that evening, and it didn't seem right to leave him there, alone. 

Jane really didn't know what she wanted to happen, but she knew she wanted Miles to be there with them, adding to it somehow, at least for a little while.

 

Her head continued to spin as she pulled firmly on Alex's arm again to make him stop completely, getting his full attention.

Alex turned to look at her.

 _God!_ She was so fuckin' beautiful right now, the color in her cheeks was glowing and her heavy eyes were shimmering, almost smiling.

At that moment, Alex would have given her anything she asked for.

Those dark eyes looked lovingly into his, before turning to Miles and then back to Alex, quietly pleading. Alex knew what she was wordlessly asking, hopefully implying, and his heart started pounding into his brain.

He and Miles exchanged furtive looks again.

This was it.

All he had ever hoped for.

All _they_ had ever hoped for.

He lifted one brow, questioning her silently to make sure it was what she really wanted, and she responded with a nod, a smile, and a squeeze of his hand.

Alex smiled at her, returned the squeeze, glanced at Miles, and then started leading her to his room again, his mind racing with excitement over what was happening behind him.

Jane started moving as Alex pulled her forward, away from Miles.

She looked back at Miles, who stood there wide-eyed and watching, and before they were too far apart, she gently reached out and grabbed his hand, bringing him with them...

 

Alex slowed as they entered his room and trapped Jane into a tight bear hug as they moved forward.

They staggered at the awkwardness of trying to walk in unison together, their legs impossibly tangling as Alex peppered her neck with kisses and tried to steer her, both giggling softly at the clumsy results.

Miles watched, smiling at the two.

"Hey now, don't I get a little thank you for suggesting spoons?"

He came up behind Jane, resting his hands on her hips, his chin lowered onto her shoulder.

"Yeah, Mi...you do...thanks, love..."

Alex broke his embrace with Jane and lightly kissed Miles, his tongue sweeping chastely over Miles' lips.

Jane giggled nervously and looked away when she saw their mouths meet, only having imagined it before.

 

She still wasn't sure what she had set into motion by bringing Miles with them to Alex's room.

She just wanted to feel the closeness of both these men, the closeness she felt during the game, the closeness she knew they had always shared.

Alex broke away and headed to the bed.

"Janie, darlin', why don't you thank Miles...properly...for the both of us..."

Jane giggled and turned in Miles' arms, hands cupping his face and bringing him in for a quick kiss. Miles immediately reached for the back of her head, holding her in place as he deepened the contact.

Jane whimpered, and quickly cut him off by pulling back.

"Thank you, Miles, _best_ game ever..."

She was flustered and giggled again, uncomfortable with showing intimate affection in the presence of others, much less being watched, by Alex, her boyfriend.

Miles leaned in for another attempt and she pulled away, Miles' mouth trying to follow hers.

She quickly turned in his arms and faced Alex, away from the unknown towards something she knew, knew quite well.

 

Alex sat on the bed and slowly took off his shoes, watching Miles envelope Jane into a hug from behind, his long arms easily wrapping around her.

Jane smiled, closed her eyes, and rested her head against him. This was nice, feeling close to Miles, affectionate and nothing more, not romantic, just flirty, her eyes keeping the safety of Alex in sight.

Miles and Alex's eyes met before Miles swept Jane's hair to the side and he started kissing her neck. She hummed and swayed.

And Alex watched.

Jane's body fell back into the familiar rhythm of the game and she felt herself getting caught up in Miles again, his voice as it whispered sweet adorations, his breath and his lips as they roamed across her sensitive nape, his fingers as they dug and burned into her sides.

And Alex watched.

 

"Mi, help Janie with her shirt..."

Alex whispered, his heart pounding violently, reverberating through his chest, in his ears, and down to his achingly hard cock. 

He wanted desperately to touch himself, but also wanted to draw things out, so he pacified himself with watching, enjoying the two of them, finally together.

He knew what Miles was tasting, smelling, and feeling right now, and nothing turned him on more than thinking he was sharing his one love with the other.

Alex moaned.

Miles began to unbutton Jane's blouse as he continued kissing her neck, humming curses into it about the softness and warmth of her skin.

Jane's hand quickly rose to stop his after only two buttons were freed.

"This is good..." She left Miles' arms, flustered again, wanting to stop him before she was topless and, in her mind, more vulnerable.

Jane needed distance from Miles, needed her body's rising demands quelled, so she approached the bed, eyes on Alex, her shirt half undone, exposing her bra.

Alex reclined, eyes wide and grinning, resting back on his elbows as Jane came nearer to him.

She sat softly on the bed before moving closer, lying down next to him on her side, one leg hitched over his thigh, bringing him into a kiss, her hands roaming, wanting every safe piece of him.

 

Miles smoothly slotted himself behind Jane, making her jump at the unexpected contact, and he gently wedged his leg between hers, his upper thigh tight against her ass, both their thighs now resting on Alex's.

Miles' hand found its place on her hip as he leaned over and nuzzled his face into her neck.

Jane looked down at Alex and saw him smiling, so she relaxed.

Being near him gave her confidence and anchored her.

Alex wouldn't let her go too far and he would stop her if she did, he knew the line she shouldn't cross, so she allowed herself to explore.

Jane trusted Alex.

He would never hurt her.

With this knowledge comforting her, she floated above herself and away from reasoning, deciding to take the moment to feel and enjoy, focusing on Alex's kisses and moans, and on Miles' breath as his fingers pressed firmly into her hip.

 

After several minutes of heavy kissing, Jane pulled away from Alex, breathless, her pupils completely darkened and her lips swollen. She gasped and gulped air as her lungs struggled to fill themselves completely.

Alex seized the moment of distraction, shifting quickly, and before Jane realized it, she was flat on her back with both men flanking her sides.

Feeling suddenly trapped, she looked up at them, seeing the demanding hunger in their eyes, and immediately tensed up.

She began squirming, feeling powerless.

"We should stop...call it a night...crazy game...too much alcohol..."

Jane tried to sit up and rattled off excuses they could use tomorrow when they were sober and embarrassed about what had happened.

Alex's hand pressed around her neck, preventing her from rising, and he gently pushed her back down on the bed.

 

Alex looked at Miles, panic and worry clouding his dark eyes.

_No, no, no...not after they had come so far..._

Miles subtly shook his head, winked at Alex, and then looked at Jane.

" _Relax_ , kitten...let's just continue the game...the three of us... _together_...same rules apply..."

Jane nodded, her neck growing hot under Alex's grip and the thumb that stroked her skin there, back and forth.

Miles' answer must have soothed her, both men felt her muscles soften as her body sank into the bed.

Miles leaned close and before Jane had time to deflect his movement, he had a hand to the back of her head, pulling her up for a kiss.

She didn't pull away this time, actually moaning instead as she opened her mouth to allow Miles to give himself deeper. It was a small victory, but a victory just the same.

Alex smiled, and watched.

 

Alex pulled Jane's partially opened shirt to the side a little, exposing her shoulder, and started kissing there while Miles' mouth stifled her moans once she realized both men had their mouths on her at the same time.

Alex lifted his eyes, lips still on her skin, and watched her and Miles kissing.

He broke away and watched.

"Janie...you're so fuckin' beautiful...all mine..." Alex whispered.

Miles pulled back from the kiss, breathless, mouth open and grinning at Alex.

" _Ours_..." He throated, and Jane moaned at the words.

"Yes... _ours_..."

Alex nodded and returned Miles' grin, reaching over Jane's prone form to cup Miles' jaw, both opening up for a deep kiss.

Jane watched and let out a whimper, causing them to stop and look down at her, the love and fondness in their eyes sending fire shooting through her and making her want even more.

With their bodies pressed into her sides, she could feel how hard their cocks were, and she couldn't help feeling a surge of pride as it moved through her.

Because she did that.

To both of them.

The men pulled back from their kiss, and Alex started unbuttoning the remaining buttons on her shirt while Miles watched.

Jane moaned and turned her face towards Miles who leaned in to kiss her, while Alex murmured his approval, encouraging more.

 

Jane's head was swimming as she felt Alex opening her blouse, hearing each button as it slid through the slit in the material.

She was still having difficulty processing what had already happened that night, and what was happening now.

She wanted desperately to submit to everything and savor the feeling of Miles' tongue slowly working its way down her throat and Alex's sure fingers working their way down her torso.

But all she could think of was how utterly and completely crazy this was.

There was no voice of reason in the room, nor on the bed.

Nobody was going to stop this.

Not Miles.

Not Alex.

Not her.

_Was that so horrible?_

She loved them, and they loved her.

Her body was screaming for them, but her mind was pushing them away.

She wanted these boys and was quite certain that she would be happy kissing, touching, and exploring them all night long, if allowed.

But it felt so wrong and it would surely come back to haunt them all, risking everything they had, and everything they cherished.

_Were they going too far?_

She wasn't even sure if she cared anymore.

Common sense should have had one of them stopping, calling it a night, and getting their drunk asses to bed, but apparently, common sense never came with them into Alex's bedroom, preferring to stay behind in the common area, where everything could be blamed on a simple game.

 _They_ were now the only ones who could be blamed for what was happening, in Alex's room, on Alex's bed.

 

Knowing her timidity, the boys started off slowly with Jane.

Each brush of their fingertips sent shivers through her body while they cooed and cursed her beauty and what it did to them.

When Jane shifted and started to react and arch her back into their touches, Alex rested his head into her shoulder and moaned, finally getting what he had wanted for so long.

He couldn't help but rub himself up against her, eager to give her as much pleasure as she was giving them.

Gradually, they got bolder with her, kissing and sucking, licking and nibbling, leaving marks, pulling open her shirt even wider, dragging her bra to the side to reach the warm skin lying beneath and to marvel at her nipples and how responsive they were to their touches.

They took turns.

They watched.

They worked together.

They shared.

Jane couldn't breathe, but that was okay, she didn't need to. Her body took over once again as her brain shut down.

And that was okay.

All she needed was Alex and Miles continuing to kiss and touch her, wanting her like she was the most desirable thing they had ever encountered in their lives.

 

Occasionally the boys would rise above her and kiss passionately, grasping their heads and cupping their faces, murmuring their love to one another.

And Jane watched.

She gasped and quivered, moaned and shuddered as their fingers moved across her stomach, sending delicious heat down her body, looking for places to escape.

She felt her ability to reason at the point of no return and she felt the panic within her rising again.

" _Please_...slow down...a little..." Jane tried to clear her head one last time, questioning whether they should take it further and possibly destroy everything they had.

Alex slowly lifted his gaze to her.

He saw longing and lust in her eyes, but also doubt and apprehension, so he immediately pulled back and Miles followed, neither wanting her to feel any pressure or regret.

"No problem, darlin'...whatever you need..." He whispered.

 

The three awkwardly shifted again for comfort, giggling, trying to relieve the tension that had quickly built up.

Miles somehow ended up in the middle with Alex and Jane on their sides, facing him. Miles instinctively reached up and started to pull Alex in for a kiss.

Alex grabbed Miles' wrist and stopped the motion, looking at Jane nervously, still unsure if she wanted to proceed.

Jane sensed Alex's concern, and was shocked to hear the words that tumbled from her mouth.

"No... _please_...go on...I want to watch..."

Her eyes rested on them, with a fond look laced with curiosity.

Alex groaned and released Miles' wrist, taking no time to press closer, meeting in a rough, smothering kiss, eliciting moans from both of them, Miles' stubble scratchy against Alex's softer skin.

Alex covered Miles' face and neck in kisses, and Miles tipped his head back, mouth open and eyes closed, fingers slipping into the soft hairs at the nape of Alex's neck, murmuring.

"Fuckin' love you, Al..."

"Love you, too, Mi..."

Alex made a pleased hum and pulled away, panting while looking down at Miles' mouth and tracking the motion of his tongue as it searched over his lips, missing Alex already.

 

The two were lost in each other, both aware that they were about to expose themselves completely to Jane, allowing her to watch and see the depth of their connection.

There was no going back from this, they knew it, but that knowledge wasn't stopping either of them.

The buildup from the entire night was too much to suppress any longer.

Alex raised himself onto Miles, rutting their cocks together.

They stared at each other, eyes locked, silent but for an occasional gasp or moan. Alex ground himself against Miles, both feeling the intensity of the moment as it charged the air around them.

Alex adjusted his position and slotted his leg between Miles', his fattened cock heavy and intruding on Miles' thigh, his hand taking hold of Miles' hip to keep him still as he moved his kisses down Miles' neck.

He took his time there, much like they had done with Jane, licking and nibbling and sucking until he could feel Miles' cock straining and throbbing against him.

Alex's fingers dug in tighter to Miles' hip as his face turned back to him, kissing him properly, his tongue sliding past his lips in a hard push, moving into him with eager determination.

His hand naturally roamed and ghosted over the aching outline of Miles' cock as they kissed, causing Miles to buck and moan while Alex pressed himself firmly into his side.

 

Jane took it all in with shallow breaths.

She gently lifted Alex's hand from where it rested on Miles' cock, and brought it to her mouth, laying kisses over his palm and fingers.

The boys looked on with heavy eyes lidded with lust, panting from their opened mouths.

She released Alex's hand and it naturally returned to Miles' jeans, undoing them slowly, tugging them open and down slightly, his hand reaching under Miles' boxer briefs and pulling his cock out, exposing how dark, hard, and moist it was after so many hours of unanswered arousal.

Miles' head crashed back onto the bed, and he groaned at the contact.

" _Fuck yeah_ , Al..." He moaned.

"So _hard_...and _ready_ , Mi..."

Alex leaned in for another kiss from Miles and began stroking him, his thumb slowly glancing around the ridge and over the head in an unusual pattern with each tug, causing Miles to whimper and moan.

 

Alex glanced at Jane, her eyes riveted on his hand as it wrapped around Miles' cock and his thumb as it played upon the head, before kissing Miles' belly.

"Is...is that...how he... _likes_ it?" Jane whispered softly.

Alex turned from Miles and grinned, leaning into Jane, who met him for a kiss.

" _Mmmhmm_...he loves it...just like this...you try..."

Alex murmured, leaning back slightly so Jane could nestle her leg in between Miles' legs, just as Alex had done.

Like an eager child wanting to prove what a quick learner she was, Jane took Miles' cock into her hand and mimicked what she saw Alex do, to Miles' soft groans.

"Like this?" She wanted to hear Miles moan again, because of her.

Alex smiled, nodding, encouraging her on.

" _Jesus_..." Miles moaned and covered his eyes with the crook of his arm, not sure what was turning him on more, Jane working his cock while Alex watched, or the feeling that he was being used for a hand job training exercise.

Jane started peppering kisses along Miles' neck, keeping the steady rhythm and pattern on his cock.

Alex reached for Jane's head, stroking her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear, watching her handle Miles.

"Just like that, Janie...so fuckin' good... _bloody perfect_..." He whispered, watched, and moaned, all the while rubbing his cock up against Miles' leg.

 

Miles was already weak with desire, and Jane's hand on his cock and Alex's grinding against him was not helping the matter.

He needed to slow things down.

He wanted so much more out of this night.

"Okay...enough you two...I'm _not_ a toy, ya know..." He huffed, calling a halt to their fun.

He tried to quickly tuck himself back into his jeans, a feat easier said than done, causing them all to giggle at his struggles.

Another shift in positions was warranted, and Alex found himself in the center again.

Jane laid into him aggressively this time, their lips joined and tongues playing, not wanting to stop.

She lost track of Miles and focused solely on Alex, his mouth, and the hardness she felt pushing eagerly into her thigh.

Jane had grown weary and agitated, the demanding swirl that used to ebb and flow within her was now constantly in motion, giving her no reprieve.

It was time to end this.

The night and the game had gone on far too long and she needed Alex, now, and was ready to put a stop to the activities of the evening and just take him.

"What do you want, Alex?"

She murmered in his ear between kisses, her fingers slowly undoing his jeans.

Alex hummed his approval.

"Do you want my hands, or my mouth?" She whispered, tongue flicking his earlobe.

Alex groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back onto the bed.

"Do you want me on top, or on all fours?"

Another whisper and another groan, morphing into a whimper when her hand passed over his cock.

 

Jane kissed down Alex's neck, scraping her teeth lightly across the skin, and then looked up at him for a response on how he wanted the night to end.

The sight of him transfixed her.

His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back onto the bed, jaw lifted and exposing his neck, and he panted as he waited, waited for whatever she, whatever _they_ , decided to do with him.

Alex was always the one calling the shots during sex and loved to first tend to her needs before taking what he wanted. It was strange to see him too gone for words, allowing her complete control and submitting completely to the sensations he was feeling.

She had never seen him like this.

But Miles had, countless times, and he hummed at the sight of Alex completely undone and laid out in front of them, open for anything, and everything.

_Oh, how he fuckin' loved Alex in this state._

It was time to let the games begin.

Miles buried his head into Alex's shoulder and rubbed himself into his leg, groaning and grunting, waiting for the go ahead.

Jane leaned in closely to Alex, her wet lips touching his ear, and whispered low, so only he could hear.

"I wanna fuck you, Alex...like you've never been fucked before... _time for Miles to go_..."


	24. Chapter 24

"... _time for Miles to go._.."

Alex stiffened at Jane's words as he slumped into the mattress and groaned, a ragged curse falling soundlessly from his lips.

 _Fuck_.

This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

Jane either still didn't understand, or didn't want the same thing he and Miles did. Her offer was tempting, and Alex knew he should probably just stop right then and there and call it a successful beginning.

But he wanted more, and he wanted it now.

As good as this was, he wanted so much more.

For himself.

For Jane.

For Miles.

And he wanted, no _needed_ , this night to mean something to the three of them, not a simple adolescent game gone wild, but something that would permanently connect them.

 

Alex's first instinct was to look to Miles for help, again.

But he wasn't going to this time.

Jane was _his_ responsibility, Alex was the one who brought her into the fold, so it was up to him to see this through to the very end, whatever that end was.

One thing was sure, he'd had enough of Jane's uncertainty and denial over the situation. He had to do his best to persuade her that this could work, it could be fantastic, and they weren't doomed.

Alex had to convince her that the three of them belonged together.

This was his last chance to get everything he wanted.

"Darlin'..." His open mouth dragged along her jawline and Jane tilted her face up, wanting more.

He aggressively flipped positions with her, rolling her over and settling her onto her back. His mouth sought hers, his tongue plunging in for a kiss when it was found, his hands roaming, his body moving against hers. 

Jane reacted, her body surging towards him and pressing tightly into his, no longer wanting to play around, no longer wanting to slow things down, ready for whatever Alex wanted.

 

She was, however, still struggling with the disconnect she felt between her sensible brain and her reckless body, still allowing doubt to whisper in the back of her head.

A whisper telling her that what they were doing was so very wrong and that they would all regret this in the morning. That it would be the downfall of their relationship, something she had come to cherish with all her heart. 

Was she willing to give all that up for _this_?

No, she wasn't.

She knew what she needed to do.

She needed to send Miles away, to finish things with Alex, _alone_.

And she planned to do just that as soon as she could separate herself from Alex and his soft lips and sure hands, and gather her thoughts.

 

Miles was on his knees on the bed, towering and swaying over the two, watching as they fused into their kiss.

He hadn't heard the words Jane whispered to Alex, the words dismissing him, so he didn't realize that Jane was still struggling with her doubts.

All he saw was Alex, wedged into Jane, working very hard to push her over that delicious edge she seemed forever perched on, to get the ball rolling.

Miles watched Alex stoke Jane's spark into a slow burn, his moves unrelenting and steady, knowing Alex was putting everything into it, hoping for the outcome they both craved.

Miles smirked.

Once Jane was where Alex wanted her, there would be no turning back, she would be powerless even if she wanted to.

He knew that position very well from experience.

Miles moaned at the thought, his eyes fluttering, watching.

He was done.

His hunger for Alex, and for Jane, was unbearable.

One hand glanced over his jeans, rubbing roughly into the line of his cock, his hips twitching into the friction as he balanced above them.

He started unbuttoning his shirt with the other hand as he watched their lips meet, their hands roam, their bodies press, and he listened to the low murmurs and soft whimpers they made. Their sounds pulled a low, hungry growl from deep within his throat.

 _Yes_ , Miles was ready to play.

 

Alex remained demanding, knowing that Jane reacted best when given no pause to think.

He dragged his mouth over her neck, her breasts, her belly, showering her soft skin with hot, wet kisses, his tongue bruising his desire into her.

Jane's hand rested on the back of Alex's head, moving with it as he roamed over her, pulling the strands into tight fistfuls when things got good, and when things got bad.

Alex was delighted to feel her suddenly reacting strongly, making broken, high-pitched whines and whimpers.

He rewarded every noise Jane made with biting kisses and firm touches, knowing that each breathy sound indicated that her mind was slowly, and completely, detaching from her body.

 _Finally_.

"So fuckin' beautiful..." Miles muttered, still above them on his knees, watching, stroking himself.

Alex nuzzled his nose into Jane's neck before looking up at Miles, his chest exposed through his open shirt, his hand touching his cock.

 

Alex grinned, mouth open and panting, as he reached a trembling hand up to Miles and rested it on his chest, moving along the warm skin until his fingers found a nipple. Alex tweaked it tightly, causing Miles to flinch and grunt, before he pulled Miles down toward them.

They met in the curve of Janes' neck for sloppy, noisy kisses and Jane moaned, a filthy, feral moan, sounding so deliciously gone and delirious, that it drove both boys mad, each instinctively rutting themselves into her.

Alex buried his face into Jane's neck while his hand drifted to Miles' cock, still trapped behind jeans. Alex tugged blindly on the waistband, indicating his want, and Miles swiftly undid his pants, lowering them and his briefs down his thighs while Alex continued sucking on Jane's sensitive skin.

Miles groaned in relief when his aching cock sprang out of its tight confines, lifting the aching pressure that had built there.

He gave himself a few comforting strokes and then pounced, his body covering Jane as he moved to her mouth, his cock pressing hard into her bare belly, skin on skin.

Jane moaned again and her lips parted, giving Miles full entry as her free arm wrapped around him, her hand landing on his soft ass.

Alex watched and whimpered into Miles' shoulder as he ground himself into Jane's side.

 

Alex's hand caressed Jane's breast as it lay partially trapped beneath Miles, his determined thumb working the nipple into a painful state of hardness.

He couldn't help but grin at the sight of Miles, his tongue slow-fucking Jane's mouth thoroughly while his cock rubbed steadily into her belly, his jeans still half on and pooled at his knees, his beautiful, pale ass flexing with each thrusting movement.

Jane was babbling now, an incoherent language known only to her, sentences strung loosely together with syllables, heavy breaths, gasps, and noises.

" _Jesus...Janie_...look at you...such a good, good girl...you want more..."

Alex's hand wandered from Jane's breast and down between her and Miles, touching Miles' cock as it passed, to Miles' appreciative murmurings, but quickly moving on to Jane, needing her to remain unfocused. 

He rubbed deep over her crotch, feeling her heat and wetness through the denim, feeling her body twitch towards his hand, her hips quivering, wanting his touch, wanting more.

Alex moaned as his hand moved up to start undoing her jeans.

Jane squirmed and tried to break her mouth away from Miles to object, but Miles wouldn't have any of it, his kisses and thrusts were too strong, keeping her completely pinned and occupied, leaving Jane the only option of moaning and digging her fingers tighter into Alex's hair and Miles' ass.

 

Once her pants were unzipped and inviting, Alex plunged his hand inside, quickly reaching her wetness, and she was gone.

That's all it took.

With Miles rutting on top of her and Alex's fingers playing inside her, she no longer cared about consequences, no longer cared about right and wrong.

She wanted these boys.

She wanted this.

And God help anyone who tried to stop them.

" _Oh...God...yes_..." Jane's words came out in gasps.

Alex grinned wildly and seized the moment, quickly working her jeans off while Miles continued his onslaught of kisses, whispers, and rubbing.

At some point, to her dismay, Jane felt Miles' weight and warmth lift off of her, but she found it difficult to dwell on the loss because Alex's skilled fingers and tongue had taken over, proving their worth, keeping her very distracted.

 

Jane suddenly felt Alex's body moving in short, erratic motions and she lifted her head to see Miles no longer by their side, but now standing by the bed.

His lower half was completely free of clothing, his pants and briefs now discarded haphazardly on the floor, his shirt unbuttoned and hanging open, exposing his lean body, his proud cock eager and twitching towards them, pointing in the direction it wished to go.

Miles' chest heaved with every breath as he struggled to pull Alex's uncooperative pants and briefs from his legs, yanking them awkwardly down his thighs, Alex's body being tugged also, trapped in the tight grip of his jeans.

"Need inside you, Alex... _please_...you're driving me fuckin' crazy..." Miles whined.

Alex groaned and grinned, and moved his limbs to help make it easier for Miles to unclothe him. One of his legs was instantly free and his stiff cock emerged soon after, nudging a hard hello into Jane's side, wetting her skin with his slick arousal.

Alex buried his face into her neck and moaned at the feel.

 

Jane gasped and had to clear her head at the sight, things still seeming fuzzy, not real.

She tried to quickly understand what was happening, and what was _going_ to happen.

She looked at both boys, panting, cocks out, ready for action.

And they weren't ready _just_ for her, they were clearly ready for each other.

Is this what she wanted?

In her mind, she had convinced herself that this was simply going to be a very, very heavy petting session, nothing more, and that they would hopefully joke about it in the future.

But this?

This went way beyond that.

And not just with her.

With both of them.

With each other.

The thought unsettled her, but not enough to make her stop, Jane knew she had already passed the point of no return.

Maybe one of them would keep this from spiraling out of control.

" _Miles...no_...you...you can't do that..." She whispered, panicking.

 

Everything came to a stop.

Miles' hands.

Alex's heart.

Time itself.

Miles froze and swallowed down the dry lump that was rising in his throat, slightly confused and shocked at Jane's sudden reaction. He slowly looked to Alex, then to Jane, and then shifted back to Alex, their eyes meeting.

" _Alex_...tell him no...he shouldn't do this... _to you_..."

Alex kept his eyes on Miles, who waited, mid-pull on Alex's remaining pant leg, not sure what to do, waiting for Alex to make the call.

Alex shook his head slowly, eyes still fixed on Miles.

This was it, all or nothing.

" _Shhhh...Janie._..it's okay...I want this... _all of it_..."

Alex whispered as he leaned over her, pulling her firmly into a hug as he rolled their bodies so that he was once again on his back, Jane wedged on top of him.

"But...I don't think..."

As if he could read her thoughts, Alex silenced any objections Jane had with his mouth, his tongue diving deeply as Miles finally pulled off his jeans and began biting bruising kisses into Alex's exposed thighs, working his way up...

 

Alex was the first to stir, around noon.

He looked out from under a pillow and saw Miles, mouth slightly open, sleeping soundly. He was in Miles' bed, so he must have wandered here sometime in the early morning hours.

_When?_

He wasn't sure.

He couldn't remember clearly, things coming through only in bits and pieces.

Jane was not with them.

Alex moaned lightly.

His head was throbbing.

Not wanting to move too quickly, he lay still, thinking about the night before.

It had been quite a night, and Alex was still a little worried about Jane's feelings about it today, once she had sobered up and had time to reflect on what they had actually done.

He vaguely remembered walking her silently to her room at some point, both too tired and numb to talk, and lying with her until she fell asleep. He then headed back to his room only to find Miles gone.

 

Feeling an overwhelming urge to be with Miles, Alex had stumbled down the hallway and crawled into Miles' bed, under his outstretched arm, snuggling close for warmth, both men exhausted and spent.

" _Mmmm_..." Miles murmured, feeling Alex close and pulling him in tighter, pressing his lips to Alex's forehead.

"Warm...feels good...warm..." Alex nudged his nose into Miles' neck, and then he trailed off, closing his eyes, letting Miles' heat blanket him.

"Jane...is she..." Miles was drifting.

"Perfect..."

"Yes..."

" _Yeah_...she was..."

" _Mmmm_...good..."

"Love..."

" _Yeah_..."

They exchanged a few more incoherent ramblings before passing out completely.

 

Alex sighed and looked at Miles, smiling fondly.

Miles appeared so innocent when sleeping, so young and beautiful and serene, the same way he looked when Alex spied on him when he was a young lad, sleeping on his couch a long, long time ago.

They were both so naïve then compared to what they were now.

They had come a long way.

Not wanting to wake Miles, Alex slid carefully out from under his arm and sat up slowly, giving his sluggish brain time to keep up with his movements.

He needed to take something for his head.

He padded into Miles' bathroom and found some ibuprofen in a drawer. He popped several into his mouth and swallowed, chasing them down with sink water caught in his cupped hand.

 

Alex looked at his reflection in the mirror and winced at the small bite marks covering his torso, thighs, arms, and neck, all shadowed by a large, aggressive bruise on his shoulder.

He grunted and smirked as his fingers pressed against it, relishing the sweet pain it delivered.

He remembered that one quite well.

 _Fuckin' Miles_.

Always claiming him.

Alex smiled faintly and sighed.

He should get back to either his room or Jane's before she woke up.

After last night, he was pretty sure she now completely understood the relationship he and Miles shared, and the one they wanted to share with her, but then again, there had been a lot of alcohol flowing.

 _A lot_.

 

Alex gathered his clothes from the floor and started pulling his pants on when he noticed Jane's tennis bracelet on the desk.

He frowned.

Why would it be in here, in Miles' room?

The three had been in Alex's room last night, not here.

When had Jane been in here?

Alex walked over to the desk and hesitated when he saw Jane's handwriting on a slip of paper underneath the bracelet. His fingers trembled as they lifted the bracelet, exposing the note.

_Went home to sort things out._

Alex's stomach churned and the throbbing in his head surged.

_Fuck!_

He knew it was too much, too soon for her. She must have woken up and started looking for him, and ended up here. And when she saw them in bed, together, she remembered the craziness from the night before, and lost it.

_Fuck!_

He knew it. Now she was disgusted with their situation, knowing fully about him and Miles, and wanted nothing more to do with him, with them.

Alex's legs were weakening and he sat down heavily on the bed, the note and bracelet clutched in his shaking hands.

 

Miles stirred at the bed's movement.

He reached over, searching for Alex with his eyes closed, realization that he wasn't there settling in as quickly as it took his hand to warm the cold side of the pillow.

"Al?" Miles' voice was rough and heavy with sleep and hangover.

He looked through one open eye at Alex's back, curious when Alex didn't respond. It was then that he noticed Alex's choppy breathing and slumped, defeated shoulders.

He sat up slowly and gently reached his arm out, grabbing the boy's bare shoulder.

" _Al?_ "

"We fucked up, Miles. She's gone..." Alex kept his back to him, repeatedly running a hand through his messy hair.

"What? Alex... _Alex_...look at me. _What?_ "

Alex turned to him.

Miles wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew in one glance that Alex was in horrible pain by the look on his face and the grief in his eyes.

"She left this on your desk...she saw us in here...together in bed...and regretted everything...she left the bracelet I gave her..."

He handed the note to Miles, who read it over several times, eyes darting back and forth from the note to the bracelet, searching for clues, for understanding, trying to put it all together.

"No, Alex, it can't be...she was fine last night...with _everything_..."

"She was drunk, Mi..."

"No, Al...she wasn't _that_ drunk...she knew...once she understood...and finally let go...she was okay...with it all... _with us_...I'm sure of it..."

"Then why does she have to sort it out...why'd she leave so suddenly?"

"I...I don't know..."

 

Alex and Miles headed to Jane's room.

A lot of her things were gone including her suitcases and clothing, but some random items still remained.

What disturbed Alex the most were the dresser drawers that were left open and the clothes that were strewn across the bed, indicating a rushed attempt to flee.

Alex grimaced when he spotted Jane's phone on the bed, yet another sign that Jane had felt the need to leave so quickly she had left her phone behind.

He grabbed it and looked up at Miles, hesitating.

" _Fuckin' hell_ , Alex, look through it. We need to find out what's going on..."

Alex looked at her recent phone activity, noticing only calls from Gregor and the restaurant, no one else, so nothing out of the norm or unusual.

No messages.

 

He flipped to her texts and stared at the screen in silence for a moment, before looking up at Miles, his face drained of color and his eyes narrowed as he spit out his words.

"That fuckin' bastard is still bothering her..."

He thrust the phone at Miles, who read over Evan's erratic and threatening text messages.

Miles seethed.

They should have killed that motherfucker when they had a chance.

Before handing the phone back to Alex, Miles wisely noted the dates on the texts.

"Wait...those aren't recent, Alex...he's still gonna regret it...but they aren't recent...they have nothing to do with her leaving..."

Alex stood there, unmoving, staring at the texts.

He finally looked up, his wide eyes pleading.

"We need to go to her, Miles...we need to explain... _please_..."

Miles quickly closed the distance between them, bringing Alex into a tight, comforting hug.

"We're going to go and figure this out, Alex...and try to bring her home..."

 

The flight to San Francisco was short, especially when compared to their usual transatlantic flights.

There were periods where they would quietly discuss Jane, and others where they sat in silence, deep in their own thoughts.

Miles mulled the situation over in his head, again and again.

Jane was important to Alex, was everything he had ever hoped for, and that was very apparent to everyone around Alex. He had never been happier, and complete, and that happiness was reflected in all he did.

Jane was important to Miles, too. Surprising even himself, his feelings for her had grown rapidly, not only because of who she was, but also because of what she did for Alex.

They couldn't have found a better third, and he doubted they ever would again.

 

Miles looked over at Alex, who was toying with Jane's bracelet as though they were prayer beads and Alex was offering up pleas to heaven every time his thumb passed over a diamond.

Alex wasn't showing it, but Miles knew he was crumbling inside. Alex dealt with his emotions in either one of two ways - he would either lash out in anger or curl up, willing himself to die.

Miles tried, but he couldn't read which way Alex was leaning, _yet_.

Miles started to feel dread crawl inside him. He hated having to see Alex in pain again, heartbroken.

This time was different though.

Jane was the only one who had ever gotten this far into their little group.

She knew everything about them now, _all of them_ , not just Alex and Miles, but the others as well.

They would all mourn the loss of Jane, that's how deeply she had imbedded herself into their lives, and their hearts.

To think that Jane was rejecting them in general was painful enough, but to think that it was because of last night's revelations was the final stab that made things even worse.

 

Miles shook his head, still not wanting to believe this could be happening.

He would be there for Alex and they would both get through this emotional mess. They would always have each other, that was a given, but it made him crazy to think that they had been so wrong about Jane, all of them.

Miles looked at Alex again and let out a deep sigh, watching the boy rub his eyes.

" _Hey_...you know...whatever happens...we'll be alright..." Miles found Alex's wrist and pulled his hand gently from his face.

Alex looked at Miles with a small smile that didn't come close to reaching his dark eyes. He squeezed Miles' hand and nodded his head slowly, assuring Miles that he was going to be okay. It might take awhile, but he was going to be okay.

 _They_ would be okay.

"I know, Mi...I love you so much..."

He locked his fingers into Miles' and rested his head on his shoulder.

Miles sighed and lay his head on Alex's.

They still had each other.

Always would.

And that was more than enough, all that really mattered.

"I love you, too, Al..."

 

It was dark by the time Alex and Miles entered the restaurant, the door was oddly unlocked despite the closed sign.

They stopped in the entryway, looking around.

The ceilings were high, the white linens were crisp, and the tables were adorned with tall crystal glasses and gleaming plates. The walls were old brick and there were heavy beams of dark wood lining the ceiling. The contrast between new and old, rough and elegant was striking.

The room was empty and eerily silent, with drop lights providing very low lighting.

Something seemed amiss besides the closed sign and unlocked door.

Something didn't seem right.

It smelled of too much smoke, possibly like food had been burnt.

It was too quiet, too abandoned.

Alex suddenly had a bad feeling about the place and felt an immediate, overwhelming need to find Jane.

Now.

He took several steps forward before Miles put his hand on Alex's arm.

"We should wait...until someone comes..."

Alex grunted, uneasy, wanting nothing more than to search the building for Jane, to ensure that she was okay and then to pull her away and talk to her, to try to explain everything and convince her to come back.

But instead they waited, standing there, Miles adjusting his collar and sleeves under his jacket, Alex with his arms crossed, fidgeting, one hand to his mouth.

 

Within a few minutes, the double kitchen doors flew open, flooding the dim room with irritating brightness, and the men squinted and watched the silhouettes of Jane and a man enter.

Jane looked distraught, the man gripping her firmly at the back of her neck, controlling her movement and steering her as they walked.

Alex and Miles immediately took steps forward in a natural reflex to help Jane.

They looked the guy up and down, quickly sizing him up and assessing the threat and situation, which proved difficult in the dim light back dropped with the bright kitchen lights.

Alex tried to identify him through the shadows.

There was something remotely familiar about him.

The man saw them and immediately held Jane back, placing his arm across her body before positioning himself between them and Jane, cutting off their access to her and shielding her as though Alex and Miles were going to hurt Jane and _he_ was her protector.

Alex's eyes flashed with hatred.

That was his job.

His fists clenched tightly, wanting to tear this guy apart.

Miles heard a noise hitch in Alex's throat and he looked to him before quickly returning his stare to the stranger who was coveting Jane like a prized possession.

That's when the man spoke, his voice deep and menacing.

"The fucking sign says closed..."


	25. Chapter 25

Jane's phone woke her before dawn.

She hadn't been asleep for very long, and her body was railing against the unwelcomed intrusion.

The early signs of a strong headache were creeping in, punishing her for the night's craziness, and Jane moaned a curse as she fumbled blindly for it, more keen on stopping the noise than on seeing who was calling her at such an ungodly hour.

The call ended before she was coordinated enough to answer, causing her to curse again as her bleary eyes tried to focus on the bright screen. She had missed several calls over the course of the night.

All from Gregor.

All made while she was with Alex and Miles.

And with Miles and Alex.

And they were with her.

And she was with them.

And they were _all_ together.

 _Jesus_...

She pushed those thoughts aside and new concerns set in as she hit redial. Why would Gregor call at this time? It was so early in the morning.

He answered immediately, sparking her fears further.

"Jane! _Finally!_ Thank God you're okay..."

" _Gregor?_ What's going on?" Fear was rising in her chest.

"There was a fire...at the restaurant...it was Evan...we were worried when we couldn't get ahold of you...because of his threat...you need to get here, quickly..."

Jane sat up, suddenly _too_ alert, her heart beating an unforgiving rhythm, a feeling of dread and anger filling her body instantly.

_That stupid fuck._

She hung up the phone and quickly called a car service to pick her up. She had roughly an hour before her ride arrived, giving her time to book a flight, shower, and pack some clothes.

Afterwards, she sped clumsily through her room, still a little unsteady on her feet, trying to gather anything she might need for the trip.

She then went in search of Alex.

 

Jane found him in Miles' room.

In Miles' bed.

She inhaled sharply and stopped for a moment to admire the sight of the two men asleep, their faces so peaceful, like sweet young boys without a care in the world.

They looked so innocent.

 _Looked_.

Jane now had first-hand knowledge about these two, and was intimately acquainted with the depravity she knew they were both capable of.

She smiled.

The depravity all _three_ of them were capable of.

Both were stripped down to their boxer briefs, their lean bodies sharing each other's warmth, making up for the sheets that were scattered across them in a jumbled mess, half on, half off.

Alex was belly down with his head half buried under a pillow, his face to Miles, one hand tucked lovingly into the soft curve of Miles' neck, sheets slung low, revealing the gentle curve of his ass as it disappeared into his briefs.

Miles was on his side, facing Alex, his partially uncovered body pressed lazily against Alex's with one arm slung possessively across him, sleepfully embracing, his leg slightly hitched up so it spanned the back of Alex's thigh, keeping him in place.

As Jane looked at them in each other's arms, overwhelming feelings for Alex, and for Miles, swelled inside her. Feelings she knew she already had, but now felt on a deeper, more intense level.

Feelings that were difficult to put into words.

 

Everything just seemed right when she was with them.

She was happier than she had been in a long time and she felt strangely calm and safe when looking at them, like nothing could hurt her and anything was possible because these two men were by her side.

Alex and Miles had made it perfectly clear that they wanted her to be with them, permanently part of their world, and Jane yearned to fully experience the intimate bond they so effortlessly shared, if it were even possible.

And, after last night, Jane knew it was now going to be very hard to give them up.

For better or worse, they weren't getting rid of her.

At least, not any time soon.

Jane sighed.

She knew Alex and Miles would probably sleep well past noon because of their late night, and she didn't want to wake them, especially with this bad news.

Alex would probably insist on accompanying her, maybe Miles would, too, and then she would have to worry about their possible retaliation against Evan.

No, she was going to take care of this, alone.

Once and for all.

 

Jane decided to leave a quick note for Alex and then call him in a couple of hours from the airport, giving both boys a well-deserved chance to sleep in.

She smirked.

They must be exhausted.

She quickly searched for a pen and paper, finding some in the top drawer of Miles’ desk.

In her haste, Jane's tennis bracelet caught on a desk knob and was pulled undone from her wrist, falling to the floor. After putting it back on and clasping it shut, she saw the hinge was slightly bent, making it impossible to stay closed.

_Damn!_

Jane sighed with frustration.

She didn't want to take the chance of losing the bracelet, so she decided to leave it with her note, hoping Alex could get it repaired while she was in San Francisco.

She paused and gazed at the young men again, smiling, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed with them, taking their heat, touching their bodies, feeling their tongues, tasting their...

A loud honk sounded at the front of the house, causing her to jump, pulling her from her reverie.

She hurriedly scribbled down a short note and placed the bracelet on top before rushing back to her room, grabbing her bags, and running out to the car before the driver honked again.

 

It wasn't long into the drive before Jane realized she didn't have her phone, but there was no time to turn around for it unless she wanted to risk missing her plane.

She would have to wait to call Alex from the restaurant. She rushed to her flight, and several hours later, was catching a cab to her restaurant.

Gregor stood outside, waiting for her.

He was amazed at her transformation.

Her face was tight with tenseness, but he could see beyond her present mood to the Jane he knew well. She had always been a beautiful woman, but now she looked softer and more approachable, happier. 

It was obvious that the time she had spent away from the restaurant had been good for her.

Gregor gave her a warm hug before they entered the restaurant and he showed her the damage. 

At some point after closing, Evan had broken in through a window and poured gasoline in one of the dining areas. He lit the fire and fled. Luckily, the smoke was detected soon after the fire started and the sprinkler system was able to contain the damage to one room, saving the historic building, and Jane's restaurant.

 

Assuming the building would burn to the ground, Evan had used a grease pencil to scrawl a disturbing threat to Jane on a tiled wall in the kitchen.

~ _You're_ _next, bitch! Love always, Evan_ ~

Gregor had wanted to erase the words as soon as he saw them, but the police had stopped him, stating it was evidence in their ongoing investigation.

He hesitated showing it to Jane, but she had insisted, reading the words over and over again in her head. 

Jane needed to sit down for a moment. Walking through her beloved restaurant and seeing the senseless damage had made her physically ill, especially after seeing Evan's rage-fueled and psychotic writing.

Gregor brought her some water.

Jane rubbed her face with both hands, trying to wipe away any memory of Evan.

"I can't believe I willingly brought this lunatic into my life. What did I ever see in him? What if you'd been here, or some of the staff?"

"You couldn't have known he was this unstable, Jane..."

Gregor put a hand to her shoulder and squeezed gently, trying to comfort her.

Gregor and Jane spent the rest of the day at the police station and courthouse. Gregor had only known Evan's name, but that, along with his graffiti and some surveillance video, was enough for police to locate and arrest him. He was currently in jail, awaiting arraignment.

Jane filled out the necessary paperwork to press charges and to obtain restraining orders on Evan for her, the restaurant, Gregor, and her staff.

When Evan _did_ get out, she wanted to make sure they were all as safe as possible.

She had been so preoccupied, both physically and mentally, with Evan and the restaurant, that she had completely forgotten about calling Alex.

 

Jane and Gregor eventually made it back to the restaurant, where they began planning repairs. 

At one point, Jane glanced at Evan's writing on the wall and started swaying, the effects of the previous night and the day's emotions finally catching up with her.

Gregor was instantly by her side, keeping her from falling.

“Jane, you need to sit down and take a break...”

“I'm so sorry this happened, Gregor…I never should've left...I could've stopped him...”

Jane choked back a sob.

“C’mon...it's late...you must be exhausted…”

Jane nodded in agreement and he steered her toward the dining area. They had just passed through the double kitchen doors when Gregor spotted two shadowy figures in front of them.

He immediately put his arm across Jane's body, forcing her to stop walking while he took a position directly in front of her, placing himself between her and this unknown danger, wanting to keep her from harm.

Gregor didn't know these two strangers who were advancing with narrowed eyes and menacing looks. For all he knew, one of them was Evan.

"The fucking sign says closed..."

He growled, deep and steady. He kept his arm protectively across Jane, shielding her.

"Gregor?"

Jane struggled momentarily, trying to push away his strong arm. She looked at the two figures standing there, needing several seconds for her eyes to adjust to the low lighting, before realizing who it was.

"Alex!"

She sobbed and sprinted into Alex's surprised, but grateful arms.

 

It was now Miles' turn to step forward, placing himself between Alex and Jane and the man, prepared to stop him if he felt the need to grab Jane back.

He and the stranger stared at each other steadily, never once looking away.

Alex instinctively brought his hands up to Jane's back, protectively pulling her in and comforting her, sensing her distress. He zeroed in on the young man over her shoulder, assuming he was the cause of her pain. The man was tall, lean, and extremely fit, but still no match against him and Miles, if it came down to that.

“What are you doing here?"

Jane brought her lips to Alex's and he melted. 

His entirely confused body slumped into hers as he returned her unexpected kiss with unfathomable relief.

"Why did you leave, Janie?" Alex whispered as he took his eyes off the man and looked into Jane's. He knew Miles had his back, if needed.

He wanted to concentrate on Jane now.

 

After a few moments, when it was clear that there were no threats, the tension lifted.

Jane turned from Alex, his arms reluctantly releasing her, and she greeted an eager and grinning Miles with a long, warm embrace and kiss, before making introductions.

The men shook hands and mutually apologized about their initial aggressiveness.

Gregor locked the restaurant doors and Jane told them about Evan and the fire as they showed them the damage in the dining area.

From there, they headed to the kitchen.

Alex nearly crumbled to his knees when he saw the threatening words Evan had written on the wall.

Miles was by his side in an instant and grabbed his arm, supporting his body, whispering a few words in his ear, a private exchange promising revenge that happened so naturally and quickly that Gregor and Jane didn't even notice.

Miles felt sick about it, too.

They were both frustrated to think that Evan had managed to hurt Jane once again, while she was supposedly under their protective watch.

 

Jane led them to a dining table in the main room while Gregor went back to the kitchen to finish up a few things.

Once alone, they spoke of the events of the day. Alex and Miles admonished Jane for keeping Evan's texts a secret, and her forgotten phone, lack of phone calls, and bracelet were explained.

It all made sense when laid out clearly in front of them.

The only other topic to be addressed was the game of spoons and the subsequent events of the previous evening.

"I still don't understand why you felt the need to rush up here...I would have called you eventually to let you know what was going on..."

Jane looked at Alex, who gazed down at his hands while Miles fidgeted in his chair.

Alex finally spoke, his voice a mere whisper.

"We didn't know that...why you left...we thought you were spooked...or disgusted...after last night...and wanted to leave...permanently…”

Alex lifted his eyes to Miles and then to her, gauging her reaction, before he continued, still whispering.

“...so we wanted to come up here and convince you...you know...to come home...with us…”

There was silence, as both men looked at her, waiting.

Jane's eyes slowly lit up, a warm smile appearing on her face, as she exchanged looks with both of them while grabbing each man's hand.

"Oh, my sweet boys...the _only_ thing I regret about last night was not winning that damned game..."

 

Gregor appeared with a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass.

"Have you guys eaten?" He asked casually, setting the bottle on the table.

"Oh my God! Where are my manners? Gregor and I will make some dinner for you..."

Jane jumped up, grabbing her glass and the bottle, and the men followed her into the kitchen. 

Alex and Miles propped themselves up against a prepping table, their backs to the profane writing on the wall, and watched Jane and Gregor prepare the meal. The two worked together flawlessly, moving around each other with grace and skill, knowing what the other needed without asking. They stopped frequently to take a sip of wine or to contribute to a story being told.

Everyone was relaxed and at ease, successfully taking their minds off of recent events.

Once the huge bowl of pasta was made, Jane and Gregor led them to a private area deep in the kitchen that had a half circle booth. It was the 'chef's booth,' a place where the staff could eat, try out new recipes, or entertain special guests.

Gregor grabbed some plates and utensils while Jane found napkins.

They all sat down and enjoyed the meal over another bottle of wine and more stories.

 

"That was fuckin' fantastic..." Miles exclaimed, setting his fork down, groaning at his belly's fullness.

"Amazing..." Alex agreed, squeezing Jane's thigh under the table.

"I'm going to scrounge up dessert..."

Jane leaned into Alex and he moved to let her out of the booth.

"Do you need help, darlin'?" He asked as she passed, grabbing her waist to slow her down.

"No, no, you just sit here and relax...let me wait on you..."

She gave him a kiss and was off to somewhere in the kitchen.

Gregor watched the entire exchange between Jane and Alex. He had been studying the three of them all night, trying to get a sense of their relationship through their interactions.

 

Alex sat back down and Miles topped off everyone's glasses, finishing the bottle of wine.

They were quiet for a moment before Gregor spoke.

"Whatever you've done for Jane these past few months has been incredible for her..."

He looked down at his wine and then up at them both. Alex and Miles were quiet, watching him, waiting for him to continue.

"She's never been happier and that makes me happy. I've known her for a long time and you've changed her, for the better. I want you to know that she's the closest thing I have to family here..."

Still no comment.

Gregor leaned in to speak again, this time in a low, threatening voice, his eyes narrowing.

"And, just so we're very clear with each other...if you _ever_ hurt her...in _any_ way...I will hunt you down and take from you your last breath..."

His eyes were dark and angry at the thought of someone harming Jane.

Alex and Miles exchanged glances, nodding their approval slightly.

"Same goes with you, mate..." Alex lifted his glass and tilted it toward Gregor, returning the threat, smiling across at Miles, who was grinning.

They were all in agreement where Jane was concerned.

At that moment, Jane arrived with some tiramisu.

 

It was getting late, so the group made plans to meet again in the morning to make some final decisions.

Jane's flat was only a few blocks away, so she and the guys planned to walk there and stay the night. 

They said their goodbyes to Gregor and left, Alex and Jane with their arms around each other, Miles and Jane holding hands.

"I'm so glad you came up here...thank you...I love you guys..."

"We love you, too, Janie..." Alex hummed.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, caught up in their own thoughts. 

 

Jane opened the door, standing aside to let Alex and Miles enter.

She was nervous.

No one had ever been to her flat before, save the random repairman, and she felt a little vulnerable as they walked in and quietly started looking around at her personal things.

This had always been her sanctuary, where no one was allowed and no one could hurt her.

And now she was willingly letting these two men in.

The flat was a lot like her restaurant, an old building heavy with exposed brick and wooden beams. The furniture was traditional with her parents' large, leather-tufted chesterfield sofa the focal point of the room. The floors were dark wood that creaked wisely with age.

There were only a few feminine touches in the overly masculine room - long, white billowy curtains framing the city lights, a fur throw, soft pillows, candles - and she preferred it that way.

She liked the ratio of hard to soft, her home always giving her peace and a feeling of order.

 

Jane motioned for the guys to make themselves comfortable while she quickly took care of a few things.

Alex and Miles were drawn to a high, brick wall covered in framed black and white photos, mostly candids of Jane and her parents. They stood close, pointing to several photos, making quiet comments, discussing each picture.

They sensed the importance of this place and what it meant to Jane, how it honored her past.

Jane returned and opened a bottle of wine, pouring three glasses.

"This place is beautiful, Jane..." Alex said softly.

"Thanks...guess I need to make a decision about keeping it being I no longer live here...maybe I could rent it out..."

"No, no, you've got to keep it...just like this...we'll come up here as often as possible for you..." Alex was still looking around, taking in everything that told him so much more about her.

Miles discovered the wood crates artistically stacked in the corner, housing her parents' extensive collection of vinyl. His eyes lit up.

"May I?"

"Yes...of course... _please_...maybe we can take some back... _home_...the turntable is on that desk..."

Miles sunk deep into a leather chair in the corner, delving deep into the unknown treasure hidden in the crates. He immediately found one and put it on to play.

Lou Reed's familiar voice filled the room.

 

Jane and Alex sat on the couch, turned sideways to face each other, the rich worn leather slowly heating under their bodies.

"We need to talk, Janie..."

" _Alex_..."

"Listen, I know you've been through a lot the last couple of days...but I just want to make sure you think this through and make the right decision...for you...about us..."

"I know, Alex..."

Alex needed to pour out everything he had thought about since that morning.

"We know we're far from normal...and not just Miles and me...the _whole_ lot of us...we know that...but I hope you know that you can always trust me... _trust us_...to do the best by you..."

" _Alex_..."

He continued, not ready to stop.

"I love you, Janie, and want you to come home with us...Miles loves you, too..."

Alex took Jane's hands in his and squeezed them.

"He and I want to be with you...if you'll have us...it can work...I _know_ it can..."

Alex paused, and Jane seized her chance to respond.

"Alex, you know I love you...and Miles...and I want to build a life...a new one...with you both... _and_ the others..."

She grinned shyly and Alex smiled, relieved, before they leaned into a tight hug.

He finally pulled back and looked at her.

" _Janie_...you won't regret this...I promise... _everyone_ will be so happy..."

"Well, I think you guys are stuck with me...you're my family now...whether you like it or not..."

 

Miles sat down on the couch behind Alex, smiling at Jane over Alex's shoulder.

He slowly leaned into Alex's neck, kissing gently before biting hard, in the same spot that already held his claim. He followed it with a soft suck and swipe of his soothing tongue.

Alex grimaced at the unexpected pain and then smiled, looking over his shoulder at Miles.

" _Easy, Mi_..."

"Get off me fuckin' bed, love...I'm tired..."

Jane watched the two, how they interacted so smoothly, loved each other so obviously.

"No, Miles...you're sleeping in _my_ room...in _my_ bed...with us..."

Jane brought Alex's hand to her lips and gave it a soft kiss before raising herself up slightly and leaning into Miles over Alex, kissing him, before sitting back.

"I call middle!" Alex blurted out like an excited child.

"Of course, you do..." Miles and Jane responded simultaneously, chuckling, both knowing Alex's penchant for being greedy.

Alex and Miles looked at Jane, eagerness and love in their eyes.

She returned their stares and shook her head, smiling.

 

 _This was it_ , she thought.

They were going to do this. They were going to move forward and see where this led, enjoying it for as long as they could.

And she was good with that.

Eventually, a decision would need to be made, but not now, not any time in the foreseeable future. 

Right now, she couldn't make a choice between these two beautiful men if her life depended on it, it was impossible, they were now one to her, a package deal.

And she was good with that.

Jane wasn't deluding herself, she was fully aware that this arrangement would probably end eventually, when it no longer worked, no longer provided what they needed. 

But that was in the future. 

All she wanted was to shed the dark part of her past and to live _now_ , in this present situation, and enjoy it for as long as she could. 

With them.

And she was good with that.

She knew she would probably be the one to eventually leave as Alex and Miles' relationship was there long before her and would remain long after, if not forever.

And she was good with that.

At that moment, she couldn't think beyond the notion that these two incredible men wanted her as much as they wanted each other, and she wanted them.

And she was very, very good with that.

 

"We'll have to figure out sleeping arrangements when we get home...where I fit into this...this _thing_ of ours...God knows I'm going to need a break from you two…”

Jane stood and grinned down at them, her two boys, both looking up at her, wide-eyed and expectant.

She reached out, grabbing and pulling them up, wanting them to come with her.

“But we're all in my bed tonight...we're going to make this work... _whatever_ it is...and it's going to be brilliant..."

" _Indeed_..." Alex and Miles agreed as they stood and moved toward the bedroom.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I would be remiss if I didn't leave a note to my beta, DCAJ. Hope you see this. Your help and patience may have seemed insignificant to you, but they meant the world to me and I will never forget your kindness. I have no words to effectively express my thanks.  
> I'm going to miss you.  
> Already do.


End file.
